Shadow of the Day
by Alycen Riddle
Summary: Él era oscuro, silencioso e imponente. Él era apático ante todo... todo menos ante un determinado y testarudo rayo de sol, Harry Potter. Y Blaise Zabini lo deseaba. Slash. MPreg. AU de Libros 6 y 7 . 1era Parte de la serie Sunshines and Shadows.
1. Capítulo 1 Mírame

Título:

**Shadow of the Day**

_Sombra del Día_

**Autor:** Alycen Riddle

**Categorías:** PG-13 y más adelante NC-17

**Advertencias:** Sexo explicito en siguientes capítulos. Un poco de violencia y alguna que otra mala palabra.  
Seguimiento de los libros 6° y 7°. Con algunos GRANDES cambios. (Si no has leído estos... me sorprendes. No me culpes si de pronto menciono cosas que no querías saber hasta ver la película).  
Habrá Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, pero eso casi hasta el final.

**Disclaimer:** Estoy enteramente informada que todos los personajes, paisajes y sucesos de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bross. (Sería asquerosamente rica si fuera lo contrario ¬¬u)

**Resumen:** Él era oscuro, silencioso e imponente. Una sombra que desconocía incluso a la oscuridad que lo aclamaba. Él era apático ante todo... todo menos ante un determinado y testarudo rayo de sol, Harry Potter. Blaise Zabini lo deseaba, junto a todo lo que representaba: Voldemort, complots y casería de pedazos de alma malditos.

_Y la sombra del día,  
abrazará al mundo en gris,  
y el sol se pondrá por ti._

**And the shadow of the day,  
will embrace the world in grey,  
and the sun will set for you.***

**

* * *

  
**  
**Capítulo 1: Mírame. **

Una esbelta figura caminaba apresuradamente por los espaciosos pasillos. Sus pasos firmes y portentosos llevándola a su destino sin vacilación alguna. La cabeza alta y los refinados labios firmes hasta al punto de arrogancia. Era una mujer que hacía girara cabezas, y ella lo sabía muy bien.

Aminorando sus pasos, se detuvo frente a la puerta que resguardaba las habitaciones de su hijo. Sacudiendo partículas inexistentes de su vestido y reacomodando cabellos innecesariamente, levantó una delicada mano para tocar dos veces y entrar a la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

De igual forma se dirigió al primer sofá que encontró, contemplando la mejor forma de dirigirse a su hijo, el cual yacía frente a la única y amplia ventana de la habitación. Le observo unos minutos, la pose rígida, alta e imponente, los ojos penetrantes hacia nada en particular y la expresión velada resaltando su apuesto rostro.

El silencio siguió en el aire y la mujer dio un ligero respiro de resignación, palabras saliendo ya de sus ligeramente sonrientes labios.

— Deberías estar preparándote para el regreso a Hogwarts.

No hubo respuesta concreta, solo el leve movimiento que simulaba un asentamiento de cabeza. La alta figura miraba impasible hacia el antes frondoso bosque que rodeaba las orillas de su imponente Mansión, las últimas hojas cayendo con gentileza al húmedo suelo y cubriéndolo en un manto de amarillos, castaños y hasta rojos de diversas escalas, creando una maravillosa armonía de otoño.

Era indudablemente hermoso.

— ¿A qué has venido, Madre? —habló al fin, su profunda voz escuchándose sin dificultad.

— Oh, Blaise, ¿acaso una madre debe tener razón alguna para querer ver a su hijo? —sonrió. Alentada al recibir al menos una respuesta en palabras, se acercó hasta estar frente a él.

Blaise giró un poco su cabeza para mirarle, sus oscuros ojos contemplando la orgullosa postura de su madre.

La reluciente piel oscura, en combinación con esos ojos y cabellos castaños, las finas ropas que resaltaban la perfección de su cuerpo; Lady Elladora Zabini poseía una belleza única. Sin mencionar su distinguible estatus en la Sociedad Mágica. Y pese a su falta de intervención en los círculos políticos, el apellido Zabini poseía gran presencia.

Y por supuesto, sin olvidar su creciente reputación: los matrimonios de Lady Zabini, los cuales todos terminaban con la trágica muerte de cada Señor de Zabini. Porque no hay que olvidar quién era el que se imponía en el matrimonio.

Blaise nunca entendería que había visto su padre en esa mujer. Sus oscuros ojos se entrecerraron fraccionalmente ante ese pensamiento, pero solo fue eso el único indicio de su disgusto. Sin embargo, incrementó deliberadamente su fastidio al atrapar los ojos castaños, y concluyó que ya había incomodado lo suficiente a su madre con su silencio.

— Tal ocurrencia no se aplica en ti, Madre —respondió, notando con satisfacción como ella alejaba la mirada primero—. Hace meses que no te veía. Y disculpa por no haber asistido al funeral de tu último esposo. En realidad fue inesperado... —no estaba siendo sarcástico. No lo había visto venir. Al menos no tan pronto—: ¿cinco meses, Madre? Has roto el record.

Consideraba que el comentario en sí no era lo suficientemente desalentador, pues la mujer se rehusaba a abandonar sus habitaciones. Es más, parecían haberle complacido. Esas femeninas y delicadas manos extendiéndose para tomar las contrastantemente grandes y fuertes de él. Blaise la dejó, sin apartar la mirada del bello rostro de su madre.

— Son palabras tan frías como las de tu parte, mi hijo —reprochó ella, llevando las manos del joven a sus labios para besarlas. Blaise lo permitió de nuevo, pero no dijo nada al respecto—. Aunque he de decir que ya estoy acostumbrada. Nada que no haya escuchado antes —rió ella, ojos castaños suspicaces observando cada una de sus reacciones—. Nada parecido a lo que solía hacer tú padre.

Blaise alejó sus manos. No quería admitirlo, pero la mujer sabía que cuerdas romper sin mucho esfuerzo.

— Ya es tarde, Madre, mañana tengo que salir temprano.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y estrechó las manos de él con más insistencia.

— ¡Pero mírate nada más! ¡Ciertamente cinco meses y ya eres tan distinto!—expresó de pronto ella, su tono afectuoso, dando unos pasos atrás para observarle. Sabiendo muy bien que estaba acabando con la paciencia de su hijo—. ¡Estás tan alto! ¡Tan apuesto! Te pareces tanto a tu padre.

La postura de Blaise se tensó, pero se obligó a relajarse casi al instante y aclarar sus ojos de lo que pudo a haberse mostrado en esos milisegundos.

— Tal vez —comentó, un ligero menosprecio en su tono—. Pero es ahí donde terminan nuestras similitudes.

La sonrisa de la mujer vaciló, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa. Lord Zabini había sido alguna vez el todo del antes pequeño Blaise.

A diferencia de muchos Sangre Pura, Lord Anthony Zabini no había sido un noble dedicado a la política. Decidido a vivir una vida tranquila y enfocada a su familia, se mantuvo fuera de la guerra que se elevaba ante los ideales del Lord Oscuro. Proclamando ante la Comunidad Mágica su estatus Neutral.

Aunque eso no sirvió de nada, no con el ardid que se había conformado en solo esos pocos años en su propio hogar.

— Cierto, no tienes mucho en común con tu querido padre —concedió con sordidez Lady Zabini—. Pero debes de admitir que tú llevarás el apellido Zabini con gran porte y grandeza, Blaise.

— Por supuesto —replicó él, indiferente—. No me repetiré más, Madre, _¿Qué-es-lo-que-quieres?_ —estresó cada palabra, disfrutando una vez más como ella evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

— Narcisa me ha contactado, junto con una invitación muy formal —un _Traslador_, predijo Blaise—, a una reunión que se dará el día de Víspera de Navidad.

Blaise pensó por un momento que había escuchado mal, de hecho, esperó un poco más antes de hablar, con la ligera esperanza de que su madre le diera esa despreciable sonrisa de nuevo y le dijera que era una equivocación. Que los Malfoy ciertamente no tenían ninguna reunión que meritaba la presencia de una familia _Neutral_ en sus fiestas pomposas y llenas de chisme.

Las reuniones que Narcisa Malfoy se encargaba de crear eran extravagantes y llenas de rumores que a lo mucho repetían lo que ya todos sabían: "Sangres Sucias llenando las gloriosas instituciones educativas, consiguientemente agravando a sus pobres hijos y, no olvidemos, las maquinaciones de sus esposos en el corrupto Ministerio de Magia. Los Muggles inundando al planeta de su pestilente presencia y sus ridículas invenciones. Etcétera, etcétera."

Pero no, Lady Zabini se mantuvo callada. Esos refinados labios luchando para mantenerse serios, y no formar la sonrisa sugestiva que tanto amaba mostrar.

Por supuesto, se tenía que recordar que su madre no había dicho fiesta. Lady Malfoy les convocaba a una reunión.

— La invitación se extiende a mi también —habló Blaise, afirmando más que preguntando. Solo una reunión que requería su presencia le venía a la mente. Y no le gustaba nada—. Nunca he salido de Hogwarts en esas fechas, ni siquiera en fechas festivas, a menos que sea algo sumamente esencial. Lo sabes.

Buscaba confirmar algo, y Elladora lo sabía. Si bien ella misma no entendía del todo a su propio hijo, por lo menos sabía interpretar lo que le perturbaba realmente. Sus matrimonios le enseñaron bien. Los hombres eran criaturas ansiosas a satisfacer, y cuando uno lograba darles lo que querían, era más fácil comprender cuáles eran sus miedos y debilidades. Estaba segura que su hijo no era la excepción.

Por eso mismo la indirecta que el joven le dio no la detuvo a continuar con, lo que para ella eran, las noticias que pondrían en alto su reputación.

— Hay rumores de que el Lord Oscuro estará presente —murmuró ella, ferviente ante la mirada enajenada del hijo—. Podrías hacer lo que tú padre, ¡Anthony, difunto esposo mío!, nunca tuvo el valor de hacer. Tú sabes, ¡darnos un lugar entre los círculos Sangre Pura! ¡La gloria que merecemos! ¡Tú padre que nunca hizo algo al respecto!

Blaise sintió algo oscuro y vicioso retorciéndose en su interior. Y por un momento pensó que explotaría y se encontraría con varita en mano, su madre a sus pies, castaños ojos sin vida mirándole fijamente. Pero no fue así, y la rabia en su interior bullía a cada segundo. Se ordenó a sí mismo a recuperar el control, arrinconando a ese monstruo en lo más oscuro de su interior.

— Sabes mi respuesta —se forzó a decir, casi gruñendo. Mientras una tormenta se daba rienda suelta en su interior—, me mantengo al margen que mi padre creo durante su vida... Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que el Lord Oscuro tiene algo que ver con esta supuesta invitación? _Él_ nunca se rebajaría a tales nimiedades. ¡El Lord Oscuro reclutando públicamente en una reunión Navideña! Hace poco difamabas tales nociones.

— ¡Narcisa-!

— Es una mujer de la alta nobleza que solo le fascina difamar a todo aquel que haya osado blasfemar ante su presencia. ¡Presunciones! —despreció Blaise. Apretando sus manos en puños hasta el punto de sentir el hormigueo y ardor de sus uñas enterrándose en las palmas de sus manos—. Y en todo caso —dijo de nuevo, obligándose a templar su tono. Era difícil, ¡la mujer le sacaba de sus casillas!—, Lucius Malfoy está en Azkaban. Ella haría todo para quedar bien ante su Señor, si es lo que a ti tanto preocupa —murmuró, fulminado con tanta intensidad a su madre que ésta se obligó a dar un paso atrás, pasmada ante la furia de su hijo.

— Narcisa nunca se atrevería a hacer tal cosa —habló temblorosamente ella, sus ojos mirando por sobre el hombro de su hijo, no pudiendo resistir esos penetrantes ojos oscuros. Aunque eso no evitó que se elevara en toda su altura, en un último intento de valor. El padre del chico nunca le había mostrado tal firmeza.

Blaise, ante eso, comprendió que había hablado más de lo que usualmente compartía con su madre, y que cada palabra había pasado por esa codiciosa cabeza sin indicios de ser consideras. Y en vez de ponerle más furioso, solo le daban ganas de reír, pero no lo hizo. No le daría el gusto.

Aclarando del todo su cabeza y, mirándola blancamente, respondió:

— Da mis _sinceras_ disculpas a Lady Malfoy, _Madre_, pero no podré asistir. He decidido centrarme en asuntos que requieren más de mi atención. Ella _deberá_ entender que deseo respetar los últimos deseos de mi padre.

— P-Pero... ¡Blaise...! ¿Qué dirán de nosotros? ¡No puedes ignorarlos!

— Que tengas una placentera noche, Madre, no deseo apartarte de tus deberes. Después de todo, el octavo Señor de Zabini ha de estar esperando que lo encuentres.

Sin apartar la vista y forzando a la mujer a no apartar la suya, extendido insistentemente su mano hacia la puerta, hablando con tal acidez que su madre tembló visiblemente.

Elladora estaba por protestar, y viendo esto, Blaise le dio la espalda, resumiendo su apreciación hacia el paisaje que se tornaba oscuro a cada minuto.

Solo ante el sonido de telas al rozar el suelo y la puerta al ser cerrada (con quietud, algo que le sorprendió ligeramente), se permitió relajarse. Y eso le hizo pensar que la mujer creía que dejándolo así, él revalidaría su punto de vista ante la propuesta.

Su madre estaba dolorosamente equivocada si creía que él vería la _luz_ y asistiría a tal reunión. Si de algo se diferenciaba grandemente de su padre era que si el gentil Anthony Zabini caía rendido ante los deseos de la irresistiblemente hermosa Elladora Zabini, Blaise Zabini se deleitaba en desafiarla hasta los puntos más extremos.

Decían que la madre era un Dios a los ojos de los hijos. Y esa era una verdad, pero en su caso, la mujer que se regodeaba del título de su madre era el Diablo que hacía de su vida un infierno interminable.

**(0oOo0)**

No entendía cómo pudo haber terminado en el mismo compartimiento junto a la chica Weasley, dos chicos de séptimo (de quienes no le encontró la necesidad de saber sus nombres) y el nuevo profesor. La idea de que fuera el de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le parecía extravagante. De hecho, se recordaba a si mismo que habían tenido peores en últimos años.

Horace Slughorn. Sabía de él solo porque su madre, en un arrebato de nostalgia, le había contado como había conocido a su padre en Hogwarts, gracias a una de las tan famosas fiestas del ex-Jefe de Casa de Slytherin. Y sospechaba que Slughorn re-tomaría su antigua posición como Profesor de Pociones, puesto que esa era la única especialidad que se le conocía.

Blaise solo había estado ahí unos segundos por su cuenta, apenas terminando de sentarse cuando de pronto la puerta se había abierto fuertemente, mostrando a un hombre regordete, calvo y claramente entrado en años. Estaba a punto de sacar su varita, cuando el hombre se invitó a su compartimiento como si fuera su casa y comenzó a introducirse jovialmente, los dos chicos de séptimo detrás de él mirándole con incomodidad y, al parecer, sin saber cómo habían terminado ahí también.

— ¡Blaise Zabini! —había dicho, casi saltando de felicidad—. Hijo de la hermosa Elladora Zabini, ¡sin duda! ¡Comparten distintivos! Gusto en conocerte, muchacho ¬—extendiendo una rechoncha mano, la cual Blaise no tomó, expresando su desinterés con solo una mirada oscura.

Eso no detuvo al hombre, por lo que solo rió estridentemente y se movió a un lado, instigando a los otros chicos a entrar y tomar asiento, cosa que hicieron con cierto recelo. Al parecer el aire amenazante que despedía Blaise era lo suficientemente clara como para ponerlos nerviosos.

Cambiando su fastidiada mirada al profesor, Blaise apenas se dio cuenta de que había un cuarto invasor cuando (algo que distinguió como rojo) pasó frente a él para sentarse al lado del profesor.

Ginebra Weasley.

Solo bastó una mirada para comprender que la chica no estaba por cuenta propia. Y esa mirada le ganó una retadora por parte de la flamante chica. Cabeza rojiza elevada y labios pequeños firmes.

Él solo elevó una ceja ante eso, sin apartar la vista, cumpliendo con su propósito al hacer que la chica se sonrojara y se encogiera ligeramente en su asiento, sus azules ojos moviéndose para mirar en fingido interés la conversación que Slughorn había comenzado con los otros dos chicos.

Por una extraña razón, descubrió Blaise, nadie era capaza de sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. No que le importara, y no obstante, era muy útil cada vez que deseaba que lo dejaran en paz.

— ¡Harry, muchacho! —saltó de pronto Slughorn, lo que logró que Blaise girara su vista hacia la recientemente abierta puerta—. ¡Maravilloso, que bueno que has venido! ¡Y junto al Sr. Longbottom! ¡Un placer conocerte muchacho!

El único indicio de sorpresa en Blaise fue el ligero agradamiento de sus ojos. Cruzándose de brazos, se dedicó a observar el chico en cuestión de pies a cabeza. Un poco desconcertado al notar lo tan delgado que se veía y lo oscura que se veía la piel debajo de esos ojos verdes. Y cuando sus oscuros ojos se elevaron un poco más para tomar una mejor perspectiva a su expresión, se topó con que el Gryffindor lo miraba directamente a él, ojos verdes curiosos y algo suspicaces.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Todos se conocen? —preguntó Slughorn, logrando que el chico Potter volteará a mirarle, pues la pregunta había sido dirigida a él y a Longbottom—. Blaise Zabini está en su año, por supuesto —agregó el hombre, tratando de comenzar una conversación amena.

Ante la confusión y perplejo de todos, Blaise inclinó su cabeza, saludando, en dirección donde se habían sentado tanto Potter como Longbottom. Más que nada, era un saludo al Chico-Que-Vivió, pero Blaise no se tomó la molestia de corregir lo asumido.

— Sí, claro. Nos hemos visto —confirmó Harry en voz baja, un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta como todos lo miraban ahora. Regresó el saludo de la misma forma, lo que para su mortificación, terminó en un sonrojo más pronunciado al advertir que los oscuros ojos del otro chico se enfocaron en los suyos y no se apartaron, incluso cuando el nuevo profesor continuó con las introducciones.

Harry mismo no podía apartar la vista. Fascinado ante la intensidad en la que era observado. Y tan absorbido estaba que ni prestó atención cuando los chicos de séptimo le saludaban, mucho menos ante la sonrisa que le dirigió Ginny cuando ésta fue finalmente presentada. En realidad no estaba tampoco muy atento en lo que pensaba. Cosas como que: a simple vista, los ojos del Slytherin parecían negros, pero viéndolos mejor (y directamente como se le estaba permitiendo), eran de un marrón oscuro que bordeaba lo negro y cuando algunos rayos de luz se deslizaban hacía la oscura faz, lograba captar un matiz de cobre. Y también notó (sintiendo como su corazón daba un salto) que esos ojos no solo le analizaban, sino parecían querer memorizarle. Sin indicios de desprecio, cosa que esperaba de un Slytherin, y ante todo, del "presumido" Blaise Zabini.

Y hubieran continuado así, si no fuera por la interrupción de parte de Slughorn, pensaba Harry un poco decepción (algo que lo perturbó en sobremanera). Tomando eso como la oportunidad de advertirse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Considerando lo poco que pudo sacar del igualmente despistado de Neville, Slughorn buscaba ansioso la información que recibía de aquellos que tenían conexiones con gente influyente. O eso suponía Harry, pues incluso distraído como hace unos momentos estaba, alcanzó a escuchar algunos nombres conocidos que alguna vez había mencionado el Sr. Weasley.

— ¡Blaise, muchacho! ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo ha estado tu hermosa madre últimamente? ¡Encantadora como siempre, he de suponer!

No supo si fue su imaginación, pero Harry creyó ver algo pasar por los calmados ojos de Blaise antes de que éste los endureciera para considerar al profesor.

— Su séptimo esposo acaba de fallecer —replicó él, no impresión alguna en su profunda voz, dejando un pesado silencio por unos instantes para luego agregar con ligereza—: Aunque estaría encantada de verlo a usted, al parecer le tiene gran... estima, Profesor.

— ¿E-Enserio...? ¡Me encantaría...! ¡Es d-decir! —tropezando con sus propias palabras ante no saber qué responder primero, el profesor se sonrojó, y palideció al segundo siguiente en el momento que las palabras se dieron a comprender. No creía que el chico se refería a más que una inocente platica con Elladora, ¿no? Después de todo, siendo él ex-maestro de la mujer, la conocía mejor que muchos. Él no era rico...

Y ante esa revelación, el color comenzó a volver a su regordete rostro, riendo nerviosamente y centrándose mejor en su nueva fuente de investigación. ¡Longbottom! No había peligro por esos rumbos.

Con eso logró que la tensión se volcara al tímido Neville, devolviendo un poco el ánimo a los demás chicos, pero aún así no captando el interés del joven Potter. Quién miraba discretamente al Slytherin, el cual, al sentirse observado, redirigió su vista del crecientemente incomodo Longbottom para atrapar las fútiles esmeraldas y comenzar de nuevo lo interrumpido.

A diferencia de que esta vez, el rostro del Gryffindor denotaba más simpatía que recelo. Y el pequeño tinte en esas mejillas pálidas (vergüenza, tal vez) le decía que Potter se dio cuenta de lo inapropiado de sus acciones. Sin embargo, no escondió su rostro. Al parecer estaba acostumbrado a ser desafiante inclusive cuando no se daba cuenta de ello.

Y Blaise quería saber por qué de entre todas las reacciones, Harry Potter le veía con simpatía. Varias razones pasaron por su mente, pero las más lógicas eran: "¿No podría ser que la situación con su madre le parecía horrorosa? ¿Insensata, por el hecho de que la mujer busque ya un octavo esposo en tan poco tiempo? ¿De que la mujer haga pasar a su propio hijo por tantos matrimonios y trágicas muertes?"

Era probable. Y si era así, eso significaba que Harry Potter sentía algo diferente de lastima por Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin. Una actitud Gryffindor en verdad, y tal acto le hubiera disgustado, al punto de querer pisotear y degradar al chico frente a él... Pero no lo hizo. Y en su lugar, giró su cuerpo y relajó un poco su postura, aún de brazos cruzados para poder obtener la absoluta e irrevocable atención del Gryffindor.

Era una mirada profunda, aguda hasta el punto de inquietar a Harry. Convenciéndolo de que podía poner incomodo al mismo Albus Dumbledore si se lo proponía, cosa que siempre le había parecido imposible.

— _¿Qué?_ —musitó sin resistir más, ningún sonido saliendo de sus labios en realidad. Sus mejillas enrojeciéndose de nueva cuenta y bajando la mirada a sus manos.

Sintió movimiento, lo que le hizo elevar la vista de nuevo y encontrarse con que Blaise se había inclinado hacia adelante, acortando un poco la distancia que los separaba, no mucho físicamente, pero lo suficiente como para hacerle entender mejor el mensaje en esos ojos ahora entrecerrados en molestia.

Algo que hizo Harry examinar de nuevo sus manos, preguntándose si había hecho algo ofensivo como para ganarse tal reacción.

— Mírame a los ojos —escuchó decir en un suave murmullo.

Tembló ligeramente, confuso al verse a sí mismo hacer lo pedido.

— ¿Q-Qué...? —trató de decir de nuevo, pero su respiración se detuvo por un instante al contemplar un particular brillo en los ojos marrones.

— Nunca apartes la mirada. Tú no eres insignificante. —murmuró nuevamente, imponente—. _Nunca evites mirarme a los ojos._

Harry, sintiendo las mejillas ardiendo, se quedó atónito. Blaise asintió su cabeza, complacido naturalmente ante la reacción, aprovechó para levantarse, y con una última mirada solo dirigida a él, dejó el compartimento. Ignorando por completo las llamadas desconcertadas de Slughorn.

Varios segundos se quedó totalmente quieto, sin poderse creer lo que Blaise Zabini le había dicho. En realidad eso había sido un... cumplido, ¿no?

Harry forzó su sonrojo a aplacarse, saliendo del compartimiento y dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca también. Ni siquiera le importó si aquel inusual intercambio había sido notado por los demás ocupantes. En realidad encontró que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Tan afectado estaba que olvidó comprobar sus sospechas contra Malfoy. Preocupando a sus amigos por la repentina falta de interés. Siendo que hace unos minutos estaba empecinado a averiguar qué era lo que le parecía más importante a Draco Malfoy que aterrorizar los estudiantes de curso inferior, o superior en todo caso... con eso de que su querido padre lo puede todo (no que pudiera hacer mucho, después de todo había mandado al hombre a Azkaban).

No dijeron nada, pero se dedicaron a tratar de descubrir la razón detrás de la extraña sonrisa de su amigo.

Era una expresión entre problemática y... contenta.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

A ver, cómo explicarme. Bueno, aquí vamos: ¡Lo siento tanto! En realidad nunca pensé que me tomaría todo un año poder escribir de nuevo. Y diría mil un razones, pero no creo que quieran escucharlas. Solo puedo decirles que la Universidad ya no es solo un requisito de mi vida, es prácticamente mi vida en estos momentos.

No deseos fastidiarles con mas palabras aquí, así que si quieren saber más sobre mis proyectos (Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias, Mon petit angélus, mon petit amour y demás) tendrán que ir a mi Perfil.

Disculpen las molestias.

Y con respecto a ésta historia... No pude evitarlo, la idea me rondaba desde hace siglos. Y si funciona (si recibo comentarios alentadores para el día siguiente) subiré el segundo capítulo casi de inmediato.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!

**Alycen. **

* * *

_***Fragmento de la canción de Linkin Park, Shadow of the Day.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 Piénsalo

**Capítulo 2: Piénsalo.**

Estaba irritado hasta el punto de asustar a los chiquillos de primero con su sola presencia, y poniendo nerviosos al resto de su Casa. Pero cualquier otro estaría hirviendo en rabia. Así que se permitía mirarlos rencorosamente por el solo hecho de existir en ese minuto.

¿La razón?

Había logrado salir de ese patético intento de hacerse de su simpatía por parte de Slughorn, solo para, desgraciadamente, caer en el único compartimiento que ocupaban Malfoy y sus lacayos. El único que ofrecería cierta quietud. O eso creyó en el trágico lapso que decidió encaminarse y sentarse a lado de Vincent Crabbe.

— ¿Hmm...? ¿A qué se debe que el gran Zabini ha decidido introducirse a nuestro alto dominio? —espetó Malfoy abriendo apenas un ojo para mirarle, recostado a lo largo de dos asientos y siendo muy bien mimado por Pansy Parkinson.

— Nada que requiera de tu incumbencia —cortó Blaise, cruzándose de brazos y mirando despectivamente al resto de los ocupantes.

Malfoy solo sonrió mordazmente, encogiéndose de hombros. La única chica, Pansy, solo giró sus ojos en gesto exasperado, gran logro, teniendo en cuenta los pesadamente maquillados parpados.

— Te ves alto —aportó Crabbe. Encogiéndose de hombros cuando Parkinson soltó una risita y la sonrisa de Malfoy que se transformaba en disgusto ante la simplicidad de su "guardaespaldas".

— Y más apuesto —agregó la chica—. No más que Drake, claro.

— ¡No me pongas ridículos nombrecitos! —gruñó el aludido—. Búscate un Gryffindor que esté dispuesto a humillarse. Con lo desagradablemente caballerosos que son, no será difícil.

— ¿Y dejarte, querido? ¡Nunca! —rio ella.

— ¡Tienes suerte! Nunca obtendrás algo mejor.

Blaise dio un profundo suspiro, resistiendo las ganas de maldecirlos. No desperdiciaría magia. No valía la pena.

No le gustaba el ruido, la algarabía y platicas superficiales. ¿Es que acaso no lo advertían? Siempre se encargaba de hacerles entender. Una mirada de "No me hables. No me mires. ¡Es más! No respires en mi presencia". No era arrogante (que ellos lo interpretaran así era su problema), no molestaba a nadie, no incitaba atención alguna. Sencillamente amaba el silencio. Él lo sabía, lo aceptaba y lo "expresaba"... ¿Y aún así piensan que el ser de su Casa, Slytherin, les da el derecho de acercársele?

Se preguntaba nuevamente por qué escogió éste compartimiento.

No es que tuviera muchas opciones. Todos los compartimientos estaban llenos y el suyo había sido invadido. Solo algo interesante había salido de eso: La aparición de Harry Potter. Pero ni eso impedía que las irritantes miradas que lanzaba la chica Weasley le enervaran. No podía evitarlo, las mujeres le sacaban de quicio.

— Trata de ser sociable al menos por unos momentos, Blaise —endulzó Parkinson, dando poca importancia a la familiaridad (la cual no se le dio) con la que le hablaba—. Te miramos entrar en el compartimiento del nuevo profesor de Defensa, creo yo —pausó, buscando la dudosa conformación de Malfoy—. Me pareció también ver a McLaggen y Belby, antes de que los perdiéramos de vista.

— Nada que diga será diferente a lo que has asumido —refutó Blaise. Si no lo hacía, la chica lo tomaría como señal de continuar la conversación.

— Vi a la chica Weasley entrar también —habló de pronto Gregory Goyle. Dudando un momento ante la mirada incrédula de Malfoy—, después pasaron Potter y Longbottom.

— ¿Y hasta ahora se te ocurre decirlo? ¡No, olvídalo! No digas nada —saltó Malfoy, un gesto resignado en su pálido rostro—. ¡Zabini! ¿Quién más estuvo presente?

Blaise ni se inmutó ante la demanda. Ni siquiera cuando Crabbe Y Goyle se giraron en sus asientos, automáticamente amenazantes ante el tono de su "jefe".

— ¿Esperas que te repita lo que han dicho Parkinson y Goyle?

Y pesé a que su tono había sido condescendiente, las palabras en sí se dieron entender ante Malfoy como un insulto. Los dos restantes muchachos, y chica, parecían retener su aliento ante el alarmante aumento de color en la cara del Heredero Malfoy. Blaise, por su parte, miraba desafiante a los ojos grises. Hasta que éste último apartó la mirada con un gesto soberbio, tratando de salvar un poco de dignidad ante su clara derrota.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero sentía cierto respeto por Zabini (nunca lo llamaría miedo), y si los rumores hacían justicia sobre Lady Zabini, no desceraría averiguar si el chico frente a él tenía algo que ver con las dudosas muertes de sus padrastros.

— ¿Y por qué razón invitaría a Longbottom? ¡Es un inútil! —dirigiéndose a Parkinson, pero mirando de reojo a Zabini.

— Ni idea —se apresuró a decir la chica—. Tal vez ese profesor no sepa ver las alimañas que juntó- S-sin ofender, Blaise.

Blaise se rehusó a decir más. El resto del viaje fue relativamente irrelevante y cuando finalmente había logrado encontrar un lugar libre de chicos inquietos, se sentó a la mitad de la mesa de Slytherin, enfrentando la mesa de Gryffindor y frente al Trío Dorado. Cosa que no le sorprendía, los chicos de mejores familias, o sobresalientes, siempre se sentaban en medio de cada mesa. No dudaba que el mismo Trío Dorado no se daba cuenta de su estatus social. Los Gryffindor podrían llegar a ser muy densos.

Y siendo que no todo salía bien en la vida, el grupo de Malfoy había decidido sentarse a su alrededor, Crabbe y Goyle a sus lados y el rubio frente a él, con Parkinson a su lado, bloqueando parcialmente la vista de los Gryffindor. Cosa que no impidió poder tener una perspectiva del Chico-Que-Vivió de todos modos.

Al parecer no había sido lo suficientemente cruel o grosero, si es que la placentera expresión del rubio (probablemente al ver que muchos alumnos los miraban) decía mucho. No deseaba un escándalo, así que los dejó ser. Por el momento.

— ¿Entonces no piensas terminar Hogwarts? ¿A solo dos Cursos? —inquirió Goyle, supuestamente con disimulo, pero Blaise lo pudo escuchar claramente y, por supuesto, los Gryffindor sentados detrás de ellos. Que figuraba, eran Finnigan y Thomas.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en un esfuerzo por ser discreto, Malfoy sonrió con un aire de superioridad, mirando más a Blaise, tratando de obtener una reacción diferente a la apatía que mostraba.

— ¿Para qué? Al Lord Oscuro no le importan que tantos títulos obtenga alguien, si lo único que requiere es completa lealtad y eficiencia ante sus servicios.

— Si no tienes los suficientes títulos que califiquen tu eficiencia, ¿cómo piensas probarte ante él? —interrumpió Nott, sentado justo al otro lado de Malfoy y atraído ante lo "misterioso" que se estaba poniendo esa zona de Slytherin—. No es como si sobresalieras en algo en particular.

— Tal vez lo que requiera que hagamos no necesita de mucho. Tal vez sea algo para iniciar y comenzar a tomar experiencia —siseó quedamente, indignado ante el atrevimiento del chico. Pero no hizo nada al respecto. Nott era de una respetable familia y su padre era uno de los mejores entre el Circulo del Innombrable. O eso le había avisado Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise ya había tenido suficiente de escucharles, y cruzándose de brazos se dirigió al rubio. Una cosa eran las pláticas superficiales, y otra meterse en terrenos peligrosos como el Lord Oscuro. Justo a la mitad del Gran Comedor.

— Entenderás que si estas sentado aquí, fue por cuenta propia. Y sabrás mi posición en esta absurda conversación, obviamente —no esperó respuesta, contemplando el cambiante clima que mostraba el techo encantado.

Tomando en cuenta que ya estaba acostumbrado a las presunciones de Malfoy, el hecho de convertirse en un Mortífago antes de salir de Hogwarts era la más estúpida idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Pero, si bien el chico era un boca-floja, siempre lo hacía con motivos. Eso significaba que: ó su madre estaba ansiosa por enmendarse ante los ojos del Innombrable, poniendo a su propio hijo como referencia para un nuevo Circulo de seguidores; ó el mismo Lord había decidido sustituir al Sr. Malfoy con el hijo.

El resto de de los chicos de su curso estaban claramente impresionados, pero Blaise no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo ante el fanatismo que difícilmente ocultaba Malfoy ante su cercana conversión a finales del sexto curso. Algo le decía que no era solo una incorporación a los Mortífagos.

Parkinson, sentada al lado de Malfoy, no dejaba de mirarlo con adoración, colgada de su brazo y mostrando ostentosamente la posición que muchas chicas (y ciertos chicos) envidiaban. Crabbe y Goyle solo miraban ávidos a sus platos vacios, esperando con obviedad el banquete. Nott parecía divertido, y solo elevó las manos en son de paz cuando Blaise se volteó a verlo.

— Mi madre dijo que habrá una reunión de Navidad éste año en tu casa, Draco, y solo selectivas figuras podrán ir, ¿o me equivoco? —continuó Nott.

Y Malfoy no aguantándose las ganas de regodearse de nuevo, se lanzó en una extensa habladuría.

Blaise decidió mejor hacer lo que últimamente se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito: Observar a Harry Potter.

Y, para su asombro, el chico ya le estaba mirando a _él_. Algo que no comprendía del todo, pues usualmente el Gryffindor solo miraba a su mesa cuando deseaba fulminarles con una furia que solo rivalizaba a la de Snape, o en todo caso, siempre se dirigía hacia Malfoy. Y puesto que Malfoy no había salido del compartimiento para mermarles la vida a la demás populación, suponía que no había un enfrentamiento aún.

Giró su cabeza en un ángulo más conveniente, vislumbrando mejor como esas esmeraldas no le perdían de vista. Tal vez buscando algo, ¿el qué? No lo sabía, pero se dejó observar abiertamente. No tenía nada que ocultar, ninguna mala intensión en verdad. Así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar la oportunidad?

— ¿Tú nueva fascinación? —interrumpió Nott, casi en murmullo, y gracias al ruido que todos los alumnos hacían, nadie más que ellos dos lo escucharon.

— ¿Y si así fuera? —retrucó, no apartando la vista de su objetivo.

— Ningún problema. Solo preguntaba —aplacó de nuevo. Dándose cuenta que ése año tampoco sería en el que Blaise Zabini comenzaría a ser social.

— Bien por ti.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¿Harry? Aun no nos has dicho que dijo Slughorn.

Con un parpadeo, Harry dirigió con dificultad su atención hacia Hermione.

— Humm... No lo sé —dijo, algo avergonzado, pues había estado _muy_ ocupado en esos momentos.

— Quería preguntarle qué había pasado en el Ministerio —explicó Neville, sonriendo tímidamente ante la mirada agradecida de Harry.

— ¿Enserio? Pues no es el único —intervino Ron, exasperado—. Todo mundo anda loco queriendo saber si eres el "Elegido" o no. Son un fastidio.

Hermione asentaba su cabeza en acuerdo. Mirando sobre su copa de jugo como el fantasma de la Casa de Gryffindor flotaba hacía su dirección. Al parecer les había escuchado.

Nick Casi Decapitado ofreció su propia opinión, haciendo enrojecer a Harry con sus dramatizados alegatos de ser su más fiel confidente, el cual decía preferir morir antes de traicionar su confianza. Aunque no duró mucho, pues Ron había abierto la boca para aportar lo muy muerto que ya estaba.

El fantasma se había ido completamente insultado, murmurando entre sus dientes y pasando por encima de Dumbledore, justo cuando éste se paraba para comenzar su discurso de bienvenida.

Y cuando sus brazos se extendieron abiertamente, muchos se dieron cuenta lo ennegrecida que lucía su mano derecha, causando que el silencio que se había establecido anteriormente se quebrara en murmullos que recorrían cada Casa.

— Nada de qué preocuparse —conformó el Director, una pequeña sonrisa en su cansado rostro y cubriendo delicadamente la herida—. ¡Sean bienvenidos los nuevos estudiantes! ¡Bienvenidos de nueva cuenta nuestros ya residentes estudiantes! Otro año...

— ¿Qué le pasó a su mano? —preguntó Hermione a Harry, luciendo entre escandalizada y enferma.

— No lo sé —dijo Harry, lanzando una mirada preocupada al Director—. Ya estaba así cuando me recogió de los Dursley. Para éste momento debería de haber estado curada, ¿no?

Hermione se mordió la uña en gesto pensativo.

— Tal vez, pero he leído que algunas maldiciones no se pueden curar...

—...muy complacidos de recibir a un nuevo miembro en el equipo de maestros, el Profesor Slughorn, es un colega mío que ha accedido a reasumir su puesto de Maestro en Pociones.

Harry, quién iba a preguntar más sobre las posibilidades de la herida, giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar con sorpresa a la regordeta figura de Slughorn, quién sonreía abiertamente. Cosa que le parecía irracional. Pues en vez de darle la bienvenida, todos los alumnos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos. La palabra pociones repitiéndose por todo el Gran Comedor.

Palabra que Harry musito bajamente, siendo correspondido con las miradas agitadas de Ron y Hermione. Con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido miró al Director, esperando a que éste dijera que era un equivocación, si Slughorn era el Profesor de Pociones, ¿entonces quién-?

— Mientras tanto, el Profesor Snape tomará el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras...

En contraste con el ruido que provocó la posición de Slughorn, la declaración de Snape obteniendo su anhelada (obsesiva, diría Harry) posición de Defensa, causó un silenció tan ensordecedor que Harry hasta sintió que su respiración era estruendosa.

Se paralizó, mirando con incredulidad como Snape solo saludaba hacia sus Slytherin, los cuales aplaudían reservadamente (hasta Malfoy lucía sorprendido). Sintió su garganta seca, su interior estaba todo dispuesto a gritar una resoluta negación. Pero algo le hizo arriesgar una mirada a la mesa de Slytherin por segunda vez, chocando con los marrones ojos de Blaise Zabini. Sintió que su estomago daba un salto y la ardiente indignación disiparse a cada segundo que mantenía sus ojos en la relajada expresión en ese rostro oscuro. Juraba que el Slytherin lo hacía a propósito. Cada vez que lo miraba, Harry sentía una avalancha de emociones que aun no sabía si eran malas o, _tal vez_, buenas.

Sintió un jalón en su manga, haciéndolo mirar al responsable.

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que Slughorn sería el profesor de Defensa! —recriminó Hermione.

— ¡Eso creí! —siseó Harry, molesto más por el momento que se rompió que por la acusación de la chica, cosa que le sorprendió de nueva cuenta.

Hermione presionó sus labios en una fina línea, claramente afectada ante su tono. Pero Harry no encontraba el deseo de disculparse. ¡No era su culpa que Dumbledore no le hubiera dicho nada! Asumió lo más lógico del momento, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras siempre era el que se ocupaba cada año con el nuevo profesor.

—...Voldemort y sus Mortífagos están ganando fuerzas —continuaba Dumbledore, elevando su voz para acallar los murmullos—, por eso, más ahora que nunca, tenemos que unirnos...

— Es más fácil que nos pida que nos hechicemos los unos a los otros —comentó Seamus en voz baja. Todo el comedor había resumido el silencio a medida que el Director continuaba.

— ¿Por qué Zabini te está mirando? —dijo de pronto Ron. Causando que los que estuvieran a su alrededor miraran hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Y de hecho, Blaise Zabini _sí_ le miraba. En ningún momento dando a entender que él era ahora fulminado por los demás Gryffindor.

Harry sintió la sangre agolparse en sus mejillas, y se encogió en su asiento. Hermione, olvidándose de su enojo, volteó rápidamente hacia el chico de piel oscura, parpadeando en confusión cuando éste no mostró signos de "haber sido atrapado en el acto". Al contrario, parecía mirar con más insistencia hacia su amigo.

— Si, Harry, ¿acaso le has hecho algo? —dijo ella.

Dicho chico se enderezó en su asiento y le lanzó una mirada irritada.

— ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser yo haciendo algo imprudente?

—...sé que su máxima prioridad es el estar bien descansados para sus lecciones de mañana —les llegó la voz de Dumbledore, interrumpiendo lo que pudo haber sido una acalorada discusión—. Entonces, permitámonos decir buenas noches. ¡Pip pip!

Hermione sacudió la cabeza un poco en desaprobación, dando una última mirada (esa que daba a entender "esto aún no ha terminado") se levantó para dirigir a los de primero a la Torre de Gryffindor. Mientras Harry se colocaba en una esquina, esperando a Ron, quién había decidido quedarse, más curioso que preocupado.

— ¿Y entonces? —preguntó el pelirrojo, asegurándose de que el Comedor estuviera casi vacío—. Sé que no has hecho nada. Hermione puede ser muy sospechosa cuando se trata de los Slytherin y nosotros.

Harry se sintió aliviado de saber que al menos uno de sus amigos le comprendía.

— Solo nos encontramos, ni siquiera hablamos... mucho —empezó a explicar. Y era cierto, no habían hablado en sí. Al menos no él, pensó, sonrojándose y bajando el rostro para que no se notara—, nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, Slughorn fue la razón-

— ¿Slughorn? ¡Oh! ¿La fiesta?

— Sí. Él nos presentó.

— No dijo nada malo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ron, luciendo de pronto agresivo.

Harry le miró, pensando por unos segundos.

— ¿Zabini? No, en ningún momento —dijo él, algo sorprendido—. De hecho fue... amable —terminó, aclarándose la garganta, incomodo ante la mirada confusa de su amigo.

— Oh, bueno, ¿no crees que sea algo que tenga que ver con tu Ya-Sabes-Quién? —Dijo, mirando a sus alrededores como si esperara que algo saltara de las sombras ante sus palabras—. Tú sabes, fingiendo ser amable para luego mostrar sus feos colmillos y-

— ¡NO! —exclamó vehemente Harry, para luego bajar la voz. Varias cabezas se habían girado a verlos. Aunque no dándose cuenta de los expresivo que había sido. Ron si lo notó—. No creo. Si Voldemort quisiera llegar a mí, sería a través de alguien que no sea Slytherin. Es absurdo.

Y antes de que Ron dijera algo, Hagrid les interrumpió, informándoles con entusiasmo sobre el nuevo hogar de su medio-hermano Grawp, y recordarles sobre su clase. Se retiró poco tiempo después, el tiempo suficiente como para que la conversación anterior se olvidara. Por el momento.

— No pienso tomar su clase —exclamó resolutamente Ron—. ¿Nos vamos ó piensas quedarte otro poco?

Harry sonrió débilmente.

— Vamos-

— Harry Potter —habló de pronto una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry se giró para encontrase con Blaise Zabini, el cual ni prestó atención cuando el pelirrojo se colocaba al lado del pelinegro.

— ¿S-sí? —alcanzó a decir, sintiéndose orgulloso al no atragantarse. En realidad le ponía muy nervioso estar al lado del Slytherin.

— ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? _Solos_ —dirigiendo una mirada fugaz hacia Weasley.

— Claro —dijo, sorprendiéndose a si mismo e interrumpiendo la clara protesta de su amigo¬—. ¿Te alcanzo luego...? —mirando a Ron.

Ante el titubeo y molestia del pelirrojo, Blaise trató de pacificar la situación (nadie más que él lo sabía. Nunca expresaba nada físicamente):

— Juro que no le hare nada, Weasley.

— Sí, claro —dijo éste, sarcástico—. Te he visto algunas veces con Malfoy. ¿Acaso él te mando a molestar a mi amigo?

— ¡Ron! —Amonestó Harry, disculpándose con una mirada rápida hacia el Slytherin y volviéndose con renovado enfado hacía su amigo—. Ya te había dicho, ¿no? Ya habíamos hablado esto hace unos instantes. Creí que ya lo habías entendido.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Harry! Nunca dije que estaba de acuerdo. ¿No me dirás que ahora confías en un Slytherin?

Harry, volviéndose más molesto ante la terquedad del chico, se alejó un poco, obligando a Ron a seguirle, con una nueva disculpa ante la inquebrantable vista de Zabini.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —siseó, mirando fugazmente sus alrededores—. Si te dije lo de Zabini fue porque _confiaba_ en que no harías un escándalo de esto. ¡Solo hablamos, por Dios!

— ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? — pregunto incrédulo. Ron lo miró, luego a Zabini, y de regreso a su amigo —. Hace poco hechizarías a cualquier Slytherin que se atreviera a acercarse mucho.

Harry se encogió de hombros nerviosamente.

— Algo me dice que no es peligroso —mirando la imponente y bien formada figura (la capa de Slytherin no escondía mucho), Ron le mandó una mirada escéptica. Harry, sintiendo un sonrojo llegar, soltó apresuradamente—: ¡Bueno! ¡Mis instintos no me dicen que me vaya a maldecir al segundo que me dejes con él! Al menos confía en que podré defenderme si algo llega ocurrir-

— ¡Harry! ¡La última vez que tus instintos reaccionaron terminó en problemas!

Ambos se congelaron. Ron en pánico y Harry profundamente pasmado. Para convertirse velozmente en dolor y, por último, una frialdad que congeló cualquier disculpa apresurada que pudiera haber arreglado tan abismal desliz.

— No te preocupes, Ron —dijo Harry, su tono igualmente de frío—. Te prometo que nadie morirá por mi cuenta ésta vez.

La implicación era estridente, y Harry se sintió devastado (se rehusaba a mostrarlo), apenas notando el movimiento que implicaba que alguien se colocaba detrás de él. Tan cerca, que sentía la cálida respiración chocar contra su de pronto frío cuerpo.

— Lo s-siento —murmuró Ron, dando un último vistazo hacia el Slytherin. Notoriamente sobrepasando a Harry en altura y con lo bien formado que estaba, Zabini parecía rodear a su amigo en un aura que exudaba protección. Algo que le extrañó, pero no por eso disminuyó su recelo—. No se te ocurra lastimarlo.

— No más de lo que tú has hecho —devolvió Blaise, imperturbable. Sintiéndose complacido cuando el pelirrojo se agitaba ante su agresividad.

Harry ni si quiera intervino en su defensa. Y antes de que empeorara el asunto, Ron decidió irse, no sin antes disculparse de nuevo, su tono volcando tanta culpa que Harry estaba por hablarle. Pero se detuvo cuando una grande y cálida mano tomo la suya por detrás. Entrelazándolas.

— Deja que él arregle esto —susurró Blaise, sus labios casi rozando el suave cuello frente a él—. No es tú culpa que no sepa medir sus palabras.

Harry tembló, sintiéndose la sensibilidad de su piel cada vez que el Slytherin respiraba. Extrañamente, no se separó, de hecho lo disfrutaba en sobremanera y no le importó que estuvieran en un lugar tan público. Aclarando su garganta, trató de no dar a notar lo afectado que lo ponían las acciones del chico levemente reclinado en su espalda. ¡Sin olvidar esa fuerte mano envolviendo la suya!

Solo que en su interior, las palabras de su amigo aún resonaban dolorosamente. Sirius, su padrino, había muerto en el curso pasado.

Si bien no había conocido profundamente al hombre, Harry añoraba la posibilidad que nunca jamás podrá ser: una familia. No había nadie más que pudiera tomarse la molestia de adoptarlo, no cuando ya estaba a dos años de convertirse en un adulto ante la sociedad; y no cuando ya no había nadie lo suficientemente relacionado con sus padres como para confiarles lo poco que dio a Sirius. Remus Lupin no contaba, el hombre había aparecido como su profesor. Y, desafortunadamente, Harry no podía verlo de otra forma.

— Ron tiene algo de razón —soltó sin poder contenerse—: Fue mi culpa... Todo ese desastre en el Ministerio —pausó, sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba ante los recuerdos. Blaise no decía nada, pero si acercó su cuerpo un poco más—. Un h-hombre, un b-buen hombre m-murió por mi culpa...

No dijo más, las palabras se rehusaban salir y estaba lo suficientemente consciente de que se estaba confesando ante un extraño. Estaba totalmente agradecido que esta vez no se hubiera soltado a llorar. No podría ver a la cara a _cualquier_ Slytherin si eso pasaba.

— No sé cómo ocurrieron los eventos —habló al fin Blaise, separándose del Gryffindor y haciéndolo girara para poderlo verlo a la cara—, pero, ¿acaso lanzaste el hechizo que lo mató?

— No, pero prácticamente apunte la dirección de la varita... El hechizo debió haber sido para mí —musitó Harry, bajando la mirada con vergüenza. Él debió de haber caído tras el velo, se reprimía.

Blaise no permitió eso, usando su mano libre para tomar el mentón de Harry y levantar su rostro para mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Deseando dar a entender la importancia de sus palabras. Y era verdad, no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en el Ministerio (solo rumores que descartaba como exagerados), y él no era de los que interrogaba a las personas; trabajaba con lo que tenía y con la lógica que bien se le daba. Una de las escasas virtudes que había obtenido de su Madre.

— Tú no sostenías la varita, tu no deseaste su muerte —pausó, recibiendo la confirmación ante el silencio del Gryffindor —. He de suponer que murió protegiéndote.

No preguntó cómo, ni quién, solo esperó a que el chico en sus brazos hablara. En sus brazos exactamente, porque Harry estaba prácticamente inclinado hacia él, mientras consideraba como responderle. Blaise no podía más que rodear la cintura del Gryffindor con un brazo, llevando sus manos, aún unidas, hacía su pecho. Estaba arriesgando mucho. Muy atrevido, y así era él; no se andaba con rodeos. Hacía lo que deseaba en el momento y mandaba al demonio aquel que se atreviera a mirarlo de mala manera siquiera.

Harry apenas estaba viendo la punta de lo que en verdad debelaba Blaise Zabini. Y el Gryffindor, al parecer, no lo encontraba desagradable en lo absoluto.

— N-No. Nunca quise que muriera —respondió al fin Harry en un suspiro tembloroso, y mordiéndose el labio inferior en ansiedad. Realmente tenía deseos de confesarle todo. Y no solo lo que pasó esa noche, sino también todo lo que había pasado ese año.

Era ilógico, estaba aquí, siendo consolado por Blaise Zabini, un Slytherin, y estaba prácticamente suspirando contentamente en sus brazos. Fuertes y musculosos brazos, se recordaba, sonrojándose furiosamente.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió Blaise. Y Harry se preguntaba si este tinte gentil en la oscura voz había estado presente todo el tiempo.

— Humm, s-sí, gracias —alejándose finalmente. Y no sabiendo que hacer cuando se topó con que el Slytherin no liberaba su mano. Harry miró a sus zapatos, sintiéndose de pronto incomodo—. Querías decirme algo, ¿no? No tenía intensión de hacerte perder tiempo con mis tonte-... Eh, humm, problemas... ¿lo siento? —finalizó, sintiéndose patético ante el extenso silencio.

Blaise no habló, pero dio un tiró a la pálida mano, haciendo que Harry soltará una exclamación de sorpresa. El brazo de Blaise lo rodeó para levantarlo gentilmente (con una fuerza asombrosa que lo hizo ver fácil) hasta que sus ojos verdes estuvieron a la par de unos marrones (¡era tan alto!). Completamente estrechado al bien formado cuerpo del Slytherin.

— ¿No había dicho ya que _no evitaras mirarme_? —Murmuró Blaise, juntando sus frentes—. No hay nada de lo que debas sentirte humillado.

La acción era tan íntima y honesta (o eso sentía) que Harry solo atinó a sonreír tímidamente.

— ¿P-Por qué haces esto?

Los ojos oscuros le miraban sin titubeo alguno. El nivel de intensidad aumentando y la respuesta siendo igual de abrupta:

— Porque me gustas.

Harry dio un exaltado respiro, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. No se lo podía creer. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? No sabía quién era Blaise Zabini con precisión. Nunca le había dedicado un pensamiento en lo largo de su estadía en Hogwarts y mucho menos con los Dursley. Pero, ¡por Dios!, no podía simplemente negarse ante esos penetrantes ojos oscuros.

— N-No sé qué decir —admitió finalmente. El brazo que le rodeaba le soltó lentamente, y Harry se alarmó un poco.

— No esperaba que dijeras nada —tranquilizó Blaise (su voz no lo mostró, pero Harry supo interpretarlos por los ojos), tomando un paso atrás para dejar que el Gryffindor se sintiera menos intimidado. Sin romper el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas.

— ¿Esto no es una broma? —musitó Harry. Apretando inconscientemente la mano del otro chico. ¡Estaba loco! Pero, Dios, como quería sentir esos brazos rodearle una vez más.

Blaise le miró por unos segundos, sus labios formando un ligera sonrisa enigmática. Dejando sin aliento a Harry por quién-sabrá-cuantas-veces en la noche.

— No me gusta jugar de esa forma con lo que yo quiero —dijo gentilmente, llevando la mano de Harry a sus labios para besarla.

El sonrojo que recibió por sus acciones fue más que gratificante.

— No sé cómo responder —repitió Harry, el carmesí matizando la pálida piel con tanta naturalidad como era el latir apresurado del corazón que lo alimentaba.

Blaise no resistió elevar su mano para acariciar la enrojecida mejilla y acercar su rostro lentamente, sus ojos no apartándose de las sorprendidas esmeraldas, tomando toda reacción ávidamente.

Harry, por su parte, juraba que le estaba dando un paro cardiaco. ¡¿Blaise Zabini estaba a punto de besarlo?!

— Piensa en lo que he dicho —susurró Blaise, antes de sellar sus palabras con un suave y pausado beso. Robando literalmente el aliento de Harry y estrechándolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Deleitado, cuando el chico no se resistió. Al contrario, Harry partió sus labios solícitamente, urgiendo a Blaise a morder y devorarlo por completo, trasformando ese casto beso en uno de arrebato. Presionado contra el cálido cuerpo, Harry hizo lo posible por devolver la misma intensidad, sus labios moviéndose ansiosamente y dejando que esa lengua cálida le acariciara por completo.

Fueron los más eternos segundos que Harry pudo haber disfrutado en su vida. Y no se permitió mancharlos con el hecho de que era un Slytherin, _un hombre_, y que apenas conocía. Nunca había sido besado de esa forma... Tan... Tan apasionadamente. ¡El beso lleno de lágrimas de Cho se quedaba corto! Y eso que alguna vez pensó que la chica era la única por la que llegaría a sentir algo.

Así que cuando Blaise se apartó, dando un último casto beso y liberándolo de sus brazos, Harry no dijo nada (no deseaba ridiculizarse ante lo débil que sentía su voz). Parándose en la punta de sus pies para alcanzar el cuello del Slytherin y rodearle con sus brazos en un último abrazo, murmurando un quedo "gracias" y, sintiéndose atrevido, dio un fugaz beso a la definida mejilla.

Blaise lo vio irse, atrapando como esos labios (rojos y un poco hinchados por sus besos) formaban una brillante sonrisa. Una sonrisa que él, un Slytherin, había puesto en el Chico-Que-Vivió.

Se mantuvo ahí, observando las grandes puertas que había cruzado el Gryffindor, para finalmente encaminarse en dirección a las mazmorras.

Y mientras cruzaba la Sala Común de Slytherin, ignorando las miradas curiosas de aquellos que lo habían visto con el Gryffindor, pensaba que todo esto le explotaría en la cara. Todo lo que detestaba iba a ser lanzado de golpe a su apacible vida. Su cómodo desinterés en esta innecesaria guerra iba a ser cambiado... Se había negado a su Madre ese mismo día, sus puños apretados en molestia al recuerdo, y ahora... Ahora, con su porte relajándose dramáticamente, aceptaba indirectamente la decisión que implicaba comenzar una relación con Harry.

Pero, ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, desde que sus oscuros ojos se posaron por primera vez en los brillantes ojos verdes. Incluso con doce años, Blaise había entendido que su creciente interés en el chico no podía ser ignorado.

Y no era solamente por lo que conllevaba. El Salvador. Todo el mundo esperaba ser protegido por el "Elegido". El chico odiaba la posición en que le había puesto. Más claro no podía ser. Pero siendo el noble Gryffindor que se forzó a ser, no esperaba que alguien lo protegiera. Dumbledore era negligente si pensaba que dejándolo "inocente" ante lo que sucedía lo protegería. Solo ponía en constante riesgo su vida y la vida de otros, obligando al chico a cargar con toda la culpa.

Blaise se haría cargo de él. Porque no permitiría que un maniático Lord Oscuro ó un condescendiente Dumbledore se interpusieran. El poder no era la única arma disponible. Y al final de esta guerra, Blaise Zabini haría completamente suyo a Harry Potter.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Lamento la tardanza, acabo de conseguir mi Beta y apenas hoy pude subir el capítulo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Gracias a Ros Potter por Betearme el capítulo!

¡Y gracias por leer!

**Alycen.**

**

* * *

  
**PD: Si se nos pasó algo, avísenme por'fa. Nunca he sido buena con la ortografía ¬¬.


	3. Capítulo 3 Oportunidad

**Capítulo 3: ****Oportunidad. **

Era uno de esos momentos en que necesitaba completo silencio y concentración. Un lugar que raramente se encontraría en Hogwarts, y que en realidad no duraba mucho así. Y ésta era una de esas ocasiones en que se necesitaba más que un _tiempo limitado_.

Por eso mismo, Harry se sentía orgulloso de saberse conocedor de dicho cuarto, completamente resguardado, al tiempo que sea necesario.

Un simple salón en desuso, relativamente grande y velado, que estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Que con unos cuantos encantamientos, Harry resolvió el problema. Agradecía haberle puesto atención a la Sra. Weasley cada vez que obligaba a sus hijos a limpiar la Madriguera (aquellos que ya eran mayores de edad) incluso cuando ellos se quejaban de ya sabérselos de memoria, además Hermione le había enseñado bien algunos hechizos de transfiguración. Y pese a la escases de conocimiento y practica, pudo trasfigurar una vieja silla en un sillón más o menos en apariencia y uso (nunca dijo que fuera bueno). Harry sabía que el Salón de Requerimientos era más útil, el problema era que no era muy confiable, ya que muchos sabían de su exigencia (el grupo de ED, sin mencionar Malfoy y su grupo). Y realmente Harry no quería ser interrumpido en esos momentos. Estaba estudiando muy bien lo que haría el resto del año. Planear concisamente para no caer en otra desastrosa trampa que se le haya ocurrido introducir el Lord Oscuro.

Además, estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy tenía que ver mucho con eso. Sus amigos le decían que estaba siendo muy paranoico, pero Harry fervientemente creía que el Slytherin estaba metido en algo sucio. Algo más que desagradables insultos y bromas pesadas.

No, algo pasaba. Harry pensaba que sus amigos estaban tomándolo muy a la ligera. Si bien no pudo seguir a Malfoy en el tren (se sonrojó cuando recordó la razón) al menos pudo enterarse por medio de Parvati, quien chismoseaba con Lavender (Harry había estado muy cerca, distraídamente haciendo la asignación de McGonagall), lo que la chica de Malfoy había hablado con una de sus amigas; algo acerca de que Malfoy pensaba dejar pronto Hogwarts, con ordenes del Lord Oscuro y que eran muy importantes. Ninguna de las chicas de Gryffindor creyó eso, si es que sus risitas tontas decían algo. Harry estaba un poco escéptico también, pero si se creía eso sobre una "misión". Con eso de que el Sr. Malfoy estaba en prisión, era solo lógico que el Voldemort pidiera retribución. O eso pensaba Harry. ¿Contaba el hecho que su mente estaba conectada con la de Voldemort? Tal vez... Quién sabe.

Además, la actitud pomposa de Draco Malfoy había escalado alarmantemente, y sus palabras ya no eran solo presunciones, más bien parecían tener un propósito, cada vez que al rubio se le ocurría meterse con ellos... Aunque, extrañamente esto sucedía cada vez menos. Hermione no le tomaba importancia porque el rubio no les atacaba directamente (eso era rebatible, el Slytherin nunca lo hacía físicamente. Hermione era prueba de ello), y ella lo había dicho resolutamente "Con el Sr. Malfoy en Azkaban, no creo que haga algo. No tiene el poder. Además, ¿quién en su sano juicio hablaría de una misión dada por el mismísimo Lord Oscuro?

Harry solo podía darle algo de razón. Y Ron, siendo Ron, no profundizaba en lo absoluto, y siendo una novedad, no apoyando las razones de Harry ni una vez.

Según su amiga decía, sus razones eran poco consistentes. Harry admitía, nuevamente, que tenía algo de razón, pero solo _algo._ Porque, honestamente, las miradas "sombrías" que los ojos grises le lanzaban eran muy obvias. Ya había pasado antes, en cuarto año, recordaba melancólicamente, cuando Sirius era un criminal en fuga. Malfoy había sabido sobre su forma Animaga.

Era de esperarse que Harry reaccionara con sospecha, pero le extrañaba que Hermione (siendo la suspicaz y, lo admitía, la más lista de los tres) no le diera ni siquiera un segundo pensamiento a las acciones del Slytherin. Ron no era mucho mejor que Hermione, pues al parecer prefería pasarse las horas libres jugando ajedrez o hablando de Quidditch (ansioso de jugarlo, pero no se podía hasta el día de las pruebas), y como no tenía nadie más a quien confiarle sus dudas, pues solo le quedaba analizarlas solo. Estaba tentado a decirle al Director, pero Harry se sentía algo avergonzado de ir tan pronto entrado el curso. No tenía pruebas más que los rumores que Parvati gustaba de dispersar. Y la chica de Malfoy no era una fuente muy confiable que se diga. Pero, siempre podría preguntarle a cierto alto, apuesto y oscuro Slytherin, ¿cierto?

Era una buena idea... Casi perfecta, sino fuera porque en el momento en que le viera, en vez de ser tan agudo como pudiese para interrogar sutilmente sobre su duda, Harry se encontraría contemplando si esos labios color chocolate sabrían deliciosamente como los recordaba...

Dicho escandaloso pensamiento produjo que su cara se pusiera tan roja como un Weasley solo podía hacerlo. Inteligentemente decidió regresar sus pensamiento ha otro Slytherin. Desagradables, molestos pensamientos de un igualmente disgustante Slytherin.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de acercarse a Malfoy sin que éste lo notara. Sino le escuchaba decir algo "indebido" por si mismo, Harry no se quedaría tranquilo. Y asintiendo su cabeza con determinación, Harry se levantó del sillón, sintiéndose un poco tieso por haber pasado tanto tiempo en una sola posición. No lo había notado, pero las ventanas, un poco opacadas por una capa de suciedad que no pudo quitar, mostraban el cielo teñido en un azules y anaranjados. Algo sorprendido, notó que ya era tarde y que se acercaba la hora en que tenía que asistir a sus lecciones con el director Dumbledore. Y saliendo del cuarto, con un encantamiento repelente lo suficientemente fuerte en su nueva "Guarida" (le había gustado la quietud, y quería mantenerlo así), se dirigió a la oficina del director.

Y mientras reía interiormente al recordar que a esa hora se _suponía_ que tendría su primera detención con Snape, Harry no miró muy bien a donde iba, lo que lo llevó chocar inevitablemente contra algo sólido y, siendo sensible a sus alrededores, cálido. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry no se movió al instante, pero sí sintió dos fuertes brazos rodearle hasta estrecharlo contra un firme pecho.

Ya estaba listo para saltar y sacar su varita ante tan atrevido movimiento, pero el cálido aliento a lado de su oído le hizo parar en seco, y tembló deliciosamente cuando la conocida voz profunda le susurró palabras:

— No deberías merodear a ésta hora, y solo.

Harry no pudo evitar enrojecer cuando, encontrando la resistencia para desatorar su cara del ya mencionado musculoso torso, elevó la vista para conectarlos con los ojos marrones de Blaise Zabini. Su mano se movió instintivamente hacia su varita, pero no la tomó enseguida, sintiéndose vagamente aprensivo de estar en un corredor silencioso, a tales horas, y a _solas con un Slytherin_.

— P-Podría decir lo mismo de ti —dijo Harry, tragando en seco y algo reticente (estaba encontrando esto muy inoportuno de sus hormonas), se alejó unos pasos más, recordando de pronto que, no importando el suceso pasado, aún no _debía _confiar en la persona frente a él. No que Harry fuera un persona de doble cara, él no era así, para nada.

Sin embargo, durante esa semana, aún indagando las acciones de Malfoy, había pensando muy bien sobre su actitud aquel día en que Blaise Zabini había decidido decirle que le gustaba, sin mencionar ese asombroso beso- Y de verdad no debería andar pensando eso en esos momentos, su cara se podría derretir.

Vergonzosamente aún no se explicaba por qué había hecho tal cosa. Lo culparía a las hormonas, pero Harry nunca había sido adepto a tal etapa de la adolescencia. No era una persona normal, pensaba constantemente, cuidando de que sus acciones ofendieran al chico de piel oscura. Algo que Harry no se molestó en cuestionar. No obstante, aún no se podía explicar la abrupta necesidad de complacerle.

También podía interpretar que el Slytherin no lució resentido ante su alejamiento- bien, de hecho no mostró expresión alguna, pero Harry sí había notado que cuando lo dejó ir, sus grandes manos habían recorrido los costados de Harry en una caricia casi inexistente, para luego cruzarse de brazos. Harry se imaginaba que era para resistir el tocarle. Pero podría ser sus hormonas hablando. El Gryffindor encontraba la pose del Slytherin algo amenazadora, y también algo impresionante, en una buena forma. Era una pose que resaltaba la suntuosa expresión oscura. Cosa que no ayudaba el creciente nerviosismo de Harry y el desbocar latir de su corazón.

Rogaba constantemente para que su cara no mostrara lo que sentía.

— Duraste varias horas en esa habitación —entonó Blaise, distrayéndolo de sus nada inocentes pensamientos. Sus ojos luciendo más oscuros a falta de iluminación. Ojos que no dejaban de detallar el rostro del Gryffindor.

Harry se mostró sorprendido por unos momentos, y le hubiera reclamado _qué demonios hacía siguiéndole_, pero la forma en que se lo había dicho el Slytherin no demostraba lo que la confesión (por que eso fue, ¿no?) hubiera hecho a cualquier otra persona normal. Y bien, de nuevo, como Harry no era de esas personas, se permitía tomarlo con calma, y cierta satisfacción, pero eso último lo dejó de lado. No quería distraerse mucho.

Blaise aún le miraba atentamente. Parecía gustarle verle mucho, y el Gryffindor se reprendió interiormente al sentir su cara ardiendo.

— Uhm... Quería estar solo por unos momentos —respondió Harry, logrando controlar un poco su sonrojo y sintiéndose un poco incomodo—. Eh- ¿Querías algo?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, estudiándolo con ese detenimiento que hacía reaccionar fuertemente su pulso.

Harry pensó que tal vez nunca le contestaría, y mejor se dedicó a observar el piso, no encontrando el valor para dar vuelta al Slytherin, y poder regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor. No esperó mucho, el cambio de posición del otro chico llamó su atención.

— Aún no lo has pensado.

Harry se sintió confundido, y como el tono había sido plano, no creyó que fuera algo importante. Contradictoriamente, la insistente mirada decía otro asunto.

Verán, Harry no era bueno interpretando lo que le decían, al menos no con escasas palabras, tenían que decirle las cosas bien claras, directas, se podría decir.

La mayoría de las personas (magos y brujas, claro) parecían pensar que podían decir las cosas lo más breve posible, y que el gran Chico-Que-Vivió entendería de inmediato. No era así. Harry difería mucho de esa absurda imagen.

Y el tono. No había que olvidar el tono en que se le dirigían. Hermione solía decirle las cosas con un tono especial que le hacían retorcerse en culpa, sin olvidar que le hacían sentir muy ignorante. Ron lo decía con acusación, pero Harry no se lo tomaba mucho a pecho... Y aunque la última discusión que habían tenido ya se había arreglado (Ron aún no paraba de disculparse cada vez que se veían), eso había hecho que el pelirrojo tuviera cierto cuidado en como se expresaba ahora. La demás gente era demasiado indulgente o... solicita. Harry no se molestaba en darles importancia.

Frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, mirando distraídamente hacia un lado. Le resultaba algo familiar, la forma en que se expresó el Slytherin, y tratando de recordar qué era lo que se supone que tenía que "pensar", no notó la nueva proximidad del otro, hasta que éste le tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo por segunda vez. Una gentil mano tomó su barbilla para inclinarla hacia un lado en una posición que Harry nubladamente recordó, antes de que sus labios fueran cubiertos por otros.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, y automáticamente cerró sus ojos, ahondando entusiasmadamente el beso. Sintió algo cálido delinear sus labios, y suspirando placenteramente los partió para dar paso a la experta lengua.

Era exuberante, la gentileza en que era sostenido y la indeleble pasión que desbordaba. Harry solo podía dejarse llevar, mientas que en lo profundo de su subconsciente pensaba en las desconcertadas expresiones que tendrían sus amigos si llegaran a verlos. No cuestionó la falta de sanidad ante la sola idea de quedarse así por un _muy_ largo tiempo, en esa pose, en ese acto; sus labios acariciando los de un extraño. Un _extraño _que sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

El calor, la adrenalina, la fortaleza que emitía, la seguridad y el deseo. Y un sentimiento más, por sobre todo, y que Harry aún no comprendía, pero que hacían que su cuerpo reaccionara a tono. No estaba siendo besado por un muchacho hormonal. _Blaise Zabini_ no era un muchacho hormonal. Era un hombre, y la sola revelación le agrado más de lo esperado.

Blaise fue quien terminó el beso, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, dando un último estrujón a su parcial abrazo para liberarlo finalmente y dar unos cuantos pasos atrás. Harry lo tomó como un acto de respeto, y si bien el Slytherin ya le había besado dos veces sin pedir permiso, no hacía más para abrumarle. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Harry se sentía tranquilo. A parte de que el Slytherin nunca lucía arrepentido.

— Wow —exhaló Harry, sonriendo ampliamente y respirando con un poco de dificultad. Casi daba un paso adelante, buscando la comodidad de esos fuertes brazos; pero se detuvo a tiempo. Con algo de racionalidad decidió mejor componer su estado antes de decir algo embarazoso.

— Aún no lo has pensado —repitió Blaise, y al contrario de Harry, estaba visiblemente inalterable. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor se sintió feliz de detectar el leve resplandor en sus ojos y que su pose ya no estaba tan rígida.

— No lo he hecho —admitió—. Lo siento, no he tenido mucho tiempo- Bueno, eh, sí, de hecho sí lo he tenido, pero... —pausó, queriendo mirar el piso pero, recordando de pronto, le miró directamente—. Ha sido una semana desde...

— Necesitabas tiempo —continuó Blaise, pues Harry había guardado silencio y su mirada se había desviado, de nuevo—. Fue imprudente de mi parte. No me conoces.

Lo notó de nuevo; no se estaba disculpado. Por una elusiva razón, Harry entendía que aunque las palabras eran una disculpa, la forma en que le miraba le decía que no se arrepentía. Y por él estaba bien, porque si no nunca consideraría el hecho de estar ante su presencia. Harry odiaba que le dirigieran en círculos. Demasiadas consecuencias venían de eso, la pérdida de Sirius le decían algo al respecto.

— Aún no me has insultado —bromeó Harry, sintiéndose algo desconcertado y buscando distraerse de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

— No te he ignorado —indicó Blaise, tomando algunos pasos hasta estar lo suficientemente cera del Gryffindor como para no tocarlo, y escogiendo recargarse en la pared continúa, con los brazos cruzados (Harry aún fantaseaba que reprimía el deseo de sostenerle). Su nueva posición le indicaba que podía mirar la pared frente a él mientras hablaban, pero Blaise nunca había apartado la vista de su rostro y se rehusaba hacerlo ahora también.

Harry sabía a lo que se refería con esas palabras. Recordaba que durante esa primera semana de clases, Blaise no se había acercado a él. Y hubiera pensado que aquel primer beso nunca pasó, que había llegado a una etapa en donde fantaseaba como cualquier adolescente. La loca imaginación de un adolescente que de pronto contemplaba su sexualidad (no que le importara mucho para qué lado "bateaba"), pero fue desmentido por cada una de las miradas que le lanzaba Blaise durante cada clase que tenían juntos. Que no eran muchas clases, pero si lo suficientes como para mantenerle en un constante sonrojo y hacerle perder la concentración.

— Cierto —concedió al fin Harry, sonriendo ligeramente—. Aunque, honestamente, había considerado salir con alguien... Ahora, pues, no lo haría, no con- ya sabes, el regreso de Voldemort. Lo problemas suelen seguirme, ¿sabes...? Uhm, suena muy altruista, pero es verdad.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando a otro lado. No sabía por qué le estaba diciendo esto a _él_. Aparte, le estaba dejando entrever que lo estaba considerando, que estaba dispuesto a _algo_ entre ellos. Era fuera de su personalidad hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero también concordaba que era algo impulsivo. Y con eso si se familiarizaba, impulsividad era algo con lo que ya había aprendido a vivir.

Blaise no mostró reacción alguna al nombre del Lord Oscuro, ni a los posibles peligros que gravemente expresaba. Solo sus ojos relampaguearon en dureza por un segundo, y se suavizaron casi al instante cuando notaron la estresante expresión de Harry.

— No me conoces, y te preocupas ya de algo que aún está por verse —reflexionó Blaise, no tan sorprendido de lo esperado—; aún antes de que aceptes mi proposición. Eres demasiado noble.

No lo estaba insultando. Los dos lo sabían, pero el Gryffindor no podían evitar tomarlo como un defecto.

— Así soy yo...

Al Slytherin pareció no gustarle su declaración, pues su expresión se endureció, más de lo normal. Harry no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso.

— No importa, esto que dices —respondió Blaise, su tono quedo, pero firme—, no será diferente a lo que esperaba.

Harry frunció su entrecejo.

— No deseo que nadie salga herido por mis acciones.

— Tus acciones fueron consecuencias de las decisiones de otros. No deberías sentirte culpable de nada.

Harry exhaló en sorpresa, mirándolo fijamente. En lugar de sentirse disgustado consigo mismo, con el Slytherin, o con las simples palabras, Harry se sintió algo feliz, y _muy_ desconcertado. Esto último parecía haberse convertido en su continuo estado emocional desde que Blaise Zabini decidió plantarse frente a él.

— ¿Sería tonto de mi parte preguntarte de dónde basas esa opinión?

Blaise pareció tomar en la expresión atenta, esperanzada, de Harry pues sus oscuros ojos centellearon expresivamente mientras le respondía. Otra cosa que notaba es que el Slytherin lucía no estar acostumbrado a hablar mucho. Su voz, si bien era tan tersa y rica, era lo suficientemente profunda como para indicarle ello. Mucho dirían que con tal voz sería difícil ponerle atención a las palabras en sí, pero para Harry no lo era.

— La gente a tu alrededor se preocupa demasiado por ti —apuntó Blaise, esperando hasta que Harry asintió en comprensión, aunque el Slytherin parecía estar molesto de lo que había dicho—. El esfuerzo que ponen para protegerte —pausó, sus labios formando una fina línea, sus ojos agudizándose. Estaba furioso. Harry entendía que no era dirigida a su persona—. Te están subestimando.

— El Director piensa que es por mi bien —murmuró Harry.

— Pero tú no lo piensas —insistió Blaise—. Yo tampoco.

— Mis reacciones son las incorrectas —refutó Harry, eludiendo la mirada de entendimiento del otro chico. Queriendo defender al Director. Después de todo, el viejo mago lo hacía por su bien, ¿no?

— No lo es. Te mantienen ignorante. Eso te matará, y no hablo solo físicamente.

Harry se sorprendió de nueva cuenta, y frágilmente pensaba que debía de estar furioso con el Slytherin por asumir tantas cosas. Pero en realidad eran situaciones que ya había pensado por si mismo.

— No hay muchas formas de mantenerme seguro —respondió Harry, sintiéndose _privilegiado_ al recibir de lleno la intensidad del Slytherin—. Pocos creen la veracidad de mis palabras, y pocos querrán seguir mis... sugerencias.

Blaise exhaló lentamente, y Harry asumió por un momento que estaba frustrado (sus ojos se entrecerraron y su entrecejo se frunció un poco), no debatió mucho eso, pues no podía evitar de advertir como la poca luz que ofrecían las antorchas resaltaban el apuesto rostro oscuro. Bajó la cabeza de inmediato, mientas se recordaba que debería de dejar de hacer eso, pues creía que su propia cara no podía estar más roja de lo que ya sentía.

— Te sorprendería _ver_ qué clase de personas seguirían tu comando.

Harry levantó su cabeza de golpe, confuso a más no poder. O incrédulo, sería la mejor descripción.

— Oh —murmuró, brevemente atontado—. ¿Y tú serías una de esas personas?

En este momento Harry creyó que su corazón se había detenido, que estaba en una clase de paraíso, pues la cosa más fantástica le había sucedido: _Blaise Zabini le estaba sonriendo_. No una casi-inexistente sonrisa como la del otro día. No, era una pequeña, pero _sincera_ (creía en su propio juicio), y hermosa sonrisa que iluminaría la más oscura de las noches.

_Merlín, me estoy volviendo un cursi de primera_, pensaba encandiladamente.

— _Yo_ sería el principal —admitió Blaise suavemente, logrando sorprender al Gryffindor una vez más, algo que creyó que era imposible en el momento.

— Desearía creer que estas mintiendo —pausó Harry, mirándole detenidamente, descontento de no encontrar el titubeo en la expresión del otro y así poder librarse de esa situación. Algo en lo profundo de su interior saltaba ante la posibilidad—. Pero no importa si dices la verdad o no. A Voldemort y sus seguidores no les interesará. Te lastimarán con solo el hecho de saber que me has dirigido la palabra.

Blaise asintió lentamente. Su rectitud le decía a Harry que sus palabras no habían hecho efecto alguno, que el Slytherin ya lo esperaba.

— Y si es así, no tienes razón a objetar lo empezado.

— No hemos empezado nada —dijo Harry con firmeza, detestando el no poder leer su expresión y determinar a qué iba su comentario—. Al menos, no algo que hayan visto otras personas.

— Nuestro encuentro en el Comedor. Te besé. Tú me besaste de regreso —susurró Blaise, un tinte de diversión en su profunda voz ante el creciente sonrojo del otro.

Harry rumió una maldición por lo bajo, y esperó hasta dejar de sentir el ardor en su cara para poder decir algo más.

— En realidad quiero que veas que estar conmigo no es como muchos lo pintan —empezó Harry con seriedad—. Ya sea un amigo, un familiar, un... Uhm, novi- Eh, un ¿compañero? —respiró profundamente, nunca le había gustado ese termino. _Novio_. Le sonaba infantil, diversión de corto-plazo—. Bien, no soy una _celebridad_ que atraiga "buena" atención. Normalmente diría que todos están en mi contra, pero es mucho más grave que eso. Creemos- Ugh, _yo _creo que la _Autoridad_ tiene un problema conmigo. Veras, no me llevo tan bien con el Director como todos lo cre-

— Lo sé —interrumpió Blaise, impresionado por el arrebato del otro chico. No era algo que pudo haber expresado, y por eso se sentía frustrado consigo mismo—. Pero yo quiero que sepas, Harry —decía, su voz acariciando tersamente su nombre y haciéndolo temblar. Su rostro era como la piedra, pero al menos sus ojos y su tono luchaban por mostrar lo contrario—, no soy un Gryffindor, no soy remotamente cercano a una persona que considerarías para estar a tu lado —pausó, observando con un sentimiento indescifrable como Harry fruncía el entrecejo ante eso último—. Tal vez no lo entiendas en estos momentos, pero el mundo puede venirse abajo, tú en el centro, y yo permanecería firme ante mi decisión. No necesitas decir nada. No necesitas demostrar nada. Simplemente deseo estar ahí, a tu lado.

Era mucho viniendo de Blaise Zabini. La estoica y silenciosa sombra de Slytherin. Harry se sentía halagado al ser el receptor de dicha atención.

— ¿Por qué? —musitó Harry, abrumado y sintiendo como su corazón buscaba saltar de su pecho. Estaban siendo muy empalagosos. _Merlín_. No era una chica y se sentía como pudín cada vez que esa sedosa voz le hablaba así.

Blaise le miró por un momento, buscando algo en sus verdes ojos. Y lo que encontró pareció desilusionarle un poco, aunque lucía más comprensivo que lo otro. Sus ojos oscuros siempre le decían mucho a Harry. Y en esos momentos sentía que debía de hacer algo, para no dejar ese negativo sentimiento en el Slytherin. Era molesto, el no comprender por qué deseaba eso.

— No estás listo para mi respuesta —dijo Blaise, luchando por un momento, y al parecer, perdiendo cuando alargó un brazo para poder acariciar su mejilla. Harry ni contempló el apartarse, al contrario, presionó con más firmeza, disfrutando enormemente la fluctuante caricia.

— Puedes probar —insistió Harry, su voz tan baja como un susurro, permitiendo con un poco de timidez que esa mano viajara con delicadeza hasta rodearle el cuello, y dejar que sus pies dieran los pasos necesarios que le instaban esa gentil mano, para atraerle al firme cuerpo del mayor.

— Lo haré —concedió Blaise, rodeando su cintura y reclinando en su mano la cabeza de Harry para besarle tenuemente en los labios—. Pero aún no. No ahora —instó, no dando oportunidad a reclamos al atrapar de nuevo los labios de Harry en un beso propiamente ferviente.

Sus labios devoraban la resistencia que el Gryffindor pudo haber mostrado. Harry sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, y llevó sus manos al los hombros del más alto para sostenerse, suspirando cada vez que se separaban en busca de un poco de aire, para luego lanzarse el uno al otro y continuar el placentero intercambio.

— Dudo que tengas una buena razón para evitar esto —reafirmó Blaise, separándose con cierta dificultad de esos deliciosos labios y acariciando la mejilla de Harry, mientras observaba con avidez la emoción que los ojos verdes le transmitían.

La reacción de Harry fue inesperada. Algo que se estaba haciendo habitual, incluso él mismo se sorprendía. _Aceptar_ la forma en que el Slytherin lo manejaba en sus brazos; como atravesaba esa línea que representaba su privacidad. La intimidad de sus acciones, y cómo sus ojos oscuros podían mirarle sin causarle repulsión o ira. No le gustaba la atención, y sin embargo estaba aquí, deseando tener esos ojos oscuros sobre él todo el tiempo.

Le gustaba. Harry no lo había negado desde un inicio. Solo había buscado tiempo para pensarlo concisamente. Cosa que aún no hacía, y aún así deseaba decirle que sí. _Sí,_ _quiero esto. Quiero esto contigo_. Aunque no lo dijo de esa forma. No deseaba sonar desesperado.

— Eres extrañamente persistente —agravió Harry, resoplando quedamente y, gracias al pequeño espacio que había puesto el Slytherin, se cruzó de brazos en una pose que deseaba luciera defensiva. No sabía si lo era, pues, como lo esperaba, Blaise no reaccionó en lo absoluto.

Y lo que la expresión impasible no mostraba, los fuertes brazos parecían decir que no le soltarían en un buen tiempo. Eran muy expresivos sin duda alguna. A Harry se le hacía difícil entender lo bien que se sentía ser sostenido. El calor del otro cuerpo, la firmeza de los músculos, el atractivo de su semblante, el rigor de esa mirada.

Describir lo que vivía junto a Blaise se estaba convirtiendo en su pasatiempo favorito. Definitivamente Harry no podía culparse así mismo por... _rendirse_ tan fácilmente. Y, _Merlín_, ¡esa sonrisa!

Su nariz fue tocada por un elegante dedo, y Harry centró su atención al rostro expectante del Slytherin. Más bien, los ojos.

— Me gustaría pensar que soy razonable. Yo _quiero _esto. _Todo_ de ti. Si me lo permites, si me dejas. Lo vales —dijo Blaise, su sonrisa ampliándose una fracción más y logrando que el cerebro de Harry se fundiera por un instante. No le tomó mucho para ponerse rojo, y esconder su rostro en el pecho del otro. Blaise besó sus cabellos y continuó hablando—: No temo lo que llegue a pasar, es algo inevitable en mi vida. Algo, que al menos has de saber al respecto.

Harry asintió lentamente, no deseando mostrar su expresión _casi_ confusa, pero entendía un poco. Tal vez tenía que ver con que era un Slytherin. Tal vez todos ellos estaban relacionados, _tal vez_, estaban en peligro, de algún modo, con Voldemort. Con esa guerra. No lo sabía, y Harry se encontraba dispuesto a escucharle. Entenderle. De verdad le _quería_ entender.

— Demasiado esfuerzo para ser un engaño —murmuró Harry por lo bajo, y se arrepintió cuando sintió a Blaise tensarse, no permitió que se alejara, rodeando con sus brazos la amplia espalda—. Odiaría el momento en que _él_ te use para lastimarme. Deseo evitar esto, ¿entiendes? Antes de que...

Se detuvo, sintiendo un extraño nudo en la garganta, algo avergonzado de sentir el escozor en sus ojos. Unos cálidos dedos tomaron su barbilla, elevando su rostro hasta hacerle conectar su mirada con los ojos del otro, ahora más marrones debido a la cercanía, y no oscuros como los solía ver.

— ¿Antes de qué...? —urgió Blaise, inclinándose para frotar su rostro con el de Harry. Tomando en la respiración laboriosa del Gryffindor y deseando reconfortarle de alguna forma.

— Antes de que me importes demasiado —murmuró Harry, tembloroso—. Antes de... llegar a _eso_.

Se rehusaba a decirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Harry...? —inquirió Blaise, su rostro impasible, pero sus ojos brillando, su voz ansiosa.

En otro momento, Harry hubiera deseado detallar y asombrase de lo emocional que podría mostrarse Blaise frente a él, pero era más importante lo que revelaba ese en ese momento la simple mención de su nombre. Harry podía ver que el Slytherin ya lo sabía. Ciertamente lo sabía, pero decirlo en voz alta, pensarlo siquiera... Brevemente recordó la respuesta de Blaise. "_No estás listo para mi respuesta_." Casi deja ir un respiro agitado. ¿Podría ser lo mismo?

Eligió no indagar en eso. _Realmente no estaba listo_, se repetía una y otra vez.

— Aún no es claro —evadió Harry, enterrando su rostro en la conformidad que se le era ofrecida de nuevo y aliviado cuando no obtuvo protestas a cambio—. Pero... está bien —dijo, e interpretando el silencio como la confusión de Blaise, algo apenado, se apresuró a aclarar—: Si _tú_ lo deseas- Uhm, si en realidad sabes lo que haces, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo. Solo si en verdad _sabes_ en lo que te estas metiendo conmigo.

— En verdad me gustaría hacerlo —aseveró Blaise en un murmullo, agregando para énfasis—: Me _encantaría_.

Harry sonrió, y aunque Blaise no lo vio, estaba seguro que lo sintió incluso a través del uniforme. Se dejó sostener, respirando el aroma masculino, algo dulce y terrenal, con un vago aroma a colonia; únicos en Blaise. Giró su cabeza, descansando un costado de su rostro en el hombro del mayor, levantando la vista para toparse con los detallistas ojos marrones.

Remotamente sintió como el silencio los rodeaba, confortante, y como la mano de Blaise recorría su rostro. Curioso, gentil; deteniéndose por un segundo más en la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Harry sintió su aliento detenerse al observar como Blaise inclinaba su cabeza y besaba esa zona. Eso se sintió tan... correcto. Tierno. Solía pensar que las chicas eran exageradas, o extrañas (preferiblemente extrañas), cada vez que decían eso. Ahora no sabía muy bien que pensar de sí mismo.

¿Así es como debía ser una relación...? ¿_Ya_ estaban en una relación? Porque se sentía muy bien para ser solo el inicio.

Y mientras se recuperaba de las extrañas sensaciones, pero no por ello menos placenteras; miraba por la única ventada del corredor como la tonalidad del cielo se había oscurecido más de lo debido. Estaba por llegar tarde a la reunión con el Director.

— Ugh, lo siento, me tengo que ir —empezó a decir, y antes de que Blaise le soltara, elevó sus manos hasta tomar su cabeza y atraerlo en un beso (¡Demasiado alto!).

Se separó de inmediato, antes de que el Slytherin respondiera, porque sabía que si lo hacía sería imposible alejarse después. Era intoxicante.

Los brazos de Blaise le soltaron, no lo suficientemente lentos, pensaba Harry, lo que lo llevó a otro sonrojo. Pero se mostró más racional cuando puso algunos pasos entre los dos. Podía pensar mejor así.

Ya estaba por darle la espalda, así que se detuvo a media acción y se sobresalto al sentir una más grande mano tomar la suya, estrechándola firmemente.

— Harry, esto es serio —dijo Blaise, su voz profunda atrayendo la _total_ atención de Harry al instante, lo que le hizo notar que el rostro oscuro lucía más determinado de lo normal—. En _todos_ los aspectos posibles. No deseo jugar contigo, espero que sea claro.

Harry no era denso. Sabía lo que eso implicaba. ¡Por Merlín! tenía dieciséis, y dormía en un dormitorio de chicos. Seamus y Deán eran _demasiados_ entusiastas en ese departamento. Y aunque era muy pronto para considerarlo, tenía la esperanza de verse junto a Blaise Zabini durante y después de los sucesos que llegaran a formarse en el año. Porque sabía que _algo_ iba a pasar. _Todos _los años pasaba.

No era difícil de imaginar. Él y Blaise, _juntos_. No tan difícil en verdad. Realmente no lo estaba pensando a fondo. Era joven, supuestamente no tenía porque pensarlo a fondo. Pero siempre había sido muy imaginativo. A falta de lo deseado en la vida real, Harry mantenía su sanidad en su creativa imaginación. Era bueno soñar, y más cuando ciertas oportunidades se presentaban, ¿no?

_Merlín_, _a Ron probablemente le va a dar un ataque. _

Harry rió quedamente, haciendo que los ojos marrones se dilataran en sorpresa. _Son más expresivos de cerca_, pensaba pasmado.

— ¿Por qué otra razón sería? —explicó Harry, no deseando dejar una mala impresión, y reafirmando sus palabras al entrelazar sus dedos con afecto—. No te preocupes, no pienso cambiar de opinión en un arrebato de "heroísmo" y dejar esto a medias.

Blaise asintió, sus labios crispándose en una sonrisa. Era muy pequeña para interpretarse como tal, pero Harry se sentía seguro de su deducción.

— En realidad no dejaré que llegue a eso —ratificó Blaise, dando un último beso a la cálida mano entre la suya.

Harry rió de nuevo, comenzando a retomar su camino y dar un último apretón a la mano del mayor. Sonreía ampliamente, sintiendo aún como los penetrantes ojos de Blaise le veían hasta que daba la vuelta de la esquina del corredor y se perdía de vista.

**(****0oOo0****)**

— ¿Y bien?

No había dado más que solo un paso dentro de la Sala Común cuando Hermione casi se estrella contra él. Harry dio un salto hacia atrás por el susto. Ron reía divertido detrás de la chica, aunque acalló de inmediato cuando ella le miró mal.

— ¿Y bien, qué? —dijo Harry, dándole vuelta para huir discretamente al dormitorio de chicos, sintiéndose a la defensiva y pensando paranoicamente que se refería a su reciente encuentro con cierto Slytherin. Enrojeció al instante y dio varios respiros terapéuticos para alejar los acalorados recuerdos. Era bueno que les estuviera dando la espalda a sus amigos, no sabría cómo explicarles su actitud.

Hermione dio un suspiro exasperado y pateó al pelirrojo en el tobillo cuando éste soltó otra risita, pero ambos siguieron decisivamente Harry al dormitorio. Solo Neville estaba en la habitación, recostado con un libro en la mano, y en cuanto vio la expresión de la chica, salió rápidamente, con una débil excusa sobre querer buscar un ensayo que dejó en la Sala Común.

Ron no podía contenerse mucho, y sus risas salían como resoplidos burlones, lo que le ganaba más miradas airadas. Harry se resignó a tomar asiento en su cama y esperar a que la chica le sacara la información. Porque ya lo había dicho: no se deba a entender bien por su cuenta.

— ¿Cómo fue la reunión con el Director? —insistió ella, mostrándose más irritada de la normal y sentándose con los brazos cruzados en la cama de Ron, el pelirrojo a su lado, y ambos viéndole de frente. Harry imaginaba que Hermione estaba aún enojada con él por el libro viejo de pociones. Enserio, el Gryffindor no encontraba nada malo en el libro, el mismo profesor Slughorn se lo había dado, ¿qué peligro había en un libro viejo, sucio y luciendo a todas luces que se rompería al menor contacto?

Bueno, Harry no entendía la preocupación de la chica. Sospechaba de un libro, pero no de Malfoy. Realmente contradictorio. Y por otro lado, estaba un poco dudoso de decirles lo que había hecho, _visto_, con el Director. Era mucho en sí. Pero al final se los dijo. Todo.

Sobre la familia por parte materna de Voldemort. La última familia con linaje puro, y corrompido, de Salazar Slytherin. Los Gaunt. Merope, su madre; Morfin, su tío; y Sorvolo, su abuelo. La breve vista de Tom Riddle padre, y el comienzo del fin de la pobre mujer, Merope. Todavía estaba ansioso por averiguar cómo terminó Voldemort en un orfanato, sobre todo qué cosa le había pasado a la lastimosa mujer.

— Asombroso —murmuró Hermione, mirando pensativamente el empolvorado techo.

— ¿Ya-Sabes-Quién tenía mamá? —soltó Ron, incrédulo.

— ¡Ron!

— ¿Qué? ¿No me dirás que nunca pensaste que el Innombrable fuera el producto de un maleficio o el hijo del demonio?

Harry sonrió divertido, y Hermione sacudió su cabeza con resignación.

— Era una mujer muy normal —explicó Harry, asombrado—. Bueno, normal en lo que cabe decir. Estaba asustada de su padre, el hombre era un desquiciado. Ella era algo débil en magia. Pero eso puede ser por culpa de Morfin y Sorvolo. Desagradables tipos.

Hermione asintió lentamente.

— Puede ser, como dijo el Director, por tantos matrimonios entre familia cercana —dijo ella, algo disgustada—. Incluso los muggle saben que traen varias imperfecciones.

— Todos los Sangre Pura están relacionados —agregó Ron—. ¿Recuerdan? Por alguna parte soy familia de Malfoy —pausó, haciendo mala cara ante lo último—. Y Sirius. También contigo, Harry.

Harry le miró por unos segundos, sorprendido. Lo había olvidado. Su pecho se comprimió un poco al nombre de su padrino, pero rápidamente alejó el sentimiento. Ayudaba un poco que ninguno de sus amigos ya no lucieran cuidadosos al hablar del hombre. Era mejor.

— Pero ni ustedes, ni sus familias, están desquiciados —indicó Hermione.

— Bellatrix —dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo, sus rostros sombríos.

— Bueno, los Black eran muy parecidos a los Malfoy —asintió ella—. Tiene sentido, ¿no?

— Y ha todo esto —comenzó Ron—, ¿en qué te va ayudar saber sobre la familia de Ya-Sabes-Quién?

Hermione y Harry miraron al pelirrojo, impresionados. Ron se sintió inmediatamente ofendido, y antes de que dijera algo, el pelinegro se apresuró a contestar.

— Pues, el Director dijo que es muy importante saber sobre su pasado. Aún no me dice muy bien por qué.

— Bueno, esperemos que sea algo bueno, ¿no? —comentó Hermione, algo aprensiva y nerviosa.

Harry solo pudo asentir en acuerdo. Pensando inadvertidamente si mantener esto en secreto con sus amigos se interpondría en su más reciente formada relación.

**(****0oOo0****)**

— Luces radiante.

Theodore Nott, si bien su apariencia daba entender que no _debías_ meterte con él, con su bien compuesta figura, su impresionante altura y sus oscuros ojos violáceos; los Slytherin de su año entendía que era un simplón y un dolor de cabeza. Blaise, más que nadie, lo entendía. Y al parecer había sido un error suyo, al haberle objetado durante el primer día. Una amenaza, sí, pero se había atenido a que Nott tomaba una simple palabra como permiso.

— Estoy ocupado —mordió Blaise. Sentado en uno de los más grandes sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin y queriendo leer su libro de Defensa, que hace días que tenía deseos de terminar. Una buena elección por parte de su Jefe de Casa, Snape, sorpresivamente. Y gracias a su nada invitante aura, Blaise había mantenido a cualquier distracción fuera de su perímetro.

Pero Nott parecía ser inmune, pues yacía sentado en el mismo sillón. Aunque había que admitir, lo suficientemente lejos del otro Slytherin, lo cual demostraba que sí poseía _algo_ de instinto de supervivencia.

Sin embargo, sus palabras estaban logrando lo contrario.

— No, enserio, estás radiante —insistió Nott, claramente recreado—. Algo ha salido bien, supongo.

Blaise se tensó imperceptiblemente, y sus ojos (antes leyendo concentradamente el libro) se movieron velozmente, fulminando al otro Slytherin.

— Nott, realmente no te conviene ir por ese rumbo —advirtió Blaise, regresando de nuevo a leer su libro. Había buenas referencias de algunos maleficios que estaba dispuesto a usar, si Nott se rehusaba a entender razón.

Varios chicos de diferentes cursos se detenían en sus acciones lo suficiente como para ver el suceso. Ya sea para ver como Zabini destrozaba a Nott, o éste último lograba su objetivo de entablar una _verdadera_ platica con el estoico Zabini.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Exclamó Nott, rodando sus ojos—. No tienes que decir mucho. Tu expresión me lo dice todo.

Aquí, Blaise bajó su libro, logrando que los nada disimulados espectadores contuvieran la respiración.

— ¿Enserio? —despreció Blaise, haciendo a más de uno temblar en miedo—. Bien, ¿y qué es lo dice mi... _expresión_?

— En éste momento dice que estas molesto —tentó Nott con una risa, aplacándose rápidamente cuando la mirada oscura se intensificó—. Eh, bien, decía, tal vez- no lo tomes a mal, pero es como si-

— Como si te hubieras acostado con alguien —interrumpió la voz arrastrante de Malfoy—. Por fin.

Nott hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada.

La mayoría de los espectadores regresó rápidamente a sus previas acciones. Algunos fueron sabios y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Parkinson, colgada orgullosamente del brazo del rubio, sonreía desagradablemente, y Goyle y Crabbe lucía incómodos. Notoriamente deseando estar en otro lugar, que antagonizar al chico oscuro. Malfoy no era tan racional en ese aspecto.

— Ah, ¿ahora te preocupas por mi, Malfoy? Que considerado. E _innecesario_ —dijo Blaise, su tono tan vacío como su expresión y tomando su libro para continuar su lectura.

— Sueñas, Zabini —desdeñó Malfoy, tomándose la libertad de sentarse en el espacio que había dejado Nott, y por lo tanto, quedando en medo ellos, Pansy a su lado, mientras los dos gorilas se quedaban de pie, detrás del sillón. Blaise encontró eso degradante, y poco tolerable.

Nott solo se encogió de hombros, algo nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Blaise, obviamente culpándolo de la presencia del rubio.

— Entonces —comenzó a decir Parkinson, su voz invitante hacia Blaise. No tuvo efecto, pero eso no la detuvo—, ¿es cierto? ¿hum? ¿Una chica noble que haya capturado la atención de nuestro _Blaise_?

_¿No te encantaría saberlo?, _gruñó Blaise mentalmente. En el exterior, se limitó a cambiar de página a su muy interesante (momentáneamente arruinada) lectura. Parkinson apretó furiosamente los labios y giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

Blaise sonrió retorcidamente, incomodando a sus compañeros de curso y asustando al resto de Slytherin. Se recreaba en la furia de la chica. Lo que más odiaba un Slytherin pomposo era ser ignorado. Y, siendo mujer, Parkinson _aborrecía_ ser ignorada, tanto o más que Malfoy.

— Déjalo así, querida —apaciguó burlonamente el rubio—. Zabini disfruta de su soledad, aunque no sabe de lo que se pierde.

— Me sorprendes, Malfoy —comentó Blaise, cerrando su libro con un sonoro golpe y levantándose lentamente. Malfoy le miraba con aprensión—. Tu repentino interés en mi se está volviendo insistente —pausó, sus labios torciéndose en una mueca de disgusto—, por no decir, obsesivo.

Malfoy dejó un sonido de indignación junto con Parkinson. Crabbe y Goyle le miraban con cierta admiración. Pero no se detuvo a ver que otras más reacciones obtenía, aunque se tomó la molesta de detenerse por un momento al lado de un sonriente Nott y murmurar (mordiendo cada palabra en realidad), no muy amablemente, que si se le volvía a acercar, la muerte sería la última de sus preocupaciones.

Nott sonrió más ampliamente, y Blaise, retomando su intimidante andar, se encontró pensando que estaba perdiendo su "toque". El pensamiento fue tranquilizado cuando uno de los chiquillos de Slytherin casi se desmaya ahí mismo, en el momento que uno de sus pergaminos había rodado de su escritorio hacia los pies del mayor.

Blaise solo miró el pergamino, siguió el recorrido en el cual había llegado, y encontró los aterrorizados ojos del chico. Devolvió su vista al ofensivo pergamino y lo levantó, colocándolo en dicho escritorio cuando pasó al lado, la dirección siendo la misma a la de su dormitorio.

El chico no dijo nada, pero se había congelado en el momento que el mayor había pasado por su lado. Estaba más que aterrorizado, y considerando que Blaise no era de esos bravucones que gustaba de aprovecharse de los menores, estuvo satisfecho de lo provocado. Por otro lado, podía escuchar como Nott reía divertidamente en el fondo. Y eso arruinó su humor.

Había algo muy malo, pero _muy malo_ con Theodore Nott como para que éste considere el hablarle como si fueran... _Como si fueran- Ugh, amigos_. Lo mataría, estaba seguro de ello. Blaise no andaba con esas idioteces.

**(0oOo0)**

La _Guarida_ lucía mejor a la luz brillante de ese domingo, y con algunos arreglos más, adiciones de un escritorio, una pequeña mesa, un sillón mejor transfigurado, y grande, le hacían ver más cómodo y presentable.

Era solo el día siguiente, y Harry ya sentía el ansioso anticipo a verle. Su estomago estaba dando graciosos saltos y su corazón se mantenía en un acelerado palpitar que llenaban sus mejillas de un ligero tinte rosado.

Durante el día anterior, y las horas de ese mañana, Hermione y Ron no dejaban de lanzarle miradas extrañas y, honestamente, a Harry le importaba poco en esos momentos. Estaba solo, _por fin, _y no es que no disfrutara la compañía de sus amigos. Ellos eran como sus hermanos, pero, en el momento que la novedad de la familia de Voldemort había pasado, Hermione recordó por qué había estado enojada con Harry en primer lugar. Todo por un inocente libro de texto. Y el dilema escaló más cuando Harry decidió quedárselo, incluso cuando ya había llegado el nuevo libro que había comprado para sustituir, supuestamente, el libro que llegó a creer desde un comienzo como uno inútil y muy mal conservado.

Bueno, ¿qué culpa tenía Harry de que hiciera mejor las pociones con las instrucciones de un libro usado? Servía, era mucho mejor que el nuevo, en muchos aspectos, y le hicieron ganar una pócima de la buena suerte.

Se preguntaba qué diría Blaise al respecto... Después de todo, el Slytherin estaba en su misma clase, y aquella vez no había tenido oportunidad de ver su reacción ante su repentina mejora. Tales pensamientos le hicieron recordar lo distraído que le podía pensar en dicha persona. Debería ser ilegal, el que una persona robe tanta tu atención. Como el _Imperius_.

Se la había pasado la mayoría de la noche dando vueltas en su cama, pensando y suspirando. Era absurdo, perdiendo el sueño por un chico... hombre, de hecho.

_Merlín, parezco una chica_, pensaba Harry con cierta contrariedad. Era algo que últimamente se decía así mismo desde ésta última semana. Y cada vez que lo hacía (contrario a lo pensado) la aprensión disminuía un poco. No sonaba tal mal como lo ponía, la verdad. Si lo decía antes, que era realmente reprobable, era porque no sabía de lo que los demás hablaban. Incluso Hermione lo había vivido con Krum, por un poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente como para aceptar que sus compañeras de habitación, Parvati y Lavender, no estaban tan locas como suponía.

Se sobresaltó al sentir un firme cuerpo reclinarse en su espalda, pero se relajó al instante cuando una conocida mano se entrelazo a la suya. Fue dirigido gentilmente hacia el sillón, donde Blaise se sentó, para luego jalarlo y colocarlo en su regazo. Su espalda respaldada ante el pecho de Blaise, y los brazos de éste rodeándole la cintura. Harry sentía que el rosa de su cara se convertía en un rojo intenso.

— ¿En qué piensas con tanto detenimiento?

Harry se recargó delicadamente hacía atrás y dio un suspiro tembloroso. No podía relajarse del todo.

— Si te digo, lo encontrarías ridículo —admitió, nervioso.

Hubo una pausa, y Blaise dio un suspiro, levantando uno de sus brazos para hacer que la cabeza de Harry descansara en su hombro. Lo hizo con un poco de dificultad, el Gryffindor estaba muy tenso, y para arreglar eso se permitió un poco de atrevimiento cuando rozó sus labios por la nuca de Harry, haciéndolo temblar todo el tiempo, y recorrer un sendero hacia el sensible oído. Lo que logró que el Gryffindor se dejara llevar un tanto más fácil.

— No me subestimes, Harry —murmuró, su mano recorriendo la curva del cuello del otro, haciéndolo temblar de nuevo. Notaba con diversión como las piernas del menor rozaban apenas el piso. Lo sentía más pequeño de lo que en realidad era. Le agradaba—. No necesitas explicarme nada, en realidad —pausó, no pudiendo resistir darle un beso fugaz a los muy cercanos labios ante él—, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensas.

Harry tenía la respiración un poco elaborada, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, debido a las acciones del Slytherin; y por eso se le hizo complicado responderle. No se atrevía a moverse mucho, consiente de la inexistente separación de sus personas. El cuerpo bajo él, el brazo en su cintura, y la mano que le acariciaba, se sentían extremadamente cálidos y confortantes.

— Pensaba en ti —soltó Harry, enrojeciendo de golpe y agregando para aminorar la vergüenza—: También en las clases, y pociones. Erh- más en pociones.

Hubo un largo silencio, y luego Blaise dio una profunda y sensual risa por lo bajo.

Harry prácticamente se derritió, y si ese fuerte brazo no le sostuviera, estaría seguro que resbalaría hasta caer al suelo. Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír. Y si no estuviera viviendo la fantástica experiencia por si mismo, no lo creería. Nunca pensó que una risa, _la risa de un hombre_, podría sonar tan... sexy. El Slytherin parecía no notar lo tanto que le afectaba, o tal vez no le importaba. Harry lo encontraba reconfortante, no deseaba mostrarse como un tonto.

— Ah, pociones. Has mejorado, ¿clases de verano? —inquirió Blaise, curioso. Dejando de lado el hecho de que Harry tomaba prioritario el pensar en él. Estuvo tentado a preguntarle respecto a eso, pero no deseaba incomodarle. Por lo que ya había notado, Harry era muy susceptible.

— Uhm... No, no exactamente.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio, pero Harry no decía nada.

— ¿Me dirás más? —pidió con cuidado.

Harry se movió un poco, y Blaise interpretó, con algo de alarma, que quería soltarse, lo cual era correcto, pero al momento que le dejaba ir, Harry se levantó solo para girar, y sentarse de nuevo con cuidado en las piernas del mayor. Solo para verle de frente y apoyar sus mano tímidamente en el pecho bien formado. Blaise se inclinó del todo hacía atrás, sus ojos marrones brillando ante esas acciones, y colocando sus propias manos en la cintura del Gryffindor.

Harry sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¿Recuerdas el libro que el profesor Slughorn me dio?

Blaise ladeó su cabeza un poco, si su memoria era correcta, había sido uno particularmente viejo, y sucio. Había pensado, en el momento, que era deplorable el tipo de material que poseía una escuela, según, tan prestigiosa como Hogwarts. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse también por qué Harry no había poseído uno suyo propio, nuevo.

— Los TIMOs, no obtuviste los necesarios—dijo Blaise, de pronto. Y mentalmente se maldijo, pues Harry había bajado el rostro, claramente avergonzado—. No hagas eso —murmuró, colocando su mano debajo de la barbilla de Harry y levantando su enrojecido rostro. Los ojos verdes aún le evitaban—. No era mi intensión ofenderte. Snape nunca fue mi maestro favorito. Siempre fue absurdo contigo —explicó, dando un beso oscilante a su frente, y logrando que Harry le sonriera tentativo—. No deberías permitir que las palabras de otros te afecten de esa forma, Harry.

— Algunas son verdades, y no puedo evitar pensar en ellas —refutó Harry—. Aunque, nunca me importaron las palabras de Snape.

Los ojos de Blaise brillaron en diversión. Lo que aún le era difícil de comprender a Harry era que tan _fácil_ podía traducir dichos brillos.

— Eso lo he notado, tus... discusiones con Snape son legendarias —dijo, ganándose otro sonrojo de parte de Harry.

— No puedo evitarlo —se defendió Harry, no verdaderamente enojado y disfrutando grandemente la expresión del otro—, es como aceptar los insultos de un jactancioso chiquillo.

Blaise miró por un momento hacía un lado, tratando de imaginarse a Snape como un niño, y no logrando nada. Se dio por vencido, y observó mejor la placentera vista frente a él. Harry estaba en profunda concentración. Sus labios se crisparon, luchando por no formar una sonrisa ante la cara que ponía. Una desconcertante sensación en Blaise, pues no estaba impuesto a tales gestos. Por otro lado, Harry daba a mostrar una expresión entre horrorizada y puramente divertida. Al parecer él sí podía imaginárselo. Lo que más distraía eran esos labios, dientes blancos jalando el labio inferior en un mordisqueo constante.

— ¿Tan divertido es? —murmuró Blaise, inclinándose hacía adelante en un movimiento rápido y aprovechando para robarle un beso.

Siendo placenteramente traído al mundo real, Harry rió gentilmente y, apenas notándolo, terminó de relajarse por completo, recargándose en la firme y poderosa forma del Slytherin. No estaba acostumbrado a ser sostenido de ésta forma, incluso aún se tensaba cuando la Sr. Weasley o Hermione le abrazaban. Po otro lado, Harry notaba que la expresión de Blaise apenas era informativa, pero ese tipo de gestos, el abrazo, las caricias, _los besos_, confirmaban la resolución de Harry de que el Slytherin no estaba tratando de dirigirlo a una trampa.

— Algo —respondió Harry, causalmente—. Esto es nuevo para mí. Realmente no sé que hacer.

— Yo sí —aseguró Blaise—. Es extraordinariamente fácil, contigo.

— Podría meterte en problemas —le recordó Harry—. Soy un Gryffindor, y los problemas tienden a seguirme. La mayoría más estúpidos que el anterior.

Blaise sacudió su cabeza, su mirada tomando un tinte más oscuro.

— La gente hace cosas estúpidas todo el tiempo.

— Ah, pero yo soy _especial_ —siseó Harry, su mano formando un puño encima de su pierna.

— No eres el único —insistió Blaise, rodeando con su más grande mano ese puño, y alejando con una mano algunos mechones oscuros que habían cubierto los ojos verdes.

— ¿Qué has hecho tú? —cuestionó Harry, no pudiéndose contener.

— Mucho —musitó, mirándolo detenidamente—. Cosas que tenían una razón detrás de ellas, pero que no aprobarías. Otro día te cuento, ¿bien?

Harry se asombró de nuevo, en realidad no hubiera espero eso. ¿Eso decía que confiaba en él?

— Cuando quieras —sonrió Harry.

— ¿Qué pasa con el libro? —le recordó Blaise.

— Ah, no mucho —comenzó a explicar con una mueca—. Hermione piensa que tiene algo malo, pero ya comprobamos que no lo tiene.

Blaise levantó una ceja.

— ¿Entonces?

Harry se encogió de hombros, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y alejando el fastidioso mechón por su cuenta. No se quedó en su lugar, y sintió como una mano más grande lo llevaba detrás de su oreja. Harry sonrió agradecido, algo ruborizado.

— Hermione está solo celosa —dijo, con un gesto de poca importancia ante la pregunta en los ojos oscuros—. Como el libro posee mejores instrucciones, hechas por el anterior dueño, pues, piensa que hago trampa, o algo así.

— Es algo que ella pensaría —comentó Blaise, algo descontento. No le gustaba la chica, era algo pretenciosa y demasiado inclinada a creer en sus libros, que en lo tangible. Pero a Harry le gradaba, y eso era suficiente—. ¿Sabes quién era el anterior dueño?

Harry le pensó por unos momentos, y asintió dudosamente. No era un nombre en sí.

— El Príncipe Mestizo.

Blaise elevó ambas cejas.

— Inusual seudónimo —sospesó—. No he oído hablar de él.

— Tampoco yo —suspiró Harry, inclinando a un lado su cuello para que los dedos de Blaise le acariciaran libremente—. Hasta ahora me ha ayudado mucho.

Blaise seguía acariciándole, manteniéndose en un silencio por unos momentos. Sus ojos eran los únicos que podían decir que estaba pensando. Al final dio un ligero suspiro y se inclinó para besar su cuello, subiendo hasta tomar los labios de Harry en un beso largo, suave.

— Me gustaría que me hicieras un favor —murmuró, separándose lo suficiente de sus labios para hacerlo. Harry asintió, algo abandonado en la sensación—. ¿Podrías dejarme analizar el libro?

La petición le sacó del ensueño, permitiendo a Harry averiguar si había algo entre líneas.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo, curioso más que preocupado.

— No quiero que salgas lastimado —declaró, lo más sincero que podía mostrar. Era difícil, nunca se daba a explicar. Con nada, ni con nadie. Pero hacerlo con Harry era más sencillo de lo esperado.

Supo que lo había logrado cuando recibió una sonrisa radiante a cambio y, tomando la iniciativa por segunda vez, el chico en sus brazos le besó.

**(0oOo0)**

**N.A:** ¡Hola! Siento la tardanza, ya saben, la Universidad me trae un poco corta, y con esto del paro de clases aquí en México, pues nos estamos atrasando más de lo debido. Ya tengo el próximo cap. y lo subiré el domingo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer!

PS: ¡Comenten son bienvenidos! (Si hay faltas ortográficas, disculpen, puede que se nos haya pasado algo a mi y a mi Beta.)


	4. Capítulo 4 Irradiar

**Capítulo 4: Irradiar.**

**Does it Radiate? Does it break your heart in two?  
Does it take you down when you don't know where you're running to?  
Does it save your faith? Does it ever go that far?  
****What else is it for?***

_¿Se __**Irradia**__? ¿Romperá tu corazón en dos?  
¿__**Te**__ desilusiona cuando no sabes hacia dónde corres?  
¿Salva tu fe? ¿Va así de lejos?  
¿Para qué más es __**esto**__?**_

Los rayos de luz de esa mañana se deslizaban insistentemente por su cara; Harry no se sentía con muchas fuerzas como para recorrer sus cortinas y buscar esa pequeña paz que le ofrecían las sombras. No había podido dormir bien. La idea de decirle a sus amigos sobre Blaise le ponía un tanto angustioso.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando Ron dio un singularmente fuerte ronquido y casi se ahoga en el proceso. Segundos después escuchó un fuerte bostezo.

— ¿'arry?

— Buenos días, Ron —saludó Harry, rodando fuera de su cama y poniéndose ágilmente de pie.

Ya estaba arreglado, solo le faltaba acomodar mejor su corbata y colocarse su túnica. Su cabello era una causa perdida. La falta de apropiado sueño le había dejado el tiempo suficiente como para tomar una ducha temprana (más temprana aún para los estándares de Hermione) y también el necesario para pensar. No era placentero, no cuando envolvían las palabras _Zabini, mejor amigo, y pareja_, en una conversación con Ron. Especialmente todas juntas en un enunciado apropiadamente dicho. Pero era algo que se tenía que hacer. Incluso cuando _sabía_ que no iba a salir bien; lo conocía muy bien.

— Es muy temprano, Harry, para estar tan despierto —se quejó, dirigiéndose con toda la fatiga del mundo hacia el baño. No esperó una repuesta.

— Ron tiene razón —intervino Seamus, mirándole detenidamente y sonriendo con malicia—. Te ves algo cansado, ¿qué has hecho tan tarde, uhm?

Harry controló perfectamente su reacción, aplastando ferozmente la necesidad de sonrojarse y sintiéndose satisfecho cuando Dean le dio un golpe en la cabeza al irlandés.

— Ya lo ha dicho Ron, Sea' —reprobó el chico de piel oscura, jalándole de los pantalones para alejarlo del claramente incomodo pelinegro—, demasiado temprano para tus comentarios.

— ¡Nunca es demasiado temprano! —alegó éste, permitiendo ser jalado y sonriendo ampliamente—. ¡Vamos, Chico Dorado! ¿Por qué el desvelo? ¿Algún encuentro que nos estés ocultando?

Harry no respondió con palabras, pero sí le lanzó un libro grueso que encontró tirado al lado de su cama.

Dio perfectamente en el blanco y cayó al piso al segundo de cumplir su misión; Seamus se tocaba su maltratada nariz y soltaba quejidos de dolor cada vez que lo hacía. Dean, algo compasivo, le sostenía el rostro al tratar de ver el daño infundido y buscando confortar a su pareja. No funcionaba muy bien si te reías fuertemente al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Maldición, Harry! ¿Qué me lanzaste? ¿Una enciclopedia?

El pelinegro iba a decir algo pero la exclamación de desasosiego de Neville le detuvo.

— ¡Ese es mi libro!

— Lo siento, Nev' —se disculpó Harry.

Neville sacudió su cabeza un poco y le sonrió tímidamente. Era raro, si se tenía en cuenta la nueva complexión del chico. Era un contraste asombroso a lo que alguna vez fue.

— E-Está bien, no debí de haberlo dejado por ahí... Eh, ¿Harry-?

Cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho, Harry no pudo escucharle más; Ron ya le había tomado del brazo y le dirigía hacia las escaleras.

— ¡Luego, Nev'! —se disculpó, confundido por la expresión decepcionada del chico. Se giró hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Sucede algo malo con Neville?

Ron le dirigió una mirada extrañada, saludando distraídamente a algunos compañeros cuando bajaban por las escaleras.

— No que yo sepa —dijo, levantando su mano en un saludo cuando vio a Hermione esperándoles en la entrada del retrato de la Dama Gorda—. Probablemente tenga que ver con Pociones. ¿Tal vez quiera que le ayudes?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

— Dudoso. Todo mundo sabe que soy pésimo —se lamentó, rodeando con su brazo libre a Hermione cuando ésta se lanzó en un abrazo rutinario.

Ron ni siquiera parpadeó, era algo que ya se veía pasar desde el año pasado.

— ¿Pésimo en qué? —cuestionó Hermione, colocándose en medio de ambos chicos y encaminándose al Gran Comedor.

— Pociones —dijeron amos chicos.

— Ah —exclamó ella, mirando reprobadoramente la mochila de Harry. Seguramente pensando en el viejo libro del Príncipe. El pelinegro fingió no notarlo—. ¿A qué viene ese comentario?

— Pensamos que Neville quiere nuestra ayuda —explicó Harry, sin prestar atención a las miradas de los alumnos que pasaban. No era algo nuevo.

— ¿Te preguntó?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, sintiendo apenas como las miradas curiosas de los metiches alumnos le detallaban con más obstinación ante esas palabras (necesitaban su dosis diaria de drama-sobre-exagerada). Hermione guardó silencio, tomando la anterior platica como algo sin importancia. Por su parte, Harry pensaba que Neville realmente se había mostrado muy nervioso, y era algo extraño en él. Desde el año pasado, contado con su impresionante tamaño (y no necesariamente en grasa), uno pensaría que su autoestima estaría más alta. Neville no tenía nada que temer, al contrario, la gente a su alrededor se mostraba algo atemorizada.

Era incluso más alto que Ron. A parte de lo físico, el encuentro con Voldemort y sus Mortífagos le habían endurecido un poco, dejando a relucir lo valiente y determinado que podía ser. Ponerse nervioso ante Harry, era inusual.

— Te ves un poco distraído —apuntó de pronto Hermione. Logrando incluso que la atención del pelirrojo se volviera con rapidez hacia Harry.

— No es nada —se apresuró a asegurar, su voz temblando un poco debido a la ansiedad. Ya había olvidado por qué se encontraba así en primer lugar—. Es solo...

Hermione le estaba mirando de reojo, Ron había bajado las manos de su cabeza, su pose antes relajada se acomodaba mejor a una atenta y seria, poco característica en el pelirrojo. No empujaban, al menos no tanto como antes, pero sus posturas de inminente alarma no le ayudaban a tranquilizarse.

— ¿Sabes?, has estado así desde unos días —dijo Ron, su voz algo suspicaz.

Hermione se tensó, sus ojos castaños entrecerrándose. Harry hubiera golpeado al pelirrojo, pero eso hubiera aumentado el figurado foco de inminente atención en el que le ponían ahora.

— No tiene nada que ver con Voldemort —soltó Harry, empezando a irritarse—. No siempre tiene que ver con _él. _

— Lo sentimos —dijo Hermione, no sonando muy arrepentida—, pero no puedes culparnos por preocuparnos.

Harry hizo un gesto con su mano, empujando de lado la disculpa. No la necesitaba en esos momentos. Por su parte, sus amigos no apreciaron su cinismo. Apenas notó que ya estaban por llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor. Entró con pasos bruscos, y los chicos a su paso se escurrían apresuradamente.

— Dime que no tiene que ver con el Slytherin —dijo Ron al alcanzarle. Su postura ya no era alarmada, en su lugar era más agresiva de lo usual, y sus ojos azules lanzaban de tanto en tanto miradas de desagrado a la mesa de las serpientes—. No puede ser que en realidad hayas considerado su... ugh, de pensarlo me da nauseas.

Harry se tensó de inmediato, su mente volando en diferentes frases que podría decir para retrucar el comentario del pelirrojo. Muchas de ellas nada agradables. La conversación no había sido para sus oídos.

_¿¡Cómo se atreve!? _, su mente gritaba, y ya estaba por sentarse, debatiendo si era una buena idea. Por un lado, ni Hermione podría cuestionarle rodeados de tanta gente, por otro, Harry quería decirles de una vez por todas sobre Blaise. El lugar no era favorable.

Giró sobre sus pies, y se dirigió decisivamente fuera del Comedor, sus amigos tomando la conciencia de seguirle. Ambos intercambiaron miradas abrumadas. Harry se mostraba más irritado de lo normal.

La escena fue vista por todos aquellos que estaban en el Comedor, maestros y alumnos por igual. Lo ojos tintineantes del Director brillaban más de lo usual. Y estos cambiaron de dirección en el momento que sus queridos alumnos se perdieron de vista, estudiando detenidamente como otros ojos oscuros no abandonaban las grandes puertas. El viejo Director solo sonrió, entablando una conversación-de-un-lado con el áspero profesor de Defensa y acrecentando el mal humor de dicho profesor.

**(0oOo0) **

Blaise había observado el comportamiento del dichoso Trío Dorado. Desdeñando crecientemente el temperamento de Waesley y la fría analítica de Granger. No le importaba saber la razón por ellos, sino por Harry.

Se puso de pie con lentitud, moviendo su brazo fuera del rango de alcance de Parkinson. La chica había intentado tomarlo en busca de detenerle.

Blaise no tenía humor ni para mandarle una mirada molesta.

— ¡Blaise! —gruñó ella.

Él no le escuchó, siguiendo el camino que seguramente habían tomado los Gryffindor. Era probable los estuviera llevando a aquel cuarto que el menor llamaba la Guarida. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento no le agrado.

Tal vez buscaría un lugar privado para ellos dos después.

**(0oOo0) **

Harry dio unos pasos dentro, no se molestó en sentarse y se cruzó de brazos. Esperando a que Ron cerrara la puerta con un hechizo, donde se recargó contra ella. Harry se encargó de lanzar uno contra oídos indeseados. Hermione se sentó en el sillón y frotaba sus manos en su falda. Sus amigos estaban tensos, cautelosos, y el pelinegro podía ver como Hermione pesaba rápidamente en las posibilidades.

Harry ni siquiera le dio vueltas al asunto.

— Me estoy viendo con Blaise Zabini.

Ron dio un visible espasmo de disgusto, cerrando sus manos fuertemente en puños y mirando a todo, menos a su mejor amigo. Hermione dejó ir una exclamación de sorpresa, sus ojos castaños tan grandes como se podían mostrar. La interpretación era sencilla, sus palabras podrían ser inocentemente tomadas como solos platicas entre dos compañero de clases; alguna ayuda del "lado oscuro", o incluso el intento de corromperle para reclutarle.

Hermione era demasiado lista, conocía bien a su amigo; el disgusto de Ron, la mirada de suplica y el ligero sonrojo en Harry... Bueno, la conclusión era muy sugestiva, sin mencionar aplastantemente clara.

Era un incomodo silencio. Ron se estaba poniendo rojo, pero sus labios estaban apretados, resistiéndose las ganas de decir unas cuantas insípidas palabras. Harry agradecía la nueva fuerza de voluntad de su amigo. Hermione, a diferencia...

— H-Harry, ¿cómo...? —dijo Hermione al fin. Sus ojos aún no obtenían su tamaño normal, y le veían como si tuviera dos cabezas.

— El rastrero-Slytherin se le insinuó —soltó Ron, apretando los dientes—, la noche de la bienvenida. Bastardo.

Harry solo miraba a Hermione. Buscaba no empezar una pelea, y respondiendo a los ataques del pelirrojo implicaba lo contrario. Podría decirse que estaba siendo desinteresado, frío; pero en realidad le dolía profundamente que tan fácil desechaba su decisión. Porque era eso, una decisión ya tomada. Y Ron lo entendía, si su furia decía algo al respecto.

— Él se acercó a mi —empezó a decir Harry, su voz casi un murmullo—. Fue agradable, enserio. Fue- es... _intenso_ —se detuvo, sonriendo suavemente—. Él dijo que yo le gustaba —confesó, e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a los labios—. Me besó, y yo le besé. Me gustó mucho. _Él_ me gusta mucho, honestamente.

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, y levantó su vista para encontrar la entusiasmada mirada de su amiga. Eso le desconcertó, pero le dio esperanzas. Tal vez no iba ser tan difícil como lo esperaba. Sin el apoyo de Hermione, Ron no obtenía tan buenas excusas.

— Solo está usándote, Harry —gruñó Ron, apenas controlando su palpable furia.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de igual calibre, ignorándole luego para rodear a su amigo en un abrazo.

— Me alegro por ti —dijo ella en su oído, con sinceridad. Ron dio una exclamación de indignación.

— ¿No te importa? —preguntó Harry, confuso. Devolviendo el abrazo con brevedad y buscando su ansiado espacio personal. Inadvertidamente comparaba su actitud ante Blaise. Con él nunca se separaba así de rápido.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza y le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Por qué abría de hacerlo?

— ¡Es un Slytherin! —aportó Ron, airado.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver —alegó ella, rodando sus ojos—. No seas prejuicioso.

Harry asintió en acuerdo y se sorprendió de saber que no le importaba mucho que tan perturbado estuviera su amigo. Le incomodaba, sí, pero no sentía la desesperada necesidad de arreglarlo. Sí, aún así pensaba en los siguientes días, era su _mejor_ amigo después de todo. Pensaba en lo que tenía que hacer; cómo comportarse alrededor de Ron para aligerar la tensión que se estaba construyendo entre ellos. Ya estaba desde un inicio, desde el momento que Blaise hizo acto de aparición. Solo que no había notado qué tan incómoda era su relación con Ron desde entonces.

Hermione, entre todo, le importaba más. Su opinión, la mayoría de las veces, era acertada. Harry no quería encontrarse con que estaba siendo usado cruelmente. Y si Hermione no lo veía así (ella era muy objetiva), las probabilidades de que Blaise trabajara para Voldemort, en esta abstracta forma de enamorarle, para bajar su guardia y llevarle ante sus garras... pues, eran mínimas.

— En realidad no creo que tenga malas intensiones —aclaró Harry.

Ron no deseaba escuchar eso en esos instantes.

— Tal vez quiera llevarte con Ya-Sabes-Quién —dijo él—. Eso se esperaría de esas arrastradas serpientes.

— No seas estúpido —intervino Hermione, dando una palmadita confortante a la mano de Harry—, el Director lo dijo el año pasado; V-Voldemort no tiene ni idea de lo que es tener sentimientos, _buenos_, positivos sentimientos. Además, odiando tanto a Harry, su enemigo, no creo que aprecie que muera habiendo querido a alguien. Es... realmente ridículo.

Harry asintió de nuevo, una ligera sonrisa delineándose en sus labios ante la protectora postura de la chica.

— Solo quiere estar conmigo —les explicó, sus ojos enterneciéndose—. Ni siquiera me preguntó sobre lo que he hecho. Ya saben, "las aventuras" del Chico-Que-Vivió.

— ¡Ya vez! —le dijo ella a Ron—. Deberías tener un poco de fe.

— No lo entiendo, ¿por qué demonios un Slytherin?

— ¡Ron-! —dijo Hermione, pero Harry le cortó con un gesto, mirándole con determinación.

— No lo entiendes... —empezó, llevándose una mano al pecho y cerrándolo en un fuerte puño—. Por supuesto que no lo entiendes, porque no sientes lo que _yo_ siento.

Ron le miraba con incredulidad, y Harry no concebía el por qué se le hacía difícil aceptarlo. Por un momento le miró con culpa, pensando que su comentario había sido un tanto hipócrita, pues él mismo aún no lo entendía a la perfección; pero el momento pasó tan rápido como llegó la mirada de disgusto que aún portaba el pelirrojo.

— Como sea, no confió en él —masculló Ron, cruzándose de brazos—. No es una buena idea, te digo.

— Yo confío en él —dijo Harry, tan sorprendido como sus amigos se mostraron.

Ron se recuperó más rápido.

— ¡Lo harías! —acusó, enfureciéndose—. ¡Siempre haciendo lo que quieres! ¡Siempre haciendo cosas absur-!

Ron mismo se tragó lo demás, haciendo una mueca de culpa. Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente y se apresuró hasta su lado para darle una buena bofetada, y luego comenzar una serie de reprimendas que iban escalando al mismo tiempo que su furia.

Harry les miraba discutir con una expresión impasible. La cual se trasformó en una de ligero deleite cuando la puerta se abrió sin aviso alguno y Blaise dio un paso dentro.

El Slytherin solo miró a su alrededor una vez para comprender de inmediato (al menos lo necesario) y abrir sus brazos en invitación. Harry no lo pensó y se apresuró a pasar por un lado de sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban silenciosos.

Suspiró con alivio, contento, cuando el calor de esos brazos le rodeó y estrecharon fuertemente.

— Les estaba diciendo sobre nosotros —musitó Harry, su voz amortiguada contra el pecho firme. No quería ver la expresión de sus amigos.

— Lo figuraba —respondió Blaise, dando una estrujón a la delgada cintura. Sus ojos oscuros mirando brevemente al incomodo Waesley, luego a Granger. Ella estaba sonriendo. Blaise no mostró expresión alguna para reconocer el gesto.

— Zabini, gusto en conocerte. Ya me conoces, claro —saludó Hermione, acercándose con titubeo y extendiendo su mano. Blaise solo asintió su cabeza—. Uhm, y ya conoces a Ron —dijo ella, dejando caer su mano a un lado y sonrojándose en ligera vergüenza. Ron resopló con fastidio, y no dijo nada—. Harry ha hablado muy bien de ti.

Dicho chico aún no separaba su cabeza de su refugio, pero estaba atento a la plática... Erh, encuentro, introducción, era difícil describirlo con el pesado silencio de su pareja. También contemplaba si debía de intervenir, pero desechó el pensamiento rápidamente. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Blaise los intimidara lo suficientemente como para hacerlos huir.

Harry quería estar solo con Blaise. Y no se avergonzaba de ello.

— Ya es tarde —dijo Ron de pronto, queriendo agujerar con su irritada mirada detrás de la cabeza de Harry. No obtuvo respuesta, así que miró a su amiga—. Tenemos rondas.

— S-Sí, claro —asintió Hermione, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente—. ¿Harry?

— Los veo en la Torre más tarde —dijo él, aún sin separarse de Blaise.

— ¡Como quieras! —gruñó Ron, saliendo hecho una furia de la habitación sin ver a ninguno.

Hermione sonrió débilmente, dando rápidos pasos para marchar a la puerta.

— Lo siento —dijo ella, antes de salir del todo—. Ya se le pasará, Harry.

No obtuvo respuesta, y Blaise solo le miraba. Hermione ahora podía ver por qué el pelirrojo se mostraba tan reticente. El Slytherin podía enervar con solo mirarte. La chica asintió en su dirección y se apresuró a alcanzar a Ron.

Mientras caminaba por los solitarios pasillos, Hermione se preguntaba si era una buena idea después de todo que Harry se relacionara con Zabini. Muy pronto, muy intenso, muy nublado.

Esas eran las apropiadas descripciones en su amigo recientemente.

**(0oOo0) **

— L-Lo siento —comenzó a decir Harry, pero fue interrumpido cuando Blaise elevó su mentón para mirarle a la cara.

— No necesitas explicarte.

Harry asintió lentamente y sonrió, tomando la grande mano en la suya y dirigiéndolo al sillón.

— ¿Supiste que les diría hoy? —murmuró Harry, contentamente tomando su posición sobre las piernas del Slytherin.

No era muy difícil de entender, pero Harry quería escucharle hablar. Amaba escuchar su voz.

— Vi tu expresión en el Comedor —respondió Blaise, acariciando la suave mejilla y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo cuando la sonrisa del menor decayó un poco—. ¿No aprobaron tu decisión?

— Hermione sí —explicó Harry, aliviado—. Pero Ron... Ah, ya viste un poco.

Blaise asintió, tomando en ambas manos el rostro del Harry y atrayéndolo en un dulce beso. No dio mucha oportunidad de responder, y Harry suprimió el deseo de lamentarse. Su decepción duró poco cuando esas grandes manos acariciaron su rostro, deslizándose perezosamente hacia sus mejillas y luego su cuello, arrancando un pequeño suspiro en mérito de Harry.

— La opinión de Waesley no te importó mucho —le besó de nuevo, agasajándose de esos dulces labios con reverencia, y su tono dando a entender que sus palabras no eran una pregunta.

— Él tendrá que lidiar con ello —murmuró Harry, levantando sus propias manos para posarlas tímidamente en los amplios hombros y asirse de ellos para presionar con más fuerza sus labios.

— Estaba esperando escuchar eso —susurró Blaise, tomando su nuca y acariciando sus cabellos mientras le besaba.

Harry le examinaba con sus ojos verdes casi totalmente cerrados, su respiración algo laboriosa. Él mismo se permitió una nueva familiaridad cuando dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara un poco más, hasta estar íntimamente presionados el uno al otro. Su respiración se descontroló cuando sintió esas fuertes manos trazando un camino por su sensible cuello y continuar por su temblorosa espalda. Deteniéndose justo en sus caderas para acariciarle con los pulgares hábilmente. No se necesitaba mucho para que se desplomara débilmente contra el fuerte cuerpo, pero los capaces labios de Blaise le distrajeron nuevamente.

Por un momento se preguntó si Blaise de alguna manera le había dado una poción de amor o lanzado alguna clase de hechizo; sin duda tenía que ser algo así, porque no comprendía como esos gestos le convertían en una débil masa de sensaciones tan expertamente.

Supo que estaba cruzando la línea de la cordura cuando su mano fue apresada gentilmente por otra. Harry se sonrojó fuertemente al notar que su mano se había escabullido entre la camisa abierta (obviamente por su propia mano) y había estado acariciando piel que naturalmente no era suya.

— No tan inocente al parecer —murmuró Blaise, por primera vez no muy impasible como antes, su respiración un tanto irregular y sus ojos más claros de lo usual. El Gryffindor se maravilló de tal visión.

Por eso mismo, por primera vez, Harry no se sonrojó.

— Nunca dije que lo fuera —sonrió con un tinte pícaro. Sintiendo aún como el calor en su interior persistía, estuvo tentado a colocar su mano donde antes estaba, pero algo le llamó la atención. Un collar. Uno muy bello que rodeaba el deseable cuello de Blaise. Extendió una mano sin darse cuenta, y lo tomó en sus manos—. Es _hermoso. _

Lo era. Aunque sencillo, el collar brillaba sublimemente en Blaise. Una cadena de plata sostenía un pendiente del mismo material, no era muy grande; una pequeña rosa plateada unía la cadena a una cruz, de la cual en el centro brillaba un pequeño zafiro en forma de lágrima tan oscuro que parecía ónix.

Observando la hipnotizada expresión de Harry, Blaise acarició la mano que detallaba con delicadeza su collar, pensando detenidamente su siguiente acción.

— Pertenecía a mi padre —explicó, sobresaltando a Harry. Dejó que esa mano se alejará, para luego él mismo levantar las suyas hacia su nuca y desabrochar el seguro del collar.

Harry le miraba con confusión, hasta que sus verdes ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando el collar fue colocando en su mano.

— ¿Blaise? —cuestionó, deseando haber interpretado mal y empujando el collar hacia su dueño.

— Quiero que lo tengas tú —declaró Blaise, tomando en sus manos las más pequeñas y cerrándolas con firmeza.

— P-Pero, es de tu padre.

— Y quiero dártelo —reafirmó, alejando sus manos y esperando.

Harry abría y cerraba la boca. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal gesto.

— ¿Estás seguro? —decía apresuradamente, tenía mucho significado para Blaise como para aceptarlo—. Puedo perderlo, ¡Merlín, _puedo dañarlo_!

— No lo harás —aseguró, tomando el collar en sus manos, lo que llevó a Harry pensar, algo decepcionado, que lo tomaría de regreso. Pero se sorprendió cuando el Slytherin se inclinó hacia adelante, rodeándole ligeramente con sus brazos. Instantes después Harry sintió el confortante peso del colgante instalarse en su propio cuello.

Blaise se reclinó de nuevo en el sillón, mirándole penetrantemente, sus manos depositando unas ultimas caricias al pendiente que resaltaba ante la túnica negra de Harry.

— B-Blaise-

— No lo tomaré de regreso —informó Blaise, tranquilamente—. Luce más hermoso en ti.

Un tinte rosado recorrió las mejillas de Harry, y sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente. No lloró, pero sentía las tremendas ganas de hacerlo.

— G-Gracias, es precioso —musitó, tragando varias veces para disipar el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Qué puedo hacer-?

— Úsalo solo para mí.

— ¿No mostrárselo a nadie más? —cuestionó Harry—. Pero es muy hermoso como para no mostrarlo.

La expresión de Blaise se suavizó una fracción más ante la inocente confusión.

— Pueden ver, pero, también querrían tocarlo. Algunos querrían más que tocarlo —explicó, acariciando los contornos de los suaves labios de Harry—. No es correcto, ¿no lo crees?

Harry lo pensó por unos momentos, abriendo ligeramente sus labios, sin darse cuenta, para los elegantes dedos. ¿Correcto? Sí, tenía razón, podrían robarlo, podrían interpretarlo como un objeto de magia oscura (no que lo fuera), si se enteran que Blaise se lo dio. Porque de seguro alguien más lo hubiera visto ya, ¿cierto?

— Lo cuidaré bien —prometió, abriendo su túnica para esconder el collar, pero una mano le detuvo. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los oscuros de Blaise.

— Solo deja que yo lo vea.

Harry le miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes delineando las fuertes facciones, hundiéndose en los ojos marrones que nunca dejaban verle. Sonrió lentamente.

— Solo para ti.

**(0oOo0) **

Los siguientes días fueron perfectamente predichos por Hermione. No tenían mucho tiempo para descansar en sus periodos libres, y el constante crecimiento en sus deberes estaba poniendo de un humor horrendo al pelirrojo. Hasta el punto que no había nadie que le aguantara sus desplantes en la Torre de Gryffindor, y mucho menos el resto de Hogwarts. Hermione ya se había cansado de reprimirle y Harry, con una nueva madures que incluso sorprendía así mismo, se había tomado la tarea de esperar al pelirrojo todas las mañanas; con la esperanza de recibir una disculpa, pero con la actitud del otro, claramente no vendría pronto en esas semanas. El temperamental chico ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada, y Harry era lo suficiente sensato como para no encajarle su tenedor cuando éste decidió sentarse separadamente de ellos. Molestando insistentemente a Dean y Seamus, los cuales solo podían mandarle miradas de simpatía al pelinegro.

— Entrará en razón —aseguró Hermione, mirando fieramente la tensa postura del pelirrojo.

Harry resopló con molestia. Su tenedor encontrando una mejor victima en una patata.

— Lo hará, ¿pero hasta cuándo?

— Uhmm, con que no sea a final del semestre.

Harry asintió algo ausente, insólitamente relajado. Sabía de dónde venía la sensación, pero no especulaba por qué dicha razón le afectaba de esa manera. Se encogía de hombros mentalmente cada vez que lo pensaba, y lo tomaba como una de las rarezas que le acompañaban desde que tenía uso de razón.

— ¿Aún necesitas ayuda con el ensayo de Transformaciones? —preguntó Hermione, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, un poco —admitió Harry, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos. Un gesto inconsciente que de seguro había heredado de su padre—. ¿Por qué?

Hermione le miró por unos momentos, y suspiró con cierta reticencia.

— No voy tan bien como lo esperaba —confesó, irritada.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca luego? —sugirió Harry, sintiéndose ofendido cuando la chica le miró con sorpresa—. También puedo ser responsable, ¿sabes?

— Sí, sí, por supuesto —dijo ella, sonriéndole abiertamente—. ¿Estás seguro? Digo, no estás ocupado, ¿no?

Harry miró a otro lado cuando ella dijo esto, pero casi de inmediato le miró de regreso.

— No, no tengo nada más que hacer. Uhm- al menos hasta la noche.

— ¿Ninguna tarea pendiente? —insistió Hermione, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Herbología? ¿Defensa? —pausó, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Pociones?

Harry le miraba con ambas cejas elevadas.

— En Herbología, si mal no recuerdas, solo hemos hecho prácticas en los invernaderos. No pienso acercarme a esas viles plantas mutantes horas fuera de la clase; Defensa... Erh —exclamó, encogiéndose de hombros—, hago lo que puedo con Snape, y es mucho, considerando... Bueno, ya sabes. Y en Pociones, bien. Muy bien de hecho.

— Claro, Pociones —resopló ella, resentida.

— Mi favorita en estos momentos —dijo él, no resistiendo las ganas de restregarle un poco en la cara. No era algo que él hacía, pero, si ella se empeñaba en mostrarse de esa forma, Harry no tenía porque complacerle—. El libro es fantástico, te aseguro; aún no escucho voces en mi cabeza.

— Deberías mostrárselo al Director —dijo Hermione, alterada ante la oscura broma—, no te cuesta mucho.

— Tampoco te cuesta mucho dejarlo así —reclamó él, entornando sus ojos.

— ¡Harry! Es por tu bien, ense- Oh, por Merlín, ¿acaso nunca te deja de ver o qué?

Harry se sobresaltó ante eso último, mirándole con confusión y preguntándose de qué demonios hablaba. ¿El Director nunca dejándole de ver?

Miró hacía la mesa alta de los profesores y, frunciendo el entrecejo, encontró que el Director hablaba animadamente con Snape, éste último asesinando cruelmente su filete con su cuchillo de mesa.

— ¿Qué-?

Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro, cortándole de seco. Para ser una chica, golpeaba _fuerte. _

— No el Director —siseó ella, algo nerviosa, y apuntando con una discreta mirada frente a ellos—. _Él. _

Harry giró rápidamente, sus ojos verdes chocando con unos oscurecidos marrones.

— Oh, _él _—dijo, su voz apenas un murmullo.

Si no estuviera tan incómoda como estaba, Hermione hubiera elevado sus ojos al techo, y sonreído ante la expresión vacante de su amigo.

— Sí, él, Zabini. ¿Siempre lo hace? Nunca me había dado cuenta antes.

— Tampoco yo —sonrió Harry, apartando su mirada con dificultad—. Así es él. No me molesta.

Hermione ésta vez se permitió soltar una risita.

— Se nota —dijo, riendo de nuevo cuando el pelinegro se sonrojó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Era la forma en que sentía, y ya no encontraba necesario avergonzarse. Erh, no mucho. Aún se estaba acostumbrando. Hubiera continuado mirando a Blaise, pero no deseaba atraer miradas indiscretas de otros. No le molestaba el que supieran su relación con el Slytherin, pero tampoco le agradaba que todos se tomaran como nueva misión entrometerse entre ellos.

— Hoy tenemos las pruebas de Quidditch —dijo de pronto, dejando ir una lamentación cuando dirigió una mirada hacía su pelirrojo amigo—. No va salir bien con Ron así.

— No estás obligado a contentarlo —ratificó Hermione, levantando su cabeza en desafío cuando Ron les miró de reojo—. Tiene que aprender que nada gira alrededor de su pequeño mundo prejuicioso.

Harry le miraba con la boca abierta, impresionado. Era la primera vez que la veía apoyando a alguno de los dos al 100%. Ya se había acostumbrado a la neutralidad de la chica; huyendo a la posibilidad de la perdida de la amistad de uno si apoyaba al otro. No obstante, pensándolo mejor, Harry recordaba que las peleas que Ron y él tenían siempre habían sido infantiles, y él mismo las había respondido, sino del todo inmaduro, al menos muy orgulloso y testarudo.

Sacudió su cabeza con diversión y le sonrió con un poco más de ánimo.

— Solo espero que no afecte su comportamiento en las pruebas. Ni que yo pierda respeto solo porque Ron pueda explotar y comenzar una pelea frente a los nuevos reclutas.

— Lo dudo —aseguró ella, tocándole el brazo con afecto—. Siempre te han admirado, y por todo lo que has hecho, lo hacen mucho más.

Se hubiera sonrojado ante todo lo implicado; pero el conocimiento, y el sentimiento, de que estaba siendo observado cautelosamente no le permitían cohibirse ante tales cumplidos. Podría decirse que Blaise le estaba haciendo inmune a los gestos de otros; y algunos propios. Aunque el Slytherin aún podía ponerle rojo.

Se mantuvo en silencio, bebiendo distraídamente de su copa, y sumergiéndose en el intercambio silencioso de miradas con Blaise, el cual no le había dejado de mirar incluso cuando Parkinson chillaba insistentemente por su atención. No es que la chica quisiera algo romántico o... _algo_ concreto de él, todo mundo lo sabía. La chica adoraba que le hicieran caso, era de poca importancia si la atención recibida era poca.

_Pero mi Blaise no le dará nada_, se decía interiormente. Nada sorprendido por lo posesivo que sonaba, y lo que _sentía._

Harry sonrió detrás de su copa, haciendo que Blaise elevara una ceja; el pelinegro sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, restándole importancia, pero sonriendo todo el tiempo. Blaise no lo dejaría así, y le preguntaría más tarde, lo sabía.

Los ojos marrones brillaban un poco más esta mañana, y Harry se preguntaba por qué nunca antes lo había notado. Su contento intercambio, y pensamientos, fueron cortados abruptamente cuando alguien le cubrió la vista de su atractiva pareja.

Eso no pintaba bien para el osado. Era un chico grande, amplio, pero no gordo; muy parecido a Neville, de hecho, pero un poco más bajo. Su cabello tieso y la expresión medio-agresiva le parecían familiares.

— ¿Potter? Soy Cormac McLaggen —dijo, enderezándose más cuando la irritada mirada de Harry se posó en él—. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de Slughorn. ¿Harás las pruebas mañana?

Harry le recordaba vagamente, pero el rememorar dicho suceso le hizo pensar inevitablemente en su primer encuentro con Blaise, y por lo mismo, Harry estiró su cabeza a un lado para mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Blaise miraba con ojos entrecerrados la espalda de McLaggen, pero al momento de detectar los ojos verdes, conectó una mirada significativa. Harry entendía que si lo querría, Blaise se encargaría de interferir.

Sonrió suavemente, asintiendo, y volvió su atención al impaciente chico frente a él. Todo había ocurrido en escasos segundos, y eso le decía mucho del temperamento de McLaggen.

— Las haré mañana temprano —confirmó, levantándose cuando Hermione le tocó el hombro y le di su mochila. Las clases estaban por empezar.

— ¡Bien! —dijo McLaggen, su expresión arrogante—. Te aseguro que soy unos de los mejores, al final mostraré que ni era necesario una prueba.

Harry se detuvo a medio paso, y le miró por un momento. Las comisuras de sus labios se crisparon en mueca de desprecio, pero se detuvo a tiempo y le dio una mirada contemplativa.

Su complexión amplia, y algo poderosa, podrían ser buenas características para un Guardián; pero eso no era suficiente si el chico se mostraba poco cooperativo. Ya veía que iba a ser difícil hacerlo trabajar en equipo.

— Ya lo veremos —concedió al fin, dando una mirada rápida hacia Blaise, y dando un gesto ligero con su mano. Podía lidiar con esto por su cuenta, y el Slytherin lo entendió así—. Tendrás que hacerlo como todos los demás.

— ¿Cómo tú? —soltó McLaggen, sarcástico.

Definitivamente su actitud daba mucho a que desear.

— Sí —dijo Harry, con calma, sus verdes ojos fríos—. Como yo, y todos los miembros del equipo del año pasado.

No esperó a otra acida respuesta, pero sí se detuvo fuera del Comedor, mandando a Hermione a que se adelantara. Pasó poco tiempo cuando sintió su mano ser tomada por una más grande, y ser llevada hacía unos labios en un breve beso. Esta vez pudo controlar el deseo de temblar plácidamente.

— ¿Problemas? —inquirió Blaise, dejando que el pelinegro le dirigiera a su siguiente clase, Transformaciones.

— Ninguno —aseguró, sonriendo e ignorando las miradas desorbitadas de todo aquel que se cruzaba a su paso—. McLaggen piensa que puede entrar sin pasar las pruebas. Yo le dije que tenía que hacerlas. Simple.

Blaise solo hizo un sonido en acuerdo. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, Harry sonriendo radiantemente y Blaise lucía tan intimidante como siempre. Eran un gran contraste uno del otro. A su paso, dejaban a más de uno pasmado, y algunos pensando que el Slytherin tenía bajo un hechizo al dulce Gryffindor. Porque había que admitir, al lado de la oscura figura, Harry lucía más pequeño y vulnerable de lo normal.

Ya en el salón de clases de Trasformaciones, se sentaron al lado de Hermione, siendo cercadamente observados por las cuatro Casas. Mezcladas debido a la escasez de alumnos por cada Casa, Harry aún se sorprendía el que se mantuviera una ambiente cordial, con eso de que aún esperaba que Malfoy hiciera de las suyas y le mandara a la enfermería por una Poción saboteada (el libro del Príncipe Mestizo solo podía hacer lo suficiente).

— ¡Blaise! —gritó Parkinson en el momento que notó su presencia. Sosteniendo la mano de Harry Potter ante todo. Del Chico Dorado, _Harry Potter_—. ¿¡Qué haces con _Potter_!?

Malfoy les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, pero parecía estar muy cansado como para decir algo al respecto. Harry guardó ese detalle para estudiarlo más tarde. Ignoró con práctica la explosiva reacción de sus compañeros Gryffindor, y la fría condenación de los Slytherin. Las dos restantes casas eran de poca importancia; debido a su neutralidad en esos casos.

Blaise, por su parte, ignoraba la furia de la chica, acariciando la suave mano entre la suya. Era realmente suave, y cálida, a pesar de las cicatrices y la dureza en ciertas partes de esos delgados dedos. Manos que trabajaron más de lo que un chico como Harry debió hacerlo. Una particular cicatriz le llamó la atención, pero no preguntó. En su momento lo haría.

— Sino supiera lo descerebrada que es... —dijo de ponto Hermione, más irritada de lo usual—. Arpía.

Harry rió por lo bajo, discretamente tosiendo cuando Parkinson le lanzó una mirada venenosa.

— Pensaría que anda tras de ti —le comentó Harry a Blaise con una sonrisa.

— Ella anda detrás de todos —replicó, inclinando hacia abajo su cabeza una porción y endureciendo su mirada para fulminar a la chica. Por una vez, Parkinson hizo caso a la advertencia, girándose rápidamente hacia delante.

— Pero no de ti —comentó Harry, curioso. No deseaba ser indiscreto, u ofensivo, pero sinceramente quería entender tal dilema. ¿Quién no querría estar con tal atractivo hombre? No se sonrojó solo porque la profesora McGonagall ya había entrado, distrayéndole.

Blaise se inclinó a un lado, lo suficiente para hablarle al oído, su voz rozando un peligroso tono.

— Digamos que se le ha advirtió sobre la... _unión_ con un Zabini.

Harry giró un poco su cabeza, rozando dulcemente sus labios con los de Blaise. Entendiendo a lo que se refería, y que tal vez había algunas verdades en los rumores. Pero, no encontraba en sí mismo condenar su impresión de Blaise por los misterios de _cierta_ madre.

— Humm, demasiado temerosa —bromeó Harry, sentándose más derecho cuando la profesora se giró para demostrarles un encantamiento y sonriendo en inocencia cuando Hermione la lanzó una mirada de advertencia—. Enserio, Blaise, ¿crees que eso me va a asustar?

— Difícilmente —concordó él, luciendo recto y atento a la clase, y al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de detallar los gestos de su pareja. El Gryffindor envidiaba esa habilidad.

— Además, no dejarías que algo me pasara —dijo Harry, algo juguetón.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y cuando la maestra se giró al pizarrón, tomó el rostro de Harry para besarle rápido y fuerte. Toda la clase dio una exhalación escandalosa, y la profesora McGonagall se giró para restar puntos, pero, viendo la razón, se quedó muda.

— Mataré a todo aquel que desee lastimarte —juró Blaise, fríamente, y solo para los oídos de Harry, enterneciendo un poco su expresión cuando se separó de los tentadores labios.

Harry solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, todavía en las nubes, y para nada alarmado ante la verdadera promesa. Había lidiado con amenazas toda su vida, contra su persona, _hacia_ él, y el hecho de que_ alguien_ lo haga _por_ él, y solo por su bien, le hacían sentir profusamente cálido y protegido.

Sonaba mal, incorrecto, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Debería estar horrorizado; el que un Slytherin jure matar por él. Pero no lo estaba. Se preguntaba si ese sentimiento que llamaban _amor_ te hacía eso... o tal vez era otra cosa. Harry aún no lo deducía.

— Sr. Potter, Sr. Zabini —irrumpió la profesora, sus ojos aún muy abiertos—. Si ya han terminado, me gustaría continuar con mi clase.

— Por supuesto, Profesora —dijo Blaise, tranquilo. Harry estaba muy mortificado como para decir algo—. No volverá a pasar.

— Muy bien —aprobó ella, girándose de nuevo y continuando su explicación en la complejidad de la pronunciación _mental_ del encantamiento.

Harry sonrió secretamente ante la mirada que se le era dada. Blaise no pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

Cuando volteó para ver la reacción de Hermione, la encontró sonriendo exasperadamente. Harry estaba contento de saber que a su amiga no le importaba mucho como actuaba al lado de Blaise. Y mucho mejor, en clases.

Sería perfecto, a excepción de la actitud de su mejor amigo. Ron se rehusaba a mirarle, a reconocer que tan feliz le hacía sentir el Slytherin. Sentía lastima por sus otros amigos; Dean era paciente, y solo escuchaba sus quejas, Seamus alentaba el comportamiento del pelirrojo con comentarios más ligeros, pero, tomando en cuenta que ya se había llevado muy bien durante la "gran pelea del Torneo de los Tres Magos", pues era de esperarse a quién apoyaría al final.

Tristemente, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que esta vez, este rechazo, sería el último que toleraría de Ron. Y si no hacía algo al respecto, por su propia cuenta, Ronald Waesley se encontraría con que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico no era tan piadoso como lo era pensado.

**(0oOo0) **

— Van a hablar, es más, _ya deben_ de estar hablando —comentaba Nott, una gran sonrisa estrechaba sus fuertes facciones. Reflejaba un poco la razón de por qué nadie socializaba con él... Voluntariamente—. Y a ti no te importa, por lo que veo.

Blaise no se rebaja a dar respiros calmantes. Por lo tanto, él mismo se había entrenado para no reaccionar cada vez que le hablaban. _De cualquier forma y maneras; existentes y por existir_. Ignoraba al mundo, siendo su silencio el más peligroso de sus aliados, y el mundo sabiamente le dejaba en paz.

Lamentablemente dicha táctica no funcionaba con Nott. No sabía por qué nunca se había enterado de dicha información. Estaba algo satisfecho de poseer el entendimiento suficiente por cada persona trascendental en Hogwarts. Había una anormal razón por la cual Nott había escapado a ese entendimiento. No planeaba averiguarlo, pero tampoco podía ignorar la labor que Nott se había tomado.

Enserio, _no podía_. Tan así que ni siquiera era gracioso. No que lo fuera en primer lugar.

— ¿Y tu punto es? —exigió Blaise, recargado impasiblemente a lado de la chimenea. Ya era un poco tarde, y solo pocos alumnos de curso superior se encontraban en la Sala Común.

— _Ella_ escuchará de esto pronto.

Ese "Ella" fue dicho con tal marcación que solo podía tratarse de una persona que le afectara directamente. No existías muchas.

Blaise giró su cabeza con rapidez, entrecerrando peligrosamente sus ojos. Nott le miraba de regreso, cauteloso. A Blaise no le agradó en lo absoluto. El otro chico debería de estar acobardándose por su osadía.

— _Elladora_ —gruñó oscuramente Blaise, sin poderse controlar. No lo podía evitar, solo había dos personas que podían obtener una reacción tan poderosa en él. Y solo uno era su dulce pareja, un _él_, y no un _ella_, la pérfida de su madre—. ¿La conoces?

No le agradaba preguntar, sin embargo, su comprensión con respecto a Elladora (conocida socialmente, pero nunca tan personalmente como Nott se escuchó), era nuevo para Blaise; por eso, lo último había salido como tal. Una pregunta. Nott fue lo suficientemente sensato como para no glorificarse de ello.

— Por una extraña razón, la Sra. Zabini gusta de entablar comunicación con mi madre —explicó, su expresión revelando lo sincero de su confusión—. Últimamente, de eso es lo único que habla... de ti, y- Erh, bien, tu-pareja-a-ser.

Eso fue lo suficiente como para hacerle entender, después de todo, Blaise ya había presenciado la obstinación de su madre antes de venir a Hogwarts.

Una reunión con los Malfoy en navidad. En donde toda la élite noble Sangre Pura se reuniría. Padres "orgullosos" y sus "perfectos" hijos por igual. Su madre había hablado constantemente de una siguiente boda. Triste y cansada de su reciente "luto".

¿Matrimonio? Sí. Entre Elladora y otro desafortunado bastardo... al parecer, _no_.

— Estará _impresionada_ de mi elección —dijo Blaise al final, sintiendo ese oscuro monstruo en su interior regodearse ante la perspectiva—. ¿Y qué obtienes _tú_ de esto?

Nott sonrió, sus fuertes facciones resaltadas debido a las sombras fluctuantes que provocaban las llamas de la chimenea. Blaise interpretaba que el hombre lucía resentido, sus ojos brillando en venganza. Si de algo estaba seguro era eso, la experiencia que obtenía de su madre le permitían interpretar lo suficiente.

— Nada que se interponga contigo —respondió Nott, un poco ausente, pero firme—. En verdad no tiene que ver contigo.

Blaise mantuvo su silencio, leyendo la sombría pose de Nott lo mejor posible, mientras pensaba _qué_ clase de conexiones tenían los Nott con su familia. Si Elladora se había metido con ellos; si su _padre_ había poseído alguna conexión con ellos.

No lo sabía. Pero conocía a _alguien_ que sí.

**(0oOo0) **

Había sido extremadamente sencillo caer en esa posición. Harry pensaba que siempre había sido una persona penosa, simplona y que al solo contacto "inapropiado" se pondría rojo tan rápido que se desmayaría.

Estaba rojo, y decididamente al borde del desmayo, pero los expertos labios de Blaise impedían tal proeza. Trayéndolo del ensueño y hundiéndole de regreso. Grandes y habilidosas manos acariciaban debajo de su camisa, emitiendo pequeños sonidos de Harry cada vez que un dedo rozaba sus pezones. La experta lengua acariciaba cada zona de su boca, lenta, firme. El calor en el fondo de su vientre aumentaba a cada minuto, y sentado sobre su regazo, Harry sentía con nitidez la necesidad de Blaise debajo de su posterior. Lo que aumentaba su propia necesidad.

A falta de experiencia, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar el firme pecho frente a él, desabrochando con lentitud los finos botones. Casi deja ir un quejido cuando los labios de Blaise le dejaron, y en su lugar gimió suavemente cuando esos labios succionaban su sensible cuello, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una buena impresión rojiza. Una marca. El pensamiento le hizo dejar ir un gemido más audible, meciéndose imperceptiblemente sobre su regazo y logrando estimularle sin darse cuenta.

Blaise dejó ir un apreciativo, profundo sonido, sus ojos brillaron con deseo.

— No tan inocente —repitió, su voz baja, ligeramente ronca—, _Harry_.

Tembló ante el sensual tono, no lo suficientemente vergonzoso, y deslizando su juguetona mano entre la seda, ante la atenta mirada de Blaise, acariciando el fuerte pecho, hasta delinear los bordes de sus pantalones. No se detuvo ahí, sino hasta llegar al claro bulto que dejaba ver la tela, y con su palma presionó en un movimiento lento de arriba hacia abajo.

— ¿Q-Quién dijo que era inocente?

Al segundo siguiente se encontró sobre su espalda, su cabeza gentilmente posicionada sobre el brazo del sillón y cubierto por un fuerte cuerpo. Las caderas de Blaise presionaban sinuosamente las suyas, arrancando jadeos cortos en ambos.

— Al parecer tengo que _investigar_ mejor.

Harry sonrió, presionando sus caderas hacia arriba y gimiendo ante el contacto.

— Ohhh, p-por mi _investiga_ todo lo que desees, _Blaise_.

Su respuesta fue el sonido de su zipper siendo bajado, y las telas al rozar cuando Blaise desasió sus ropas lo suficiente como para descubrir su ardiente necesidad. No tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse pues una fuerte mano le rodeo, acariciándole tortuosamente lento. El placer fue inmenso y lo sintió golpearle con la misma firmeza y pasión con la que era observado. Gemía y se retorcía, sin poder hacer mucho más que dejarse tocar, dejar que sus labios fueran tomados con ferocidad. El calor era grandioso, y su cuerpo escocía en deseo. Sintió la tensión aumentando en su cuerpo, y le besó con algo de desesperación, apenas encontrando la racionalidad suficiente como para introducir una de sus piernas entre las de Blaise; frotando al mismo paso al que era estimulado. Su recompensa fue el aumento en la velocidad en los placenteros movimientos de esa mano, y la entrecortada respiración que apenas se permitían pasar por los labios de Blaise.

Harry no lo sabía, pero los gemidos de placer que hacía, y la forma en que se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo, hacían maravillas en Blaise. Y fue la expresión de puro deleite y placer de Harry al encontrar su liberación lo que lo llevaron al final junto con él.

Ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos, Harry temblando un poco y mirándole con esos grandes y expresivos ojos verdes.

— Eres hermoso —susurró Blaise, besándole tiernamente en la frente y dejando un cálido camino hasta tomar los rojos e hinchados labios en los suyos—. Cuidado, la próxima vez no me conformaré con solo esto, _mi Harry_.

Harry sonrió en el beso, rodeándole con sus temblorosos brazos y devolviendo fervientemente lo que sentía con sus labios. _Solo por esta vez_, se decía. La próxima vez se lo _diría_.

Al demonio con las consecuencias. Si había de morir, lo haría sintiéndose el hombre más deseado por Blaise. A este paso, donde su corazón saltaba con una sola mirada; Harry sentía que descubriría los límites de que representaba ésta relación. Quería creer que _no los habría_. La intensidad era suficiente como para hacerle perder la voluntad y dejarlo vulnerable, en sus brazos, la magnificencia de lo que significaba _pertenecer_ a Blaise Zabini.

¿Lo que sentía era estar enamorado?

No lo sabía; si lo estaba o no, simbolizaba poca importancia. Ya sea el pensarlo, imaginarlo, su lógica o la fantasía; poco eran al lado de lo que veía y sentía. Sorprendido no era el cómo se encontraba al percibir todo esto como un cliché.

Aunque, los clichés se convierten en clichés por una razón, ¿no?

**CONTINUARA...**

Does it radiate? Yeah it does for me  
I can take you down  
It will knock you over to your knees  
Let it save your faith, we can let it go that far  
What else is it for?* 

_¿Se __**irradia**__? Sí, lo hace por mí  
Puedo derribarte  
__**Te**__ pondrá de rodillas  
Deja que salve tu fe, podemos dejarlo ir así de lejos  
¿Para qué más es__** esto**_?**

**(0oOo0) **

****

*Fragmentos de la canción Radiate, del grupo Puddle of Mudd.   
** Yo lo traduje, le hice algunos cambios. No está directamente traducido. Bueno, la canción en sí se escucha, e interpreta, un tanto angustiosa. Así que no cuadra exactamente; pero me gustaron algunas líneas para este cap., tal vez en el próximo ponga los demás fragmentos.

**J.K Rolling describe a Blaise Zabini, en el 6to libro, como: **  
_De color, con los pómulos marcados, pelo negro, los ojos marrones inclinados. Bastante vanidoso con fuertes prejuicios hacia los "sangre sucia" y los muggles. _  
Una de la línea más destacada, debido a Ginny Waesley, incitada por un comentario de Pansy sobre si le gustaba:

_— Yo no tocaría a una traidora de la sangre como ella, sin importar cómo luzca —dijo Zabini fríamente y Pansy parecía satisfecha. _

Difiere a lo que he planeado para mi Blaise (Harry es mestizo, después de todo). Esto es lo que haré: No angustia, ni drama-sobreexplotado, es decir, no habrá peligros _románticos_ de una tercera persona, o que alguno de ellos sea tan terco que no acepte sus sentimientos. Puede que se mire como una relación lo más cercana a la realidad; pero la realidad de nuestro mundo es más... eh, aburrido. Después de todo, si existe ésta clase de hombre perfecto, aún no lo he visto.

¡Dudas, preguntas y comentarios son bienvenidos!

**PS: **Ya sé que les cansa escuchar esto, pero, no puedo evitarlo: disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía. Por lo largo de cada cap, (los últimos dos siendo de 22 hojas, verdana 11, en Word) siempre se me pasa algo. Me ayuda mi Beta, Ros Potter, pero... sigue siendo muy largo ¬¬.

¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!

**Alycen**


	5. Capítulo 5 Obsérvame

**ADVERTENCIA**: No fue beteado!!! Mi beta, Rose, también se peleó con la tecnología, pero desafortunadamente perdió... o ganó, depende de cómo lo vean jejeje, pero no tiene maquina y pues no me puede checar los caps. Trataré no cometer tanto horror ortográfico o gramatical, ok? Disfruten!

**Capítulo 5 – Obsérvame**

Escuchaba las suaves palabras que eran susurradas a su oído, sintiéndose delirante ante las expertas manos que formaban surcos en sus costados, deslizándose debajo de la tela y subiendo hasta acariciar sus erguidos pezones; estaba atrapado en los ojos marrones de su pareja, oscurecidos por la pasión y el deseo. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry dejaba que el hombre sobre él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Sus labios fueron besados con fuerza, tomando su lengua en otra para jugar sensualmente. Se sentía acalorado, todo su cuerpo se sentía incendiado, y sus manos buscaban sostenerse de los fuertes hombros mientras los labios de su pareja bajaban hacia su cuello, lamiendo, mordisqueando y besando hasta que la zona estaba tan roja que dejaría marcas visibles. Estaba en solo boxers, su camisa en proceso de ser removida, sus pantalones descartados en el suelo.

Siendo suavemente acariciado, Harry pensaba que la delgada tela hacia poco para aminorar la placentera sensación de esa fuerte mano rodeando su miembro. Y en busca de liberar la tensión, Harry se movía al compás de esa mano, gimiendo y retorciéndose. La trayectoria de los besos fue bajando; su cuello, sus pezones, su vientre y, sintiéndose inexplicablemente ansioso, cerró sus ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacía atrás cuando la prenda fue removida en un silencioso siseo de telas rozando la sensible piel.

Casi llega a su fin cuando sintió una calida humedad rodearle, y miró rápidamente hacia abajo, encontrando a Blaise entre sus piernas, sus lucios labios rodeándole y mirándole de regreso con un nuevo nivel de intensidad que nunca había visto. Puso una mano sobre sus enrojecidos labios, para silenciar los desesperados gemidos de placer que le provocaba, pero como casi en todo, Blaise no se lo permitió, usando una firme mano para retirar la de Harry y entrelazar sus dedos; ofreciendo un apoyo ante las abrumantes sensaciones. Se concentró en los ojos marrones y los movimientos cortos, rápidos y atentos que daba Blaise a su rígido miembro. Tomándolo enteramente hasta la base y regresando para besar la punta. Le estaba volviendo loco y sentía que no duraría mucho así.

Y ante un particular movimiento de Blaise, la tensión en el vientre bajo de Harry explotó, apretando fuertemente la mano entre las suya y arqueando licenciosamente su espalda, gritando con abandono el nombre de su pareja.

Colapsó perezosamente sobre el sillón, su pecho aún ajetreado y su corazón latiendo furiosamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba deliciosamente en las aun presentes olas de placer.

Un encantamiento se encargó de refrescar y limpiarle, apenas notó cuando sus pantalones fueron puestos (no con mucha dificultad, de lo tan relajado que se encontraba) y abrochados. Segundos después los brazos de Blaise le rodearon, acomodándole a su lado y acariciando sus cabellos. Harry, aún medio adormilado, deslizó su mano por el pecho de Blaise, suave, buscando aliviar la necesidad en su pareja, pero su mano fue gentilmente tomada por una oscura y fue atraída en un corto beso.

— No hoy. Descansa.

Harry hubiera alegado, pero viendo el inflexible rostro de su pareja, asintió en aceptación, prometiéndose que la siguiente vez le correspondería como era debido.

Y mientras Harry descansaba en sus brazos, Blaise centró su atención en el dilema del día. Reposando en el escritorio, y por consecuente la única "mesa" de la habitación, estaba la vieja copia del libro de Preparación Avanzada de Pociones de su Harry.

Nunca lo admitiría, pero por primera vez en un mucho tiempo, Blaise se encontraba _sutilmente _entretenido por otra cosa que no era Harry Potter.

Un libro a todo esto.

Ante la inusual curiosidad, estiró un largo brazo para tomarlo, cuidando de no molestar el sueño de su pareja. Con un cuidado que solo reservaba ante pocas cosas, Blaise le dio vuelta a la engañosa portada nueva, tomándose el tiempo necesario para analizar su verdadero contenido. Se tomó minutos, tal vez una hora o dos. En realidad no llevaba el paso del tiempo, y como era sábado, se permitía perder el necesario.

El viejo libro del que tanto Granger se quejaba era indudablemente misterioso en sí. Poseía palabras y abreviaturas que rodeaban al texto tachado, y que desmentían lo que supone son los descubrimientos y trabajos de autores reconocidos. Las anotaciones del "Príncipe Mestizo" eran en su totalidad personales, y sin una buena deducción o lógica del tema (es decir, pociones), no se comprendería la totalidad del por qué el contenido original del libro estaba en tan desacuerdo con las conclusiones del estudiante.

Los hechizos por otro lado, eran complejos, y en su mayoría, a simple vista, lucían inofensivos. Aunque encontró algunos maleficios que probablemente requerirían una indagación más profesional. Y algo que detestaba grandemente era depender de otro. Aún así, por Harry lo haría.

— ¿Encontraste algo malo en el libro?

Blaise apartó rápidamente el libro y miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con los preocupados ojos verdes de su Gryffindor, quien yacía completamente despierto. Le miró por unos segundos y finalmente extendió una mano para apartar un mechón de su frente. Harry sonrió ante el gesto.

— Por el momento no —respondió Blaise, besando sus labios y atrayéndole a su cuerpo con más consistencia.

— ¿Entonces por qué esa expresión?

Blaise elevó una ceja, curioso. Que él supiera, no poseía ninguna expresión más que una blanca indiferencia.

— ¿Expresión?

— Sí, lucías- uhmm... algo así como pensativo —formuló Harry, sonriendo ante la leve confusión del otro—. Es fácil notarlo, si sabes lo que buscas.

— ¿Y tú lo sabes?

Harry se encogió ligeramente de hombros, algo avergonzado y acercando con algo de timidez su mano al rostro de Blaise, delineando la comisura de sus labios y haciendo que los oscurecidos ojos marrones se cerraran cuando sus dedos viajaron hacia los parpados.

— No sabría decirte muy bien la razón —admitió Harry, reclinándose lo suficiente para depositar un beso en los labios del mayor, el cual fue suavemente correspondido.

Blaise no dijo nada por unos minutos, mientras le observaba fijamente. Por su parte, Harry no se encontraba tan incomodo o avergonzado como antes. Estaba acostumbrándose lentamente a la consistente mirada de su pareja.

Recordaba aún lo que habían hecho horas atrás, lo cual le hizo sonrojar. Era la primera vez que alguien le hacía tal cosa, y aún sentía los placenteros hormigueos de las partes donde fue adoradamente besado y acariciado. Para mostrar su infinita gratitud besó cada porción de piel a la vista de Blaise, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus parpados cerrados, su cuello; besos suaves y cortos que Blaise no cuestionaba y regresaba a los labios del otro a cada oportunidad.

— Necesito que me des mas tiempo —dijo Blaise cuando Harry pausó en sus acciones, levantando ligeramente el libro en su mano para que lo viera.

Harry asintió casi de inmediato, pero se detuvo a media acción y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

— Eh... ¿No será mucho? —cuestionó, algo apenado.

— No lo creo, ¿por qué?

Harry no respondió por un largo tiempo, su cabeza cabizbaja y aun mordiendo insistentemente su labio inferior, estudiando ausentemente la ligeramente arrugada y fina camisa bajo sus manos. Se sentía avergonzado de saber que le desagradaba la idea de estar sin el libro por más de unos días. Pensaba que su razón sonaría absurda, sin embargo, la paciente postura de Blaise le hacían comprender que estaba dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo posible por su respuesta.

— No soy bueno en pociones —suspiró Harry, queriendo esconder su expresión aún más si era posible. Lo cual no se le fue permitido cuando Blaise dejó el libro a un lado para levantar su rostro hasta hacer conectar sus miradas.

— Yo te enseñaré —aseguró, colocando un largo dedo en el abusado labio de Harry para que dejara de mordisquearlo, y antes de que el Gryffindor protestará agregó—: _iQuiero/i _ayudarte, tengo tiempo y lo necesitas.

— No es nece-

— Es indiscutible.

Harry sacudió su cabeza con fingida exasperación, inconscientemente dando un pequeño beso al dedo en sus labios.

— Eres más testarudo que yo —dijo, sonriendo.

— Alguien tiene que serlo —replicó Blaise, acariciando su mejilla con una expresión tenuemente tierna. Recordando algo casi de inmediato, sus ojos se entrecerraron con agudeza—. ¿McLaggen te dio problemas?

Le tomó unos segundos a Harry comprender el rápido cambio de tema, pero cuando lo hizo, sintió de nuevo el cansancio y exasperación de esa ajetreada mañana. Aunque eso le dio la excusa perfecta para recostarse del todo a lo largo de la figura del Slytherin, colocando sus brazos al lado de los bien formados costados para abrazarle y apoyando un lado de su cabeza en el fuerte pecho, disfrutando el invariable latir de su corazón.

— El idiota a fuerzas quería estar en el equipo —comenzó a decir Harry, realmente frustrado, suspirando placenteramente cuando unos largos dedos acariciaron sus cabellos—. Por suerte, Ron lo hizo bien —musitó, algo abatido al recordar que el pelirrojo aún no le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario—. Katie logró hacer la prueba sin problemas y volvió a retomar su lugar —explicó de pronto con nuevo entusiasmo—, Demelza Robins y Ginny fueron sorprendentes, para la prueba de Cazadores... aunque tuve que correr a punta de varita a varios chiquillos que ni siquiera eran de Gryffindor; los golpeadores no son tan malos pero... —pausó, sonrojándose cuando se dio cuenta que el Slytherin le miraba atentamente—. ¿Te aburro? Lo siento, tiendo a-

— Te gusta el Quidditch —cortó Blaise, colocando en un mejor ángulo el rostro de Harry para detallarle mejor—. Me agrada escucharte.

Harry le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

— No están tan mal —comentó al fin—. Uhm, ¿a ti te gusta el Quidditch?

Blaise se tomó un poco de tiempo para pensar, sus ojos y la leve comisura de sus labios formando una imperceptible sonrisa de diversión cuando contestó al fin.

— Me gusta observarte jugar.

Harry sintió que sus pulsaciones aumentaban y su cara se sentía algo calida. No escondió su rostro, simplemente descanso su barbilla en el pecho del mayor y le miró en un largo silencio con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿Solo _observarme _jugar? ¿No te interesa el vuelo en sí? ¿Las jugadas? ¿La adrenalina de todo esto?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado y sus ojos brillaron con un toque de travesura.

— Sí. Me gusta observarte; la adrenalina la puedo obtener de una muy sugestiva forma —insinuó, su voz bajando en profundidad y sus oscurecidos ojos muy prometedores—. Verte jugar ayuda.

Su respuesta fue una tímida sonrisa y un deleitable sonrojo.

— Entonces esta bien por mí. Obsérvame a todo tu gusto.

**(0oOo0)**

— Parece que sus ataques son aleatorios; sin un propósito en especifico.

Harry miró a su amiga por unos momentos, algo sombrío. Sin poder dejar de pensar en la expresión de Hanna cuando se le informó sobre la muerte de su madre. Lo había olvidado, las pruebas le habían distraído, y mucho más el tiempo pasado con Blaise. Pero esa misma noche, en el Gran Comedor, sin Dumbledore en su usual asiento, sin Hagrid y su refrescante entusiasmo y finalmente las expresiones desoladas de los Hufflepuff en apoyo a su compañera; todo esto ponía en un estado algo abatido a toda la escuela. Sin mencionar que cada vez se notaba más y más la falta de algunos alumnos; todo esto solo le hacía pensar en el poco tiempo de relativa paz que le quedaba.

— Nadie parece hacer algo al respecto —suspiró Harry.

— El Director probablemente esta haciendo algo, al menos eso explicaría por qué no lo hemos visto hoy —dijo Hermione, mirando con disgusto como Ron se atragantaba con un rollo de canela, tal vez al evitar el decir algo; el hecho de que estaba ahí era solo porque Dean se había cansado de su presencia y le había dicho que era mejor que se tragara su orgullo y se disculpara. Claramente solo hizo una de esas dos cosas y se la pasaba con ellos desde entonces. En silencio. Algo asombroso.

Harry no había tocado aún su desayuno, pero una mirada insistente al otro lado del Comedor le decía que ya era momento de que lo hiciera.

— Bueno, ¿entonces vamos a ver a Hagrid? —les preguntó, mientras se llevaba a la boca un poco de su omelet, sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Ron frunció el entrecejo, Hermione le dio un codazo, asintiéndole con exagerado entusiasmo a Harry.

La insistente mirada venía de una dirección, y siendo consientes de eso, era fácil comprender el motivo de la molestia y nerviosismo respectivos del resto del Trío Dorado.

La atmósfera se había tornado rígida, pero Harry tersamente lo ignoró. Horas después se encontraban fuera de la choza de Hagrid, después de una larga y tensa plática, arreglando malentendidos y asegurando la autoestima magullada de su amigo medio-gigante. Y algo que no habían esperado era que no solo estaba deprimido por la falta de su presencia en sus nada agradables clases, si no que la vieja y grande araña que casi se traga a Harry y Ron durante su segundo año, yacía en su lecho de muerte. Era poco expresar que el medio-gigante estaba devastado.

— No me parece bien que dejemos a Hagrid así —dijo Hermione, preocupada, mientras se encaminaban de regreso a sus habitaciones.

— Tampoco podemos ayudarle —alegó Harry—. No conoces a Aragog, puede que sea bueno con Hagrid, pero eso no le quita que sea una criatura vil con el resto, ¿no cre-

Se mordió el labio para no pedir la opinión de Ron, no por orgullo, más bien porque ya sabía que el pelirrojo no iba a contestar. Al parecer Ron pensaba lo mismo, pues había abierto la boca por un segundo y la cerró apresuradamente después.

— ¡Harry!

El nombrado giró su cabeza en dirección del llamado. Era el Profesor Slughorn. Con tal de escapar, Harry hubiera deseado rodar colina abajo (golpes y posibles fracturas de lado), pero el profesor ya estaba frente a él, así que se forzó a mostrar una sonrisa educada. No lucía como tal, pero tampoco podían decirle que no hacia el esfuerzo.

— ¡Mi querido muchacho! —exclamó, expertamente ignorando la incomodidad del aludido y sonriendo ampliamente—, ¿cuándo piensas acudir a mis invitaciones?

— Erh... lamentablemente he estado muy ocupado —se apresuró a decir—, ¡Además! Uhmm... tengo detención con Snape, ¡sí, eso! ¡tengo detención hoy! Así que, ¡ya veremos luego!

Y en cuanto el profesor abrió la boca para decir algo, Harry tomó a Hermione de la mano, arrastrándola hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Ron les siguió, aún en silencio y con su expresión más violenta aún.

— ¡No puedes seguir escapándote todo el tiempo! —dijo Hermione en cuanto se detuvieron para esperar que las escaleras tomaran su lugar—, además, no sé por qué no vienes conmigo, ¡son algo entretenidas!

Ron soltó un bufido y murmuró algo que ninguno alcanzó a escuchar bien. Harry solo elevó sus ojos al techo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Pensaba que su amiga ya lo sabía, la atención desmedida y el favoritismo de Slughorn eran tan desagradables como el ridículo rencor de Snape.

Se despidió de Hermione en la Sala Común (notó que lucía tensa, pero decidió no preguntar), algo cansado y con deseos de dormir. Sin esperar por Ron, quien dudó un momento en seguirle, pero al final se sentó al lado de Neville en un sillón, mirando con algo de enfadó la chimenea. Harry se detuvo en lo más alto de las escaleras, debatiendo entre ir a su lado y tratar de hacerle hablar de nuevo ó entrar al dormitorio, encerrarse detrás de sus cortinas y dormirse.

Al final, con el pecho algo oprimido, se decidió por ninguno. En un arranque de coraje, tomo la capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, teniendo cuidado en que nadie lo notara, salió de la Torre y se dirigió a la Guarida.

Tal vez Blaise estaría ahí.

**(0oOo0)**

Con un pergamino en mano, fuertemente apretado en un puño, y sus ojos mirando con sagacidad las sombras oscuras que proyectaban los árboles de las horillas del Bosque Prohibido, Blaise pensaba detenidamente en sus siguientes pasos. El aleteo de las lechuzas era una ligera distracción, pero fuera de eso, el viento pasando por las hojas era lo único que se escuchaba.

"_...debido a que has rechazado ya un gran evento social, me parece que sería buena idea que consideraras el aceptar la invitación de la familia __Greengrass..._"

No era algo que le sorprendía, su madre gustaba de decir cosas banales y propuestas triviales en sus cartas. Que por lo normal solo eran dos o tres en cada curso. Tácticas que ella gustaba de emplear para hacerle saber que aún existía y que podía _jugar _bien el papel de la atenta madre.

En esta ocasión, lo que le daba a entender era sencillo y al punto, no era mucho una demanda, más bien era una sugerencia. Lo cual eran en sí bizarro viniendo de Elladora. Lo extravagante de todo eso era la opción que le presentaba. La familia Grengrass era de Sangre Pura, poco conocidos entre el circulo de los nobles y ante todo, neutrales. Y ese eral el problema, contradictoriamente. Elladora estaba tomando en consideración su "actual" estatus en la sociedad, cuando hace poco pensaba en las posibilidades que presentaba una familia Sangre Pura atada a la Marca Oscura.

Un ruido, que no era el de las lechuzas, le hizo tensarse en alerta. Guardó el pergamino en el bolsillo de la túnica y se giró rápidamente, su varita deslizándose fácilmente entre sus dedos, sus labios formando las palabras necesarias para un hechizo, que no logró salir cuando vislumbró la nerviosa figura de su Gryffindor.

— No estabas en la Guarida —explicó Harry, su tono algo avergonzado—, ¿no interrumpo nada?

Blaise sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, guardando en un fluido movimiento su varita y acercándose con cuidado al Gryffindor. Se tomó un momento en cuestionar cómo le había encontrado, pero lo dejó de lado al instante. Centrando su entera atención en tomar con una mano su dulce rostro e inclinándose para darle un corto beso.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirió, separándose lo suficiente para verle y no agradando de la decaída expresión en su Harry, mientras esa oscuridad interior aclamaba por retribución de aquel que le ha perturbado. No le parecía rara esa repentina agresividad, no desde que sus ojos habían tomado en la frágil y tímida figura de Harry Potter años atrás.

Harry se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose patético, buscando el confort de otro como un niño pequeño. Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta. Blaise solía molestarse cada vez que se despreciaba así mismo.

— Solo quería verte —dijo, en una voz tan baja que apenas se escuchó.

Blaise le estudió por unos momentos sus fracciones sin mostrar emoción alguna, y solo por el beneficio de Harry, asintió con lentitud. Sus ojos, por otro lado, mostraban un tinte de preocupación. Algo que aligeró el desasosiego en Harry.

— Puedes decirme lo que sea, cuando desees.

— Lo sé —murmuró, sonriendo levemente—. No es muy importante, es solo que... Ron... —acalló, no encontrando las palabras para explicarse mejor. El solo pensarlo lo hacía enojar y lo deprimían al final.

Blaise levantó la vista, mirando nada en específico. Al final se permitió dejar ir un respiro.

— Hablaré con él.

Harry le miró con alarma.

— Ah... pero-

— Solo le explicaré mis intensiones —aseguró Blaise, acariciando con un dedo su mejilla. Harry apenas comprendía que siempre lo hacía cada vez que le quería reconfortar, lo cual funcionaba en cada ocasión—. No entiendo por qué escogiste a Waesley.

Harry parpadeó en confusión.

— ¿Escoger en qué?

— Tu... amigo.

— Oh, pues, fue la primera persona que conocí..., primer mago, claro. Uhm... solo funcionó así. No sabría cómo explicártelo.

— No me gusta como te trata —murmuró Blaise, su tono frío.

Harry asintió, aceptando que su Slytherin probablemente nunca lo haría, y si bien le desilusionaba un poco, respetaba su opinión. Si Harry estuviera en su posición, también haría lo mismo.

— ¿Puedo estar contigo cuando hables con él? —pidió Harry, sintiéndose optimista y pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea.

Blaise era directo, y para serlo tenía que ser honesto. Ron no tendría mucho que objetar, a menos que el problema fuera otro más que el que estuviera con un Slytherin.

— Como gustes —respondió Blaise, tomando su mano y encaminándolo hacia el Castillo, teniendo cuidado de bajar las congeladas escaleras y deteniéndose un momento para colocar su bufanda alrededor de Harry cuando se dio cuenta que no llevaba una.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry, entrelazando sus manos y sonriendo dentro de la bufanda verde, respirando el aroma que era en su totalidad de Blaise.

— Te llevo a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Harry se sintió algo desilusionado, temblando ligeramente y la razón no era en su totalidad debido al clima.

— ¿En realidad interrumpí algo?

Blaise se detuvo abruptamente, y Harry pensó que lo había molestado, así que se sorprendió cuando fue atraído en un fuerte y demandante beso, logrando que su mente se pusiera en blanco mientras sus labios eran mordisqueados suavemente y una calida lengua se abrió paso entre ellos, convirtiendo el arrebato en una sensual caricia.

Cuando sus labios fueron liberados, Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire con dificultad, pensando que tal vez moriría de asfixia cada que vez que Blaise le besara de esa forma. Sería una bella muerte sin dudarlo.

El cálido aliento en su oído le enfocó del todo al mundo real.

— Respira por la nariz, Harry —le susurró, acercándole a su cuerpo hasta prácticamente cubrirle de los fríos vientos—.Nunca me interrumpes. Me es difícil de resistir hacer cosas contigo de las que no estás listo. Me gusta pasar mi tiempo contigo, y solo contigo, ¿entiendes? —remarcó Blaise, acariciando con sus labios las sonrojadas mejillas. Harry asintió dócilmente—. Bien. Es tarde, y necesitas descansar.

Harry no objetó más, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Blaise? —llamó, cuando subían las escaleras movibles. El Slytherin no respondió verbalmente, pero Harry sabía que había obtenido su completa atención—, necesito hablarte de algo importante, ¿mañana en la tarde?

El Slytherin asintió cortamente, murmurando la contraseña de Gryffindor, algo que elevó la curiosidad en Harry, pero decidió no preguntarle de dónde la había obtenido.

— Duerme bien —murmuró Blaise, inclinadote para darle un lánguido beso, siendo correspondido cuando Harry le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y abrió sus labios incitantemente. Esta vez Harry recordó de respirar por la nariz y encontró que alargaba la deliciosa sensación más.

Se separaron con lentitud, contemplando a su compañero con detenimiento, hasta que Blaise le empujó suavemente en dirección a la entrada y el cuadro de la Dama Gorda se cerró.

El calido cosquilleo en sus labios y la intensa mirada de Blaise le hicieron decidir resolutamente que hacía lo correcto. Le diría sobre sus sospechas contra Malfoy, las reuniones con Dumbledore, y con suerte tal vez concordaría con él. Algo que realmente necesitaba en esos momentos.

Fue con ese pensamiento que se dirigió a su habitación, saltando del susto cuando notó a Ron sentado en el mismo lugar que lo había dejado minutos antes. Le estaba mirando con detenimiento, algo inusual. Su pálida expresión resaltada debido a las ondulantes llamas de la chimenea. Fueron unos minutos incómodos, tensos, pero Harry entendía que su amigo le observaba por una razón.

— El realidad vas enserio con él.

Harry parpadeó, sobresaltado. Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales al parecer el pelirrojo no iba a decir algo más, Harry caminó lentamente hasta tomar asiento al otro lado del largo sillón.

— Solo pasó —dijo Harry, al punto, ya estaba cansado de buscar las frases "correctas" para darse explicar—. No es algo que te pueda expresar con hechos, o palabras concretas... Solo te puedo decir que él me ofreció algo que nadie antes lo había hecho y... algo en mí reaccionó fuertemente ante eso.

Ron bajó su cabeza, entrelazando sus manos sobre su regazo en una pose que le hacían ver más maduro de lo nunca antes se había visto. Harry sintió la ligera esperanza encendiéndose en su pecho.

— Si es lo que quieres —comenzó a decir Ron, levantando su titubeante mirada para verle a la cara—, entonces haré todo lo posible para no molestarte —pausó, luciendo culposo—. No más de lo que ya he hecho.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, sin poder evitarlo. Pero no hizo más que eso, aunque hubiera querido darle un abrazo.

— Si lo haces, esta vez no detendré a Blaise de maldecirte.

— ¡No! —gritó Ron, con cara de pánico. Figuraba que con un solo golpe del enorme Slytherin bastaría para noquearlo—. Lo prometo, no lo volveré a hacer.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste en primer lugar? —preguntó Harry, calmadamente.

Ron abrió la boca en sorpresa.

Realmente no había esperado más que la aceptación de su disculpa, pensaba Harry, observando como su amigo luchaba para encontrar la respuesta.

— Y-Yo... yo solo actué —soltó Ron en un sonoro suspiro—. Estaba tan enojado —confesó, cubriendo con una mano su avergonzada cara—. Ahí estábamos tú y yo, hablando de cosas sencillas como las clases y eso... Y de pronto aquí viene Zabini —decía, descubriéndose el rostro y haciendo un gesto con esa misma mano—, soberbio y arrogante- ¡así se vio en el momento! —se apresuró a explicar cuando Harry frunció el entrecejo en molestia—. Bueno, el viene y te... dice cosas como _esas._ Diciendo que no quería que yo estuviera ahí, sonando insultante... aunque me lo merecía. Pero, ¡parecías defenderle a él y no lo conocías en el momento! ¡Además de que parece monopolizar tu tiempo últimamente...!

Harry sacudió su cabeza, algo exasperado, pero comprendiendo que su amigo se dejaba llevar fácilmente por los celos.

— No va a tomar tu lugar —aseguró Harry, levantando una mano cuando Ron iba a protestar—. Hablo enserio, ¿cómo explicarlo...? Blaise posee un lugar que ni tú ni Hermione serían capaces de tomar, ¿entiendes?

— Realmente, no mucho —dijo Ron, algo resentido.

Harry respiró profundamente, mirando la chimenea para hacer algo de tiempo.

— Ustedes dos son como mis hermanos, uhm, Hermione y tú, claro... No soñaría con jugar Quidditch con Blaise —explicó, pensando en sus adentros que era muy formal para eso, y no le molestaba que lo fuera—. Tampoco ajedrez —murmuró, imaginándose que los ojos oscuros y la portante figura le distraerían todo el tiempo—. Me gusta pasar tiempo con él, haciendo... eh otras cosas que nunca, _nunca_ haría contigo o Hermione —dijo, tan avergonzado como se mostró su amigo al momento de entender—. Además, tomando un ejemplo, ¿acaso verías a Hermione como vez a Ginny?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione?

— Mucho —dijo Harry con diversión—. Y hasta que te des cuenta por ti mismo, entenderás mejor mi relación con Blaise.

Ron se mantuvo en silencio por largos minutos, obviamente pensando profundamente. Harry sabía que no lo descubriría de un momento a otro, así que no esperaba nada ese día. Y tal vez tampoco en esas semanas. Ron no era estúpido, pero tampoco era tan observador. Estaba en la media de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y el pelinegro sabía que eso era característico en Ron.

— Aún no lo comprendo —suspiró Ron.

— Está bien. Eventualmente lo harás.

— Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

— Tan bien como se puede, Ron —afirmó Harry, levantándose para dirigirse a su habitación y dándole una palmeada en el hombro cuando pasó a su lado, el otro chico se apresuró a seguirle.

— ¡Que bien! —exclamó Ron con alivio.

— ¿Quién te hizo ver razón? —preguntó de pronto, sin girarse y escuchando como el pelirrojo se atragantaba con aire.

— Uhm... erh... Hermione —farfulló Ron, avergonzado—. Amenazó con golpearme si seguía comportándome como un pomposo prejuicioso, aparte de que me hizo ver la luz, en varios aspectos. Ya sabes, puede ser exageradamente convincente con sus palabras... y amenazas. Solo ella puede hacerlo sonar tan... incuestionable —musitó esto al final, algo de afecto en su voz.

Naturalmente un aspecto que pasó inadvertido por el pelirrojo.

Harry simplemente sonrió.

**(0oOo0)**

— Háblame de los Greengrass.

Theodore Nott escribía atentamente su ensayo de pociones, sin tomar en cuenta la demanda, pensando que definitivamente no era dirigida a él. Pues no había nadie en Slytherin que le hablara tan abiertamente, pero la sombra que se posó encima de él le decía lo contrario.

— Vaya —exhaló Nott, al levantar su violácea mirada para encontrarse con los calculadores ojos oscuros—. Zabini. Esto es definitivamente una sorpresa.

— Algo que no pasará de nuevo si no respondes adecuadamente.

Nott levantó ambas cejas en desconcierto, siendo la primera vez que le escuchaba decir una oración tan completa. Se sintió desilusionado de no poder saborear tal victoria, decidiendo mejor aprovechar la enhorabuena oportunidad.

— Bien, ¿Greengrass dijiste? Uhmmm... Es una familia algo pequeña, la principal me refiero. Hyperion Greengrass es la cabeza de la familia. Trabaja como asistente para el Ministro de Magia de Francia, se dice que busca el puesto para él mismo —pausó, haciendo un gesto de poca importancia con su mano—. Eso sí, tiene una buena fortuna acumulada. Una buena dote para sus dos únicas hijas, Daphne y Astoria. Wilda, es extrañamente pasiva y se la pasa en su villa, a las afueras de París, como una perfecta madre y esposa. Son Sangre Pura. Prestigiosos en Francia... Un poco aquí en Escocia, ligeramente ignorados en Inglaterra. No hay nada especial en ellos. Creo que por eso prefieren Hogwarts en vez de Beauxbatons, sus hijas son relativamente normales y no niñas mimadas. Daphne es de nuestro mismo curso, y Astoria está en cuarto.

Blaise le miró por largos segundos, preguntándose si fue una buena idea el haber venido a Nott. La información que le había dado, en esencia, era algo que ya sabía.

— No es suficiente —siseó al fin, sobresaltando a Nott.

— Bueno, ¿si me dijeras qué buscas en especifico?

— Elladora los está considerando.

Nott se encontró sorprendido una vez más, si bien entendía, Zabini se refería a la última conversación (si es que se le puede decir así) que habían tenido, ¿no?

Matrimonio, ¿cierto? Pero no lo dijo en voz alta, solo asintió en comprensión y se enderezó mejor en su asiento, completamente interesado ahora.

— Necesito que me des algunos días para buscar a fondo.

Después de considerarlo por uno momentos, asimilando la expectante pose de Nott y su verdadero interés, Blaise asintió cortamente.

— ¿Cuántos?

— Dos; tres cuando mucho.

— ¿A cambio?

Nott, su vista antes buscando un pergamino para anotar su nueva labor, se giró rápidamente hacia el estoico Zabini. No pudo evitar dejar ir una profunda y corta risa.

— Te lo he dicho, viene de mi propia ganancia ayudarte hacerle la vida imposible a tu madre.

Blaise entrecerró sus ojos, encontrando algo nuevo en esa información que, tal vez sin notarlo Nott, se la había dado en solo esas acidas palabras.

— ¿Mi madre? —inquirió Blaise, atrapando la casi imperceptible rigidez en el otro Slytherin.

— Oh, bien... algún día te ibas a enterar —dijo, lo más causal que podía mostrarse, pero pensando correctamente que no engañaba a Zabini—. ¿Tienes derechos de propiedad sobre las _discordancias_ impartidas a tu madre?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, logrando que sus oscuros ojos lucieran más penetrantes.

— Has lo que quieras.

Nott sonrió torcidamente ante esas palabras, algo agradecido de no tener a Blaise Zabini como su enemigo, si es que el palpable odio a la propia madre le decía algo al respecto.

— Tendrás esa información pronto.

Blaise no respondió, solo asintió una última vez para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Nott le vio irse con algo de curiosidad. Consideraba a Zabini una persona muy compleja. Le hubiera gustado tomarse su tiempo para estudiarlo, comprenderlo; pero tenía prioridades, con el segundo y único otro miembro de la familia Zabini.

Blaise, por su lado, meditaba nuevamente si estaba haciendo lo indicado. Encontraba que Nott era una persona inestable a medida que interactuaba con él, engañosamente simpático a la primera impresión, agudo y ambicioso al momento siguiente.

— ¿Zabini?

Deteniéndose, Blaise se giró en torno al llamado, identificando como responsable a una chica de cabello largo, negro y ondulado, con un rostro normal y una pose arrogante que le hicieron recordar disgustadamente a Parkinson. Sin deseos de detallarla mejor para identificarla, se giró para ir a su habitación. Pero otra voz le detuvo.

No fue ella la que dijo algo, si no una chica de apariencia más joven, más atractiva (para su edad era algo curioso), con el cabello aún más largo, pero de la misma tonalidad y contextura.

— ¿¡Blaise Zabini!? —exclamó la más joven, con un tono de inapropiado entusiasmo, algo en lo que la mayor pareció concordar cuando le jaló del brazo—. ¿Qué? Mamá estará contenta, ¡tenía razón!

— ¡Compórtate! —reprochó fríamente la mayor, redirigiendo su atención de nuevo a Blaise, sus labios formando una sugestiva sonrisa—. Mis disculpas, mi pequeña hermana solo es una niña —desdeñó, ignorando la exclamación de indignación y tomando los pasos necesarios para acercarse a él—. Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass —se presentó, extendiendo una elegante mano, la cual Blaise no tomó.

Tras varios, _largos, _segundos_, _ella solo atinó a sonrojarse y bajar la mano.

— ¡Yo soy Astoria Greengrass! —saltó la menor, sin contener su risita ante la humillación de su hermana mayor y sin molestarse en extender su mano—. Nuestra madre nos mandó una carta hoy, algo raro en verdad. Dijo que nos presentáramos, dijo que era bueno porque pronto vamos a ser familia —informó, ignorando con facilidad la alarmada expresión de Daphne—. ¡Entonces! ¿A quién piensas escoger? Te sugiero que a mi, porque Daphne es una amargada y-

— ¡Astoria!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Es cierto, no puedes negarlo! —gritó la aludida de regreso, volteándose con una gran sonrisa hacía el silencioso Blaise—. Y como te iba diciendo, según mi padre, yo soy su favorita, entonces eso significa que tendré la mayor herencia de las dos... entonces sería mejor que me escogieras porque...

Blaise dejó de escuchar desde ahí, y aunque la situación era lo suficiente ridícula como para disolverse en risas, él no lo encontró divertido. A su criterio, ¿esas eran las patéticas selecciones de su madre?

Sí. Definitivamente lo suficiente descerebradas como para ser fácilmente manipuladas por Elladora. Aunque, tenía que admitirlo, la pequeña era todo lo contrario a una refinada hija Sangre Pura. Una rebelde desastrosa que sería difícil de domar.

No una opción para él. Oh, no, nunca lo sería. No había nadie más que uno.

Todo lo que él era y poseía le pertenecía a Harry.

— Es innecesario —entonó Blaise, interrumpiendo los acalorados ofrecimientos de Astoria y aligerando la horrorizada expresión de Daphne.

— ¿Qué es innecesario? —preguntó Astoria, tal vez la única chica con el valor de aguantar la gélida mirada. Daphne estaba paralizada por la inconcebible actitud de su hermana. Al parecer no era usual. Curioso.

— Su proposición.

Daphne se llevó una mano en la boca, pasmada. Astoria parecía no comprenderlo.

— ¿La mía ó la de Daphne? Pues en realidad ella no dijo na-

— Ambas —cortó rígidamente Blaise.

— S-se supone —interrumpió al fin Daphne, su voz frágil y al parecer a punto de desfallecer. Blaise ni siquiera sintió lastima—. Se supone que la propuesta sería oficialmente dicha durante Navidad, en nuestra villa, en Francia. Con toda la fam-

— ¿Enserio? —interrumpió Astoria, completamente incrédula en vez de afligida—. Pero tu mamá-

— Les dio una mala impresión —censuró Blaise.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera has intentado conocernos! —alegó Daphne, airada.

— Si lo hicieras notarias que soy mejor que ella —agregó Astoria, sonriendo infantilmente—. Además soy más bonita.

Blaise les miró de arriba abajo, solo para recalcar su displicencia.

— No estoy interesado.

Daphne enrojeció de golpe y Astoria parecía mas divertida que insultada.

Al menos las chicas deberían de estar agradecidas que no había muchos alumnos en la sala, aparte de algunos divertidos chicos de séptimo y Nott, que silenciosamente se carcajeaba en su oscuro rincón.

— ¡Lady Zabini nos aseguró-!

— Fueron engañadas —siseó Blaise, sus oscuros ojos relampagueando en una furia muy bien cimentada, aunque ninguna había visto signos de ella anteriormente.

— ¡Bien! —se interpuso Astoria, luciendo más alegre de lo supuesto—. Si dices que fue un malentendido, entonces lo fue. Aunque papá estará furioso...

— ¡Esto es un ultraje! —exclamó Daphne, ahora indignada—. ¡Esto lo escuchará Lady Zabini!

Blaise no estaba impresionado; impasible, algo que parecía impresionar a Astoria, pero que enfurecía más y más a Daphne.

— Has lo que desees con ella —replicó Blaise, por segunda vez en el día. Se dio vuelta, sin esperar respuestas, para ir a su habitación.

Hubiera sido más fácil solo decirles desde un comienzo que no estaba interesado. Pero había aprovechado la oportunidad de ver lo que Elladora había escogido. Fue una pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo, se permitía considerar que _tal vez_ había algo más en todo eso. Conocía a su madre lo suficiente como para saberlo.

**(0oOo0)**

Ese día en particular se estaba volviendo... mortificante, si es que con eso Harry podía explicar los momentos compartidos con el Director.

Albus Dumbledore estaba jovial.

Nada extraño en eso, pero el hecho era que estaba más jovial de lo usual, lo cual era decir mucho. Desde el momento que notó que estaba de vuelta, Harry había dejado de lado la radiante sonrisa dirigida a su persona cuando sus miradas se encontraron durante el desayuno. Era cosa natural, cada cierto tiempo el viejo mago hacía esos detalles. Una mirada significativa, el guiñar de un tintineante ojo azul, una sonrisa medio-indulgente, medio-traviesa. Detalles que hacían del vivaz Director único.

Por eso mismo no vio venir el sobre-entusiasmo de esa reunión.

— Espero que todo vaya bien con el Sr. Zabini.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, algo sorprendido de verse tomando la taza de té que se le era ofrecida y totalmente pasmado ante el comentario.

— Erh... Muy bien. Creo —dijo al fin, sospechando de la amplia sonrisa que se le fue dada ante eso.

— Bien, bien. ¡Ah!, me disculpo por ser tan imprudente.

Harry le miró con sorpresa (más de la que ya lucía), lo que no fue bueno tomando en cuenta que había tomado un poco de su té, quemándose la boca y la garganta en el proceso.

— Para n-nada —respiró, bajando con cuidado su tasa en la pequeña mesita conjurada. Temía que el té se convirtiera en un arma letal si se dieran más de esos comentarios por parte del viejo mago.

El Director sonrió ampliamente y Harry sintió que fue un error contestar eso.

— Me agrada saber que has encontrado a alguien especial, mi muchacho. Muy buena elección, si me permites decir.

Harry se volvió a ahogar pero esta vez con solo el aire, sacudiendo una mano para alejar la mano del director, la cual se había estirado para poder ofrecer ayuda.

— E-Es una persona maravillosa —confesó, sonrojado y sin molestarse en preguntar cómo supo de su relación. Ya se había resignado en el universal hecho de que el Director lo sabía _todo_, hasta cierto punto.

— Bien, muy bien. Me disculpo de nuevo, y para no molestar más, ¿continuamos con una nueva memoria?

Harry parpadeó ante el cambio de tema, pero asintió rápidamente. Aliviado de verse fuera de la revisión de su vida amorosa y mucho más de saber que el viejo mago no desaprobaba de ello. Blaise lo encontraría desconcertante, pero no sorpresivo.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Si el Director notó el radiante gesto, decidió no decir algo al respecto.

Esta vez le mostró el triste fin de la madre de Voldemort. Y algunas imágenes de lo que fue su "hogar" por once años, algo frío y solitario; pero no el horrible orfanato, no el que implicaría el llevar a una persona a ser tan prejuiciosa y malvada. Lo más sorprendente e inconcebible era lo humano que fue alguna vez. Un típico niño de encantadora apariencia, aunque en esos años no poseía la sutileza y manipulación de lo que alcanzó a contemplar del Tom Riddle de dieciséis años del diario.

Incluso en su corta edad, Voldemort era escalofriante y Harry entendía ahora lo que la memoria en el diario temía de la constante vigilia del antes maestro de Transfiguración.

**(0oOo0)**

Esa mañana Harry estaba tan ansioso que no esperó a esa tarde para encontrase con Blaise. Estaba fuera de las puertas del comedor, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de todo aquel que pasaba a su lado, las cuales no duraban mucho. La llamada del desayuno siendo más fuerte que su curiosidad.

Solo se tranquilizó un poco hasta que vio la figura de su Slytherin aparecer en la esquina, no esperó a que llegara a su lado y se adelantó hacía él. Blaise se mostró ligeramente sorprendido, no en expresión, sino en su lenguaje corporal cuando pausó por un momento en sus pasos, el tiempo suficiente como para que Harry se detuviera solo centímetros de tocarle.

— ¿Tienes tiempo? —preguntó, titubeando un segundo y finalmente colocando con suavidad una mano en el firme pecho para juntar ligeramente sus cuerpos.

— El que desees —respondió Blaise rodeándole con un brazo y cautivándole con más solidez, besando sus labios suavemente.

— No aquí, ¿podríamos ir a dar un paseo?

— ¿Ya desayunaste?

Harry le miró con sorpresa, pero asintió rápidamente y levantó su mano para mostrarle una manzana.

— Para ti —explicó, sintiéndose algo culpable—. ¡Te llevaré a las cocinas para que comas apropiadamente! ¡Ahí podremos hablar sin ser escuchados!

Blaise tomó la manzana y permitió ser encaminado de la mano por su Gryffindor.

— ¿Cocinas?

Harry miró sobre su hombro por un momento, sonriendo dulcemente ante la mirada algo pasmada de su pareja.

— Encontré la entrada en uno de mis paseos nocturnos —admitió, sonrojándose y sintiendo la intensa mirada de su pareja detrás de su cabeza.

— Te gusta merodear.

Rió quedamente ante eso y le miró de reojo cuando Blaise fácilmente acomodo sus largos pasos en unos un poco más cortos para caminar a su lado, teniendo cuidado de bajar las escaleras que le llevaban a lo último de su recorrido.

— Lo hago más por hábito que otra cosa —confesó suavemente—, antes era una necesidad.

Blaise entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos.

— ¿Duermes bien?

Deteniéndose en el la pintura correcta, Harry le miró sobresaltado.

— Sí, no merodeo tanto como antes —explicó, dándole cosquillas a la pera en el retrato y dando un paso para entrar cuando éste se movió para darles paso.

Blaise le detuvo, tomándole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos con ímpetu.

— ¿Aún lo haces?

Harry le miró fijamente por unos largos instantes, tratando de comprender lo que deseaba realmente su pareja.

— Uhmm... No mucho —implicó, pausando, y algo nervioso de la reacción que obtendría ante lo que iba a decir—. ¿Q-Quieres venir conmigo...? Quiero decir, ¿cada vez que lo haga? S-Si gustas y tienes tiempo-

— Me gustaría que durmieras —replicó calmadamente, acariciando con un pulgar la dócil mano entre la suya.

— P-Pero _sí_ duermo-

— _Toda_ la noche —interrumpió, besando gentilmente su frente cuando Harry frunció el entrecejo en molestia—. Pero, si es lo que deseas, me gustaría acompañarte.

Ahora era Harry el que sentía la culpa de robarle las horas de sueño.

— ¿Y que hay de ti? No deberías dormir pobremente por mí.

Blaise sacudió ligeramente su cabeza en negativa y le empujó para introducirlos en las cocinas.

— Siempre duermo tarde.

Harry le pico un costado, descontento.

— ¿Lo dices solo para hacerme sentir bien? ¿Cuántas horas duermes?

Los labios de Blaise formaron se curvearon imperceptiblemente de lado.

— Ocho horas. Lo aseguro.

— Hmmm... Bien —cedió Harry, no del todo convencido.

Como era temprano, y era hora del desayuno, las cocinas eran un torbellino de movimiento de elfos domésticos. La magia esparcida en sencillos y útiles encantamientos, todo tipo de comida apareciendo y desapareciendo según iba siendo requerida. Parados en la entrada, ninguno de los dos había notado el ajetreado movimiento, y Harry pensaba si era una buena idea estar ahí después de todo.

Un elfo apareció frente a él, y por un instante Harry sintió pánico, pensando que era Dobby. No es que le desagradara, pero la pequeña criatura era muy... entusiasta. Por suerte no era Dobby.

— ¡Ya desayune! —dijo apresuradamente, antes de que le ofreciera toda la cocina—. Pero él necesitará un desayuno completo, sino es mucha molestia, por favor —expresó, apuntando ligeramente hacia su pareja.

— ¡Sí, Señor! ¡En un momento, Señor! —dijo el elfo, desapareciendo para reaparecer al lado de un grupo de elfos que lucían desocupados. En un intercambio de rápidos y avivados ademanes, el elfo apunto en la dirección general del Gryffindor. En el momento siguiente estos rodearon entusiasmadamente a Harry, preguntando lo que deseaba.

Blaise solo observó silenciosamente el intercambio, sintiéndose un poco fuera de lugar y medio divertido ante el predicamento de su pareja.

— ¿Qué desayunaste? —inquirió con diversión cuando los ojos verdes le imploraron ayuda.

Harry le miró con confusión por unos segundos, los elfos domésticos pausando para mirarle cómicamente también.

— Un omelet y jugo de naranja —dijo Harry al fin, aún sin comprender.

— Eso es lo que quiero —esclareció, bajando su mirada hacia los elfos. Estos desaparecieron para cumplir lo pedido.

— ¿Es lo que realmente querías? —preguntó Harry, picándole un costado de nuevo.

Blaise no se inmutó, ni en ese momento ni la primera vez, el Gryffindor lo encontraba exasperante. Aunque le daba una excusa para sentir la bien formada figura debajo de la ropa.

Tampoco era como si necesitara una excusa, ¿no?

— Eso es lo que quiero —repitió Blaise, tan cerca que sintió el calido aliento golpear sus labios.

Harry sonrió, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello para atraerle en un gentil beso.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

**N.A**: ¡Hello gente! Por fin he salido de vacaciones, aunque quedé pendiente de un trabajo a entregar... Fue un horrible semestre, pero gracias a Dios ya he terminado. Fuera de eso, he podido encontrar este cap de respaldo entre tanto archivo que tengo. Ya lo tenía terminado y beteado, pero tuve una pelea con la tecnología y ésta me formateó la memoria donde tenía TODOS los borradores y capítulos de Shadow of the Day...Tenía otros proyectos de la Uni, sentí los deseos de pegarle un tiro a algo... Oh, bueno, al menos aquí tengo el cap por fin y les aseguro que el sexto también estará pronto.

Nos vemos luego, dudas y preguntas son bienvenidas... ya veremos cuál respondo XD.

Besos!


	6. Capítulo 6 Conmigo

**ADVERTENCIA: No me acusen con los de , querían "acción" chico/chico, pues por fin aquí está... Si es ridículamente cursi, mis más sinceras disculpas ¬/¬.**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6: Conmigo.**

_Ven aquí despiértame de esta locura._

_Quédate conmigo, en tus ojos me quiero encontrar,_

_Llenarte de felicidad y junto a ti ganar.*_

— ¿Alguna vez habías escuchado de objetos que puedan guardar tu vida?

— ¿Guardar tú vida? —inquirió Blaise, quedamente.

— Sí —asintió con la cabeza Harry, aliviado de sentirse capaz de empujar de lado la ansiedad que le había estado comiendo desde que Dumbledore mismo se lo había comentado—. En realidad es un fragmento de alma insertado en un objeto. Puede ser cualquier cosa. El Director les llama Horcruxes.

— Magia oscura —reflexionó Blaise, tomando en sus manos las más pequeñas. Delineando los ligeramente ásperos contornos entre sus dedos, sus imperfecciones y cicatrices contando una historia de trabajo y sufrimientos que estrechaban su pecho de una desagradable forma. No era la primera vez que sus instintos clamaban por venganza contra todo aquel que le haya (y sigue) lastimando.

— Magia oscura que se espera de Voldemort —afirmó Harry, suavemente, sin deseos de romper las gentiles acciones de su pareja. Se consideraba gratamente satisfecho al saber que esto nunca lo haría con otra persona, ni en frente de nadie más. Una cosa era sentirse orgulloso de que Blaise gustara de demostrar sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones, y otra que el resto del colegio se enterara de ello solo para satisfacer su mórbida curiosidad.

Blaise levantó lánguidamente la vista, totalmente enfocado en cada detalle y en cada sombra que ensombrecían la seria expresión en Harry. Era sencillo ver la magnitud del dilema. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que a veces le encontraba distraído. En otras circunstancias eso le hubiera tranquilizado: saber que no era su falta de sociabilidad lo que afectaba su frágil relación, pero la profunda preocupación reflejada en los ojos verdes ocasionaba que la turbación en su interior aumentara.

No lo mostró, algo que de seguro Harry no hallaría confortante. El tema de magia oscura era algo que ya esperaba, la vida de su pareja estaba rodeada de eso y mucho más.

— Contenedores de almas —remarcó Blaise, un argumento del cual no estaba ni remotamente cerca de conocer. Elladora era ciertamente una mujer que basaba su vida entorno a hechizos oscuros, pero comparado con lo que se le presentaba Harry, eran solo un juego.

— Trozos de un alma —corrigió Harry, mordiéndose ausentemente el labio inferior—. ¿Crees que exagero? ¿Qué no es tan grave como pienso?

Las trémulas palabras se deslizaron por las ahora desoladas cocinas, Harry se reclinaba sobre la calidez que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Blaise. El mayor yacía en un contemplativo silencio, disfrutando a su vez de tener en su regazo y en sus brazos la relajada figura de Harry. Algo que días atrás hubiera sido imposible.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Harry sintió que una firme mano tomaba su mentón para levantar su vista y ser entrelazada con los profundos posos marrones.

— Difícilmente —murmuró Blaise, acariciando con sus dedos el contorno de una de sus mejillas—. Por lo que me has dicho, Dumbledore tal vez sabe más de lo que piensas.

— Tiende a hacer eso —admitió Harry quedamente, parpadeando lentamente ante la sosegada caricia y pasando sus propios dedos sobre la mano libre del mayor—. Piensa que ocultarme información me mantiene- no sé, ¿inocente?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, asimilando como los ojos verdes se enturbiaban tenuemente. Una mezcla de decepción y resentimiento. Blaise encontraba que esos nublados sentimientos no iban con la personalidad de Harry. Así mismo, Blaise sentía sus propios sentimientos al respecto reflejarse con los de su pareja. Una vez llegó a pensar que la acción afectaba más las vidas de _ciertas_ personas; si no es que todas. Considerando que él mismo no era de muchas palabras, ese pensamiento era algo sólido para él. Sin embargo, al observar detenidamente el comportamiento del Director, Blaise llegó a la conclusión de que tal teoría era inversa con respecto a los efectos que provocaba en Harry. Al denegarle información. Viéndolo desde la perspectiva y motivos del Director, Blaise podría decir que concordaba hasta cierto punto.

— No puedo culparlo —murmuró Blaise, sin deseos de contener sus posesivos pensamientos y tranquilizando la sorprendida expresión de Harry con un efímero beso—. Protegerte no es algo simple a considerar.

El rostro de Harry se enterneció ligeramente, pero aún así, el hecho de que Blaise simpatizara con Dumbledore le dejaba una mala sensación. Algo que se apresuró a remarcar.

— Hay una gran diferencia entre proteger y otra es mantenerme ignorante. ¿Por qué-? —acalló, su respiración tornándose elaborada al notar su nueva posición. Distraído ante la suavidad del sillón trasfigurado en su espalda y vislumbrando en su totalidad el impasible rostro de su pareja. Pensaba que tal vez se lo imaginaba, pero los ojos marrones mostraban la intensidad que el día anterior le había robado el aliento, mientras su cuerpo era acariciado hasta la plenitud.

Se preguntaba si él mismo era tan ligero o Blaise era mas fuerte de lo que originalmente imaginó como para ser maniobrado de esa forma; con la facilidad en que dos fuertes brazos le habían tomado de la cintura, abrazándolo al cuerpo del mayor para girar y poder recostarle a lo largo del sillón. Con una rapidez asombrosa antes de se diera cuenta de que su cuerpo se encontraba deliciosamente atrapado por uno mas fuerte. Demasiado cerca como para ser un inocente abrazo y demasiado lejos como para juntar sus cinturas en algo más intimo.

Por un momento se recordó que debía sentirse avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Blaise inadvertidamente se lo imposibilitó.

— Eres exorbitantemente preciado para mí —declaró suavemente Blaise, acercando sus labios a los flamantemente dulces de su pareja.

Harry exhaló temblorosamente, tomando en sus manos el definido rostro de Blaise para besarle. Sus inquietantes labios abriéndose solícitamente para él, y solo para él, de una forma que nunca, ni en sus más vividos sueños había hecho. Esta seguro que sentía como su corazón palpitaba desmesuradamente con una sola mirada de Blaise, sin mencionar que cada vez que era sostenido y besado con el casi deseo de ser devorado le hacían considerar que estaba perdiendo la razón.

— No deberías ser capaz de hacerme sentir de ésta forma —suspiró Harry, deseando tener el suficiente valor como para eliminar el ínfimo espacio que separa sus cuerpos e hundirse en las sensaciones que proporcionaba ese simple contacto.

La sonrisa en respuesta, a pesar de lo pequeña y casi velada, fue hermosamente arrebatadora.

— Esas son mis palabras —concedió Blaise, besando ligeramente sus labios.

— E-Estamos en las c-cocinas —musitó nerviosamente Harry, sin embargo no impidió que sus labios fueran mordisqueados suavemente ni que una mano se deslizara debajo de su camisa. Su traicionero cuerpo hizo lo contrario a lo que su cohibido estado le advertía, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente para permitir que esa misma calida mano empujara la tela más arriba de lo recomendado y esos elegantes dedos fluyeran por su piel con una dedicación que hacían hervir su sangre.

— No hay nadie más que nosotros —retrucó Blaise.

Harry asintió lentamente, sus entrecerrados ojos mirando fijamente los contornos y curvas que formaban el atractivo rostro. Contuvo su respiración cuando las manos de Blaise se elevaron hasta su sensible cuello, dejando una frágil caricia que le relajó un poco más, siguió el recorrido de esos largos y elegantes dedos hasta que sintió como uno de los botones de su camisa cedía, exponiendo más piel ante la calidez que desprendía el cuerpo que le rodeaba.

Poco a poco sentía como sus pensamientos dejaban de ser coherentes y, liberando un respiro entrecortado cuando un fino dedo rozó su pezón, remotamente se recordó que su pasiva reacción reflejaba que estaba dispuesto ha compartir más que besos o abrazos con un hombre que no tenía mucho de conocer.

_Absurdo. Irresponsable. Ilógico. _

Sus labios fueron atrapados, persuadidos de abrirse delicadamente y permitir que una enardecida lengua explorara cada rincón de su boca; logrando arrebatarle un placentero gemido y que sus pensamientos fueran trasformados al instante.

_Completamente extraordinario._

Mientras su camisa era descartada, los botones de sus pantalones abriéndose con facilidad por esos mismos dedos, Harry vislumbraba como los ojos oscuros de Blaise recorrían cada contorno de su enrojecido rostro, como los táctiles labios tomaban los suyos sosegadamente. Pensó una vez más en una razón por la cual debía de detener esto. Pero su cuerpo hizo caso omiso y rebeldemente sus brazos se elevaron para rodear el cuello de Blaise, sus labios imitando los expertos movimientos del mayor, sin tomar en cuenta que tal vez los suyos eran un poco torpes a comparación, saboreando el sabor único de Blaise, todo de él. Su cuerpo fue rodeado por un fuerte brazo, fácilmente elevándole para deslizar la última prenda que resguardaba su cuerpo de la intensa mirada marrón.

Sus brazos se tensaron alrededor de Blaise, ocultando su cuerpo al pegarse al aún cubierto del mayor, en un arrebato de timidez y vergüenza. Y Blaise se lo permitió por unos momentos, tomando la oportunidad para recorrer con su mano libre la curva que formaba la espalda baja de Harry, ondulantemente lento deslizó la caricia hacia abajo, hasta rozar un muslo, atrevidamente acercándose hasta un lugar que Harry mismo nunca había pensando que alguien tocaría. Tembló ligeramente y no se resistió cuando esa fuerte mano le rodeó la parte interna de su muslo y le instó gentilmente a abrirse un poco. La sola acción incendió la timidez que brevemente había expuesto, relajando sus brazos para poder ser recostado sobre el sillón.

La figura portentosa de Blaise lucía aún más sobrecogedora, totalmente cubierto por las prendas oscuras de su uniforme, el plateado y verde haciendo poco para ofrecer luz a las sombras que parecían envolverle. Inclinado entre las desnudas piernas de Harry, detallando con oscurecidos ojos marrones el cuerpo tembloroso por el deseo de aquel que había robado totalmente su alma.

Harry no habló, no tendiendo la necesidad de hacerlo. Solo tomó en cada movimiento de Blaise, como la larga túnica era removida hábilmente por las mismas manos que le habían ofrecido placer tantas veces sin pedir nada a cambio. Tragó en seco cuando una elegante mano pausó en los pantalones, y por un momento Harry pensó que el hombre estaba jugando con él. No contempló mucho esa revelación, cuando esa prenda fue removida eficientemente junto con la delgada prenda que le cubría debajo, para darle una vista mucho más agradable.

Desvió rápidamente su mirada, y se sobresaltó cuando su mano fue cubierta por una más grande. Harry levantó la vista hasta posarla sobre la oscurecida de Blaise y, respirando cortadamente, sin apartar sus ojos verdes de los marrones, sintió como su mano era redirigida hacia el endurecido miembro del mayor.

Harry observaba embelesado como los parpados de Blaise se cerraban por un segundo y los sensuales labios se abrían ligeramente para dejar ir un pequeño suspiro. Sin romper el contacto, Blaise se inclinó para besarle con fuerza, introduciendo una húmeda y calida lengua en su boca. Resuelto a obtener más reacciones acaloradas, respondiendo aún vigorosamente ante la agresividad que era poseída su boca, Harry movió tentativamente su mano, recordando e imitando los movimientos que Blaise le había proferido en anteriores ocasiones. Apretando lo suficiente, subiendo desde la base hasta tomar entre su dedo índice y pulgar la punta, un poco más atrevido de lo que imaginaba movía su mano en acorde a la intensidad en que era besado, repitiendo el proceso una, dos, tres veces hasta que una fuerte mano rodeo la suya; dando un último apretón que arrebató un suave respiro de Blaise.

Parpadeando en confusión, Harry apenas notó como Blaise tomaba su varita y murmuraba un encantamiento que no reconoció, pero que comprendió levemente cuando sintió una humedad en una parte que nunca pensó que podría hacerlo. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar por la acción, pues un extraño intruso se hacía paso por esa misma parte. No pudo contener el desconcierto ni la incomodidad cuando dejó escapar un quejido corto entre los labios que aún le acariciaban.

Blaise lo notó, pero en vez de detenerse solo separó sus labios un poco, lo suficiente como para ver los dilatados ojos verdes. Harry pudo discernir la explicación y disculpa para prepararle ante algo que sentiría aún más grande, algo que le hizo sonrojar fuertemente. Sin embargo, esos sublimes ojos oscuros le ofrecían algo más. La promesa de un placer que Harry no podía aún imaginar siquiera.

— Confía en mí —murmuró Blaise.

Y Harry lo hizo, abriendo sus piernas un poco más y exponiéndose deliciosamente ante los ardorosos ojos de su pareja. Se concentró en los confortantes labios de Blaise y no en cómo ese delgado dedo se hacía paso en su cuerpo, explorando delicadamente. Fue aún más fácil olvidar la extraña sensación cuando una fuerte mano tomó su necesitado miembro, acariciándole ágilmente, logrando que gimiera plácidamente entre cada beso. Abrumado ante el placer, la gentileza y ardor que se le era proferido, Harry apenas notó como un segundo dedo cedía para estrecharle. Sintió una calidez rodearle al pensar cómo Blaise se tomaba el tiempo en prepararle, pues cada movimiento era lento y conciso, evitando lastimarle lo más posible.

Dando un quejido leve de dolor, Harry mordió ligeramente en reproche el labio de su pareja cuando sintió casi de inmediato un tercer dedo. Se removió inquieto entre los brazos de Blaise, intentando aligerar el ardor, hasta que esos dedos se hundieron hasta tocar un punto que logró que su cuerpo se arqueara de golpe y sus labios dejaran ir un gemido profundo. Sintió como su cuerpo se encendía, como sus caderas ahora ondulaban a favor de los intrusivos dedos, y sintió la mano que aún rodeaba su miembro, moviéndose rítmicamente; ambas sensaciones consiguiendo que se formara un nudo de intenso placer en su vientre bajo y que sus inhibiciones se perdieran cuando él mismo tomó ambas piernas para abrirlas más y permitir todo el movimiento posible a esos dedos.

— _Blaise_... —musitó Harry, su voz entrecortada y sus ojos verdes nublados por la pasión.

— Eres hermoso —susurró Blaise, besándole con furor, expresando lo cerca que estaba de perder todo atisbo de control y deleitando a Harry al tocar una vez más su centro—. _Te necesito_.

Harry asintió rápidamente, reprimiendo una recriminación cuando ambas sensaciones le abandonaban por un momento. No pensó en sentirse nervioso, pues aún sentía su cuerpo ardiendo en deseo, y solo quería que Blaise le tocara de nuevo.

Esas dos mismas manos que le habían dado tanto goce ahora tomaban suavemente sus piernas para flexionarlas, buscando desplegarle lo suficiente. Algo que Harry hizo dócilmente, suspirando apaciblemente al sentir dos manos recorriendo el camino de sus piernas hasta tomar su cintura y enaltecerla en un ángulo apropiado. Blaise besó dulcemente sus labios y juntó sus cuerpos brevemente, provocando una placentera fricción al sentir sus miembros acariciándose, distrayéndole. Cuando la sensación se disipó, Harry notó algo aún más grande haciéndose paso en lugar de los elegantes dedos, mordió su labio inferior al sentir cómo traspasaba por el estrecho anillo de su entrada, aún así no pudo reprimir un pequeño sollozo al sentir como ese endurecido y caliente miembro se deslizaba sin pausa hasta adentrarse profundamente en su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos tortuosos segundos donde ambos permanecieron estáticos, que a Harry le parecieron una eternidad, su espalda tensa en un ligero arco, con miedo de moverse y sentir más dolor por ello. No se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que distinguió como Blaise besaba sus húmedas mejillas.

Sus parpados cerrados por el dolor se abrieron de pronto hasta conectar con los hermosos ojos de Blaise, robando su aliento al reparar en la devoción que reflejaban. Harry notó con sorpresa lo tensó que estaba su pareja, aún más que él mismo, y comprendió de inmediato la infinita paciencia y gentileza con que era tomado. Estaba seguro que un adolescente no tendría el control suficiente como para hacer tal cosa. Sintiendo su corazón latiendo desbocadamente y una ternura que no cabía en su interior, Harry acercó sus temblorosos labios a los de Blaise, besándole con brevedad pero que expresaba toda la adoración que concebía su alma.

— Te amo tanto —murmuró Harry, sus verdes ojos exudando el sentimiento mismo.

Ambos se tensaron, Harry en sorpresa misma y antes de que su efusión diera paso al miedo, Blaise le besó apasionadamente mientras, sin salir de su cuerpo, empujaba sus caderas en una embestida que tocó explosivamente su centro. Harry sollozó de nuevo, pero esta vez más por placer que dolor. Disfrutando como ese duro miembro tocaba considerablemente lo que esos refinados dedos habían rozado apenas. Nunca creyó que se podría sentir mucho más.

Se aferró de los fuertes brazos de su pareja cuando sintió como salía de su cuerpo y dio un pequeño gemido cuando las poderosas caderas de Blaise empujaron de nuevo hasta adentrarse en su estremecido cuerpo; saliendo y entrando lentamente, tortuosamente gentil pero preciso, tocando una y otra vez ese sensible punto, turbando sus sentidos y haciéndole clamar en placer entre dulces roces de sus labios cada vez que hipaba un "_Blaise_", y arrebatadores besos cuando se dio cuenta que, al apretar un poco cada vez que Blaise entraba en su cuerpo, ofrecía mucho más placer a su pareja.

Blaise separó sus labios para detallar la exquisita expresión en Harry; sus enrojecidas mejillas, su cuerpo perlado de sudor y los labios abiertos en una perpetua necesidad de exhalar el aire que sus pulmones luchaban por respirar.

Algo que sus embestidas robaban, al igual que el mismo cuerpo de Harry cuando empujaba de vuelta, permitiendo que Blaise se adentrara aún más si era posible. Lo que rompía embestida a embestida su autocontrol; incrementando la fuerza en que se adentraba al estrecho y calido cuerpo, mientras los dulces gritos de placer que se escapaban de los labios carmesí de su pareja, debido a sus besos, le llevaban más cerca del borde de lo que había esperado.

Ambos estaban en una enceguecedora nube de placer, sus cuerpos moviéndose en sincronía, poco a poco rompiendo el ritmo en preludió al lazo de placer que los unía, y sintiendo lo inevitable, Blaise tomó el miembro de su pareja en su mano, acariciando al ritmo de sus embestidas, logrando que el cuerpo debajo de él se arqueara y arrancara un último sollozo, apreciando vagamente cómo su mano y el vientre de Harry se humedecían.

Blaise respiró silenciosamente, empujando cortamente sus caderas, deseando nunca separar sus cuerpos y seguir íntimamente unidos por más tiempo. Pero el hermoso rostro de Harry en la culmine de su placer se lo impidió.

Abrazando el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, Blaise se dejó ir, liberando su esencia en el estrecho canal que le apretaba imposiblemente. Tomó con una mano la mejilla de Harry para poder dispersar pequeños besos por todo su rostro, y con una última embestida, besó lánguidamente sus labios.

— Harry —murmuró Blaise, besando sus labios una última vez, alzando las caderas de Harry para poder salir de su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, despojando un pequeño suspiro en ambos debido a la hipersensibilidad en la que estaban rodeados.

— Blaise —arrulló dulcemente Harry, parpadeando en cansancio y cobijándose a un costado de su pareja.

La expresión de Blaise había perdido la frialdad que usualmente poseía, incluso alrededor de Harry. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con la misma adoración que había visto anteriormente, sus labios se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Harry —musitó Blaise nuevamente, atrayendo a Harry hasta que sus cuerpos extenuados yacían plenamente fijados, rodeándole con sus brazos y juntando sus mejillas en una gentil caricia—. Mi amor.

Harry inspiró de golpe, conteniendo la respiración por un segundo para después soltarla en un ruidoso suspiro.

— ¿_Q-Qué..._? —susurró Harry, no atreviéndose a apreciar la esperanza que sentía creciendo en su pecho.

Blaise besó sus labios, no respondiendo de inmediato y resumiendo sus acciones al cubrirle con la túnica de Slytherin, que fácilmente refugiaba el más pequeño de los dos. El cuerpo de Harry a su vez cubría la mayor parte de Blaise.

Durante ésta pausa, el cansancio fue atrapando a Harry, hasta que se vio dormitando ante el rítmico tempo del corazón bajo su cabeza. Ligeramente percibió el momento en que Blaise depositó un acompasado beso en su frente.

— Duerme, mi amor.

Cayendo en lo más profundo del sueño, Harry sonrió.

**(0oOo0)**

— Aquí tienes.

Una pequeña pila de pergaminos fue puesta sobre la mesa baja de la Sala Común de Slytherin, frente a Blaise. Los marrones ojos observaron detenidamente el volumen de la misma, para luego posar sus ojos calculadoramente sobre los de Nott. Estaba algo impresionado, el tiempo límite acordado no había llegado a su fin aún, apenas un día y medio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Nott le miró con sorpresa, pero no duró mucho, mostrando su comprensión con una sonrisa algo indulgente, y que no se atrevía a trasformar en algo más con miedo de antagonizar la "tranquila" disponibilidad de Zabini.

— Ya te había dicho que no requiero nada más —pausó, pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos para distraerse un poco de los penetrantes ojos marrones—. Enserio, a ti no te gusta tu madre, a mi no me gusta tu madre. A ambos nos gustaría que una tragedia le pasara, la diferencia recae en que, desgraciadamente, compartes lazos de sangre con ella, lo que te limita a cierto nivel, y yo... pues no.

Blaise le seguía estudiando, inusualmente sin deseos de hacerle correr por su vida; algo que había notado pasaba con una mirada si se lo proponía. Estaba más intrigado por el obvio desprecio hacía su madre que por las confianzas que se tomaba con él.

Había que darle crédito, Nott no había cruzado la línea de seguridad a imprudencia, aún.

— No tengo relación alguna en esto —enfatizó Blaise, respaldando su codo en el brazo del sillón en el que yacía sentado, para reposar su mejilla en su mano. De esa manera podía mantener su mirada cómodamente.

Nott pensó que en otro se vería como signo de aburrición, pero esa noción era absurda en Blaise Zabini.

— Entendido —aseveró Nott, sonriendo levemente—. Nada que ver. Es más, no mencionaré nada desde hoy... a menos que tú lo desees.

Los ojos marrones parecieron agudizar su intensidad, si eso era posible. Nott especuló que sería una buena idea irse ya, sin embargo Zabini se había levantado y ahora solo había un brazo de distancia lo que los separaba. Su imaginación le ofreció una escena en donde Zabini extendía una sola mano para romperle el cuello en un solo movimiento como si de una ramita seca se tratase. Apenas pudo detener su reacción de tragar en seco, evitando concisamente mostrar lo perturbado que estaba.

— Theodore —pronunció Blaise, deliberadamente terso, suave. Lo que logró que los ojos del nombrado se abrieran como platos y que su boca también se abriera ligeramente cuando una firme mano le tomó del hombro (ya se estaba preparando para arrodillarse y rogar por su vida). Fue levemente sacudido para hacer llegar mejor las siguientes palabras—: Has lo que tengas que hacer. Yo no figuro en tus planes, ¿de acuerdo?

— De acuerdo —se apresuró a decir, saltando visiblemente cuando sintió como Zabini le daba un último apretón y le dejaba ir. No fue agresivo, lo cual lo espantaba en sí. No se iba aún porque Zabini parecía no haber terminado. Y esa distancia que los separaba parecía acortarse, según lo calculaba su aterrorizada mente.

— No hoy.

— No hoy —prometió, tensándose aún más a cada segundo que pasaba y Zabini mantenía la casi inexistente distancia entre ellos.

— Ni en un futuro —reiteró Blaise, sus agudos ojos precisando cada gesto nervioso y cada movimiento repentino.

— Ni en un futuro —repitió Nott, algo amenizado al notar como esa conversación (si es que se le puede llamar así) sonaba a cada momento como un Juramento Inquebrantable.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos, entretenido al percatar como el cuerpo de Nott reprimía el ligero salto que pudo captar con solo hacer ese gesto. Realmente no creía que le iba a atacar, ¿verdad? Si es así, entonces Blaise subestimó sus agallas. No muy diferente de Malfoy, ahora que lo notaba.

— Bien —dijo al fin Blaise, dando media vuelta para poder inclinarse y tomar sus libros, y de pasada tomó los pergaminos que Nott le había dado. Tenía clase de Pociones. Mundanamente le cruzó el pensamiento de que había sido una mala idea escoger esa materia, considerando el Profesor incompetente que poseían.

— Pensé que odiabas que alguien estuviera cerca de tu espacio personal —bromeó débilmente Nott.

Blaise parpadeó lentamente, elevando una ceja en lo que distantemente Nott pudo interpretar como burla.

— Ahora sabes por qué —murmuró Blaise, encaminándose a las mazmorras de la clase de Pociones, y sabiendo que eso dejaría a Nott ensimismado todo el día. Por su lado, derrumbándose sobre un sillón en alivio, Nott negaba que fuera por las mismas razones, pero no se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta.

Blaise sabía que no era parte de su personalidad mostrar un punto con ese tipo de métodos. De hecho nunca había tenido la necesidad o voluntad para hacerlo en cualquier caso.

Se preguntaba si eso tenía que ver con Harry. Últimamente eso pasaba, y realmente no tenía la necesidad de averiguarlo.

¿Por qué tratar de detener algo inevitable? Después de todo uno no cambia, solo se adapta.

**(0oOo0)**

— Sigues mirando el aire como un embelesado —protestó Hermione, pegándole livianamente con un pergamino en la cabeza.

Harry sintió una sonrisa monumental venirle a la cara, así que tosió falsamente en su puño para esconderla un poco. No denegó la protesta, pero tampoco dejó de mirar al aire, como su amiga le decía.

— Hoy es un día bonito —dijo de pronto, finalmente mirándole a la cara—. ¿No lo crees?

— Claro —afirmó ella, conciliadoramente y sus pardos ojos tomando en el ligero rubor de su amigo—. Uhm, ¿algo interesante que desees decirme?

— Nop —soltó en un suspiro, sonriéndole con candidez. Sí tenía algo muy, pero muy importante que decir. Pero razonablemente eran cosas que no se decían entre amigos. Chico con chica... sin importar que la preferencia fuera la misma, y las apariencias de la amistad, dichas conversaciones no solían terminar bien. Y con Ron, pues, tampoco, al menos no entre ellos (ya podía imaginar su cara horrorizada).

No cuando se trataban de relaciones con otros. Era como un tabú. Ron no decía de sus aventuras porque Hermione se ponía agresivamente ajustada, y cuando se trataba de un chico tomando interés en su amiga, pues solo ponían a Ron irracionalmente denso. Harry solo iba con la corriente porque no tenía otra cosa más que hacer. Además de que era la primera vez que tenía una relación seria.

Una relación que no involucrara un mar de lágrimas de una chica que apenas conocía o de la hermana de tu mejor amigo que parecía una acosadora.

Uhm, ahora que lo pensaba, la relación que tenía con Blaise era teóricamente su primera relación en todo. El beso lleno de lágrimas de Cho tenía que ser la excepción, no podía considerarlo siquiera su primer acto romántico. Y ni se diga la desastrosa cita en Hogsmeade. Harry estaba seguro que la chica no estaba pensando en él cuando le besaba, así que podía especular con seguridad que su primer beso había sido con Blaise.

— ¿Tiene que ver con Zabini?

Harry se sobresaltó un poco, ligeramente ruborizado, pero asintió con la cabeza y la chica no preguntó más. Solo sacudió la cabeza al mismo tiempo que le daba otro golpe con el pergamino.

— Nada malo, lo juro —aseguró Harry, permitiendo esta vez que la sonrisa fuera completamente visible.

— Eso espero —rumió Hermione, dejando el pergamino de un lado y sacando un libro medio polvoriento del estante frente a ella.

Harry tosió un poco, pero su amiga parecía ser inmune. Figuraba que un día de estos iba a desarrollar asma. Con eso de su mala suerte, todo era posible. Se reclinó un poco hacia atrás y se tapó desde la nariz hacia abajo con la larga manga de la tunica. Observando con curiosidad como Hermione escaneaba rápidamente con sus inteligentes ojos las líneas cursivas de texto. Más que envidia, Harry sentía algo de orgullo al hacerse sabedor de lo extraordinaria que podía ser su amiga con solo leer un libro. Y si bien no era tan buena en otros aspectos, eso la hacía ser mucho más especial para él. Se sentía afortunado de ser su amigo, de seguro ya hubiera muerto de no haber sido por el conocimiento que proporcionaba. Que para otros podría ser inútil, pero en las situaciones extravagantes en las que caían siempre, eran salvavidas fenomenales.

— Dices que Dumbledore negó que fuera, eh, _eso_ —pausó Hermione, mirando de reojo sus alrededores y mordiéndose el labio inferior con algo de nerviosismo—, bueno, lo que viste cuando _Él _era niño, ¿uhm?

— Sí, dijo que solo era una armónica —afirmó Harry, en voz baja y sabiendo que aunque alguien más lo escuchara no sabría a qué se refieren a menos que estuvieran espiándole en cada reunión con el Director. O en todo caso que el mismo Voldemort les estuviera escuchando, lo cual era igual de improbable. Con eso de la conexión que compartían y todo. Si fuera así, el mismo Director no le hubiese dicho nada.

— ¿No hubo mención de _otro_? —preguntó ella casualmente, frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo. Al parecer no había encontrado lo que quería.

— No. Bueno, el anillo es absurdamente obvio, ¿no crees?

Hermione frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, pero su expresión cambio a algo de fastidio y se desquitó un poco eso al pegarle otra vez con un nuevo pergamino. Harry protestó, pero acalló cuando ella sacudió con advertencia dicho objeto.

— Como sea, después continuamos —dijo ella, comenzando a meter sus cosas en su maleta—. Tenemos clase de Herbología.

— ¿Tan pronto? —se quejó Harry, lanzando sobre su hombro su maleta y caminando a la par de su amiga.

Era temprano aún, y Harry disfrutó del aire fresco que mecía ligeramente sus cabellos, si bien estaba más húmedo de lo usual debido a la niebla que apenas les dejaba ver el camino, se sentía muy bien a comparación de los vientos arrasadores de hace unos días. Que lo único que hicieron fue darle un nuevo significado a su pelo revolucionario. Hoy tenían clase a primera hora de Herbología, Hermione a patadas y regañadientes pudo arrastrarle un poco temprano a desayunar para aprovechar la Biblioteca por unos minutos. Ron fue un caso perdido, y Harry pensaba vengativamente en como hacerle la vida de cuadritos por dejarle solo en la proeza.

— Casi llegan tarde —les dijo Ron al llegar, hoy tenían una de esas clases medio-peligrosas medio-asquerosas.

El buen humor de Harry aún se mantenía a pesar de eso, y tanto Ron como Hermione lo notaron, sin embargo no dijeron nada.

Le pareció divertido e irónico qué tan similar era la mascara que les dio la profesora a esos que usaba el gobierno contra la radiación. Y pensándolo mejor, le pareció algo atemorizante. Si las semejanzas iban más allá del físico, y la planta que iban a estudiar era igual de peligrosa, él sería el primero en salir corriendo... aunque conociendo su actitud, tal vez terminaría haciendo algo valerosamente estúpido.

— ¿Sabes? Hagrid y Sprout se parecen mucho —dijo Ron, mirando con algo de aprensión la planta inquieta frente a ellos—. Estas plantas son igual de peligrosas que las "mascotas" de Hagrid.

— Difícilmente —negó Hermione, tomando nuevos aires profesionales al poder subyugar los tallos espinosos y azotadores de la planta. Con algo de ayuda de ambos chicos, claro.

Segundos después tenía en sus manos lo que Harry interpretó como la semilla de la planta. Era grande, pues su amiga apenas la podía rodear con una mano y su duda fue rectificada cuando la chica le aclaró que era un vaina. Al parecer eran dos cosas muy diferentes, pues las semillas estaban dentro y, según explicó la profesora a continuación, tenía que reventar sus vainas.

— Escuché que piensan ir a una fiesta, ésta noche —murmuró Ron de pronto, tomando la mencionada vaina y procedió a abrirla a golpes. Harry supuso que así liberaba algo de su enfado.

— ¡Eso me recuerda! —dijo Hermione de pronto—, Harry, ya no tienes excusas para escaparte; Slughorn quiere que vayas a la fiesta de navidad y no hay peros que valgan.

— ¿Le dijiste que podía ir? —exigió Harry con incredulidad.

— ¡Por favor! Como si pudiera hacer tal cosa —devolvió, rodando los ojos y apaleando con unas tijeras grandes a la planta para que soltara su túnica—. No, me preguntó por tu horario y ahí si no pude mentirle.

— Y solo los del Club-Como-Se-Llame pueden ir, ¿no? —rezongó Ron, importándole poco que la vaina saliera volando fuera de su zona y cayera algunos metros de ellos.

— Club Slug —corrigió Hermione algo irritada ante el tono del otro chico—, y no es como si yo decidiera quién puede o no ir.

Harry, viendo una tormenta venir a lo lejos... o cerca en ese caso, se apresuró a quitarse el protector de la cara e ir a recoger la vaina. Para su confusión dicha vaina no estaba donde la había visto caer, y se iba a dar la vuelta para preguntarles a sus amigos (resignado a ver algunos insultos volar antes de tener su respuesta) cuando se topó con un pecho firme a medio giro.

— ¡Blaise! —exclamó deleitado, notando apenas lo que sostenía en una mano.

— Harry —murmuró Blaise de vuelta, inclinándose para darle un corto beso. Obviamente él tampoco tenía la mascara puesta. La cual se encontraba en su otra mano.

Hizo un gesto con la mano que sostenía la vaina, y Harry se apresuró a poner sus manos juntas para recibirla. Blaise se la dio directamente, tomándose la libertad de deslizar sus dedos por la palma del menor en una delicada caricia. Hecho eso, procedió a ponerle su mascara sin complicaciones.

— ¿Qué-? ¿No la necesitas tú? —protestó Harry, pero no se la quitó, disfrutando de cómo esas manos acariciaban sus cabellos cuando terminaron de abrochar bien el seguro.

— Ya he terminado —dijo simplemente, masajeando un poco la nuca de Harry, lo que logró arrancarle un suspiro placentero.

Harry cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer y remotamente escuchando como la discusión de sus amigos bajaba abruptamente a un "momento especial". Nada impresionado por ello, se permitió ignorarlos.

— Harry —susurró Blaise, observando su apacible expresión. Sus labios saltando brevemente en una medio-sonrisa cuando solo recibió por respuesta un suspiro de satisfacción—. _Harry_, tus amigos están callados ahora.

— Muy bien por ellos —suspiró Harry, apretando un poco la vaina en sus manos cuando esos expertos dedos aligeraban un particular nudo de tensión. Era el mejor masaje que había recibido en su vida y dócilmente dejó caer su cabeza hasta posarla sobre el fuerte pecho. En esos momentos deseó no tener la máscara puesta para poder frotar tiernamente esa zona con su nariz, pero se limitó con lo que tenía y respiró el agradable aroma masculino que aún permanecía a pesar del corto tiempo en que Blaise la usó.

— _Harry _—llamó Blaise, intencionadamente dejando deslizar un tono seductor que logró que levantará la cabeza y los parpados del menor le develaran las irises verdes de golpe—. Están mirando —murmuró, y lo decía más por la integridad de Harry que la suya, si por él fuera, besaría propiamente a su pareja, para ahora si darles una _buena _razón para mirar.

— ¿Están mirando? —repitió Harry, sin registrar las palabras aún, quejándose un poco cuando las manos detuvieron su acción, aunque aún sentía el placentero hormigueo.

— Sí —afirmó, y con algo de diversión brillando en sus ojos, le hizo girar gentilmente.

Estaban mirando, de hecho casi toda la clase, pero Hermione y Ron estaban particularmente _mirando_. Como si nunca en su vida le hubieran visto. En otro instante se hubiera puesto rojo como tomate, pero la presencia detrás de él le trasmitía la suficiente seguridad como para no avergonzarse. No mucho.

— ¿Harry? —inquirió Hermione, algo pasmada.

Ron lucía lo bastante mortificado como para decir algo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! —exclamó Harry, sin darles importancia y girándose de nuevo para ver a Blaise. Balanceando con una mano la vaina, se desabrochó el seguro de la mascara y se la quitó apresuradamente, elevándose un poco para besarle en los labios y sonriendo frescamente ante la estupefacción de los espectadores—. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

— No necesitas preguntar —respondió Blaise, acariciando con su pulgar los labios del menor.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, regresando la mascara, la cual Blaise tomó con una ceja elevada, pero sin pelea.

— Lo sé, pero se siente muy bien preguntar —refutó Harry, su tono con un tinte infantil.

Ron pensó que se lo había imaginado. Y concluyó con solemnidad que así había sido, porque no estaba dispuesto a recibir un ataque al corazón si su cerebro lograba procesar lo que sus ojos engañosamente le plantearon.

Blaise había sonreído.

**(0oOo0)**

La semana pasó sin inconvenientes mayores. Solo el hecho de que Katie Bell aún estaba en San Mungo, lo que llevó a pensar que en otra ocasión tal vez, Harry se hubiera pasado toda esa semana especulando paranoicamente sobre tal suceso (ni siquiera supo del incidente hasta días después). Pero pese a que sus instintos le decían que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con ello, el consejo de Blaise sobre que Dumbledore probablemente ya sabía y se estaba encargando de ello le mantenía relativamente desinteresado.

En ámbitos sociales, entiéndase: el drama escolar, era otro asunto que le llevaban a pensar en la frase figurada de que estaba evitando el monumental elefante rosa en la esquina de la habitación.

Ginny era el pivote central del meollo. Todo empezó con la escandalosa escena que hizo con Dean al besuquearse en medio de la Sala Común como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron estaba que echaba fuego por la boca y Harry, mirándoles con desconcierto, se preguntaba si así se veían Blaise y él cuando lo hacían. Esperaba que no, más que besarse apasionadamente pareciera que la chica trataba de comerse la boca de Dean, y éste último parecía feliz de dejarle.

Tembló con algo de disgusto y huyó sabiamente de la escena. Mientras subía las escaleras en dirección del dormitorio de los chicos aún podía escuchar los insultos que comenzaron a intercambiar los hermanos.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, se arrepintió de no haber intervenido. Ron parecía haberse sumido en otro humor frívolo e ignoraba a una confundida Hermione. Ginny no paraba de matar a su hermano con su mirada y de paso le lanzaba una mirada a Harry que no podía descifrar aún. Teniendo en cuenta que ambos Weasley eran miembros del equipo de Quidditch, sus disputas también se trasladaban al campo, tan extremo era el efecto que el resto del equipo estaba al punto de quiebre. Hasta que finalmente terminaron de hacer llorar a una de sus Cazadoras, Demelza.

Ya en tierra firme, desmotando su escoba y estirándose en toda su altura (no era tan alto, pero tampoco era un enano), Harry lanzó chispas con su varita, lo suficientemente llamativas que logró la atención total de su equipo. Viendo el severo rostro de su Capitán, todos se apresuraron a bajar, incluso los irritados Weasley.

— Diré esto solo una vez —tronó, su voz dura pero no tan al extremo del grito—. Ron, Ginny, cualquier ridículo problema que tengan vayan y resuélvanlo antes de que arruinen a mi equipo-

— ¡Lo siento! —saltó Ron, girándose hacía Demelza—. ¡Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intensión!

— ¡Solo es una excusa! —acusó Ginny, enfurecida, luciendo como si ella fuera la afectada.

Demelza solo les miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, por el miedo, suponía Harry, quién se apresuró a decirle lo bien que jugaba.

— ¡Realmente lo siento! —dijo Ron.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —le señaló su hermana, llevándose sus manos a la cintura en una pose que su mamá tomaba todo el tiempo cada vez que les regañaba. En ella no funcionaba muy bien, pues solo hizo que Ron se enfureciera.

— ¡Tú...!

— ¡Dejen de pelear! —ladró Harry, apuntándoles amenazadoramente con su varita—. Tu actitud afecta tú juego, Ron, y no tengo tiempo para centrarme en ti. Ginny, eres lo suficientemente buena como para que lo arruines con esto, ¿realmente tengo que decirles lo que tiene que hacer?

Ambos negaron rápidamente, más intimidados por la chispas que salían de la varita que por sus palabras.

— Debería salir del equipo —dijo Ron, por primera vez ignorando la mirada que le lazó Ginny. Justificaciones a sus palabras, habían muchas. Su prueba de ingreso al equipo había sido casi excelsa, pero las prácticas eran pésimas.

Harry suspiró profundamente, interiormente dándose fuerzas. Si no fuera su amigo, y los días del primer partido no estuvieran tan estrechos, tal vez hubiera concordado. Pero desafortunadamente así era, y no podía darse el lujo de buscar un nuevo Guardián.

— Solo da lo mejor de ti —rogó Harry, colocando una mano en su hombro en simpatía—, eres bueno pero si sigues así lo arruinaras- ¡Deja de hacer eso Ginny!

La chica bajo la cabeza apresuradamente, avergonzada de que Harry le atrapara sacándole la lengua a su hermano.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó Harry, montando su escoba con exaltación y dirigiéndose al resto del equipo con autoridad—: ¡Arriba, todos! Terminemos con la práctica.

Cuando encontró un punto en el aire desde donde observar mejor a su equipo, Harry se detuvo. Disfrutaba de sentir la brisa fresca pasar por todo su cuerpo, brisa que ni su ropa podía detener.

Parpadeando en confusión, giró levemente su cabeza cuando sintió la presión de una mirada sobre su persona. Aún a esa altura (considerable si uno lo notaba) y que era prácticamente ciego sin sus lentes, pudo distinguir con facilidad la silueta delineada entre las sombras, cerca de los vestidores de Gryffindor.

Sus labios se estrecharon en una sonrisa deslumbrante y no pudo evitar levantar su mano en un saludo efusivo.

Estaba seguro que fueron solo unos segundos, pero Harry sintió una eternidad pasar cuando uno de los brazos cruzados de la querida perosona se levantó en regreso.

**(0oOo0)**

— Si no supiera ya que no eres el arma secreta del equipo de Slytherin diría que eres un espía —bromeó Harry, lanzado sus brazos alrededor de Blaise y dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pasivo cuerpo.

Blaise inmediatamente le rodeó con sus brazos, nada afectado por la ligereza que representaba Harry. Algo que aún se encargaba de cambiar todos los días en cada comida. Harry prefería de comer con él, que aún era copiosamente poco. Aunque eso estaba cambiando minuciosamente. Muy lento para su gusto, pero estaba cambiando. Razonando el tiempo que han pasado juntos, que era algo largo (y muy corto a la vez), estaba más que seguro de conocer todos lo hábitos de su Harry.

— Nunca lo haría —aseguró Blaise, dándole un apropiado beso que le dejó sin aliento.

— Lo sé —reiteró Harry, regalándole una brillante sonrisa para luego arrastrarle al sillón de la Guarida.

— El Quidditch luce más un problema que entretenimiento —comentó Blaise eventualmente, después de que Harry se sentara felizmente en su regazo.

— No lo era antes —admitió Harry, algo sorprendido de que su pareja se tomara la molestia de hacer llegar su punto en un enunciado tan completo. No es como si Blaise fuera un idiota, al contrario, el hombre solía dar su punto de vista de formas silenciosas con una pasmosa facilidad que fascinaba a Harry. Y eso demostraba que vio lo suficiente como para querer saber más de sus problemas como Capitán de Gryffindor. Se sentía muy bien el saber que alguien se preocupaba tan íntimamente de él—. Pienso que debía de haber negado el puesto de Capitán. Era más sencillo hacer mi trabajo de Buscador nada más.

— Slytherin hubiera ganado éste año.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Conectando su desconcertada mirada con la impasible de Blaise. Sentía que le estaba probando, y eso le hizo reír un poco.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que soy un buen Capitán?

— Eres extraordinario.

Si las palabras no fueron suficientes, la seria expresión en Blaise le dio la suficiente respuesta. Harry se sonrojó, apenas creyendo que una persona tan madura como Blaise, quien no le gustaba el Quidditch, se tomara la molestia de ver sus habilidades hasta el punto de apreciarlas tan vehemente.

— Me halagas demasiado —murmuró Harry.

— No lo suficiente —objetó Blaise, sus labios deslizándose fluidamente en una breve pero sensual sonrisa.

Sin poder contenerse, Harry se inclinó para besarle, tímidamente moviendo sus labios, sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y dejando ir un suspiro cuando la calida lengua de Blaise se abría paso por sus labios.

Con suaves besos y una gentil mano detrás de su cabeza, Blaise separó sus labios, siguiendo un delicado recorrido hasta depositar pequeños besos cerca de su oído, haciéndole temblar.

— _¿Harry?_ —susurró Blaise, una mano introducida debajo de su camisa.

— ¿Aquí? —inquirió de vuelta Harry, siento como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, pero no adverso a lo que claramente quería su pareja.

— Si lo deseas.

— _Oh, sííí..._ —exclamó en un respiro, ayudándole a deshacerse de su ropa lo más rápido posible.

Era fácil perderse antes los gestos de Blaise. Fácil dejar que esas manos le acariciaran con tanta gentileza que casi le hacían llorar. Manos que sabía que podían igualmente destrozarle. Pero no le temía. Sabía que Blaise nunca le lastimaría, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

Cada paso que los llevaba a estar juntos, cada movimiento, Harry lo sentía como si lo hubieran hecho siempre, como una danza que uno nunca olvidaba. Se le hizo eterno el momento en que volvió a sentir la sensación de ser tomado. No hubo dolor, y el placer se sentía amplificado en cada suave embestida que unía a sus cuerpos, sus caderas tocando íntimamente las caderas de Blaise y las suaves palabras que eran murmuradas en su oído cada vez que sus hinchados labios clamaban apasionadamente el nombre de su pareja.

No sintió el paso del tiempo. Solo le importaba la devoción que Blaise le demostraba, tomando su cuerpo y su corazón, sintiéndose protegido en sus brazos y sobre todo haciéndole olvidar que había demasiada gente esperando que liderara una guerra de la cual nunca creyó fue suya y de Voldemort nada más.

**(0oOo0)**

Los meses pasaron rápido, lograron ganar el partido contra Slytherin, con la ayuda del no-uso-físico de la posición de la suerte que había hecho (fue fácil hacer creer a Ron que la había tomado). Con unas cosas buenas viniendo de esa victoria y otras decenas mal también (Harry aún recibía miradas reprobadoras de Hermione). La navidad estaba cerca, y lo único relevante de ello, para muchos, fue la fiesta de Slughorn. Fiesta a la que se rehusó ir Harry, inclusive ante la mirada decepcionada de Hermione. Al día siguiente escuchó que su amiga la había pasado tan mal como imaginaba que lo habría pasado él si hubiera ido. Aunque Harry no entendía cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido llevar al idiota de McLaggen. Aunque Blaise hubiera dicho que sí (cosa que haría solo porque Harry se lo pedía) no había nada en el mundo que le hubiera obligado a ir.

— Mis amigos pelearon de nuevo —dijo Harry de pronto. Una tarde después de trasfiguraciones, era hora del almuerzo y ya habían terminado con sus respectivas comidas.

Más bien, Blaise había llenado su plato para dos porciones, y Harry había comido de ambas, no todo, solo partes. Blaise notó que la cantidad que consumía había aumentado casi dos tercios, que era en realidad mucho. Considerando que una comida bien balaceada para Harry solía ser medio omelet, una fruta y una tarta pequeña que a veces no se acababa y terminaba dándosela a Weasley. Almuerzos y cenas eran aún más difíciles de aceptar para su Harry.

— ¿Te han molestado? —demandó quedamente, su prioridad siempre siendo Harry. Sabía de qué amigos hablaba. Algo desconcertante; que solo tuviera dos _verdaderos_ amigos, y parcialmente bueno (así tenía más a Harry para él).

— No a mí, es otra pelea de celos —bufó Harry, ya acostumbrado a que su pareja ignorara el bienestar de los demás—. Creo que está de más decir que se gustan —pausó, sonriendo abiertamente cuando detectó como los labios de Blaise se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa—. Bueno, pues, Lavander- ¿Conoces a Lavander?

— Una de las... _informantes_ de Gryffindor —confirmó Blaise, despasionadamente.

A Harry se le salió una carcajada, y fue tan repentina que lo hizo doblarse a la mitad, lo que lo obligó a recargar su frente contra el pecho de Blaise mientras trataba de contenerla, fallando infructuosamente en el proceso. Blaise solo se limitó a besar su cabeza, aprovechando para pasar una mano entre los sedosos cabellos. Le parecía fascinante el hecho de que podía hacer reír a Harry con tanta facilidad.

— E-Esa es- ah —resopló Harry, agarrando en un puño la tunica de Blaise, sobre su corazón, buscando apoyarse entre cada risa. Blaise deshizo su agarre solo para entrelazar sus manos—, esa es una- ah, una forma educada de decir chismosa.

— ¿Brown y Waesley?

Harry tomó un gran respiro, sonriendo por un momento y detallando el contraste de sus manos al estar unidas, mientras pensaba en la pregunta. Incluso él mismo lo veía algo inconcebible. Lavander y Ron, ciertamente. Se alegraba de no tener que explicarle todo, Blaise podía concretar casi todo por su cuenta, con los debidos comentarios.

— Creo que Ron está tratando de probarle un punto a Ginny —especuló Harry, pero luego rodó sus ojos con exasperación—, y también creo que le gusta la atención. No es algo que Hermione haría en público.

— Ya veo.

Harry sonrió, pensando que realmente adoraba que Blaise le escuchara y no fuera como sus amigos que deseaban imponer sus ideas en él. Aunque también debía admitir que esperaba siempre escuchar su punto de vista. A veces era indiferente, pero si Harry lo necesitaba, podía pedirle su opinión. Cosa que no hacía mucho, y si lo hacía era porque agradaba más saber los pensamientos de su pareja que buscar una solución en sí.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, rozando con sus nudillos la suave mejilla, logrando que los ojos verdes se entrecerraran ante la sensación. Harry permanecía quieto, pasivamente esperando la respuesta que sabía vendría tarde o temprano. Antes solía pensar que Blaise se tomaba el tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y escoger las palabras adecuadas para hablarle. Algo que le inquietaba, haciendo que Harry imaginara que siendo un Slytherin, Blaise solo le manipulaba. Con el tiempo, aprendió a detectar que Blaise gustaba de tomarse el tiempo para tocarle con el fin de aliviarle, reconfortarle; sin pedirle nada a cambio más que solo dejarle hacerlo.

— Deja que ellos se arreglen —sugirió Blaise, tan bajo que apenas le escucho.

— Son muy testarudos —indicó Harry, en voz tenue, algo somnoliento, de lo tan relajado que estaba.

Sus músculos se relajaron, y su cuerpo se deslizó en el regazo de Blaise, los últimos centímetros que lo separaban de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo se habría encogido en vergüenza, antes de conocerle mejor, cuando uno de sus brazos instintivamente rodeó el cuello de Blaise y el otro soltó la mano que le se sostenía para poder resguardarla dentro de la tunica, debajo del escudo de Slytherin y, como últimamente ha gustado de hacer, encima del acompasado corazón. Vagamente recordó que había venido con otro propósito además de quejarse de sus amigos, y apenas distinguía la coherencia de sus palabras cuando habló—: Blaise, necesito decirte algo más de los Horcruxes.

Hubo una larga pausa, lo suficiente como inquietar a Harry y comenzar a espantarle el sueño, pero la gentil caricia en sus cabellos le estaba ganando y sus parpados se sentían aún más pesados.

— Más tarde —murmuró Blaise, moviéndose un poco para poder darle un dócil beso en los labios.

Harry asintió apenas con su cabeza, y murmuró un silencioso "gracias" cuando Blaise le acomodó un molesto mechón detrás de su oído.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, prácticamente dormido; por lo mismo no pudo ver la estoica mirada que Blaise dirigía hacia la nada.

**(0oOo0)**

— Necesito un libro.

Nott saltó en su asiento, reprimiéndose las ganas de llevarse una mano al pecho. Era claramente distinguible a quién le pertenecía la voz, por ello no se molestó en levantar la vista de su lectura. Más por evitar mirar a los ojos intensos de Zabini que otra cosa.

— ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando en conseguirte una campana —comentó, casualmente—. Un libro, ¿eh? Bueno creo que eso va a ser más fácil. ¿Tiene que ver con los Greengrass?

Blaise no respondió, sencillamente estiró un brazo tan rápidamente que logró sobresaltar en su asiento a Nott. El chico le miró con nerviosismo por unos segundos para luego fijar su mirada en la mano que le ofrecía un pedazo de pergamino. Lo tomó sin premura y frunció el entrecejo cuando logró leer el contenido.

"_Secretos de las Artes Oscuras"_

Suponía que era un libro, y tomando en cuenta que se le dio el nombre en un pergamino por una razón, Nott no repitió el nombre en voz alta.

— Antes de salir de Hogwarts, preferiblemente —aclaró Blaise, elevando una ceja ligeramente en desafío.

Nott simplemente asintió.

**(0oOo0)**

— Dumbledore me dejó ir a la Madriguera —informó Harry, ambos estaban a las orillas del Lago Oscuro. Hacía frío, la brisa congelaba parte de su cara que estaba desprotegida de la bufanda verde que le rodeaba el cuello. Su cuerpo estaba relativamente calido, pues los brazos y cuerpo de Blaise le protegían perfectamente.

Blaise apartó su vista de las suaves olas que generaban el viento, regresando la ansiosa mirada verde con una tranquilizadora. Harry se relajó un poco ante eso.

— ¿Deseas ir? —inquirió Blaise, observándole detalladamente para poder detectar si Harry le mentía por su bien o por el bien de alguien más, pero nunca el propio.

Harry titubeó por un momento, y luego se lo pensó muy bien. Sabía que con Blaise no funcionaría un solo "Me gustaría ir" cuando en realidad quería estar con su pareja. Por un lado, le gustaría pasar tiempo con la familia Weasley, era divertido y siempre se sentía como si regresara a casa, por otro, estaban los recuerdos de Sirius, siendo que la última Navidad la había pasado con todos ellos. Y luego... Blaise, una de las personas que no tenía mucho de conocer, pero que ahora se atrevía a decir que era la más preciada de todas. Quería pasar una Navidad con él. Temía que ya no habría una oportunidad más. No con el creciente poder de Voldemort.

Objetivamente nunca hubo una decisión que tomar. Aclarando sus pensamientos, Harry sonrió suavemente, elevando una mano enguantada para bajar tanto su bufanda como la de Blaise, sintiendo como los ojos marrones seguían sus movimientos. Los obstáculos fuera de su camino, Harry se elevó un poco sobre sus pies para poder besarle, alargando la impresión cuando Blaise respondió en perfecta sincronía.

— Deseo- _Quiero_ estar contigo —murmuró Harry, cuando se separaron reservadamente, ambos prefiriendo que el espacio entre sus cuerpos fuera nulo.

Acomodando silenciosamente la bufanda verde sobre el enrojecido rostro de su pareja, Blaise posó un beso sobre la expuesta frente que expresaba su complacencia.

— Todo lo que tú quieras —concedió Blaise.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

***Fragmentos de la canción Quédate Conmigo, de Ha-Ash. Si se preguntaban de dónde saco los títulos que poco sentido tienen a veces con los caps, se dieron cuenta que tiene que ver con lo que escucho. **

Por los que no se aburren por mi parloteo sin sentido: Mi vida Universitaria está tomando un favorable camino, me fue bien éste semestre y descubrí el horror que es Facebook. Les recomiendo no unirse a menos que quiera una vida social saludable (entiéndase: lejos de la computadora... malditos jueguitos adictivos) y si se unen... mándenme un mail con su página, para hacerlos mis Amigos XD.

Si siguen leyendo esto, les tengo una sorpresa: El siguiente capítulo está listo, solo falta mandarlo con mi Beta, y en dos días lo subo... así que espero que mi largo camino para redimirme con ustedes vaya bien.

¡Ultimo aburrido detalle, se los prometo!: Si encuentran errores ortográficos o gramaticales, díganme y disculpen. Mis caps son largos, por lo mismo, es algo difícil descubrirlos.

**Alycen.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Hogar

**Capítulo 7: Hogar.**

Era el último día que pasaban en el colegio, la mayoría se estaba preparando para regresar a sus casas para poder celebrar la Navidad con su familia. Harry sentía como la anticipación formaba mariposas revoloteando en su estomago.

— No creo que sea una buena idea, amigo.

Harry miró fijamente a Ron, haciéndole sudar ante la similitud de intensidad que solo había visto desprender de Zabini. No quería aceptarlo, pero su amigo estaba cambiando, y no le gustaba la forma en que lo hacía.

— Si tuvieras la oportunidad de ir con Hermione, ¿no lo harías?

Ron se sonrojó de golpe, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Harry sonrió con triunfo.

— No es lo mismo —murmuró Ron, cruzándose de brazos con indignación.

— ¿En qué demonios es distinto? —gruñó Harry, sentándose derecho y mirándole hacia abajo, pues Ron se había encogido en su asiento por la mortificación.

— Bueno, ella es nuestra amiga —apuntó Ron, aún si mirarle a la cara. Lo que decía mucho sobre su confianza en lo que decía.

— Me tiro de la Torre de Astronomía si tú sientes lo que yo siento por ella —acusó, mirando de mala manera al grupito de fans que se había arrinconado cerca de ellos—. Y si se te ocurre decir algo de que Blaise no es de confianza solo porque es de Slytherin, te voy a romper la nariz.

— Wow, ¡calma! —Exclamó Ron, elevando sus manos en actitud defensiva—. No iba a decir nada de eso-

— ¡Una vil mentira!

— Bueno, tal vez. ¡Pero ya aprendí mi lección!

Harry sacudió su cabeza levemente, sin ganas de esconder su exasperación. Notó que su amigo no tenía mucho de dónde protestarle, así que se acomodó mejor en el sillón, subiendo sus piernas y cruzándolas una debajo de la otra, apoyando sus codos en ellas y mirando pensativamente la chimenea apagada.

— Hermione se va a enojar —murmuró para sí mismo, pero su amigo le había escuchado de todos modos.

— Por más entretenido que vaya a ser eso, no quiero estar ahí —comentó Ron, haciendo una cara de sufrimiento—. Siempre termina regañándome más a mí que a ti. Todas las mujeres lo hacen, de hecho.

Harry resopló, riendo por lo bajo. Pero pausó casi al instante, la implicación del comentario llegándole como si fuera una revelación.

— Usualmente es así —sospesó, algo contrariado.

— ¿Usualmente? —Repitió Ron, incrédulo—. ¡Yo diría que siempre!

— Estas exagerando —replicó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Tu mamá a veces me regaña.

Ron negó con la cabeza.

— No lo notas porque no pasas mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero mamá piensa que somos nosotros los que ponemos ideas "locas" en tu cabeza.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó, totalmente pasmado. La Sra. Weasley era una persona muy gentil, algo agresiva cuando se trataba de sus hijos, pero siempre le pareció que era una santa. Con toda esa paciencia para lidiar con tantos hijos.

— Lo juro —afirmó Ron—. No me molesta, en verdad. Solo me gustaría que lo notaras más.

Harry de pronto se sentía incomodo, incluso cuando su amigo le dijo que en realidad no le importaba. Algo que no se creía del todo, pero si se lo decía de seguro iban a terminar peleando.

— Bueno, si tú lo dices... ¿sabes dónde está Hermione?

— Probablemente en su cuarto, arreglando sus maletas.

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra el brazo del sillón y dejando ir un involuntario suspiro de satisfacción cuando su espina se reacomodó en una posición menos tensa. Desde su nuevo punto de vista, no podía ver al grupito de chicas, pero aún podía escuchar sus risitas tontas.

Se le vino el pensamiento de que no necesariamente tenía mucho tiempo para decirle a Hermione sobre su decisión de irse con Blaise. Es decir, no tendría el tiempo suficiente como para que ella le sonsacara cada pequeño detalle. Y definitivamente no iba a sufrir un ataque de estrés debido a su falta de conocimiento. Blaise aún no le decía a dónde irían, y tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntarle.

Parpadeó lentamente cuando algo le bloqueó la vista, le tomó un momento reorganizar sus pensamientos hasta que notó que era un chica de curso inferior. Se retorcía las manos nerviosamente, parecía que se iba a atragantar en cualquier segundo.

— B-Blaise Za-Zabini está es-esperando af-afuera.

Harry se paró de golpe, provocándose un ligero mareo y sacándole un susto a la pobre chica también.

— ¡Vuelvo en un momento! —le dijo a Ron, dándole un rápido gracias a la chica y precipitándose hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

El cuadro se abrió no lo suficientemente rápido para el gusto de Harry. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, no cabía en sí en su deleite. Los ojos marrones le regresaban la mirada tranquilamente, y detrás de eso, Harry fácilmente podía detectar el indeleble amor que era solo suyo.

Blaise se inclinó para besarle, y Harry le recibió a media acción. Se besaron con lentitud, suavemente uniendo sus labios y entrelazando manos, mientras la otra se asía uno del otro.

— ¿Estás listo? —inquirió Blaise cuando finalmente se separaron, inmutablemente haciéndose a un lado cuando dos chicas de Gryffindor se introdujeron a la Torre, sus caras rojas y riendo por lo bajo.

— Desde hace días —confesó Harry, sonrojándose levemente en vergüenza cuando las chicas pasaron por su lado—. ¿No nos iremos más tarde?

— No —murmuró, acorralando con gentileza a su pareja contra la pared, un poco alejados del retrato, donde la Dama Gorda trataba de escucharles. Blaise realmente detestaba la sobreactuada curiosidad de los Gryffindor. En Harry era encantador, en los demás era molesto—. Nos iremos por medio de un Traslador.

— Oh, ¿el Director lo permite? —inquirió Harry, introduciendo sus manos dentro de la túnica negra de Slytherin y acariciando el firme pecho que sentía debajo de la fina camisa. Se mordió el labio inferior al apreciar los fuertes músculos moviéndose en cada imperceptible respiro que daba.

Como un fresco recuerdo, Harry se estremeció, cerrando sus ojos ante la imagen de Blaise encima de él, libre de cualquier barrera y completamente desnudo, uniendo sus cuerpos mientras le sostenía gentilmente en sus brazos.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, de pronto acalorado y, con su corazón dado un salto en su pecho, se dio cuenta que Blaise le miraba atentamente.

— Mi Harry, ¿en qué piensas? —inquirió Blaise suavemente, besando sus parpados, su nariz y finalmente tomando su boca, abriendo fácilmente sus labios con un poco de agresividad. Tratando trasmitirle lo mucho que verle en ese estado, temblando deliciosamente por su cercanía, encendía el deseo de encerrarlo en sus brazos y no dejarle ir nunca más.

— Eh, nada importante —se sonrojó Harry, sonriéndole dulcemente cuando se separaron—. ¿Entonces? ¿El Director lo permite?

— No tiene mucho que decir al respecto —indicó Blaise, su voz completamente despojada de la gentileza que dirigía a Harry.

Cuando se trataba de otros, Blaise no encontraba la necesidad de sentir algo. Solo eran desconocidos con rostros predecibles, y mucho más lo eran sus acciones. Harry, por otro lado, poseía una amplia capacidad de sentir, de actuar, que Blaise difícilmente podía predecir lo que su pequeño Gryffindor haría al momento siguiente.

— No le has dicho —percibió Harry, abriendo sus ojos grandes en incredulidad.

Blaise bajo su cabeza un poco, lo suficiente como para mirar lo más cercano posible a los ojos verdes.

— Sabe lo suficiente —aseguró, besando su nariz. Sin esperar la siguiente reacción del menor, tomó su mano para encaminarlo de regreso al retrato de la Dama Gorda, en un murmullo que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar develó la contraseña de Gryffindor, dándose paso por el retrato cuando éste se abrió.

Aún más sencillo fue el ignorar las sobresaltadas expresiones de los Gryffindor.

— Ah —exclamó Harry, pensando que las ganas de echarse a reír eran muy inapropiadas, pero sus labios se arquearon en una sonrisa de todos modos—, realmente no creo haber conocido a alguien que se haya salido con la suya a costas de Dumbledore.

Blaise se detuvo a mitad de la sala, contemplando el entorno. Los colores rojos y dorados de las cortinas y manteles lograban que el lugar luciera aún más brillante de lo que proporcionaba la copiosa luz que se abría paso por las numerosas ventanas de la torre. Eran pequeñas, pero aún así eran lo suficientes como para hacerle sentir algo expuesto. Prefería de la leve oscuridad que proporcionaba la Sala Común de Slytherin y la tenue luz de las velas mágicas.

— Harry —le llamó Hermione, parada en lo bajo de la escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas. Una maleta grande estaba a sus pies, y jugaba con la agarradera de la misma en un signo que claramente se interpretaba como nerviosismo.

— Buenos días —saludó Harry de vuelta, reusándose a mostrar lo inquieto que le ponía verla, sobre todo al saber que su repentina (en el momento ya esperada) idea de pasar la Navidad con su pareja sería otra acción que la chica vería como irresponsablemente espontánea.

— Uhm, buenos días —dijo ella, dándole una mirada rápida a la imponente presencia detrás de su amigo—. Eh, buenos días, Zabini.

— Granger —devolvió Blaise simplemente, resumiendo su análisis de la habitación al posar su atención a lo alto de las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos. Había algunos Gryffindor de curso inferior aglomerados en ese pasillo, y otros congelados en la acción de subir las escaleras.

Curioso, esa reacción no la obtenía con el resto de Slytherin. No a tal nivel.

— Pienso que Dumbledore ya te dio permiso de ir con Ron a la Madriguera —dijo la chica de pronto, sonando algo incomoda ante el pesado silencio que trasmitía un Slytherin de curso superior en territorio Gryffindor—. Iré con mis padres, así que no podre verlos hasta que regresemos.

Harry sonrió débilmente, sacando fuerzas de la mano que aún sostenía la suya.

— El Director me dio permiso de pasar las vacaciones fuera del colegio —soslayó Harry, buscando aligerar la implicación de lo que le iba decir—. Pasaré las vacaciones con Blaise.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo, y dio un paso como si quisiera acercarse para escuchar mejor las palabras que ya se habían dicho, casi como si el eco estuviera resonando aún. Poco faltaba para eso, pues si hace unos segundos la sala estaba silenciosa, ahora parecía que solo ellos tres se encontraban en ella. Era obvio que todos escucharon, y algo del nerviosismo en Harry se aligeró cuando sintió el cuerpo cálido de Blaise acoplándose perfectamente a sus espaldas.

— ¿En verdad? —musitó Hermione, sus ojos entrecerrándose calculadoramente en dirección de Blaise. Harry sabía que su mente estaba trabajando a su máximo para exponer por qué era una mala, pero muy mala idea—. ¿Y dónde es eso exactamente?

Harry parpadeó lentamente, deteniéndose en el acto de girar de inmediato para preguntarle a Blaise. Se vería muy erróneo ante los ojos de su amiga, el hecho de que él mismo no sabía eso. Por suerte, o en este caso, por clara lógica, Blaise contestó livianamente.

— Bristol.

— ¿Eso es en Inglaterra? —demandó Hermione.

Hubo un pesado silencio hasta que Blaise apartó su vista del escudo de Gryffindor que estaba sobre la chimenea, para fijarla sobre la defensiva pose de la chica.

— Sí —afirmó, logrando insertar una cierta dosis de obviedad en su tono que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Harry y hacer sonrojar a la chica.

— Dumbledore lo permitió —intervino Harry—. Si él dice que está bien, entonces no hay más que decir sobre eso —pausó, esperando que Hermione protestara, pero la chica lucía avergonzada. Harry sentía las conocidas ganas de disculparse, pero sabía que era una mala idea andarle dando la razón todo el tiempo, así que se dio la vuelta para darle una pequeña sonrisa a su pareja—. ¿Recojo mis cosas?

— Si estás listo.

— Estoy listo desde que lo mencionaste —confesó Harry en voz baja, y antes de que Blaise le respondiera se apresuró a los dormitorios. Cerrando su mano en un puño en un ilógico intento de mantener la calida sensación que había dejado la mano más grande en la suya.

Blaise le vio irse, atentamente siguiéndole con la mirada, y muy probablemente sabía que Harry lo sentiría. Granger no se había movido de su lugar, y Blaise suponía que estaba por ser interrogado, después de todo, la chica era conocida por su inequívoca habilidad de cuestionar cada detalle fuera de la zona de confort que había impuesto sobre su cerrado grupo de amigos. Blaise resentía en cierta manera eso, y estaba seguro que Harry también.

En el momento que estuvo convencido de que su pareja había entrado a su habitación sin ser emboscado por algún importuno Gryffindor, decidió atender el imperceptible deseo de Granger. Así que posó su desinteresada vista sobre ella y no la apartó hasta que ésta captara la indirecta.

— Sé que Harry te importa —comenzó ella, sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo—. Mucho —agregó innecesariamente, y era fácil saber que el Slytherin lo consideraba redundante—. No sé si te ha dicho algo a respecto, eh, Harry, me refiero- no sé si te dijo, pero la seguridad de Harry es prioridad-

— ¿De quién? —Cortó Blaise, su voz endureciéndose en una frialdad que sorprendió a Hermione, y si lo admitía para si misma, le provocó temor—. ¿Tuya? ¿De Dumbledore?

Hermione enrojeció de pronto, tropezando en sus palabras al buscar responder adecuadamente.

— N-No, bueno en parte... Uh, es de t-todos, creo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Harry aprueba de esto?

— Yo... ah, ¿q-qué? —balbuceó Hermione, completamente pasmada ante la facilidad en que el Slytherin le reducía a una incoherencia que solo había visto en Ron cada vez que ella le regañaba. La conversación era fácil, pero el tono, la seguridad que irradiaba Zabini le reducían a una disconformidad que solo Snape, o Dumbledore le habían provocado.

— Granger —murmuró Blaise, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo ella le escuchara—, el cuidado de Harry ya no es tu prioridad, ni la de nadie más. No ahora, ni nunca más. Perdieron tal privilegio mucho tiempo atrás.

A Hermione le tomó unos segundo entenderle, y cuando lo hizo, no cabía en sí en indignación.

— ¡Soy su amiga! —Siseó, entrecerrando sus ojos en molestia—. Tú no sabes lo que hemos pasado, y hecho —pausó, reprimiendo las ganas de dar un salto hacia atrás. Zabini se había acercado, su imponente altura obligándole a levantar la cabeza.

Estaba tan sobrecogida que apenas pudo racionalizar que ésta era la primera vez que le veía expresar tal furia, y se preguntaba si sus emociones más gentiles eran así de intensas.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a detener las gélidas palabras que se le eran dirigidas.

— Cada año que _Harry_ ha pasado aquí, bajo la _deplorable _protección de _tú_ benévolo Director, ha sido cada instante en donde su vida ha corrido más riesgo que nunca —se detuvo, dándole un momento para absorber sus palabras. Momento que él tomó también para permitir la horrible bestia en su interior mostrar toda la furia que se guardaba—. Año tras año, y en cada ocasión, ¿dónde estaba el viejo? —siseó, disfrutando en sobre manera la forma en que la chica dio un paso hacia atrás en inquietud. Al menos la chica lo entendía—, a Dumbledore le importa el bien de la comunidad mágica sobre la vida de Harry.

— E-El Director ha tratado de estar ahí —defendió Hermione.

Ambos sabían que era una débil escusa.

— ¿Un hombre tan poderosos como él? —Refutó Blaise, sin recibir respuesta—. Olvídalo, Granger. Solo no interfieras. Lo lastimaras a Harry, no a mi —le miró un momento, hasta que ella conectó su mirada—. Te destruiré si lo lastimas.

Hermione bajó su cabeza, y simplemente asintió lentamente. Cuando no hubo más palabras por parte de ambos, ella se apresuró a salir de la torre. Decidida a pasar el tiempo en un lugar donde pensar con claridad.

**(0oOo0)**

— Sr. Zabini.

Ante el súbito llamado, Blaise se detuvo. Fue fácil reconocer la voz del Director, y un poco más difícil resistir el deseo de dejarle con la duda de que si le había escuchado o no.

No se giró, lo que hizo fue esperar hasta que el viejo mago se acercara a él, y estuviera obligado a dar la vuelta para verle de frente.

— Director.

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Zabini, ¿me concedería una charla con usted?

Blaise lo hizo, solo para poder terminar lo más rápido posible.

— ¿No creo que requiera que vaya con usted a su oficina?

— No, no, está bien aquí. No tomará mucho —aclaró Dumbledore, sonriendo—. Tengo entendido que aún piensa llevar al Sr. Potter con usted.

— Ya me ha dado el permiso, señor —rebatió Blaise, apreciando que el Director no comenzara con sus charlas sin sentido.

— Y también sugerí que considerara el hogar del Sr. Weasley —recordó Dumbledore, sonriendo pasivamente—. Después de todo, el Sr. Potter disfruta de pasar el tiempo con su amigo Ronald y su familia.

Blaise mantuvo su silencio por largos segundos, detectando fácilmente la típica indulgencia que el director gustaba de favorecer. Eso solo ofrecía cierta diversión a Blaise. Podría funcionar con cualquier otro; con él, desinteresado de todo que no fuera Harry, poco hacía para convencerle.

— Ciertamente, la felicidad de Harry es importante para mi —concedió Blaise, impasible, sus ojos marrones mirando sin titubeo a los intrusivos azules—. Sin embargo, mi prioridad es su seguridad.

— Y la tendrá igualmente con los Weasley —aseguró Dumbledore con gentileza.

— Aurores retirados o reclutados, con dudosas destrezas, no son comparables con lo que ofrezco. Por la residencia, le aseguro que no hay problema. Usted sabe _bien _a lo que me refiero —contradijo, cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia cielo que se veía desde una de las ventanas. El azul se estaba degradando en la temprana tarde. Lo que significaba que faltaba poco para irse. Harry había ido a despedirse de sus amigos, lo que significaba que solo quedaba tomar el Traslador. Se irían casi dos horas antes que los demás.

— Ciertamente —otorgó Dumbledore—. Harry ya ha decidido, entonces —dijo al fin. Su tono suavizado al de resignación.

Blaise no esperaba menos. El director podría ser poderoso, manipulador y sugestivo, pero debido a sus errores pasados, el viejo estaba intranquilo de poder perder la frágil confianza que a duras penas tenía. Harry siendo el que ahora controlaba los hilos de dicha relación.

— Lo que Harry quiere, lo obtiene —declaró Blaise, inmovible.

— Por supuesto, Harry decidió desde un principio —compensó Dumbledore. Dio un pequeño suspiro, girándose para retirarse—. Me gustaría saber si llegan sin problema alguno, cualquier cosa que necesiten, saben dónde estoy. Que tenga un buen día.

El Director no obtuvo respuesta, pero tenía el conocimiento suficiente como para no obtenerla de todos modos, así que se pudo ir un poco contento de saber que Harry estaba en buenas manos.

— ¿Está todo bien? —cuestionó Blaise de pronto.

La figura de Harry salió de uno de los pilares que adornaban el pasillo, solamente a unos pasos alejados de donde había estado Dumbledore. Blaise ofreció silenciosamente su mano, y Harry se apresuró a tomarla, para poder ser rodeado en los fuertes brazos, frentes unidas gentilmente.

— Se preocupa por mí —musitó Harry, cerrando brevemente sus ojos—, pero necesito su ayuda, no su condescendencia. No soy un niño.

— No, no lo eres —concordó Blaise besando sus labios—. Es hora de irnos.

— Sí, quiero conocer tu hogar —sonrió Harry, exaltándose un poco cuando su cabeza fue inclinada un poco y sus labios tomados febrilmente. Cuerpos fijados en un fuerte abrazo. Labios sensuales que arrebatan cada desazonada exaltación, cada suspiro y aliento. Gimió con decepción cuando esos adictivos labios le libraron, sus labios hinchados y su respiración luchando por ser recuperada.

Lentamente abrió sus nublados ojos, hipnotizado por los penetrables marrones.

— Es _nuestro_ hogar, mi Harry.

Harry no se atrevió a decir nada. Seguro de entender que Blaise podría ver en sus ojos lo significativo que era su admisión.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¡Sigan moviéndose! ¿Creen que ustedes son los únicos que viajan? —ordenó la exaltada voz de un hombre entrado en años; haciéndose camino por la atestada habitación. A pesar de su edad, fácilmente se movía por los aglomerados corredores de lo que era el Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.

Estos cortaban las diversas habitaciones donde los Trasladores dejaban a sus pasajeros. Un tráfico pesado de magos y brujas, entre otras criaturas, se hacia marcha por ellos. Una coordinada llegada e ida de pasajeros era mostrada en una pizarra que cambiaba a cada minuto los destinos de los Trasladores que ya habían sido comprados con prioridad. Aquellos que buscaban obtener uno, tenía que hacer fila en uno de los pasillos que llevaban a la oficina de papeleo e información.

Harry pensaba que el caos de San Mungo era incomparable, pero ahora cambiaba de opinión. Una cosa que le fascinaba era el hecho de que Blaise se abría paso como si fuera dueño del lugar. Su impresionable altura y el aire intenso, tan natural para Harry ahora, provocaban que cualquiera que estuviera por su camino se retirara, si bien no con miedo exactamente, era con un claro respeto.

Tal vez era algo sangre pura, lo que le pareció conveniente y adecuado al momento. Desde el momento que el Traslador les había dejado en una de las salas, Blaise había tomado su mano y le había pedido que no le soltara por ninguna razón. Algo que Harry obedeció gustosamente. Al menos eso le distraía del disconforme calor que se elevaba a cada minuto, los hechizos que climatizaban el lugar ayudaban un poco, pero con tanta gente que iba y venia era casi impredecible regular la temperatura por unas personas y que terminaban discrepando a otros. Otro factor era que Blaise les había vestido con ropa más pesada de lo que requerían si iban directamente del calido castillo a un relativamente calido ministerio, y a su vez la última parada hacia la casa de Blaise. Si es que esa era el plan, claro.

— ¿Tomaremos otro Traslador a Bristol? —cuestionó Harry asegurándose que podía ser escuchado por encima del tumulto de tantas voces.

— Sí, uno especial de la familia.

Antes de que Harry le preguntara la razón de tomar un Traslador más, el viejo hombre que había visto gritando les había visto y parecía estar esperando a que se acercaran.

— ¿Él nos lo dará?

— Sí —afirmó Blaise, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza en saludo y recibiendo uno a cambio. Un tanto torpe según lo pudo interpretar Harry.

— Sr. Zabini, ¡Un gusto de verle!

— Basil —entonó Zabini—. ¿Está todo listo?

Basil asintió varias veces con la cabeza, lo que le causaba gracia a Harry; ver a un hombre que podría lucir como un respetable mago retorciéndose para complacer a un mago más joven. Harry pensaba que eso sería común cada vez que saliera con Blaise. Harry se acostumbraría a cualquier aspecto que implicaba ser su pareja, así como Blaise se lo haría por él. Aunque factores como estos, nunca llegarían a ser tan valorados como los que harían para detener a Voldemort.

— Diez minutos para que se active —informó Basil, haciéndose un lado y un con un gesto de su mano indicándoles el camino—. Por aquí, por favor.

— ¿Por qué otro Traslador? —cuestionó Harry, asegurándose de que el hombre estaba ocupado abriéndoles el paso, a veces fácilmente con un gesto y otro un poco agitado al gritarles los que no escuchaban—. ¿Y por qué parece que es la primera vez que- uhm, Basil, hace esto?

— Por que lo es —explicó Blaise sencillamente y ante la mirada incrédula de Harry agregó—: No iremos a donde suelo ir en vacaciones —pausó, sintiendo el fugaz desagrado ante lo que implicaba ver a su madre si así fuera—. Te gustará.

Deteniéndose frente a la sala donde residía el Traslador, ambos esperaron a que Basil se introdujera para hacer los últimos arreglos. Harry levantó la vista y miró fijamente a los ojos marrones.

— Donde sea que me lleves me gustará —objetó al fin—. No necesito nada más, enserio.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, levantando su mano libre para delinear con un fino dedo la exquisita nariz, marcando un sensitivo paso hacia abajo hasta poder delinear los suntuosos labios; Harry cerró los ojos ante la sensación, depositando un pequeño beso en ese dedo.

— Nuca tuve una razón para usar ese lugar —comenzó a explicar Blaise, su tono suave, lo que hizo que Harry abriera lo ojos y pudiera captar la tenue melancolía en el apuesto rostro y haciendo que su corazón resonara con el sentimiento—. Un lugar como ese, no está hecho para una sola persona. No había nadie con quién compartirlo. Hasta ahora.

Los labios de Harry se curvearon en una bella sonrisa, lo que fue suficiente para suavizar la imperceptible tristeza. Levantó sus manos hasta posarlas en los fuertes hombros, aferrándose de ellos para elevarse un poco y poder besarle de lleno; mientras Harry pensaba que si esa era la clase de devoción que sus padres sintieron el uno por el otro, entonces estaría dispuesto a morir como ellos lo hicieron. Y la efímera imagen de un dulce bebé solo hacía alimentar esa adoración por Blaise. En el momento no cuestionó el repentino deseo.

— Te amo —murmuró Harry contra sus labios, colocando un último perdurable beso.

— Uh, ¿Sr. Zabini?

Ambos voltearon ante el súbito llamado; Basil lucía extremadamente avergonzado, pero ninguno de ellos permitió que eso rompiera la agradable complacencia del momento.

Sin decir nada más, Blaise les introdujo en la sala. La habitación estaba completamente vacía a excepción de una joya que flotaba en el centro del mismo. Fácilmente se interpretaba, a medida de que se iban acercando, como un escudo familiar, y como tal, poseía lo que era el casco de una armadura de caballero mirando hacia la izquierda, con una criatura sobre su cabeza que vagamente recordó era un Grifo, mirando en la misma dirección, parado sobre tres patas mientras la cuarta parecía saludar a la nada y la cabeza en forma de águila levantada orgullosamente. Del casco surgían listones que se curveaban como si fueran hojas y daban la apariencia de un árbol, donde en la parte superior se reflejaba un color negro y debajo un amarillo casi dorado. En el centro del escudo, un mismo Grifo, más grande, se elevaba en sus patas traseras, era de un color dorado con un fondo negro, una pose que se parecía al del Grifo en el escudo de Gryffindor. Dos listones en tonos dorado tenue se encontraban en la parte superior y otro en la parte inferior. Las letras se curveaban finamente, nombrando Perabo Nobilis arriba y debajo, Zabini.

— Una unión de dos familias —explicó Blaise, fácilmente descifrando la curiosidad en su pareja pues le había observado todo el tiempo.

— ¿Dos familias? —repitió Harry, permitiendo que su mano libre fuera manipulada cerca, con la palma hacia arriba, donde la joya fue colocada. Contempló con fascinación los detalles hasta que la mano de Blaise lo cubrió.

— Un minuto y medio —les informó Basil, habiendo salido, permaneciendo fuera de la habitación y estaba escribiendo algo en un pergamino que flotaba frente a él, pausando de vez en cuando para mojar la punta de su pluma en la tinta a un lado del mismo. Harry apreciaba el profesionalismo, además, sabía que Blaise no permitiría nada más que eso. Solo de pensar en las charlas exageradamente candidas que ofrecían ciertos miembros del ministerio por su favor, le hacían pensar en Fudge y todas las trabas que había causado.

— Una unión entre los Majestuosos Perabo de orígenes alemanes —continuó Blaise cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos de nuevo—, y los Zabini, una familia italiana sin ninguna procedencia de sangre real, pero aún así indudablemente ricos.

Harry le miró por unos momentos, y Blaise le permitió ver su desagrado. Su indeleble disgusto; a pesar de su desprecio por todo aquello que era Muggle, Blaise resentía aún más las superfluas relaciones entre los aristócratas. Artificiales y vacías de realidad; solo espejos que reflejaban la aberración de lo que era una ilusión de una perfecta familia.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar más, Harry sintió la familiar sensación del aire cargado de magia y su estomago siendo jalado por un imaginario gancho. Decenas de colores le rodearon, la despedida de Basil siendo lo último que escucharon. Cerró sus ojos, su estomago hundiéndose desagradablemente ante la sensación del vacío, y casi al instante siguiente sintió como sus pies tocaban suelo. Como la última vez que uso un Traslador, solo minutos atrás, sintió el desbalance, pero no se preocupo por caerse, pues los brazos de Blaise aún le rodeaban resguardadamente.

— Harry —murmuró Blaise, provechosamente pasando sus grandes manos por los alborotados cabellos, admirando qué tan bien le quedaba esa imagen.

Harry levantando la cabeza, notando la diversión en su pareja cuando le sonrió con timidez.

— Odio los Trasladores —aclaró Harry, y se sonrojó—, uhm, ya te lo había dicho. Siempre me caigo.

— Sí, lo habías hecho. Y yo había dicho-

— Que no me dejarías caer —terminó Harry, ahora sonriendo ampliamente, compartiendo la diversión de su pareja.

— Nunca —agregó Blaise, severamente.

— Nunca —repitió Harry, imitando la seriedad de su pareja. No duró mucho ya que Harry podía captar el brillo de diversión en esos bellos ojos marrones, y terminó riendo suavemente.

Harry rió un poco más, por lo mismo casi se ahoga cuando giró su cabeza un poco y pudo vislumbrar la deslumbrante vista frente a él.

Una masiva casa, más bien una mansión, de estilo antiguo se desplegaba frente a él. Lo que suponía era la parte principal lucía como una sola casa de forma cuadrada y una ligera inclinación en el techo que le hacían ver triangular, adjunta a su izquierda se unía un sección un poco más larga pero de techo más bajo, al final de esa parte sobresalía hacía delante otra sección más de la casa. Lo que tal vez desde arriba, Harry podría imaginar, era una mansión en forma de "L". Tenía largas ventanas, proporcionalmente colocadas a lo largo de cada pared. Suponía que si abrían todas las cortinas la casa no requeriría nada de luz artificial. El sol reflejaba brillantemente en las hectáreas de terreno libre, cubiertos de una gruesa capa de nieve, Harry imaginaba que en verano el pasto bien cuidado resaltaría aún más la belleza del lugar. El claro estaba rodeado de un bosque, que aún poseía varios árboles con sus hojas cubiertas de nieve.

— ¡Tu hogar es hermoso! —exclamó maravillado, ignorando la brisa helada y como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por el frío.

— _Nuestro_ hogar —remarcó Blaise, rodeando con un brazo la delgada cintura.

— Blaise… —musitó Harry, sintiendo la repentina incertidumbre ante lo que implicaba y lo que el futuro le esperaba. Sentir las esperanzas crecer en su interior para luego ser destruidas ante el pensamiento que con el comando de un mago psicópata, destruiría el futuro que se le era ofrecido—. Dese- _Quiero _que eso sea así, pero no creo tener tanto tiempo.

— Lo tienes —habló Blaise, levantando con dos largos dedos el abatido rostro de Harry, para mirarle a los ojos—. Hablo en serio, Harry; hay una forma para terminar éste conflicto sin necesidad de arriesgar tu vida. Lo sé, y Dumbledore lo sabe también.

— ¿Cómo? —Musitó Harry, dejando que su pareja viera su angustia—. Hasta el momento solo me he librado de Voldemort por pura suerte.

— Difícilmente suerte, mi Harry —negó Blaise, inclinándose hacia adelante, atrayéndole hacia su pecho para poder resguardarle, ofrecerle la protección que buscaba pero que siempre temía pedir—. ¿Confía en mí?

— Siempre —murmuró, acariciando con su mejilla el calido pecho.

Se mantuvieron por uno momentos así, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro, hasta que Harry sintió el temblor de su cuerpo y sabía que su pareja no le permitiría pasar mas disconformidades. Ahora comprendía la razón de tanta ropa.

Le envolvió la reconocida sensación de la Aparición, la desconcertante impresión de su cuerpo siendo comprimido por un tubo de goma apretado; parpadeó por unos momentos, distinguiendo ahora lo que eran las grandes puertas de la mansión, fácilmente acomodándose en los brazos protectores que aún le rodeaban para poder ver mejor y apoyar sus manos encima de las que descansaban plácidamente en su cintura. Las puertas se abrieron instantáneamente, dejando ver a dos personas.

Un hombre que no pasaba de los treinta y una mujer ya entrada en años; ambos vestidos con reservadas vestimentas que Harry, mirándolos fijamente con algo de curiosidad, podía interpretar como ropa Muggle, asombrosamente modernas que vería en un ejecutivo... si no fuera por el aire distintivo que los identificaba como magos. Cabezas altas, poses rectas y miradas que describían el latente conocimiento que todo mago poseía con lo relacionado a lo "sobrenatural", una combinación de condescendencia y enigma. Otra cosa que agregaba a la imagen era que dos elfos domésticos estaban a sus pies, en poses graciosamente similares. Harry hubiera dicho que lucían adorables, con vestimentas a escala, pero el repentino asombro de los cuatro desconocidos (Harry consideraba a los elfos domésticos menos como criaturas y más como cualquier otra persona) al notar su presencia le puso un poco a suspicaz. ¿No les habían estado esperando? A menos que su presencia, más que la de Blaise, era lo inesperado.

— Bienvenido a casa, Sr. Zabini —saludó el hombre, siendo el primero en recordarse, haciendo un elegante arco con su brazo al mismo tiempo que la mujer se hacia un lado junto a él y se inclinaba ligeramente, sus manos unidas enfrente de ella. Harry pudo notar que los elfos hacían lo mismo.

— Estaré en mi oficina, cenaremos en una hora —indicó Blaise, dirigiendo a Harry con un brazo en su cintura, algo que no le fue protestado—. Han estado aquí desde mi infancia —explicó, probablemente captando la incomodidad en su pareja, posando una suave mirada en los ojos verdes—. Prácticamente me criaron.

— Uhm, ¿no les gustaría hablar contigo? —preguntó, sonrojándose cuando Blaise los detuvo, parados en un ostentoso pasillo que llevaba a una igualmente llamativa puerta al final, su interés duró poco, ya que fue atraído fácilmente por la paciente mirada que se le era dirigida—, ah, no quiero inmiscuirme, pero, ¿se preocupan por ti? No los has visto desde hace tiempo ¿no?

— Así es como mi madre lo impuso —reveló Blaise, apartando su vista para posarla sobre la gran ventana que no había visto Harry. Deseaba fervientemente que Harry viera cada detalle que había cautivado su niñez—. Los sirvientes y los nobles no debían interactuar más de lo pertinente a sus labores. Traté de ir en contra de sus deseos una vez; los sirvientes fueron los que sobrellevaron las consecuencias.

Una mano en la parte baja de su espalda dirigió a Harry gentilmente a la ventana. A través de los grandes cristales, se podía ver lo vasto del claro, estaban en la parte trasera de la casa, y podía ver algunas colinas que se elevaban sobre la orilla del terreno.

— Disculpa si sueno como un grosero, pero —pausó, frunciendo el entrecejo en leve molestia, y recordando cada charla nocturna en la cual la madre de su pareja sobresalía, y en ninguna encontró ni la más simple simpatía hacia ella—, cada vez que me dices de ella, tu madre suena como una terrible persona.

— Lo es. No te disculpes, _nunca_ —declaró Blaise, tomando una pequeña mano para atraerla a sus labios y depositar un gentil beso en sus nudillos—. Sin embargo, desde el fallecimiento de mi padre, mi madre no tiene ni habla ni poder sobre ésta mansión.

— Entonces puedes llevarte con ellos como desees —comentó Harry, girando para verle con una sonrisa—. Como dijiste, ella no está aquí para hacer algo al respecto.

Blaise le miró atentamente, trazando con sus intensos ojos cada detalle, cada ángulo y línea que hacían brillar el bello rostro. Entendiendo, con un poco de desconcierto, que su pareja lo hacia más por su propio bien. Era una inusual ocurrencia; otro ser que se preocupara por él, y que esa persona no estuviera muerta.

— No sabría cómo —dijo al fin, colocando un fino dedo en la frente de Harry, efectivamente impidiendo que mostrar su decepción—; pero trataré, si me dices cómo.

— ¿Eh?, ¿Yo? —murmuró, pero rindiéndose rápidamente ante la idea—. Haré lo posible... Te amo —declaró de pronto, parándose en la punta de sus pies para depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios.

Blaise no dijo nada, limitándose en expresar sus sentimientos al atraerle en un beso más apropiado, sus labios devorando ardientemente los dóciles de su pareja. Harry gimió levemente y, usando toda la voluntad del mundo, se separó de un salto, entrelazado sus manos detrás de su espalda y sonriéndole con travesura.

— Incitador —murmuró Blaise, mostrando algo de frustración solo para divertir a su pareja. Lográndolo arrancar una suave risa del menor.

— Lo adoras —jugueteó Harry, impresionado consigo mismo al notar que meses atrás nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

— Cierto.

— ¿Querías mostrarme algo? —preguntó Harry de pronto.

— Me ibas a decir todo respecto a los Horcruxes.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo por un momento, sin poder apartar la mirada de los graves ojos marrones. Bajo su cabeza por un instante, e inmediatamente la levantó; realmente lo había olvidado, con los placenteros y tranquilos días en presencia de Blaise, y la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno, poco tiempo le había dado a ese tema.

— Lo había olvidado —murmuró Harry, suspirando cortamente, extendió una mano. La cual fue tomada sin vacilación. Fue dirigido silenciosamente a la oficina, mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos, cada detalle importante y cada idea que había formado antes con sus amigos, en vinculadas secuencias que podrían ser explicadas sin inconvenientes.

Lo sentía como una novedad; el planear algo concisamente sin Ron, y mucho menos, sin Hermione. Pero tenía la completa confianza de que podría lograr algo más con Blaise que con cualquier ingeniosa maquinación de Hermione. Lo que tenía su amiga era que estancaba sus propios planes hasta que obtuvieran una indirecta o directa ayuda de un adulto, o más específicamente, Dumbledore.

Blaise no poseía tal limitación. Y algo en su interior (tal vez esa parte Slytherin que el Sombrero mencionó) se regodeaba de poder romper las muros impuestos por Dumbledore.

Unos finos dedos levantaron su barbilla suavemente; penetrantes ojos marrones observaban su dócil expresión. Harry sonrió con delicadeza, entrelazando su mano con la del mayor.

— ¿Realmente estás seguro de querer saberlo? —inquirió, sus ojos verdes mirando profundamente los marrones, pensando en las diferentes opciones que poseía para poder disuadirle. Tratar de protegerle de lo que sabían ambos sería una peligrosa misión. No iban a gozar de la ayuda de nadie, más que ellos dos. Dumbledore pronto estaría fuera de cualquier futuro plan, así mismo se sentenció el director al jugar con un objeto maldecido.

En otro momento, tal vez antes de saber lo de la profecía y los secretos que el director ocultaba, Harry hubiera sentido inexorablemente abandonado. Ahora sentía cierta lastima, y tristeza.

— No podrás apartarme, mi Harry —indicó Blaise, impasiblemente quitándose su túnica para colocarla en el respaldo de la elegante silla que estaba detrás del escritorio, permitiendo que su pareja pudiera apreciar la bien formada figura envuelta con pantalones negros de vestir y una camisa de manga larga que se pegaba placenteramente a su torso. Apenas resistió el deseo de saltarle encima, y mucho más cuando Blaise se sentó, mirándole expectantemente. Siempre destilando esa atrayente intensidad que le robaba el aliento.

Harry se preguntaba si se tenía que sentar en el pulcro escritorio cuando Blaise sin más preámbulos le sentó en su regazo, dos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, atrayéndolo hasta recostarlo cómodamente sobre el cuerpo del mayor.

— Siempre me dices eso —protestó Harry débilmente, recordando fácilmente el firme comentario. Posó la palma de su mano en el pecho del mayor, enumerando los compasados latidos que estaban debajo de la fina ropa. Dejó que su cuerpo respondiera sumisamente ante los movimientos posesivos. En otros lo resentiría, en Blaise sencillamente eran aceptados.

— Lo seguiré diciendo hasta que lo comprendas.

— ¡Pero lo comprendo! —expresó Harry, dando una manotazo al fuerte pecho, y estaba seguro que apenas lo sentiría. Un beso fue depositado en su cabeza por sus esfuerzos—. Eres muy testarudo —reprochó, sin contenerse las ganas de reír bajito.

— Tú también.

— Incorregible —agregó Harry, tratando de esconder sus risas en la calida tunica y accidentalmente tomando en el aroma adictivo del mayor.

— Si tú lo dices.

— ¡Lo digo! —coreó Harry. Se sentó de golpe, y si hubiera sido otro, tal vez Blaise se hubiera alterado con él—. Oh... por cierto, ¿hablaste con Ron?

La blanca expresión de Blaise hizo nuevo acto de aparición, y Harry se sobresaltó ya que no se había dado cuenta que la última vez que le había visto así había sido el primer día que le había conocido, directamente, en el compartimiento. Por un momento pensó que había dicho algo malo, sin embargo, Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado, en un movimiento que Harry había deducido con anterioridad como confusión, o curiosidad.

— No, me explicaste que ya habías arreglado todo con Weasley —apuntó Blaise, entrecerrando sus ojos amenazadoramente—, ¿te ha causado problemas?

— Oh, no realmente, todo está bien —dijo rápidamente Harry, apoyando sus manos en el pecho del mayor, jugueteando ausentemente al dibujar patrones imaginarios sobre la superficie, sin darse cuenta cómo le afectaba—, solo me preguntaba la facilidad en que se había disculpado Ron.

Blaise se mantuvo callado por unos instantes. Y entonces dejó ir un pequeño suspiro.

— Harry, ¿estás evitando hablar sobre los Horcruxes? —murmuró, su cuerpo respondiendo a las castas caricias. Se resintió considerablemente de poseer a su pareja sobre el escritorio. Sin embargo no detuvo le detuvo.

— No —dijo Harry con sinceridad, sonriendo—, me distraigo fácilmente. Me gusta hablar de todo contigo.

— ¿En verdad? —cuestionó Blaise, sus labios formando una imperceptible curva.

— Solo te gusta escucharme decirlo —acusó Harry, sin perder la sonrisa. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar sobre los Horcruxes, sabiendo que los ojos de su pareja le observaban todo el tiempo. Pensó detenidamente por dónde comenzar, ¿qué objeto sería el primero en ser discutido? Y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea mencionar sobre aquellos que estaban destruidos o en su posesión.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en segundo año?

— La Cámara de los Secretos, un Basilisco —entonó Blaise, acuciosamente. Desabrochando la pesada túnica de su pareja y arrojándola descuidadamente sobre el escritorio. La chimenea de la oficina ofrecía la calidez suficiente—. La hermana de Weasley había estado involucrada.

— El Sr. Malfoy había sido el causante —aclaró Harry, regalándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando dejó de sentir el sofocante calor, no se le había ocurrido quitarse la túnica él mismo—, le dio un diario que contenía las memorias de Voldemort, cuando era joven.

— ¿Un Horcruxe? Malfoy no sabía que lo era.

Harry parpadeó, impresionado.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

— Por lo que me has dicho, Voldemort no informaría a nadie de sus planes reales.

— Cierto —asintió Harry—, no sé cómo lo obtuvo él mismo, pero Dumbledore sospecha que se le fue dado sin siquiera indicarle que era importante. Bueno, Tom- Uhm, ese era su nombre real —explicó, ante la confusión breve de su pareja—, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

— ¿El Lord Oscuro, un mestizo? —siseó Blaise, sus ojos marrones oscureciéndose en desprecio—. Que hipocresía.

— Sí, pensé lo mismo cuando me enteré, pero, bueno, el diario tenía vida propia. Necesitaba alimentarse de las memorias de alguien más para obtener una forma real.

— Weasley era la victima.

— Tom casi lo logra —musitó Harry, su expresión ensombreciéndose ante los recuerdos de la viciosa figura de Tom y la de Ginny, yaciendo pálida e inmóvil a sus pies. Tenía doce años en ese entonces, y había estado aterrorizado; no había nadie más, ni Dumbledore, ni ninguno de sus amigos. Él solo, enfrentando a un basilisco de miles de años y un adolescente Voldemort—. Es un milagro que haya salido vivo de esa.

— Fueron los juegos de Dumbledore —gruñó Blaise, tomando el rostro de Harry y atrayéndolo para devorar sus labios, dejando que un hilo de desesperación manipulara sus movimientos. Quería asegurarse así mismo que aquel día Harry no había muerto, que el tenerle ahí, en sus brazos, era la realidad.

Había sido un devastador día en que se había encerrado en su dormitorio, apagado todo vestigio de luz; inmóvil y silenciosamente en su cama, resistiendo el deseo de buscar a Harry y encerrarlo con él, fuera del peligro. Sus pensamientos cambiaban en torno a los que eran rumores en ese entonces; sobre el supuesto Heredero de Slytherin, la Cámara que resguardaba un monstruo que rondaba de noche los corredores de uno de los lugares más seguro del mundo mágico. Y su Harry estaba ahí, con Dumbledore coincidencialmente fuera del colegio, ocupado en salvar a una niña tonta que no supo diferenciar el peligro de un diario que pensaba por si mismo.

Oh, como había odiado a Dumbledore en esos momentos.

— Estoy bien, Blaise —confortó Harry, separando sus labios lo suficiente para susurrar la suave suplica de dejarle verle a la cara—, nunca más haré algo así, si me lo pides.

A Harry le pareció una eternidad cuando la desesperación en Blaise se abatió, dejando atrás un suave resguardo.

— Solo si así lo deseas.

— Nadie me había detenido antes, al menos, no se esforzaban lo suficiente —descubrió Harry, llevándose una mano al pecho y desabrochando los botones de la fina camisa que era de Blaise, que le quedaba grande para su más compacta figura. Sacó el pendiente que posesivamente había resguardado, disfrutando la sencilla hermosura de la joya—. ¿Tú me detendrías para protegerme?

— Siempre.

— ¿Incluso si lastimas mis sentimientos?

Blaise tocó con su mano aquella que sostenía el pendiente que una vez perteneció a su padre, el brillo de la chimenea reflejándose en el zafiro.

— Si planeas arriesgar tu vida por otros, mi Harry, ten en cuenta que yo estaré ahí. Sin importar la razón.

— Entonces estarías arriesgando tu vida por mi —musitó Harry, sintiendo como el pánico le robaba el alma ante el pensamiento de Blaise enfrentándose a criaturas como el basilisco, los dementores- ¡Voldemort!—. No quiero que lo hagas.

— No trató de hacerte sentir mal —aseguró Blaise, besando su nariz y logrando hacerle sonreír un poco—. Solo quiero que entiendas que tu vida no es importante para mí solo porque puedes enfrentarte el Lord Oscuro, sino porque ahora tu vida es _mi vida, _¿entiendes?

Sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, evitando que pronunciara palabra alguna y los ojos escociéndole ligeramente, Harry asintió, abrazando fuertemente a Blaise; depositando pequeños besos en su mejilla para mostrar su plena gratitud.

Pasaron largos minutos para que Harry estuviera lo suficientemente compuesto para hablar y para que Blaise estuviera remotamente cerca de estar tranquilo como para no ir en busca de Dumbledore y maldecirle hasta la muerte.

— El diario fue destruido cuando lo apuñalé con el colmillo del basilisco —explicó Harry, cuando se le fue preguntado.

Blaise se tomó unos largos segundos para dibujar ese cuadro en su mente. Buscando la forma en que pudo ser hecho, pero cada vez que destruía y reconstruía los hechos, no había forma lógica que no implicara a su Harry prácticamente en la boca del basilisco para lograrlo. Además, cuando pensaba en un basilisco, su mente no proporcionaba un tamaño razonablemente lógico como para poder usar un colmillo como si una daga se tratase. La serpiente debió de haber sido proporcionalmente grande, y eso solo logro que un vacío se instalara en la boca del estomago. Harry había sido _tan pequeño_ a los doce.

— ¿Cómo? —demandó en un murmullo.

La larga pausa de parte de Harry no ayudó a apaciguar la bestia en el interior de Blaise. Solo la tranquila presencia de Harry ayudaba a que su furia permaneciera solo en su interior y no en sus palabras. Lo último que deseaba era que su pareja viera ese lado suyo. No podía evitarlo por siempre, pero por el momento haría todo lo posible para que así fuera.

— El fénix del director me dio la espada de Gryffindor, por medio del sombrero seleccionador; con ella atravesé al basilisco —comenzó a decir Harry, cuidadosamente usando sus palabras para aligerar lo ridículamente peligroso que había sido—, antes de que pudiera morderme —continuó, pensando que nada tenía que ver lo morderle y lo más factible sería que se lo iba a comer—, le inserté la espada- eh, uno de los colmillos se incrustó en mi brazo y ese es el que usé para destruir el diario. El fénix de Dumbledore me curó la herida antes de que l veneno causara algún daño.

_Antes de que muriera._ Fue el pensamiento que no fue dicho, pero que fue implicado.

Pasaron otros tortuosos segundos de silencio, en lo que Harry aprovechó para verle, no gustando de la impasibilidad que se le era mostrada, y lo que menos le gustó era que los bellos ojos marrones no le miraban, sino que estaban fijados hacia un lado, en un punto en el suelo. Se tensó cuando la figura de Blaise se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que Harry se moviera hacia atrás, justo hasta que su espalda tocara el escritorio, la orilla del mueble era lo suficientemente curveada como para no lastimarle, pero de todos modos Harry apoyó sus codos en la superficie.

Los brazos que le habían abrazado todo el tiempo le liberaron, y Harry tembló un poco cuando estos se apoyaron a sus lados, en la superficie del escritorio. Blaise mantenía su cuerpo sobrecogido al suyo, como si estuviera acorralando a una victima, y solo cuando la frente del mayor tocó la suya gentilmente, Harry levantó su vista para ver de cerca los ojos marrones. Estaban oscurecidos, cubiertos de una furia que nunca había visto antes. Una furia que escondía una agonía que Harry sentía reflejada en su corazón.

Extrañamente no sintió temor, incluso cuando la profunda voz de Blaise se tornaba gélida a cada palabra que pasaba por esos sensuales labios en un controlado siseó.

— Terminando el curso, buscaremos los Horcruxes, los destruiremos y dejaremos que Dumbledore termine solo su vana disputa con Voldemort; mientras que tú y yo viviremos nuestras vidas. Nadie a excepción de aquellos en quien confíes te verá después de eso. Harry, _mi Harry_, no te perderé en ésta excusa de guerra.

— Lo que desees —musitó Harry, sin apartar la vista. Sintiendo como esos brazos le rodeaban de nuevo y le levantaban con lentitud de su reclinada posición hasta ser estrechado en un fuerte abrazo.

— Solo si te hace feliz —concedió Blaise, tomando un respiro profundo. Llamando toda fuerza de voluntad para introducir de nuevo en su interior su enervación. Más que nada le enfurecía saber que el Director le hubiera dejado arriesgar su vida con solo el mínimo apoyo de un fénix y una espada. ¡A los doce años!

— _Tú_ me haces feliz —declaró Harry, estrechándole lo más fuerte que podía y escondiendo su conmovido rostro en su pecho—, porque siempre lo haces pensando en mí.

— Siempre —prometió Blaise—. Dime todo, sin esconder nada. No te juzgaré, nunca a ti, mi amor.

— Lo haré.

El encuentro del primero curso era bien conocido porque se tuvo que explicar la repentina muerte de un profesor, pero Blaise suponía que había detalles que no se expusieron. Estaba seguro que los consecutivos cursos eran aún más ridículos en su riesgo. Y mientras más detalles le ofrecería Harry, tendría más razones por las cual hundir a Dumbledore, y toda aquel imbécil que le siguiera lealmente. Nada perdonaba la idiotez del viejo mago. _Nada _perdonaba el arriesgar la vida de un niño en ese entonces, y tampoco le justificaba que Harry estuviera convirtiéndose en un joven adulto. No aprovechable, no controlado, y especialmente, nunca más manipulable.

Como le había advertido a Granger, habían perdido ese privilegio.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Aquí tienen, como se los prometí. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap. Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos. Muchas gracias por leer, y gracias a Ros, mi beta por tenerme paciencia así como el apoyo que me dio durante todo el tiempo que estuve ausente. Por los que les gustaría saber de algunos detalles más del fic (y tal vez de los demás también) los estaré comentando en mi LiveJournal, el link está en mi perfil (Homepage).

Ciao!

**Alycen**

PD: Disculpen por algún error ortográfico o gramatical que se nos haya pasado.


	8. Capítulo 8 Familia

**Capítulo 8: Familia. **

Respiraba entrecortadamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejó ir un suave suspiro y con sus verdes ojos veía nubladamente la tenue luz que se colaba por un pequeño espacio entre las majestuosas cortinas de la habitación. No pensaba en nada; su cuerpo estaba ocupado en solo sentir las dos grandes manos que jugaban conocedora mente con su cuerpo, arrancando suaves gemidos y dulces murmullos. Sentía el diligente cuerpo de su pareja en su espalda, mientras esas manos le colocaban de costado sumisamente, recorriendo su piel desnuda en cada movimiento y deteniéndose para levantar una de sus piernas, sosteniéndola; exponiéndole lo suficiente como para permitir que la ardiente necesidad de su pareja se adentrara en su cuerpo en una sola embestida.

— ¡Blaise! —emitió en una largo gemido, arqueando su espalda. Se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para poder levantarse un poco, y el otro brazo detrás del cuello de Blaise para inclinarle y besarle temblorosamente, mientras su cuerpo era tomado con lentitud.

— Harry —murmuró Blaise, dejando que su pareja controlara el beso, mientras él se concentraba febrilmente en brindarles placer.

Movió un brazo debajo del dócil cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos sobre la delicada piel, acariciando por un momento un pezón, y al final colocar una posesiva mano en el hombro del menor, atrayéndole hacia su cuerpo, penetrándole con más profundidad y arrancando constantes gemidos de los labios de Harry. Murmuraba palabras que expresaban incoherentemente lo que le hacía sentir, el frío control que desaparecía cada vez que se entregaba a él.

Los ojos de Blaise lucían hambrientos, tomando en cada fragmento, cada sutil movimiento que correspondía Harry. Sus gestos eran lentos, lánguidos, buscando prolongar lo más posible el cegador placer que recorría sus cuerpos. Harry empujaba sus caderas, ofreciendo su cuerpo sensualmente son darse cuenta, poco a poco disipando el ritmo que Blaise suavemente había impuesto. Era tortuosamente plácido, uniendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez hasta que ambos perdieron el control, explotando intensamente por eternos segundos. Y finalmente dejando que sus cuerpos extasiados se desplomaran en las finas sabanas. Blaise teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer todo su peso en el cuerpo más pequeño.

— A-Ah... N-No me importaría despertar así todas las mañanas —murmuró débilmente Harry, casi ronroneando ante los placenteros temblores que aún recorrían su extenuado cuerpo. Todavía estaba de costado, pero sus débiles brazos habían colapsado debido a las sensaciones.

Blaise no dijo nada, aunque Harry pudo discernir el leve arqueo de los labios (una minúscula sonrisa) que depositaban pequeños besos en su desnudo hombro; a diferencia de su pareja, él tenía la suficiente fuerza como para apoyarse en un codo y poder verle mejor. Pasaron largos minutos así, Harry tocando el borde del sueño gracias a las continuas caricias en que era bañado, y Blaise pasivamente observándole mientras lo hacía. Cuando percibió que se pasarían toda la mañana así (algo que no le desagradaba) el silencioso momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta fue tocada. No se abrió, pero la reacción instantánea de Harry fue abrir sus bellos ojos tan grandes como platos.

— Sr. Zabini, ¿a qué hora desean el desayuno?

Era la voz de la vieja sirvienta. Harry casi deja ir un lamento vergonzoso, pensando que probablemente la señora ya había pasado minutos atrás y les había escuchado. Después de todo, la tenue luz que había pensado ver era mucho más abundante de lo que su distraída mente había captado. Lo que significaba que la mañana estaba por terminar.

Y entonces sintió como Blaise se movía, fácilmente maniobrando el cuerpo más pequeño para recostarlo sobre su espalda. Harry parpadeó, algo confuso, y no tuvo tiempo de formular una pregunta cuando sus piernas fueran abiertas y el endurecido miembro de su pareja penetraba fácilmente en su entrada, aún húmeda con la esencia de Blaise.

— ¡Ugh! —gimió Harry, apresuradamente cubriendo su boca con una temblorosa mano. Ruborizándose imposiblemente al imaginar que el ensordecedor silencio de la habitación sería suficiente como para que la sirvienta les escuchara.

Blaise le miraba ardientemente, su respiración imperceptiblemente más laboriosa de lo común; y entonces lentamente levantó una mano y la mantuvo ahí, en el aire, hasta que estuvo seguro que Harry no se movería.

— Solo por un momento —pidió Blaise, inclinándose para besarle, casi arrancándole otro gemido en ambos cuando su miembro se introdujo aún más ante el movimiento—, solo por un momento —repitió, y usando su otra mano, removió la más pequeña, y colocó dos largos dedos en los dulces labios.

Harry entendió, apenas asintiendo con la cabeza, y cerrando sus ojos. Tratando de controlar el deseo de pedirle que se moviera, su cuerpo temblaba no solo en renovado deseo, pero también en resistencia. Entonces sintió el aire a su alrededor cargarse de algo (por una vez no de su mutuo deseo); abrió sus ojos y pudo captar el fluido movimiento de la mano que no cubría sus labios. Un líquido movimiento que fue dirigido hacia la puerta.

— En una hora, Silvia —comandó Blaise, su profunda voz sin la inflación ardiente que provocaba su cuerpo unido íntimamente al de su pareja.

— Sí, Señor —respondió la sirvienta, Silvia.

Solo cuando Harry escuchó los pasos que indicaban que la sirvienta se alejaba, se permitió dejar ir el estrepitoso respiro que había contenido, y abrió su boca para morder levemente los finos dedos, demostrar que tan mortificante había sido el momento. Blaise no se inmutó, y solo cuando volvió a hacer ese fluido movimiento, Harry notó que había sido un hechizo silenciador.

Quería lamentarse de nuevo en vergüenza. Ha estas alturas, pensaba, debería estar acostumbrado a confiar en que su pareja no haría algo que le afectara negativamente.

— Ahora, mi Harry, déjame escucharte —solicitó Blaise, tomando sus caderas y empujando sólidamente hasta que escuchó el suave grito de su pareja cuando tocó su centro.

Y Harry lo hizo, cada gentil comando, cada fuerte movimiento, cada dulce palabra; lo devolvía recíprocamente con su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos dejaban de amarse solo por cansancio, y no porque el deseo se haya disipado.

Cuando finalmente salieron de la cama, ya casi era la hora que había impuesto Blaise. Tomaron un baño, juntos, y no hicieron más que eso, solo porque Harry estaba algo agotado. Aunque eso no impidió que su sonrojo fuera casi perpetuo, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a ver el bien formado cuerpo de Blaise totalmente descubierto. Y Blaise parecía sentir lo mismo, pues no había apartado la vista de él.

Cuando salieron del baño, la cama estaba hecha, y apenas se pudo distraer del recuerdo de ambos acostados en ella, haciendo el amor casi toda la noche y ahora casi toda la mañana. Se sonrojó un poco más cuando sintió los fuertes brazos rodearle, su desnudo cuerpo sintiendo el de Blaise a sus espaldas. Eso último terminó de relajarle, alejando la vergüenza que se había acumulado nada más de pensar que sin importar quién fuera, alguien había entrado en la habitación y se había llevado las sabanas que era prueba de sus actividades.

Ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna. Blaise le vistió, solo por el gusto de hacerlo y no porque Harry tuviera problemas para colocarse la ropa que solía usar un mago, y que eran notablemente diferentes a las de un muggle. Era nuevo, y nunca pensó que las llegaría a usar realmente; siempre le habían parecido demasiado ostentosas. Harry no protestó que fueran especialmente compradas para él, porque sabía que Blaise no aceptaría ninguna de sus obstinadas protestas.

Terminando de arreglarles, Blaise les dirigió al comedor; oportunidad que tomó Harry para observar su alrededor. Los elaborados diseños de la mansión, de sus pasillos, de los cuadros y vasijas, de las flores en ellas y todo que la decoraba enriquecida mente. La mansión poseía un brillo propio, que solo las velas mágicas y los candelabros en los altos techos iluminaban. Las cortinas estaban pesadamente cerradas, y Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, inconscientemente aceptando eso como algo distintivo en Blaise.

Recordando algo de pronto, Harry miró con más detalle los corredores, sus esquinas o cualquier habitación que estuviera abierta mientras pasaban al lado de ellas. Estaba buscando alguna presencia que habitara la mansión aparte de ellos dos. Los sirvientes. Curiosamente, se había percatado que no se había encontrado con ninguno de ellos desde hace unos días, tampoco era como si se hubiera esforzado en notarlo; Blaise le distraía en el día con largas conversaciones sobre su vida en esa mansión. Los recuerdos vagos de su padre, cuando era un niño, de su fuerte y estricta presencia, pero siempre con una constante (sin importar la fría suposición de su madre), y ese era que Anthony Zabini había amado a su hijo incondicionalmente hasta el punto de crear ésta mansión, cubierta con todos los hechizos conocedores que mantendrían a todo aquel que le deseara daño a su pequeño heredero. Incluso su propia madre.

Por otro lado, si los días eran ocupados en charlas amenas más sobre Blaise y sus orígenes que otra cosa, las noches eran totalmente suyas.

Físicamente hablando, claro, y que le provocaban cierta incredulidad a la mañana siguiente, tomando en cuenta que solía pensar con anterioridad que Harry Potter, héroe ante los ojos del Mundo Mágico, era un completo torpe adolescente que no sabía ni lo que era un adecuado beso. Hasta que apareció Blaise. A veces hablaban de la vida de Harry, pero eso ya lo habían cubierto en casi su totalidad en el colegio, meses atrás.

Blaise lo sabía todo. Incluso su niñez con los Dursley. Y solo la suplica de Harry le detenía de ir y aniquilarlos; no deseaba verle en Azkaban por matar a unos muggles, a pesar de lo bastarda que era su familia. Blaise recordaba solo una vez en donde había perdido tal control en su vida, y era algo que aún no hablaba con Harry totalmente. Eso es lo que le había dicho entonces, solo a pocos días antes de salir del colegio, y aún esperaba la ocasión oportuna para preguntarle sin disparar la indeleble furia. No lo hacía porque le tuviera miedo, adoraba todo aspecto en Blaise, y verle perder cierto control por el deseo de vengarle, protegerle, solo le provocaba amarle más.

Por ello le inquietaba un poco saber la casi fría indolencia que solía mostrar a la mención de su niñez, y por ende, su madre.

— Blaise, si tu madre nunca pudo entrar en la mansión, ¿cómo pudo controlar a tus sirvientes?

Si el repentino tema sorprendió a Blaise, él no lo mostró. Y pensándolo mejor, Harry ya percibía que su pareja raramente se sorprendía.

— Los primeros años de mi niñez, los pasé en la mansión de mi madre; y ellos también —explicó, encontrando que cada vez que hablaba con Harry, el disgusto que solía tener ante el pensamiento de esa mujer se convertía poco a poco en indiferencia. Lo que había pasado en su niñez, no se comparaba con lo que había pasado su pareja—. Mi padre complacía cada displicencia de ella, sino me afectaba directamente a mí. Él la amaba.

Harry apretó los labios en una fina línea, conteniendo el deseo de llamar en una inapropiada palabra a esa mujer. Sin embargo, Blaise le había dicho que tenía el privilegio de decir todo lo que deseara. Eso no significaba que sería un patán aprovechado.

— Sin deseos de sonar irrespetuoso, pero... tu padre estaba algo ciego.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en su conversación, y entonces, Blaise le miró de reojo, girando su rostro un poco, cautivando a Harry con una imperceptible sonrisa.

— Él hubiera concordado contigo —admitió Blaise, pasmándole—. Mi padre estaba al tanto de ello, y en aquel entonces yo no lo concebía —pausó en sus palabras, y aún caminando, atrajo sus manos entrelazadas y besó delicadamente la más pequeña—. Tu existencia me hizo entenderlo. No hay nada que no haría por ti.

Embelesado por las inocuas palabras, viniendo de tan apuesto individuo y, por supuesto, el dueño de su corazón, Harry solo atinó a sonreírle abiertamente; con un fino rubor en sus pálidas mejillas. Sabiendo que era todo lo que necesitaba por respuesta.

Ya estaban frente a las puertas del comedor. Harry no se interesó más en el exquisito diseño; ya lo había visto en días anteriores. Fue dirigido prontamente a la silla que se encontraba justo a la derecha la que estaba postrada a la cabeza, casi al fondo de la habitación, donde terminaba la amplia mesa. Era ovalada, pero su inmensa extensión la hacían ver rectangular. Si lo recordaba bien, siendo la pareja de Blaise, debía sentarse al lado opuesto. Pero tal tradición chocaba con dos aspectos en Blaise; primero, odiaba la ridícula distancia entre los asientos (la mesa era para varios invitados, incongruente si uno piensa bien que la mansión fue hecha para solo él), y segundo, su Harry estaba acostumbrado a comer sentado en su regazo.

Solo había pocas ocasiones en que lo hacía a su lado, y era porque Harry decía que era lo apropiado, en caso de que los sirvientes entraran a verles. Blaise sonreía interiormente ya que esto pasaba cada vez que le hacía el amor durante casi toda lo noche. La silla era realmente cómoda, y si bien Harry adoraba sentarse en sus piernas, después de ciertas _actividades_, la silla era más invitante.

Ésta era una de "esas ocasiones después de ciertas actividades".

— Tus sirvientes me están evadiendo.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, notando que su Harry ya estaba sentado en la dichosa silla, en el proceso de empezar a comer, pero esperaba a que él se sentara; era una rutina ahora. Le estaba mirando inocentemente, realmente confundido. Le aliviaba saber que eso no le afectaba de forma negativa. Antes de que estuvieran juntos, Blaise se había percatado que su Harry solía tener una pesada carga de inseguridad. Como si todo lo que salía mal, había sido por su culpa.

Ese particular hábito en su dulce Harry, mataba la poca compasión que poseía Blaise por el mundo.

— Es la primera vez que ven a alguien aparte del anterior señor de la casa, mi padre, y yo —aclaró, tomando asiento y ofreciendo sin palabras el contenido de su plato. Eran dos platillos, con solo los utensilios requeridos, habiendo avisado a los sirvientes de ello previamente; lo que no cambió mucho al parecer. Ellos insistían en poner dos platos en vez de uno—. Mi padre les ofreció el suficiente sustento para toda su vida, y ellos eligieron el aislamiento que involucraba aceptar tal propuesta.

— ¿Escogieron permanecer por siempre aquí? —preguntó Harry, agarrando una manzana partida del diverso platillo de Blaise, ahora sin timidez alguna.

— Así es —respondió Blaise, pausando y abriendo su boca para recibir la mitad de la fruta que Harry dejo para él—. También dijeron que gustaban de ofrecer sus servicios, y que la cuantiosa remuneración era innecesaria.

Harry sonrió, algo divertido de escuchar lo apropiado que era el vocabulario de su Blaise.

— Así que, en pocas palabras, ¿les gusta cuidarte?

— Eso fue lo que dije.

Ambos se observaron, expresiones serias. Hasta que Harry se disolvió en una suave risotada, Blaise, por otro lado, simplemente se deleitó de observarle.

— Te conocen bien —comentó Harry, aún con los residuos de una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Recibió un leve asentamiento de cabeza por respuesta—. Entonces prefieres pasar tiempo conmigo.

— Siempre —contestó a lo último dicho—. Hablo con ellos, lo confortable —ofreció Blaise, sinceramente. Sabiendo que eso era lo que quería escuchar—. Así es como me crié a su lado.

— No necesitan interactuar mucho contigo, ¿uhm?

— Solo lo necesario —asintió Blaise de nuevo, cortando un pedazo de su omelet y colocándola en la boca de Harry hasta que sus labios se partieran para comerlo. Era la única comida "pesada" que desayunaba, y Blaise estaba buscando otra aún más rica en nutrientes que pudiera aceptar—. Tendrán que aprender junto conmigo, si es que desean conocer al nuevo señor de la casa.

Dicho eso, el silencio que siguió fue expectante, por parte de Blaise. Y entonces el rostro de Harry se iluminó bellamente con una sonrisa. Blaise sintió como su corazón daba un pequeño salto. No era la primera vez que sentía la foránea sensación, y no por ello era menos exótica cada vez que pasaba.

— Entonces haré lo mejor para ayudarte, y a ellos —prometió Harry, mirándole con suavidad.

Blaise sintió la satisfacción recorrer su interior. Ya tenía a Harry, su amor, su cuerpo, y estaba en su hogar. Y ahora tenía la certeza que lo único que faltaba era hacerlo oficial. Podría esperar, eran jóvenes. Pero ya estaba cansado de esperar.

Encontraría la forma; por el momento, tenerle a su lado, era suficiente.

**(0oOo0)**

— "_Para crear un Horcrux, por definición, aquel que lance el hechizo debe dividir su alma en fragmentos. Para que el fragmento pueda ser implantado en el objeto mientras que el resto aún se encuentra en su cuerpo. El acto de dividir el alma en fragmentos es logrado al cometer asesinato, lo cual desgarra el alma en pedazos_" —recitó Blaise, sin inflación alguna en su voz y sus marrones ojos cubiertos por una displicencia calculadora—. Una gran hazaña que implica un igual sacrificio.

Harry le miraba desde la silla detrás del escritorio, habiendo decidido que era hora de comenzar a investigar minuciosamente lo que habrían de hacer. Blaise sencillamente hizo lo pedido sin protesta alguna.

— Blaise, ¿podrías repetirme lo qué es un Horcrux?

— "_La entidad u objeto en donde un mago oscuro oculta un fragmento de su alma, con el propósito de obtener la inmortalidad."_

Harry sonrió un poco, entretenido al notar que esa frase ya se la había aprendido Blaise con solo leerla una vez. El libro yacía en sus manos, cerrado, y Harry no encontraba la necesidad de pedírselo, por eso llevaban algunas horas así. Blaise leyendo profesionalmente el libro, sin darle importancia a su demás oscuro contenido y centrándose en los Horcruxes, mientras Harry divaga en sus recuerdos en busca de cualquier objeto que conociera y tuviera la mínima relación con Voldemort.

— Ah, lo que aún no entiendo es cómo un pedazo de tu alma te mantiene inmortal, si destruyes uno, ¿no significaría que una parte de ti muere también?

Blaise cerró sus ojos por un momento, colocando el libro sobre el escritorio, Convocándose a divagar en sus pensamientos, buscando formar una explicación adecuada para sosegar las dudas de Harry. Por principios de la misión, si se le puede llamar así, no requerían conocer el comportamiento de un Horcrux fuera de la necesidad de saber sobre cómo destruirlos sin sufrir daños colaterales.

Sin embargo, entendía que su pareja era una criatura de innata curiosidad, y más que por personalidad, era porque se le había negado cualquier conocimiento, básico o prioritario, durante toda su vida.

No era una necesidad, al menos no ahora que estaban juntos, era algo que Harry _quería _saber, y Blaise no tenía reparo alguno en ofrecerle el conocimiento.

— Por lo que he deducido hasta el momento —habló al fin, su tono lo más bajo posible para no quebrar del todo el tranquilo silencio que compartían—, el propósito de un Horcrux es el de proteger el fragmento de alma, de cualquier cosa que le pase al cuerpo físico de la persona al que le pertenece. Asumo que si el cuerpo es destruido, la verdadera esencia de su alma continua existiendo; a pesar de perder ciertos escrúpulos con ello.

— ¿Un alma siguen siendo la misma aún en pedazos? —cuestionó Harry, después de rodar esa explicación por su mente hasta estar satisfecho con lo que entendió—. Éste hechizo hace que el manipular el alma de alguien de esa manera sea... simple.

— Un alma es complicada, no hay magia alguna que sepa explicar su propósito. Desgarrarla implicaría la perdida de algo valioso; el qué, es difícil de saberlo —replicó Blaise, marchando a su lado hasta poder reclinarse sobre el escritorio, entre las piernas de Harry, quién aprovecho para posar sus brazos sobre las piernas de su pareja y poder recostar su cabeza sobre estos.

— Me lo imagino —comentó Harry, suspirando cuando sintió largos dedos pasar por sus cabellos—. Entonces, ¿cualquier cosa sirve como un Horcrux?

— El libro menciona que debe ser un objeto inanimado.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, mientras Harry encontraba curioso lo que se le dijo, y no levantó la cabeza para verle. Sabía que solo vería la misma indolencia en el apuesto rostro. Era algo que Blaise necesitaba hacer para pensar con claridad, y aunque no le gustara, lo comprendía. Aunque eso no significaba que sus ganas de verle habían disminuido.

— ¿El libro? ¿No crees que solo se usen objetos?

— No lo sé. Por lo que me has dicho, sobre el diario que pensaba por sí mismo, me hace especular que al usar algo diverso a un objeto inanimado sería conflictivo. El diario no poseía vida, aún así...

— Logró posesionar a Ginny —agregó Harry, dándose por vencido, giró su cabeza sin levantarla hasta poder atrapar la alerta mirada de su pareja.

La expresión seguía inmutable, pero los ojos marrones se suavizaron una porción perceptible. Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

— Por ello dudo; si pudo usar a Weasley, entonces hay una posibilidad de que se consiga introducir a un ser vivo permanentemente.

La mano que aún le acariciaba los cabellos, tomó un nuevo camino y se posó en la suave mejilla, haciéndole temblar. Harry no supo si fue la caricia o el desagradable pensamiento de un vil fragmento de alma en algo vivo lo que lo provocó exactamente.

— Dumbledore no me ha dicho nada de esto —rumió Harry, después de un contemplativo silencio.

Ante sus palabras, la mano en su mejilla resumió sus acciones previas, enredándose suavemente en sus cabellos y ofreciendo cierto sosiego.

— Te lo dirá después —aseguró Blaise—, por el momento sigue pensando que develarte la información debe de poseer algo de influencia que pueda mantenerte despejado.

— ¿Influencia? —repitió Harry, tensándose. Se irguió lentamente hasta estar sentado completamente, sus manos se templaron en puños pero no los movió de su cálido lugar. Le miró fijamente, esperando que lo que estuviera pensando, no era lo que quiso a dar entender su pareja.

— Te ha mostrado la vida de Voldemort —apuntó Blaise. Dejó caer su mano con una última caricia en los sedosos cabellos, deduciendo que cualquier intento de confort sería ignorado.

Le contempló largamente. Adorando ver tal intensidad en Harry, lo que mostraba la maravillosa criatura que pudo haber sido desde un inicio si Dumbledore y sus ideales nunca hubieran intervenido en su vida.

— Sí; memorias de otros, pero sigue siendo su vida —ratificó Harry.

— ¿Esto revela algo de gran importancia?

Harry parpadeó, sumiéndose pausadamente en sus pensamientos. Que el supiera, Dumbledore solo le había mostrado las memorias para poder conocer mejor a Voldemort, sus propósitos, sus debilidades (las cuales aún no se le habían explicado bien). Hasta el momento, no encontraba razón lógica del por qué le había mostrado las memorias de su familia. O del orfanato.

— No necesitaba mostrarme las memorias de su niñez —reveló Harry, parpadeando en confusión—, ni las de antes de su nacimiento.

— Si había un objeto que tuviera potencial para ser un Horcrux —continuó Blaise, tomando la oportunidad ante el contemplativo silencio—, Dumbledore simplemente podía haberlo mencionado, ¿cierto?

— Sí. No. No lo sé —dijo Harry, dejando ir suspiro frustrado—. ¿Dumbledore tal vez esperaba que viera algo que se le haya pasado a él?

En vez de devolverle la pregunta, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro, Blaise conformemente se tomó un momento para darle vueltas a la cuestión. El director era un mago con más que suficientes años de experiencia; años con esas memorias donde pudo haber analizado críticamente cada detalle, cada aspecto que se pudiera presentar.

Blaise no podía concebir la sola idea de que Dumbledore esperara que Harry descubriera algo que él mismo no pudo. Aún así, Blaise sabía de algo que podía cambiar esa perspectiva. Harry le había contado ya sobre su conexión circunstancial con el Lord Oscuro.

No sabía qué sentir al respecto; la impotencia de saber que su pareja estaba conectado a tan vil despojo de humanidad le carcomía por dentro. Los insaciables deseos de aniquilarle se revolvían en su interior y ningún plan podía apaciguarle cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sin embargo, forzó sus destructivos pensamientos a un lado, para poder concentrarse totalmente en el problema presente. Pero para ello, necesitaba saber un poco más de la inusual relación del director con Harry.

— ¿Dumbledore te pide buscar algo que él no haya visto?

— No —fue la inmediata respuesta, pero luego Harry pausó, mordiéndose el labio. Un firme dedo se posó en el abusado labio y el menor ofreció una débil sonrisa mientras se obligaba a conferir sus pensamientos—. Aunque... siempre comienza con explicarme sobre las memorias, incluso después de que las haya visto. Y es como si... —pausó de nuevo, y Blaise le miraba pacientemente—, es como si esperara que yo diera mi opinión; de lo que pienso- _no, _de lo que _siento_ cada vez que veo una nueva memoria.

— ¿Te deja sacar tus propias conjeturas? —continuó Blaise, poco a poco comenzando a armar una imagen más clara de los procedimientos del viejo director.

Podría lucir absurdo ante los ojos de los demás magos de la sociedad. Un viejo mago poderoso, pero algo excéntrico, que meritaba de su mínima atención ya que no estaba detrás de la política. Blaise no lo veía así, al menos, cada vez que Harry le ofrecía una pieza más del rompecabezas sin darse cuenta aún.

— Sí —afirmó Harry, algo dudoso—. Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo me corrige —agregó, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. Es más como si...

Las palabras se mantuvieron en al aire. Harry no poseía deseos de vocalizarlo, y Blaise deseaba dejarlo así. En silencio, ambos lo entendían; no obstante, su pequeña pareja necesitaba más que entenderlo. Necesitaba ver la realidad y no solo saberla, sino enfrentarla.

— Dumbledore tiene un plan, y te está tutelando en la dirección de ese plan.

Harry no reaccionó durante largos segundos, y cuando lo hizo, no fue con furia, no con indignación, ni tampoco dolido. Simplemente dejó que su cuerpo tomara refugio en los siempre latentes brazos de Blaise.

Tomó un efímero respiro y lo dejó ir con algo de cansancio. Sí, sentía su pecho algo pesado, como si un batallón de sentimientos se agolpara ahí, pero en realidad, muy en el fondo, siempre supo que su presencia en el Mundo Mágico era solo una imagen más de esperanza que un individuo propio.

No era diferente de los demás chicos. Solo tenía la malograda suerte de ser aquel que Voldemort escogió como enemigo. Y todo comenzó por una profecía que no había comenzado en cumplirse aún en ese entonces. Honestamente, uno pensaría que si alguien (ignorando lo inútil que era el resto del tiempo) te adivinaba tu futuro en un siniestro poema, tú harías caso y te alejarías de ese peligro.

¿Cómo demonios un Lord Oscuro siguió al pie de la letra tal profecía? Lucía más como un mapa que marcaba con una equis el tesoro maldito.

— Sería más fácil que dejara de ser tan benigno y me dijera todo de una buena vez.

Blaise no dijo nada al respecto, de igual manera la reacción de Harry le parecía considerada, a sabiendas que en circunstancias pasadas, era probable que hubiera terminado con un enfurecido Gryffindor.

— Hasta el momento, Dumbledore no te ha mencionado más sobre los Horcruxes.

— No, solamente memorias de situaciones relacionadas con él —confirmó Harry, deshaciendo el abrazo para poder verle a la cara—. Aún no acabamos, según recuerdo, Dumbledore aún piensa mostrarme más.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza en entendimiento, y estiró un largo brazo hacia atrás para tomar el libro. Lo abrió y comenzó a leer de nuevo. Mientras, Harry tomaba de nuevo las piernas de Blaise como almohada y dejaba su que su mente se hundiera en sus pensamientos para hacer lo más adecuado al momento: repasar cada uno de los recuerdos en busca de un posible Horcrux.

**(0oOo0)**

Había algo de lo que Harry estaba seguro en su vida, y eso era que no le gustaba que se le quedaran mirando como si se tratase de un posible accidente de tráfico en proceso. Así como cuando quieres apartar la vista y a la vez no pudieras hacerlo y te le quedas mirando hasta el último grotesco momento.

Yacía descalzo en la habitación de Blaise (ahora y siempre suya también, según se le fue dicho) con una holgada pijama (de Blaise también) y de lo más cómodo sentado en la mullida alfombra; el absolvedor libro que hablaba de los Horcruxes en su regazo.

Había una mesa y sillas donde llevar su lectura, y la cama, por supuesto, pero su llamado había sido el suelo. Así que estaba más que confiado de saber que la mirada que le estaba dando Silvia era fuera de contexto.

Se observaron por largos (realmente largos) minutos. Grandes ojos castaños fijados en su muy pasmada figura. Entonces la mujer habló, y Harry suprimió el deseo de dejar ir un lamento mortificado. ¡De todos los días tenía que haber escogido que ser ese día en el que estaba solo y en su aspecto más azaroso!

— Señor, no debería estar en el suelo —amonestó Silvia, por primera vez dejando que Harry escuchara su voz desde que había llegado a la mansión casi una semana y media atrás—. El Sr. Zabini no gustará de saber que puede atrapar una resfriado con esa delgada ropa.

— No hace frío —protestó Harry sin pensárselo. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y casi le dieron ganas de abofetearse—. ¡Q-Quiero decir que estoy bien así, gracias!

Era la sirvienta, pero para Harry, era una mujer mayor. Y una cosa que había aprendido de su neanderthal familia era que no se les respondía de mala manera a los adultos... De hecho, ya estuvieran equivocados o no, no se le respondía de regreso. Punto.

— Por supuesto —respondió Silvia, al parecer dándose cuenta a quién le estaba hablando. Su postura matronal de antes se convirtió rápidamente en una disposición profesional.

A Harry no le gustó; era fría, indiferente. Le hacía recordar que su Blaise solía ser el que lidió con eso cuando era un niño. Y al parecer aún lo hacía. La mujer no dijo más y se dispuso a hacer a lo que fue. Recoger la ropa que habían usado el día anterior, las sabanas (Harry se cubrió su cara avergonzada) y reacomodar la cama. Le tomó escasos minutos con la varita. Lo cual observó Harry, impresionado.

Cuando terminó todo, Silvia se inclinó en su dirección en cortesía, lista para dejarle solo de nuevo. Harry sacó valor de ese Gryffindor interior suyo y se paró apresuradamente. La acción repentina fue suficiente para detenerla.

— ¿Podría decirme que hay para comer?

Lo supo en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca, pero la cara de Silvia le confirmó de lleno que su pregunta fue de improviso.

— El Sr. Zabini dijo que le avisara, que lo que usted guste está bien —habló Silvia, y Harry estaba aliviado de poder reconocer cierta diversión en la mujer.

Mejor diversión que indiferencia.

— Lo de siempre está bien, entonces... ah...

— Silvia está bien —ofreció la mujer, dejando que sus severos labios formaran una sonrisa comprensiva.

— Ah, bien. Lo de siempre, Silvia. Gracias.

Harry sonrió de regreso, inconscientemente jugando con su pendiente, que ante lo grande que le quedaba la camisola, permitía el fácil acceso. Ante el movimiento, los ojos de Silvia se abrieron más de lo común, algo que Harry advirtió con cierta incertidumbre. Y al momento siguiente la mujer le confirió una mirada conocedora.

— Entonces, lo usual será —declaró Silvia, su flemático tono animándose de pronto—. Su ropa está lista en el baño, el Sr. Zabini le esperará en treinta minutos, ¿espero que sea suficiente?

— S-Sí, claro —dijo Harry, sorprendido ante el cambio radical en el humor de la mujer—. ¿Le dirá a Blaise...?

Silvia sonrió de nuevo, y Harry no pudo evitar el regresarle la sonrisa. Era de esas personas que con solo su presencia avivaban un poco la habitación.

— El Sr. Zabini ya lo sabe, Sr. Potter.

— Harry —corrigió por reflejo y ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer, aclaró—: Preferiría que me llamara Harry.

— ¿Se sentiría más cómodo así? —dijo en su lugar Silvia, ganándose una mirada exasperada de Harry. La mujer no se inmutó, al parecer acostumbrada, o simplemente estaba siendo indulgente.

Harry se dio cuenta ahora que no solo Blaise se vivía de complacerle. Así que, sabiendo que dicha discusión la iba a perder, solo dijo lo que la mujer esperaba escuchar.

— Sí, sería mejor así.

— Bien. La comida será en media hora, entonces. Que tenga un buen día, Sr. Harry.

Y con eso, Silvia le dejó solo. Harry miraba con derrota la puerta cerrada, y no podía evitar pensar en Dobby, sabiendo a qué niveles solía ir el elfo para salirse con la suya, y que sus instintos le decían que iba a ser peor con Silvia, no dio queja sobre su nuevo apelativo.

**(0oOo0)**

— Así que ya conociste a Silvia.

Harry se quedó un momento quieto. Repitió el comentario en su cabeza de nuevo y concluyó que ese era su día de pasar más vergüenzas de las que había pasado cuando transitaba el verano siendo acosado por su primo. Al menos en Surrey la gente creía que él era un criminal y más que lastima le tenían cierto miedo.

— Llegó a la habitación en un momento inesperado —defendió Harry, sintiéndose mitad mortificado y mitad contento de notar que eso le divertía a su pareja.

— Le has dado el permiso de llamarte por tu nombre —apuntó Blaise, mirándole por sobre un pergamino que leía.

— Fue más un acuerdo que otra cosa —alegó Harry, subiendo sus descalzos pies en la amplia silla en la cual se hallaba sentado, y poder abrazarlos a su pecho. Era lo suficientemente flexible como para encontrar la posición cómoda. Estaba de lado y por lo mismo tenía la espectacular vista delantera de la mansión, donde sol a esa altura hacía brillar los amplios terrenos blancos en miles de pequeños cristales de nieve.

Así mismo era sencillo girar su cabeza y vislumbrar la portentosa figura de Blaise. Fácilmente distrayéndole de la vistosa naturaleza con el excelso cuadro que le presentaba; sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la leve luz de las velas sobre su cabeza delineando sombras que hacían sobresalir sus hermosos ángulos y su seria soltura.

Le robaba el aliento. Se tomaba turnos en ver el paisaje y a su pareja de tanto en tanto. Solo porque si miraba más de lo debido al mayor, sabría que estarían ocupados en otra cosa que sus pensamientos. Además, estaba al corriente que en esos momentos Blaise estaba enfrascado en algo importante.

— Mencionó el pendiente —murmuró Blaise, dejando el pergamino en la superficie del escritorio para verle fijamente.

— Uhm, estaba usando tu ropa de dormir aún —explicó Harry, sonrojándose. Un poco temeroso de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás—, la camisa era grande para mí... No fue mi intención mostrárselo.

Blaise no esperó a que terminara para acercarse, apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de la silla para inclinarse y poder besarle suavemente. Pequeños besos fueron depositados en sus labios, que gradualmente le tranquilizaron.

— Confío en Silvia —le confortó, depositando un último beso que dejó a ambos con deseos de más—. Fue eso particularmente lo que terminó de hacerla aceptar tu estancia aquí.

— ¿Oh?

Ante la suave exclamación, los ojos de Blaise brillaron en diversión. Al parecer sus gentiles acciones sí terminaron de distraerle más de lo que había esperado. Algo que había tratado de evitar al no besarle apasionadamente.

— Estás aquí por mi deseo y tu aceptación. Siempre y cuando tú así lo quieras, éste será tu hogar. Silvia ha aceptado tal decisión al ver el pendiente de mi padre en ti.

— ¿No creía que nuestra relación fuera seria? —preguntó Harry, ausentemente llevándose dos dedos a sus labios.

— Nunca había tenido una relación con alguien más.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —dijo Harry, sinceramente sorprendido. Una persona como Blaise, ¿sin nadie que haya notado lo maravillosos que era? Era difícil de creer, pero también realizaba que tenía mucha suerte de ser esa persona.

— Había esperado hasta que estuvieras listo.

— Espera —pidió Harry, sus verdes ojos dilatándose ante su repentina compresión—, Blaise, mi amor, ¿desde qué cuándo...?

— Desde el momento que te vi por primera vez.

No preguntó cuándo fue eso, porque tenía una aproximada idea. Y de solo pensarlo su corazón se llenaba de una inminente dulzura, que le incitaron a sostenerse de los fuertes brazos hasta elevar su cuerpo para besarle, murmurando, cada vez que separaban en busca de aire, cuánto lo amaba.

**(0oOo0)**

Tenía varias horas sentado en el alfeizar de la gran ventana que enmarcaba gran parte de la oficina de Blaise; era espacioso y estaba diseñado de forma que la esponjosa superficie invitaba a recostarse. Estaba dormitando, medio sentado, con su costado apoyado contra el tibio vidrio de la ventada y Harry no encontraba las ganas de levantarse para ir a la cama que compartía con su pareja. Le parecía gracioso darse cuanta que desde que había llegado a la elegante mansión, se la había pasado en sus ropas más cómodas (por no decir comunes) y dormitando como un gato en cada rincón esponjoso que se topaba.

El tranquilo paisaje que vislumbraba no le ayudaba tampoco. Lo que le llevó a pensar en lo desazonado que se sentía. Blaise le había informado sobre una reunión que tenía en Gringotts. Algo que le hubiera parecido extraño, tomando en cuenta su edad, si no supiera ya que Blaise ahora era el encargado legítimo de su familia ante la muerte de Lord Anthony y desde que tenía la suficiente experiencia para manejarlo. Elladora Zabini no había tocado nada respecto a los asuntos de la familia, y esa fue una de las razones de sus tantos matrimonios.

Según teorizaba Blaise, en busca de un hombre que ella pudiera controlar y por ende, la fortuna de su padre. De alguna forma, la astuta mente de Lord Anthony había maquinado el modo de mantener alejada su herencia de viles asuntos hasta que su hijo tuviera el conocimiento de tomar el mando; sin importar la edad que fuera.

Le provocaba una mala sensación de tormento el saber que esa era una de las razones por la cual su Blaise era tan estoico. Endurecido a temprana edad y cauteloso de su propia progenitora.

La razón de la reunión no era de gravedad, pero de todos modos implicaba un largo proceso de papeleo que incluso con magia era igual de tedioso. Por ello Blaise le había dejado en la mansión no sin antes mostrarle lo mucho que detestaba estar separado de él con un ardoroso beso.

Se dio cuenta que había divagado mucho en sus pensamientos cuando apenas se percató de que le fue colocado una cálida sabana encima. Parpadeó en confusión por unos segundos y giró su vista hasta hacerla topar con unos ojos azules mirándole atentamente.

— Sebastián —murmuró Harry, frotándose sus ojos cerrados para disipar el sueño—. Lo siento, ¿Blaise ya está aquí?

El mayordomo (así era como la mente de Harry lo veía) se irguió en su recta pose, haciendo percatar a Harry que él había sido el que le cubrió con la sabana.

— El Sr. Zabini aún no regresa —informó Sebastián, con sus manos detrás de su espalda y su cabeza ligeramente más alta de lo que solía verle—. Deseaba que le dijera que llegará más tarde de lo indicado y que, por favor, cenara sin esperarle.

Harry frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, sacudiendo su cabeza un poco en exaltación mientras pensaba que Blaise debería saber que tal cosa no iba a pasar.

— Le esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario —replicó al fin, tomando por sorpresa al mayordomo.

— El Sr. Zabini expresó firmemente que se encargaría de encontrar sustento mientras estaba ausente de la mansión.

Harry concluyó que si eso pensaba Sebastián que era suficiente para hacerle cambiar de parecer, entonces iba a estar completamente decepcionado. Otro detalle que le pareció divertido era la forma en que hablaba el hombre. Era probable que de ahí hubiera dónde aprendido hablar su pareja.

— Blaise sabe muy bien que eso no va a cambiar nada —declaró Harry, sonriendo brevemente cuando Sebastián pareció perder la compostura ante sus palabras.

— Entonces... —expresó Sebastián, a todas luces luciendo fuera de sus capacidades como sirviente. Harry figuraba que el hombre estaba acostumbrado a aceptar los comandos de Blaise sin impedimento alguno.

Bien, le había prometido a su pareja que tal comportamiento iba a cambiar, ¿no? Después de todo, era por el bien de la familia de Blaise, y aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Harry sabía que veía a estas personas como tal.

— Entonces, esperaremos a que Blaise llegue —aclaró, sonriendo—. Si es que no es mucha molestia para usted, y aquel que haga la cena, por supuesto.

Sebastián tuvo el suficiente tiempo como para recobrarse y ante esta última petición simplemente inclinó su cabeza en afirmación. Y con la suave sonrisa de su nuevo amo impregnada en su mente, Sebastián partió de la oficina. Con nuevas instrucciones y planes para cuando llegara el amo Zabini.

Esa tarde, ante las nuevas órdenes de los compañeros sirvientes, los elfos domésticos por primera vez se sentían satisfechos de dejar para más tarde sus labores, inclusive si eso iba contra sus principios. Todo con tal de ver la gentil felicidad en su amo. Y si el nuevo amo lograba eso con sus inusuales peticiones, entonces, ¿quiénes eran ellos para evitarlo?

Harry logró convencer a los sirvientes a acompañarle con una taza de té, y con un poco de esfuerzo (no mucho, desde que aprendió de Blaise) logró recrear una plática amena. Lo que le permitió aprender algunos detalles más de Blaise, y algo que nunca pensó ver fue que los elfos domésticos, Luny y Lash (hermanos de sangre), podían comportarse libremente como si fueran dos afines humanos. Era maravilloso, y sabía que su amiga Hermione estaría más que feliz de conocerles.

Tal vez podía convencer a Blaise de permitirlo.

**(0oOo0)**

— La Sra. Zabini no ha adquirido más de lo esperado. Sus intentos para incrementar la cantidad de retiro han sido infructuosos y su último cónyuge no hizo mucho para facilitárselo. En gran perspectiva, el plan de su padre aún se mantiene sin inconveniente alguno.

Blaise no mostró cambio alguno en su expresión. Y eso tampoco disminuyó la eficiencia en que el duende encargado de sus finanzas comunicara su reporte. Escuchaba atentamente lo que se le era dicho, mientras aún leía ausentemente la cantidad numérica de su fortuna, resguardada en una de las bóvedas de alta seguridad en lo profundo del banco.

Por ser la primera y única Sra. Zabini, Elladora poseía cierto derecho a una fracción de la fortuna. El cómo lo usará dependía de la aprobación de la cabeza de la familia, y esa era Blaise. Las cuentas recientes le permitían saber en qué se entretenía su madre. Por sustento y sus necesidades básicas se entendía que Blaise era el encargado de manejar dichas cuentas, fuera de eso, cada cierto tiempo, Ragnuk, el encargado de llevar los reportes de su familia, le informaba sobre algunas acciones que resultaran sospechosas en su juicio.

Ragnuk era un duende ante todo, y ésta raza se caracterizaba de ser recelosa cuando se trataba de retirar grandes cantidades de dinero fuera de su preciado banco.

— Al parecer solo está cumpliendo sus caprichos usuales —comentó Blaise, después de terminar de analizar el pergamino—. Suele hacer eso cada vez que no tiene a alguien que le entretenga.

— Ah, ciertamente, su último esposo acaba de morir —comentó Ragnuk con desdén. Algo característico de los duendes, y algo que Blaise no encontraría insultante de todos modos—. Aún así, no es lo único que deseo discutir con usted, Lord Zabini.

Blaise entrelazó sus manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas, posando toda su atención en el longevo duende. Era rara la vez que le llamaban por su legítimo título, y a diferencia de su tímida pareja, Blaise se sentía satisfecho de verse reconocido. Era algo que había luchado por obtener limpiamente, y los desagradables recuerdos de su madre hacían poco para empañar su victoria sobre ella.

— Asumo que tiene que ver con mi reciente estado —indicó Blaise, sus marrones ojos interpretando la creciente avaricia en el duende.

Solo los veía así cuando estaban por obtener una familia de sustento considerable. Y de hecho había estado esperando su llamado desde hace tiempo.

— Ciertamente —rió Ragnuk, su desagradable sonrisa puntiaguda haciendo poco para intimidarle. Y por lo mismo, el duende agradaba de hacer negocios con él—. Hace poco encontré que la familia Zabini, predominante por encima de la realeza Perabo, está a punto de ser acoplada con una de reciente linaje, por lo mismo, el casta Perabo está por perderse. El nuevo linaje no es tan puro, cosa que no tiene relevancia —apuntó, obviamente refiriéndose al dinero—, pero de considerable poder y soporte. El nombre de dicha familia aún no es claro, la magia lo entiende así, pero confío en que usted me dirá cuándo será bueno entrelazar oficialmente los nombres, ¿no es así?

Blaise se tomó un poco de tiempo para escoger las palabras a decir. Perabo, como le había dicho a Harry, era una familia de orígenes alemanes, que empezó con un conde y que ante la inminente guerra (La II Guerra Mundial Muggle), huyó para instalarse en Italia. Era la familia de su madre.

Sin embargo, por ser su padre un Zabini, poderosos en Inglaterra e Italia, entonces el nombre de su familia poseía poder sobre el de los Perabo, quienes no tenían prestigio alguno en otro lugar que no fuera Alemania. En un enlace tradicional (no necesariamente relacionado a una sangre pura) cuando el mayor de la pareja potencial comienza a cortejar al menor, magia de precedente antiguo realizaba paulatinos cambios que comenzaban a unir a las dos familias. No había consecuencias mayores si no se oficializaba, pero era algo que como un Lord, Blaise tenía el derecho de hacer, así como lo mencionó Ragnuk.

Algo que había notado de ambos mundos, Mágico y Muggle, era que conforme el nombre dominante del padre era pasado a los hijos, el de la madre se perdía ante la siguiente unión. Siempre y cuando la familia ajena sea dominante a la propia.

Elladora condenó a su familia al casarse con un hombre que poseía poder sobre ella. Los Potter eran una familia nueva, de buen prestigio, pero seguían teniendo poco poder sobre familias como la suya. Lo que significaba que Harry tomaría su nombre en caso de que se enlazaran. Algo que estaba seguro sucedería tarde o temprano.

— Es probable que te dé una notificación a fines de Julio.

Dicho eso, Blaise se levantó, dando a entender que la discusión había terminado.

— Lord Zabini, ¿para ese entonces requiere que sustraigamos los anillos de la bóveda?

Blaise pausó antes abrir la puerta de la oficina, y mantuvo su imperturbable expresión a pesar de que sabía que desde su posición, Ragnuk, no podía verle.

— Eso sería lo más adecuado.

— Será un placer —dijo Ragnuk, sonriendo retorcidamente y empezando a forjar en su mente las transacciones de la futura familia.

**(0oOo0)**

Las grandes cortinas de lo que era la sala de descanso principal estaban abiertas de par en par. La luz de la temprana tarde se colaba espléndidamente sobre la espaciosa habitación. Y a la dúctil petición de Harry, un pino recientemente cortado de los terrenos se encontraba en el centro, rodeado de los teatrales sillones. Le había parecido desconcertante no ver ninguna decoración y solo por curiosidad se lo había mencionado a su pareja.

Debió de haber sabido mejor. Blaise había leído bien sus comentarios y le había concedido su muy escondido deseo. El árbol era lo último que habían conseguido, y más por comodidad que modestia, fue de mutuo acuerdo hacer algo sencillo. La sala ya estaba decorada con listones verdes y rojos, alguno que otro decorativo de cristal (que pertenecía a las escasas navidades que Blaise recordaba con su padre). El árbol por otro lado, estaba decorado con elegantes moños que parecían hechos a mano y que eran lejos de ser los baratos listones de plástico que su tía solía comprar. Esferas de diversos tonos brillaban con destellos cada vez que un haz de luz las tocaba. Y en lo más alto yacía una estrella de cristal que brillaba con su propia luz. Un toque mágico rodeado de la bella simplicidad que complementaba al árbol.

Harry estaba extasiado.

Era su primera navidad en compañía de su amado y más perfecta no podía ser. Ciertamente extrañaba a sus amigos, y aunque al menos Ron solía compartir sus navidades con él, por el momento se contentaba en saber que por ésta vez no impondría su presencia en la familia Weasley. Sabía que ellos no le consideraban una molestia, de hecho les encantaba que estuviera con ellos, pero una cosa era lo que ellos sentían y otra era lo que Harry sentía.

Los Weasley, y Hermione, eran su primera _real_ familia. Pero no era _suya _enteramente. Sin embargo, Blaise, Silvia, Sebastián y los elfos domésticos eran _su_ familia. No de Ron, ni de Hermione, ni de nadie más que de él. Y Blaise libremente se la ha ofrecido así.

— Ya no te ignoran ahora —comentó Blaise, observando con algo de curiosidad como sus sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro con el propósito de terminar últimos detalles que ni para él, ni para Harry le parecían necesarios.

Sin embargo, entendía que cumplir con los deseos de Harry te llevaban a hacerlos con una renovada fuerza que bordaba al extremo.

— Están así desde que nos fuimos por el árbol —murmuró Harry, un poco tímido pero divertido también—. No tardamos mucho, y cuando regresamos ya habían terminado —se quejó levemente. Había querido decorar un poco. Aunque sabía bien que ninguno de ellos le hubiera dejado levantar un solo dedo para hacerlo—. Viéndolos así, uno pensaría que una fiesta magistral estaba a punto de comenzar.

— Les gusta ser de ayuda.

Harry rió por lo bajo, aceptando sin protestas el té que Sebastián había dicho que les traería, sin importar los alegatos del menor. Blaise sabía que sus palabras poseían poder absoluto en esa mansión, pero cuando se trataba de detalles como esos, un simple té a mitad de una agradable tarde, si se rehusaba a aceptarlo no ganaría más que desperdiciar el delicioso líquido.

— Me agrada saber que no lo hacen solo por ser su trabajo —confesó Harry, sonriendo dulcemente a su pareja. Blaise yacía sentado en el más mullido sillón, él sentado a su lado—. No me siento tan culpable de aceptar lo que hacen.

— No deberías estarlo en primer lugar —indicó Blaise, acariciando con un pulgar la mano entre la suya.

— Eh, Hermione me impuso a la idea de que los elfos domésticos libres de todo trabajo "denigrante" de un esclavo —explicó, pausando para tomar un sorbo de su delicioso té—. La cosa es que Dobby me enseñó que no todos los elfos odian lo que hacen. Siempre y cuando sean tratados respetuosamente.

No pudo evitar reír un poco más al recordar lo gracioso que podía ser Dobby cuando le ofrecía su más sublime gratitud. Harry solo necesitaba de tratarle como cualquier otra persona, algo que veía como una cosa normal, y terminaba con entusiasmado abrazo de un elfo y su eterna lealtad. Su amiga puede que le desagrade lo que hacen, pero Harry no gustaba, ni podía, cambiar la naturaleza de una raza solo porque otras razas lo veían denigrante.

— El cambio debe hacerse al paso de aquellos que lo deseen —entonó Blaise, exitosamente sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? —acusó Harry, juguetonamente colocando una cálida mano (debido al té) en su mejilla para acercarse y mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

Casi como si deseara que esas bellas orbes marrones le contaran todos sus secretos. El hecho era que, puede que Harry no lo supiera aún, pero Blaise le había dado todo su ser desde un inicio. Solo era cuestión de que su querido Harry lo notara.

— Solo te conozco bien —aclaró Blaise en su lugar, sin resistirse más atrapó sus labios en un lánguido beso que duró lo necesario como para distraerles de la muy divertida presencia de sus sirvientes.

— La cena estará lista en unos minutos, Sr. Zabini, Sr. Harry —informó Silvia desde las puertas de la sala donde los elfos se iban retirando y donde Sebastián esperaba por ella.

Separándose con tranquilidad, Blaise inclinó su cabeza en afirmación. Sin otras palabras, y con Harry aún escondiendo su enrojecido rostro en cuello de su pareja, Silvia les ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se despidió. Sabiendo de ante mano que ambos amos gustaban de comer solos. El comedor ya estaba preparado para ellos. Algo que le parecía inapropiado en un principio. Ahora, solamente lo aceptaban tranquilamente sabiendo que su amo Blaise ya no se sentía solo.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

* * *

No canción particular para éste cap., simplemente fluyó así, sin mucha ayuda.

¡Hello! Aquí les tengo otro capítulo. Ya había avisado, en mi LiveJournal (LJ) para lo que no lo checaron, que ésta semana subiría el cap., no mencioné qué día exactamente ya que aún me faltaba terminarlo. A veces me gusta tener capítulos terminados de avanzada, y a veces no me fusiona así. ¿Qué puedo decir? Son caprichos de mí muchas-veces-extraviada musa.

Estoy trabajando en Una Apuesta y Mil Consecuencias (por si no lo habían leído de mi LJ tampoco). No diré mucho de éste, mi bebé, porque es tan espontáneo como mi musa, que por lo regular depende de alguna de las tantas canciones que tengo y que dependiendo del género es el entusiasmo que le pongo a mi escritura, así que... Pasando a otros detalles, éste cap., no es tan largo como el anterior por una detallito: me llegó la chocante perspectiva de que si le agregaba esas reglamentarias 2 hojas más que estoy acostumbrada entonces hubiera perdido cierto... toque, de lo que quiero mostrar.

Simplemente me gustó como quedó éste cap., y ponerle más sería forzado e inadecuado.

Sin más parloteo, me despido.

¡Ciao!

**Alycen.**

PD: Como siempre, disculpen si se nos ha pasado alguna falta de ortografía. Besos a Ros-chan que aguanta leer lo crudo de mis capítulos y permitirles mostrar a ustedes, mis lectores, lo mejor pulido que pudimos sacar XD.


	9. Capítulo 9 Fortaleza

**Capítulo 9: Fortaleza.**

— ¿Qué deseas para navidad?

Sin recibir respuesta aún, Harry observó algo distraído la chispeante chimenea, estaban sumidos en una letárgica oscuridad, y las llamas danzantes ofrecían cierta luminosidad. Estaba recostado a un lado del cálido cuerpo de su pareja, ambos en la cama, abrigados por las sabanas.

— No deberías preocuparte por tal cosa —respondió al fin Blaise, enmarcando con una cinta la página del libro que había estado leyendo, para cerrarlo y posar toda su atención, a lo que sabía, iba a ser un debate.

Era probable que Harry venciera, pero por el momento se concentraría en avivar la nueva independencia que estaba surgiendo poco a poco en él.

— No lo haría si no supiera ya que piensas darme algo —le refutó Harry, frotando su rostro en el firme costado. Suspiró placenteramente y casi ronronea cuando largos dedos acariciaron sus cabellos.

Siempre se había sentido algo acongojado cuando Hermione solo revolvía sus cabellos. Y poco afectaba que su amiga lo hiciera porque le quería lo suficiente como para no importarle lo que el resto de Gryffindor pensara de ello.

— Adoro cuando haces eso —dijo, y sin poder resistirse, dejó ir una placentera exclamación que incitó a que otra mano ayudara a masajearle mejor. Pero ni eso le distraía del todo de su propósito—. ¡Blaise! Hablo enserio, ¿qué es lo que te gustaría para navidad?

— No es necesario —le reiteró, girando afablemente su rostro para poderle ver mejor—. Solo me interesa que seas feliz.

— Me harás feliz si me dejas darte algo —rebatió Harry, sentándose para poderle ver de cerca y esperando que se percibiera más determinado de lo que sentía.

Los ojos marrones le miraron largamente y Harry permaneció inmóvil, a pesar de que en su interior sentía que en cualquier momento iba a claudicar. ¡No era justo que esos ojos le miraran así!

— Te aseguro, mi amor, que hay poco que no me has ofrecido ya —le indicó Blaise, inclinándose para rosar con sus labios su nariz.

Harry tembló ante la caricia, y pensaba que era un debilucho si tal pequeñez le afectaba de esa manera. Tampoco era como si no le gustara.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le retó, apretando los labios para retener los deseos de ofrecerlos a los tentadores que aún no le abandonaban del todo.

Cerca como estaban, Blaise podía vislumbrar en toda su gloria los orbes verdes y el insostenible deseo que su pequeña pareja luchaba por esconder. Besó su mejilla y mantuvo el contacto, ignorando su propio deseo de devorar los invitantes labios.

— Ya me has dado la oportunidad de tenerte —murmuró, besando brevemente la comisura de sus labios—, me has dado tu confianza, tu corazón —declaró, posando una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo el acelerado ritmo de sus palpitaciones—, me has dado tu cuerpo —siseó, logrando arrebatar un jadeo corto de Harry y rompiendo la resolución de Blaise. Haciendo que tomara sus labios hasta que estoy estuvieron sensiblemente rojos.

Harry no tuvo la necesidad de decir algo de regreso, con la seductora sensación de ser besado, en su mente surgían una y mil palabras, sin embargo, sabía que no había necesidad de vocalizarlas. Sabía que Blaise entendería su silencio.

Sus labios se separaron, respirando del cálido aliento del otro, esta vez sin el deseo de llevar sus acciones más allá de eso.

— Debe de haber algo que realmente no te haya dado aún —murmuró después de unos confortables minutos de silencio y cortos intercambios de inofensivos besos.

Contemplando sus siguientes palabras, Blaise siguió acariciando los suaves cabellos.

— Tengo en mente lo que es —concedió con suavidad—, pero aún no es el tiempo correcto.

Frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo, Harry levantó su vista para observar los resguardados ojos marrones. Escondían algo, y otra persona, sus amigos tal vez, lo hubieran visto sospechoso, y él mismo se hubiera sentido dolido de saber que le ocultaban algo que le concernía.

Sin embargo, con Blaise, el sentimiento era fútil en comparación con el entendimiento de que había una justificable razón. Podría preguntarle, demandarle sobre ese disimulado secreto. Incluso podría conjeturar sobre ello. Y sus peticiones serían respondidas al instante.

Para Harry, todo terminaba en confianza.

— Si navidad no es el momento adecuado, entonces tiene que ser realmente importante —exteriorizó, haciendo un ligero puchero, que negaría si se lo apuntaran—. Esperaré si me concedes una pequeña petición.

— Todo lo que quieras —aceptó Blaise, mudamente ferviente.

A Harry se le hacía poco el tiempo que habían pasado juntos como para acostumbrarse a la forma en que Blaise solía ofrecerle, como él dice: "Todo...", y era asombrosamente fácil seguir sus suaves demandas de solo dejarse ir. Agradecía, de una extraña forma, la inducida educación de sus tíos. Eran desagradables, pero también le habían enseñado a no pedir más de lo que era necesario.

— Quiero una tradicional cena en la víspera de navidad —solicitó suavemente, deslizando su mano, palma abierta, sobre la más grande y observando con curiosidad la diferencia entre sus tamaños. Sus dedos, un poco más delgados a los más finos, apenas rozaban sus yemas—. Tú y yo, con el resto de la familia.

La palabra "familia" provocó una deleitante complacencia en Blaise, quién aún vislumbraba la pequeña mano de su pareja tratando de compensar la diferencia entre ambas al deslizarla más arriba, tocando íntimamente sus dedos. Debido a eso, podía sentir el acompasado pulso de la delgada muñeca en la base de su mano. Como uniendo dos piezas que originalmente habían sido una.

No paso por alto en ambos el darse cuenta que Harry lo había dicho, no como una pregunta dolorosamente tímida, sino como una petición, que con cierta confianza, ya sabía la respuesta.

— Todo lo que quieras —repitió en un suave murmullo.

— Muchas gracias, Blaise —murmuró Harry, depositando un beso en sus labios.

Los amigos de su pareja, Dumbledore y sus seguidores, podrían decir que estaba cambiando, lo cual no era del todo verdad. Él solo estaba madurando, adecuadamente sabiendo que sus necesidades no eran egoístas.

— Te mereces eso, y más.

**(0oOo0)**

— Tienen un encantadora mansión; algo cálida y hogareña.

Blaise se permitió el violento pensamiento de un posible asesinato, pensando a futuro en Silvia limpiando las elegantes paredes de la posible evidencia y Sebastián configurando una explicación sobre un cuerpo de pronto encontrado en los límites de la mansión. Podría hasta pedirle a Luny o a Lash que se encargara de transfigurarlo en un bonito jarrón chino. La bestia en su interior concordaba reposadamente con él y Harry, sentado a su lado (más por decoro que por deseo propio) miraba con desconcierto a su reciente invitado.

Harry estaba seguro que su pareja no tenía amigos (no tenía necesidad de ellos, según le había dicho) y Theodore Nott desprendía por cada poro de su piel que era una persona demasiado... energética, y confiada sobre su conexión, si se le puede llamar así, con su pareja.

Blaise odiaba el escándalo y tenía la sospecha de que Nott lo incitaba con su sola presencia. Suponía que no tenía nada que temer de él, considerando que la mansión no dejaría entrar a alguien que poseyera el deseo de lastimarles, incluso en pensamientos.

Estaban en la oficina, repasando detalles sobre posibles Horcruxes, cuando Sebastián, visiblemente desconcertado, les anunció sobre un "invitado del Sr. Zabini esperando por una audiencia".

Blaise había estado sorprendido, y era la primera vez que lo veía tan claramente Harry, y se hubiera sentido celoso si no hubiera visto como esa sorpresa se trasformaba rápidamente en un brillo agresivamente peligroso.

— No esperaba verte aquí, Nott —comentó Harry, cuidando de mostrarse neutral.

— Podría decir lo mismo de ti —replicó, a diferencia del Gryffindor, sonriente—, pero también puedo decir que me lo esperaba de cierta manera.

Harry enarcó ambas cejas en desconcierto, pero no dijo nada. Blaise, por otro lado, parecía haberlo tomado a mal, si la forma en que se tensó decía algo al respecto.

— Pensé haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado —recordó Blaise, su voz imperturbable a pesar de sus impulsivos pensamientos.

— Y lo hago —aseguró Nott, decidiéndose a mostrarse lo más serio posible—. Sin embargo, esto no podía esperar; al parecer mi madre, una habladora de primera —despreció, sorprendiendo a Harry, lo cual Nott decidió no aprovechar si deseaba salir intacto de ahí—, le ha comentado a tu madre sobre una posible reunión en navidad. Lo que no involucra a los Malfoy, por primera vez. Según me ha dicho, tu madre ha asegurado tu presencia. Es una reunión entre nuestras familias solamente —pausó, apretando sus dientes en molestia—; quieren que conozcas a mi hermana menor.

— ¿Tu hermana? —repitió Blaise, lentamente sintiendo su furia acrecentarse ante lo que su mente empezaba a moldear.

— Ah, sí... ¿Al parecer has rechazado a las Greengrass hace poco? —apuntó, cautelosamente mirando a Harry, pero el repentino siseo que dejó ir Blaise atrajo su atención.

— Si es todo lo que deseas decirme, puedes irte.

— Tenía que decírtelo personalmente —indicó, dudoso—, una carta-

— Solo _vete_ —ordenó Blaise, fríamente.

Harry miraba ausentemente como Nott se despedía, pensando con un repentino vacío en el estomago sobre lo que era conferido, pero una fuerte mano tomó su barbilla para girar su rostro, y poder captar sus verdes ojos en los vehementes marrones.

— Elladora busca atarme a una bruja que pueda manipular. Y yo no se lo he permitido —siseó, odiando con todo su ser como los adorados ojos verdes le miraban sin emoción, y decidió arreglar eso al tomar sus labios agresivamente, insertando su pasión, su amor y su posesión cada vez que sus lenguas se acariciaban y en cada respiro que robaban del otro. Incluso cuando Blaise murmuraba sus palabras, no se separaba mucho de sus labios—. Mi Harry, no hay nada que pueda separarme de ti. Y estaré dispuesto a hacer _todo_ lo posible para que así sea.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —musitó Harry, agudamente vulnerable. Sin saber lo mucho que lastimaba a Blaise verle así. Sus ojos mirando cada sutil movimiento del su apuesto rostro, buscando un indicio de los sentimientos que expresaba libremente su amado en sus ojos y sus palabras. No había mucho cambio, y no le desilusionaba como hubiera pensado con anterioridad.

— Con mi vida —juró Blaise, acariciando los hinchados labios con los suyos en una breve disculpa.

Harry aún se sentía inquietado al haberse enterado de que pudo haber perdido a su pareja solo a poco tiempo de estar juntos. Porque, debía admitirlo, no era la perfecta pareja, incluso si Blaise se lo decía, y pensar que unas chicas de alta aristocracia pudieron ser sus rivales solo le hacía sentir peor. Recordaba a Daphne Greengrass, y era una chica que toda madre querría para su hijo. Era aún más mortificante pensar que tenía una hermana, y adivinaba que era igual de perfecta. O eso normalmente aparentaba.

— ¿Las conociste? —preguntó, mirándole tímidamente y dejando que la mano de Blaise tomara la suya—. Deben ser muy educadas y bonitas.

— Lo son —concordó Blaise, haciendo que el corazón de Harry diera un salto de placidez cuando pudo notar el profundo fastidio en los ojos marrones—. Y también son extremadamente consentidas. Fueron insistentes en sus deseos de que fuera a conocer a su familia. Demasiado seguras en pensar que acataría sus deseos solo porque Elladora incorrectamente así lo dijo. Esta vez no será diferente. Después de todo... Silvia se esforzó mucho en planear cada detalle para nuestra cena de navidad.

Para el final de su largo discurso, Blaise le miraba con ternura y Harry sabía que no tenía necesidad de explicarse en nada, no obstante, que lo hiciera le llenaba de una rebosante felicidad que le hicieron sentarse en su regazo y rodearle con sus brazos para besarle entusiasmadamente.

— ¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?

Blaise hizo como si lo pensara por un largo tiempo, su rostro inclinado a un lado, su mirada invariable a los ojos verdes, y una sutil seriedad que a otro hubiera engañado, pero que solo logró que Harry soltara una incontenible risa que fue ahogada por un fugaz beso.

— Muchas veces —respondió Blaise, sobre sus labios—. Y deseo escucharlo muchas veces más.

— Te amo —confirió Harry, levantándose un poco para besar gentilmente su frente.

**(0oOo0)**

— Disculpe la intrusión, Sr. Zabini, pero, ¿debemos esperar más invitados?

Blaise, sin levantar su vista de los pergaminos frente a él, usó su varita para cerrar las cortinas de la oficina y obtener mejor privacidad. Las había dejado abiertas por que su pareja gustaba de sentir los rayos del sol en su cara. Determinaba que ya no era necesario mantenerlas abiertas ya que dicha persona estaba durmiendo, su cabeza en su regazo y recostado a lo largo del alfeizar. No pudo negarse ante la petición de Harry, y permitió ser usado como almohada con tal de verle sonreír.

— Nott no fue un invitado —clarificó indolentemente, colocando una mano en los cabellos negros cuando Harry se removió un poco—. No debió haber sabido dónde vivía.

— Perdone que no lo haya notado, amo —se disculpó Sebastián, bajando su cabeza sumisamente sin perder la rectitud de su pose—. Inmediatamente investigaré cómo fue que pasó.

— Mi madre le habrá dicho —desestimó, su tono endurecido. Y después de una pausa, increpó—: Pensé haberte dicho que no me llamaras "amo", Sebastián.

— Cuando era niño —concordó, por un momento sonando paternal debido a la añoranza.

Blaise no mostró su disconformidad como antes, cada vez que pasaba.

— Prefiero que me digas por mi nombre —concedió, silenciosamente estirando su brazo para darle los pergaminos.

Sebastián los tomó sin preguntar, colocándolos ordenadamente en las repisa libre que estaba a un lado del escritorio.

— Es inadecuado —objetó Sebastián cuando regresó a estar frente a él—. Nos sentimos más cómodos dirigiéndonos a usted como se debe.

Blaise se guardó el deseo de soltar un suspiro, y solo asintió con su cabeza.

— Si mi madre envía cualquier carta, simplemente destrúyela —indicó después de unos momentos—. No importa si la carta dice que es urgente.

Sebastián lució por un momento agitado, pero no protestó. No era su lugar.

— Sí, señor —asintió, mirando con algo de preocupación la dormitante figura de su nuevo amo—, ¿desea que traiga una sabana para el joven amo?

— Eso sería bueno... ¿Sebastián? —llamó, cuando su sirviente ya estaba por salir de la oficina.

— ¿Sí, señor?

Blaise luchó por unos instantes consigo mismo, y al final desvió su mirada al relajado rostro de su amor.

— Gracias —murmuró en un tono bajo, y no se sintió avergonzado solo porque Harry se sentiría orgulloso por él.

Escuchar la exclamación de asombro de su sirviente fue en parte divertido y en parte inaudito.

— Siempre estoy a sus servicios, amo.

Blaise no dijo más, y solo se relajó del todo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse suavemente. Al mismo tiempo los parpados de su pareja se abrieron para captar su mirada con los ojos verdes.

— Lo hiciste muy bien, mi amor —elogió Harry, sinceramente feliz a su favor y regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Sebastián debe estar muy contento.

— Estabas despierto todo el tiempo —registró, brevemente impresionado—. No lo noté.

— Solo cuando le regañaste por llamarte "amo" —reveló Harry, divertido—. Fue adorable.

— Nada de lo que hago es adorable —razonó Blaise, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo—. Es más factible que tú lo seas.

— Tratas de evitarlo —denunció, sonriendo—. Pero no importa, siempre serás mi adorable Blaise.

— Muchos estarían en desacuerdo contigo.

— Lo bueno que nunca me ha importado lo que "muchos" piensan —puntualizó Harry, pausando para pensárselo un poco más—. Bueno, al menos ya no me importa.

— ¿Qué ha cambiado? —inquirió Blaise, no esforzándose mucho en deslizar un poco de curiosidad en su voz.

— Bueno, solía pensar que debía hacer lo que ellos querían —confesó, sabiendo que su pareja entendía a quiénes se refería con "ellos"—. Todo lo que me han dado. Amistad, un hogar, una familia y personas a quienes ir cuando tengo problemas-

— Te han dado más problemas que beneficios.

Harry le miró por unos momentos, sus previos pensamientos deteniéndose a favor de analizar el pensamiento que expuso su pareja. Admitía que ya lo había pensado antes. Siempre le había fascinado el Mundo Mágico desde un principio, y a través de los años, se iba preguntando, a cada situación mortalmente peligrosa que se enfrentaba, si valía la pena.

Tenía a los más maravillosos amigos que podían existir, y pese a sus pormenores, siempre estuvieron a su lado en cada momento. Les debía su vida y los quería como si fueran sus hermanos. No podía olvidarlos así de fácil como él podía resentir las acciones del director.

— Mis amigos se preocupan por mi —dijo al fin, tranquilizado de notar que su comentario no había afectado la paciente atención de su pareja—. Podría decirse que me preocupa lo que ellos piensan.

— Ellos ya han expresado sus sentimientos —respondió Blaise, displicente ante el recordatorio de Granger y sus insistentes suposiciones—. Admiro su determinación. Aunque no parecen entender mis intenciones.

— Ron está puesto en sus creencias. Así fue criado —explicó Harry, cauteloso—. Hermione... ah, puede que esté muy centrada en las normas que se imponen, sin embargo, ambos están dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas con tal de ayudarme —pausó, recordando algo que había estado pensando desde hace días, y con algo de duda, decidió que ahora era el mejor momento para exponerlo—. Blaise, ¿podríamos explicarle a Hermione nuestras teorías? Pienso que con su ayuda podríamos encontrar un poco más rápido los Horcruxes.

A Blaise le pareció que se había tomado mucho tiempo en exponer esa idea. No era inesperado, pero tampoco había llegado a una favorable conclusión. Egoístamente quería la atención de su pareja solo para él. Aún así, entendía que debía acostumbrarse al concepto de que ser la pareja de Harry sería exponerse a la presencia de Weasley y Granger por grandes cantidades de tiempo.

El solo pensamiento era solo soportable porque Harry lo valía.

— Si es lo que deseas —respondió Blaise, su voz un poco más insensible de lo esperado—. Solo solicito que no me cuestionen en ciertos aspectos. Puede que Granger sea una excepcional bruja, pero hay ámbitos de los cuales no podrá refutar de mi parte sin importar qué tanto conocimiento tenga o vaya obtener al respecto. De Weasley puedo resistir cualquier debate.

Harry asintió su cabeza de inmediato. Sus labios formando una sonrisa que Blaise correspondió al suavizar su expresión.

— Prometo que no causarán problemas.

— No puedes prometerme eso —amonestó Blaise suavemente—. Con que ellos sepan sus límites será suficiente, y yo me encargaré de no ofenderles de alguna manera.

Eso último Harry lo entendió con respecto a su educación como un sangre pura. Él ya estaba acostumbrado, pequeños detalles que veía como hábitos. Su forma de hablar, su postura, la forma en que vestía. Era un sangre pura; educado para comportarse como tal y lo hacía como si hubiera nacido con esa responsabilidad.

Ron se burlaría de eso porque en realidad envidiaría todo aquello que sus padres no pudieron darle, sin comprender los sacrificios que pasó Blaise. Y Hermione lo desestimaría por comportamiento de principios, la arrogancia y "supremacía" de un aristócrata sangre pura que no iban con la moral que aprendió de ser una hija de muggles.

Harry entendía que Blaise no podía dejar de lado su tradición así como él mismo no podía adoptar dichos hábitos. Ambos aceptaban eso uno del otro. Ahora, por un lado solo esperaba que sus amigos fueran lo suficientemente comprensibles como para no negarle a Blaise un lugar en sus "aventuras".

— Podríamos decírselo cuando regresemos al colegio —sugirió, sentándose y permitiendo que su pareja se levantara para acercarse a su escritorio cuando se lo pidió—. Espero que para ese entonces estén menos- uhm, desconfiados.

— Es probable —agració Blaise, escribiendo algo rápido en un pedazo de pergamino—. Granger será más difícil de convencer.

Harry se tomó un momento para poder comprender que su pareja lucía un poco más frustrado de lo normal.

— ¿Ya has hablado con ella? —cuestionó, algo suspicaz.

— Ella cuestionó tu decisión de venir conmigo. Yo solo le indiqué las razones por las cuales no debía hacerlo.

Harry se tragó las ganas de soltar un lamento. Comprendiendo de pronto la decaída expresión de su amiga cuando se despidió. Sabía que Blaise podía ser algo... insensible con el resto, y sabía más que nada que Hermione se tomaba a pecho lo que le decían a la primera.

— Es un poco sensitiva —comentó Harry, tratando de no hacer notar su inquietud al observar los tranquilos movimientos de su pareja, y porque estaba de espaldas, no podía ver su expresión—. Puede que sea un poco difícil hacerla entender sin una razonable explicación.

Sin girarse para verle, Blaise dobló el pergamino a la mitad. Y no mantuvo su silencio porque requería de comprender lo que le dijo su pareja, al contrario, era porque deseaba no decir algo que sonaría ofensivo. Y al cabo de unos momentos, se dio cuenta que no importaba como lo construyera, su explicación no sería cercana a ser adecuada.

— No tolero su ignorancia —respondió, limitándose a no mostrar cualquier desvalorización en su voz para aminorar la rudeza de sus palabras—. Puede que ella conozca teóricamente los fundamentos de un sangre pura; y eso es comprensible, y despreciar esos mismos ideales es su decisión —pausó, mirándole por sobre su hombro con una intensidad que Harry ahora reconocía como si estuviera probándole—. Pero lo que no me agrada es que cuestiona _tus _decisiones, casi todo el tiempo. ¿Consideras siempre lo que ella piensa antes de que tú hagas algo?

A Harry le costó un poco de trabajo contestar, inquieto de ver el leve desprecio que su pareja dirigía a su amiga.

— Uhm... ¿en qué casos? —inquirió al fin, no muy seguro de entenderle.

— En cualquier situación. ¿Le preguntas antes de hacer algo que considerarías que la haría enojar?

— Tiene un temperamento fuerte —afirmó, asintiendo con la cabeza—. La mayor parte del tiempo tiene razón —murmuró, recordando con cierta resonancia de sufrimiento la imprudencial visita al Ministerio de Magia el año anterior.

Hermione le había advertido sobre la posibilidad de una trampa, y él la había ignorado. No era la primera vez que las decisiones de su amiga le salvaban la vida, y él nunca se preocupó mucho por las consecuencias ya que la tenía a ella a su lado.

— No digo lo contrario —confortó Blaise, acercándose para rodearle con sus brazos y besarle en la frente—. Quiero que comprendas que no se te ha dado la oportunidad de pensar por ti mismo. Siempre ha habido alguien que tomó tus decisiones. No ha habido la oportunidad de que tú desarrolles tus ideales sin intervenciones de otros.

— He tomado decisiones por mi cuenta —replicó, posando su mejilla en el firme hombro con los ojos cerrados, recordando aquellas ocasiones en que tuvo que dirigir sus pasos para llevarlos a salvar a Ginny, que no terminó muy bien debido al fraudulento profesor y su casi muerte. La ocasión en que tuvo que salvar a Sirius, y sí, casi moría en el proceso. Sobre tomar la copa del Torneo de los Tres Magos junto con Cedric... que terminó en su trágica muerte. Y por último, su muy tonta, pero extremadamente absurda idea de ir al Ministerio de Magia con solo sus amigos parcialmente entrenados y enfrentar a Voldemort y sus seguidores.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Blaise y le rodeó con sus brazos hasta tomar en sus puños la elegante tela, con tanta fuerza que pensó que la rompería, y por un momento lo quiso así, para poder sentir la cálida piel de la espalda de su pareja y buscar aminorar la agonía en su corazón.

Blaise tenía razón, nunca pensó en lo que hacía porque confiaba en que _alguien más_, un adulto, su extremadamente inteligente amiga, sus leales amigos, su querido padrino, el poderoso y benévolo director... incluso su fénix, cualquier otro lograría arreglar un estúpido error que hubiese cometido.

No ha habido un momento en que él mismo hubiera hecho algo para resolver el problema y eran usualmente sus amigos quienes le apuntaban la dirección.

Blaise le sostuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo, entendiendo que su Harry lo necesitaba así, y solo cuando el agarre de su abrazo disminuyó, le murmuró al oído lo que esperaba escuchar.

— Si tienes dudas, si tienes un mejor entendimiento de lo que pasa, solo dilo y yo te diré lo que pienso. No te negaré, no haré de lado tus sospechas, y cuando yo tenga el conocimiento, te lo daré sin restricción alguna. ¿Entiendes, mi Harry?

— S-Sí, gracias —suspiró, depositando un pequeño beso en su cuello para luego separarse con una pequeña sonrisa—. Siempre sabes qué decirme.

— Es fácil hacerlo —le aseguró, con una mirada algo divertida.

Harry le miró sin comprender ese gesto por unos segundos, y cuando lo hizo se mostró algo indignado. Aunque la diversión debajo de eso luchaba por dominarle.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo una mentalidad simple?

Si no estuviera ahí, nunca creería lo que veía, pero al parecer su demanda solo sirvió para hacerle sonreír. Casi tan abiertamente como una de las más pequeñas sonrisas en Harry.

Se hubiera quedado con la boca abierta, maravillado, pero Blaise le besó tiernamente, robándole el intelecto por unos segundos.

— Tu mente me fascina —murmuró Blaise contra su boca—. Y es tu cuerpo y tus ojos los que me confieren sus preciados secretos.

Harry tembló ante sus palabras, apenas restringiendo a su cuerpo de enredarse con el de su pareja y terminar haciendo otras actividades que poco involucraban pensar.

— Me estas provocando —murmuró, atreviéndose a tomar el labio inferior de Blaise para morderlo delicadamente—. ¿Mejor hablamos de otra cosa?

Se alejó con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que su afectada pareja le tomara en sus brazos para llevarlos a su recamara.

— Provocador —devolvió Blaise—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas conversar?

Harry titubeó por unos momentos, pero se mostró tan decisivo que por un instante Blaise pensó que hablarían de nuevo sobre sus amigos.

— Cuéntame sobre tus navidades con tu padre.

Por segunda vez en el día, Blaise fue tomado por sorpresa y Harry se sintió triunfante de saberse el responsable. Esta vez sin la irritación que Nott provocó.

**(0oOo0)**

Los días restantes de sus vacaciones pasaron mucho más rápido de lo que ambos hubieran gustado. La cena en la víspera de navidad fue tranquila, y Harry sintió como si lo hubiera pasado junto con ellos siempre. No hubo intercambio de regalos, y no se dio cuenta de la falta de ello hasta la mañana siguiente. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de sentirse decepcionado pues Blaise se había encargado de entretenerle muy _voluptuosamente_.

La mañana que los sirvientes se despedían de ellos, Harry apenas se percató que se había acostumbrado a su sutil, pero siempre, presente presencia cuando Silvia casi le da un abrazo. Él mismo se había preparado para recibirlo (recordando los efusivos abrazos de la Sra. Weasley), pero Sebastián llamó su atención al haber estado sosteniendo su abrigo sin que Harry mismo se diera cuenta que ese tipo de cosas le incomodaban.

Eso significaba que estaba empezando a pasar por alto dichos detalles y estaba seguro que Hermione no estaría contenta al enterarse. Ni se diga de Ron. Así que fue una sorpresa cuando delgados, pero fuertes, brazos le rodearon y el suave aroma a especies le llenó apaciblemente.

— Esperamos que vuelva pronto, Sr. Harry —murmuró Silvia a su oído, envolviéndole delicadamente en un corto abrazo—. Que pase un placentero final de curso.

— ¿Querrá que los recojamos en la estación a finales del segundo trimestre, Sr. Zabini? —inquirió Sebastián, extendiendo el abrigo al joven amo en una indicación de que se diera la vuelta para colocárselo.

Harry sonrió con algo de timidez al hacerlo. Y pensó por un momento en lo que dijo Sebastián, recordando que para ese entonces serían las vacaciones de Semana Santa. Blaise ya se lo había comentado, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que el director encontraría la forma de decirles que no sería una buena idea. Ninguno de los dos quería enfrentarse al viejo mago por segunda vez.

— Lo pasaremos en el colegio —informó Blaise, tomando un paso enfrente de su pareja para acomodar la bufanda sobre su cuello, misma que le entregó Silvia discretamente sin que lo notara el menor—. Sería más adecuado que lo hicieran en junio. No creo que una carta sea prudencial para avisarles.

Ambos sirvientes intercambiaron una cauta mirada. Y Harry les miró con sospecha, pero no les preguntó nada. Estaba efectivamente distraído por las elegantes manos que acomodaban la bufanda y que delicadamente dejaban pequeñas caricias en su cuello, sin contar con lo cerca que estaban del otro, tan cerca que podía respirar en el adictivo aroma de Blaise.

— Podría enviar a Lash una semana antes —sugirió Silvia, haciendo que Harry mirara a sus alrededores en busca de alguno de los dos elfos, y la sirvienta lo notó al explicarle la ausencia de los mismos—: Están ocupados preparando últimos detalles para su viaje.

Harry sabía que sus cosas las prepararían alguno de los sirvientes (ni siquiera le habían dado la oportunidad de protestar), pero no pensó que serían los elfos. Definitivamente Hermione le iba a ahorcar si se enterara.

— Insistentemente se ofrecieron —le indicó Sebastián, sobresaltando a Harry al pensar que le estaba leyendo la mente.

Aunque también empezaba a creer que los sirvientes ya habían aprendido a anticipar sus predecibles reacciones. Y no eran los primeros.

— ¿No se despedirán? —preguntó, logrando sorprender a los sirvientes. Blaise, sabiendo de antemano esto, le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

— Los veremos en el tren —aseguró, besando delicadamente una sonrojada mejilla.

Estaban en el vestíbulo, y por cuestiones de salud, habían quitado los hechizos calentadores para el momento en que sus tibios cuerpos sintieran el frío de los terrenos. Lo que menos querían en esos momentos era que alguno de ellos se enfermara.

Un parte buena de la propiedad (o como en esos momentos, mala) era que ningún Traslador o Aparecerse servía dentro de cierto perímetro de los terrenos. Mucho menos la mansión. Estaba la chimenea, pero eso implicaba cierto ritual que abriría la ruta, y Blaise había tenido pensado hacerlo cuando su relación con su pareja estuviera completamente asentada. El ritual era complicado, así como el resto de la mansión.

Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, Harry se dio la vuelta para terminar de despedirse de los sirvientes. Sintió un irracional deseo de melancolía y realmente no quería irse de ese magnífico lugar. No había visto ni la mitad de los "secretos" de la propiedad. Blaise quería mostrárselos cuando el clima no fuera tan riguroso.

Silvia se despidió tan entusiasmadamente como Harry, y por lo mismo no se sintió avergonzado de darle un segundo abrazo. Sebastián se limitó a darle un apretón de manos. Pero considerando que antes nunca le hubieran tocado, porque era inapropiado en su estatus, era un buen avance.

— ¿Te divertiste? —inquirió de pronto Blaise, sin voltearse a mirarle mientras le dirigía a la zona de aparición, o en este caso, donde usarían el Traslador. Harry aún no sabía si su pareja sabía aparecerse, y se imaginaba que era muy probable que sí lo supiera. Se preguntaba si necesitaba que él mismo aprendiera para poder evitar usar los Trasladores.

La mano de Blaise apretó su costado un poco, y Harry salió de sus pensamientos, sonriendo con algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta que no había respondido.

— Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida —confesó, sonriendo con algo más de confianza cuando notó la discreta curva de los labios de su pareja al tratar de reprimir su agrado—. ¿Y yo? ¿Fui una buena compañía?

— Perfecta.

Harry besó su mejilla ante su respuesta. Minutos después Blaise se detuvo, y le rodeó con un brazo, entrelazando sus manos con el escudo de su familia entre ellas. Se observaron detalladamente, Harry resistiendo la intensidad que se le era dirigida mientras Blaise se maravillaba de ello.

Segundos después, mientras el Traslador se activaba llevándoles a su destino, Blaise pensaba en la posibilidad de adelantar sus planes antes de lo considerado. Y se preguntaba si su decisión tenía que ver con su calculada lógica o su corazón latiendo fuertemente bajo la pequeña mano de su Harry.

**(0oOo0)**

Había una silencio tranquilo, mientras Harry leía las notas que su pareja había hecho sobre los Horcruxes (dejaron el libro en la mansión por seguridad). Su cabeza estaba recostada en el regazo de Blaise, y éste, como ya era usual en esa posición, pasaba su mano sobre sus cabellos. Su otra mano sostenía un reporte que Ragnuk le había enviado justo la tarde anterior.

Su madre había sacado una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero que no poseía una referencia a su uso. Usualmente siempre se colocaba una vaga sección de comentarios respecto a la razón del retiro y esta vez no hubo ninguna.

De acuerdo a Ragnuk, Elladora había sido particularmente insistente y eso levantó la fácil sospecha del duende. Blaise mismo especulaba que era para ostentarse a una nueva _presa_. Recordaba que eso era lo primero que hacía cuando colocaba su fría mirada sobre un candidato.

La puerta de su compartimiento fue abierta sonoramente y su pareja saltó de su regazo, sentándose tan rápidamente que apenas lo notó. Estaba más que impresionado y satisfecho de ver como la varita de Harry apuntaba con recelo al responsable.

Eran Granger y Weasley. Algo que no sorprendió a Blaise, ya que era cuestión de tiempo para que le buscaran. Harry bajó la varita, frunciendo el entrecejo en molestia al interrumpir su pacifico tiempo con Blaise. Pero era un gesto de poca verdadera molestia. Blaise podía ver fácilmente el cariño que su pareja depositaba por sus amigos. Eso solo le implicaba que había la posibilidad que la mansión no mantendría mucho su resguardo de solo la familia "inmediata".

— No tenían que entrar así, hay algo que se llama "tocar", ¿saben? —les dijo, rodando sus ojos cuando Hermione ignoró lo que dijo y se sentó enfrente de ellos, Ron le siguió. Y Harry notó que estaba más energético de lo normal.

Justo cuando Harry bajaba sus piernas del asiento, su duda fue reconocida.

— ¡El Ministro de Magia te vino a buscar a la Madriguera! —dijo Ron como saludo.

Estaba sonriendo ampliamente, algo orgulloso y Hermione entornó sus ojos con exasperación.

— ¿El Ministro de Magia? —repitió Harry, incrédulo. Apoyó su hombro contra el de su pareja (un poco más abajo debido a su estatura), y así pudo percibir que la noticia también había atraído su atención. Estaba un poco más recto de lo usual.

Ron asintió con su cabeza, pero fue Hermione la que respondió.

— Vino con Percy —explicó, pausando por un momento para dar una mirada fugaz hacia el Slytherin. Harry le dio una mirada de advertencia y ella se apresuró a seguir—: Parece que solo vinieron a eso; a verte. Y como no estabas, se fueron a los pocos minutos. La Sra. Weasley estaba devastada; Percy ni siquiera se quedó a hablar con ella. Me dijo que le hubiera gustado que fueras.

— Seguía diciendo casi todo el tiempo que tal vez te sentirías solo —aportó cautelosamente Ron—, pero yo le dije que eso sería imposible. Te doy el regalo que te hizo cuando estemos en el dormitorio.

Harry no había volteado a mirar a Ron, se le había quedado mirando a Hermione. Con el tiempo que había pasado a solas con Blaise, había aprendido a detectar ciertos gestos que le decían lo que en verdad pensaba su pareja cuando guardaba su silencio.

Y si no fuera por lo que vio en ella, tal vez estuviera realmente impresionado de sí mismo. Solo había algunas formas de interpretar la mirada de reproche que le dirija. Hermione le acusaba de la miseria de la Sra. Weasley solo por no ir a la Madriguera. Pero creía conocerla un poco mejor, y era probable que fuera porque no se había comunicado con ellos ni una vez cuando estaba con Blaise.

Lo último era porque lo había estado pensando ciertas veces antes de regresar. Blaise le había dicho que la mansión estaba en un lugar resguardado y que solo ciertos individuos sabían su verdadera localización.

— Si en verdad quería verme el Ministro entonces hubiera hecho algo más —comentó al fin, manteniendo su tono tranquilo, y apartando su mirada para ver a su amigo, se disculpó—: Le mandaré una carta para decirle que me la pasé de maravilla y que no me sentí en ningún momento solo.

No mencionó a los sirvientes porque no deseaba dar la larga explicación a Hermione sobre la posición social de ellos y mucho menos asegurarle a Ron que no se estaba volviendo como Malfoy solo por dejarles hacer su trabajo.

Ron carraspeó por lo bajo, removiéndose algo incomodo en su asiento.

— Mamá dijo que te cuides y que te alejes del peligro —dijo con algo de broma.

— Ah, todos saben ya que no me meto en problemas-

— "Los problemas vienen a ti" —cortaron Ron y Hermione.

Harry trató de mostrarse molesto, pero su propia risa lo arruinó.

— ¡Hablo enserio! —articuló entre su esfuerzo de dejar de reír. No ayudaba que Ron estuviera riendo con él, ni que Hermione sonriera pese a su breve exasperación.

Cuando una mano más grande que la suya tomó su muñeca y la apretó un poco, supo que su pareja no había apreciado la ligera broma. No le explicó al respecto porque sabía que no obtendría mucha conversación de su parte con sus amigos ahí. Se había dado cuenta que Blaise era silencioso en el colegio, pero en su hogar, al lado de los sirvientes y cuando estaban ellos dos solos, hablaba tanto como Harry mismo. Aunque lo hacía con más palabras de las que necesitaba, y eso Harry lo consideraba adorable. No importando cuánto lo negara su pareja.

— ¿Lo pasaron bien? —dijo ya más calmado, sutilmente deslizando dos dedos por la palma de Blaise, y entrelazarlos con su dedo medio. Uno lo tomaría como signo para tratar de tranquilizar al otro. Pero en realidad Harry lo hacía para sí mismo.

— Tan bien como otro año —respondió Ron—, y ya sabes, lo de la visita del Ministro-

— ¡Tengo algo para ti! —le cortó Hermione, pasando de largo lo ruda que se vio, y que lo notó Harry, porque lo había dicho con más fuerza de lo necesario.

Al parecer sus amigos aún no hacían las paces.

— ¿Oh? ¿Qué es? —preguntó, más por asegurar la tranquilidad que por curiosidad.

Harry esperó a que su amiga buscara lo que sea que le iba a dar, y fue el brazo de su pareja rodeando su cintura por debajo de la túnica lo que le distrajo, haciendo que girara su cabeza para poder verle con curiosidad.

Como lo esperaba, Blaise no pronunció palabra alguna, y solo ofreció su mano izquierda, la que no le abrazaba, para que siguiera jugando con ella. Porque eso era lo que estaba haciendo en un principio con la otra. Harry le sonrió brillantemente y se abstuvo de besarle en frente de sus amigos a tiempo. Ron estaba absorto en sus rezongos contra la fría actitud de su amiga como para notarlo.

— ¡Aquí tienes! —le ofreció Hermione, era un pergamino enrollado y Harry lo tomó sorprendido. Por un momento pensó que le iba a dar un regalo—. Dumbledore me lo dio antes de venir a la estación.

— ¿Por qué habría de dártelo a ti en vez de a mi? —demandó de pronto Ron, indignado—. Mis padres pertenecen a la Orden, eso dice que puedo dárselo también.

Hermione bufó impertinentemente.

— Eso no dice nada —le alegó, por primera vez dirigiéndose directamente a él—. Y me lo dio porque confía en que se lo iba a dar a Harry sin perderlo.

Y ante esas palabras se irguió en su asiento con orgullo. Ron le miró con la boca abierta y empezando a ponerse un poco rojo.

Harry estaba por decir algo, pero Blaise, como adivinando lo que quería hacer, tomó el pergamino de su débil agarre y lo desenrolló. Lo colocó de forma en que ambos lo pudieran leer al mismo tiempo.

— Uhm... Quiere que me reúna con él mañana en la noche.

— ¿Es inesperado? —cuestionó Blaise, esperando a que enrollara de nuevo el pergamino y lo pusiera de lado para entrelazar sus mano de nuevo.

— Harry —llamó Hermione, un tono de advertencia en su voz—, no creo que sea-

El Gryffindor le mandó una sola mirada que sirvió para sofocar cualquier alegato que hubiera salido de los labios de su amiga. Ron miraba del uno al otro con resignación.

— No necesariamente. Pero es mejor así —le murmuró a su pareja, ignorando el repentino silencio de sus amigos y sabiendo que ambos les estaban mirando sin reparos—. Con esto podremos conjeturar mejor sobre los posibles objetos.

La exclamación sorprendida de su amiga le indicó que esas palabras fueron suficientes para darle la idea de que Blaise estaba enterado de todo.

— ¡Harry-!

— Hermione —cortó, suavizando su tono—, realmente aprecio lo maravillosa que eres cuando sabes cosas que nosotros nos sabemos, y que nos has salvado el cuello incontables veces; pero Blaise es importante para mí y él sabe cosas que tú nunca te atreverías a investigar.

— Una razón más por la cual no debiste de decir algo —respondió ella, sin embargo, una muestra de la misma resignación se había colado en su expresión—. Ya no hay nada que decir de todos modos.

Harry asintió con su cabeza, mirando a su amigo y silenciosamente esperando su respuesta.

— Hey, con tal de que terminemos esto más rápido, mejor —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Intercambiando una mirada con su pareja, Harry se armó de energía para comenzar su larga explicación.

**(0oOo0)**

Cuando llegaron a la estación en Hosgmeade, su amiga aún estaba sumida en un especulativo silencio y Ron tenía el ceño fruncido. Sorprendentemente también estaba silencioso.

Blaise se había asegurado de distraerle de la aprensión que había estado acumulándose. Había permanecido fijo a su lado todo el tiempo. Cuando bajaban del tren y cuando caminaban hacia los carruajes le había abrazado a su cuerpo con un brazo. Y cuando Harry se detuvo un momento para ver a los Thestrals, su pareja se detuvo con él.

— Puedes verlos también.

Harry apartó la vista rápidamente, y miró atónito la impasible expresión de su pareja.

— S-Sí, creo que fue porque vi m-morir a Cedric —musitó, buscando en los marrones ojos una indicación de lo que sentía—. ¿Viste a alguien morir?

Contrario a lo que esperaba, Harry logró percibir como el cuerpo de Blaise se inclinaba hacia el suyo. Y comprendió con algo de alarma que su pareja buscaba reconfortarse de su cercanía. Harry, sintiendo su pecho comprimido, dejó que le atrajera aún más.

Su expresión no demostraba nada para aquellos indiscretos ojos que le observaban; pero para Harry, su pose, sus ojos y sus palabras le mostraban la poca vulnerabilidad que se permitía mostrar su pareja.

Harry sabía que no necesitaba preguntar de nuevo, y esperó pacientemente. Blaise se lo agradeció al juntar sus frentes gentilmente.

— Mi padre —confesó quedamente, levantando su vista por un momento para detectar a los intranquilos amigos de su pareja esperando por ellos.

— Lo sien-

— ¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí! Potter y su nueva mascota.

Apretando sus dientes en molestia, Harry se separó un poco, sin que Blaise rompiera su medio abrazo, para enfrentarse a Parkinson y su séquito de arpías que siempre le acompañaban. Se preguntaba dónde andaba Malfoy, pero desechó el pensamiento casi al instante. No era su problema.

— Ve y molesta a otro lado, Parkinson —ordenó, tomando la manga de la túnica de Blaise para urgirle a uno de los carruajes.

Parkinson no hizo caso y solo se giró un poco para reír junto con sus amigas.

— Deberías andar con mejores compañías, Blaise. No sabes lo mal que te ves saliendo con San Potter. ¿De seguro ni siquiera se deja besar?

A Harry le enfureció más saber que la chica llamaban por su nombre a su pareja (privilegio que se le aseguró era solamente _suyo_) que el típico insulto a su honor. Que en realidad deseaba rebatirle a la chica al decirle lo mucho que su pareja se había encargado de tomar dicho _título_ de él mucho antes de sus vacaciones. No obstante, a Parkinson no le concernía. Posesivamente resguardaría esos recuerdos para sí mismo y ni siquiera sus amigos sabrían de ellos.

— No tengo reparos en hechizarte, Parkinson —advirtió Blaise, mirándole indiferentemente—. No me importa si eres una chica.

Parkinson entrecerró sus ojos, y alejó un mechón de su cara elegantemente.

— Tú sabrás lo que haces —desdeñó, pasándoles de largo. Sus amigas siguiéndole.

Cuando subieron al carruaje que habían estado apartando sus amigos, Parkinson no se resistió de insultar a Hermione, la cual le ignoró. Harry volvió a jalar de su manga y esta vez Blaise se dejó llevar.

Harry permaneció callado, aún sin poder dejar de lado su molestia y solo cuando sus amigos se subieron al siguiente carruaje, se apresuró a soltar el argumento que le estaba corroyendo desde que Parkinson se atrevió a abrir su bocota.

— Te llamó por tu nombre —musitó, posando su mirada en el hombro de su pareja.

Blaise no le permitió eso al levantar su barbilla con dos largos dedos, y Harry le dejó hacerlo no sin algo de recelo. Sus ojos verdes de seguro le mostraban cuán molesto le ponía saber eso.

— No le he dado el permiso... Tampoco agrado de saber que tiene falsas expectativas sobre tu estatus —aseveró, y con una particular mirada le hizo comprender a Harry que al parecer, había estado esperando a que se lo mencionara—. ¿Debería mostrarle mi devoción por ti?

Harry se quedó boquiabierto por unos segundos, y no supo si mostrarse indignado o divertido. Al final no pudo evitar sonreír, satisfecho de saber a qué límites llegaba su pareja para mostrar su posesión.

— ¡Estabas esperado a que alguien hiciera eso! —acusó, picando un firme costado que ni inmutó al otro.

Blaise mantuvo su expectativa. Inmovible ante el súbito sonrojo de su pareja. Era difícil, ignorar el exquisito rubor y el persistente mordisqueo que su pareja se empeñaba en impartir a su labio inferior. ¿No sabía que eso era una clara invitación a besarle?

Harry aún se mantenía observándole, como buscando saber si su pareja hablaba en serio o estaba bromeando (cosa que sabía que no era posible) y en su abstracción no se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente dejó de torturar a su labio para aliviar el daño con su legua.

Eso fue suficiente para que el control de Blaise se resbalara de sus manos y le apremiaran a tomar a su sorprendida pareja del cuello para inclinar su cabeza y mordisquear sus labios él mismo. Incitando a los dulces labios a abrirse para dejar pasar su lengua y devorarle.

— ¡Harry, se nos hace tarde! —llamó Hermione, tajantemente cortando el placentero contacto.

Afortunadamente no sacó su cabeza del carruaje para verles, sin embargo, eso no evitó que Harry diera un gruñido de molestia cuando Blaise le dejó ir con un casto beso en su frente.

Ya en el castillo, en los aglomerados pasillos de la entrada se veía indudablemente extraña la combinación del típico trío de chicos Gryffindor y un Slytherin. Y aún así, muchos estaban entusiasmados para contar a sus amigos sobre sus propias vacaciones, así que Harry se sentía aliviado de no ser el "total" centro de atención en esos momentos.

Hermione abría su boca para decir algo, y Harry estaba seguro que iba a ser sobre los que iban a hacer con los Horcruxes, pero la aguda voz de Lavander les distrajo.

Las reacciones de los tres Gryffindor fueron instantáneas. Hermione se puso tan rígida como Ron mismo, y ninguno de los dos lo notó debido a sus propias preocupaciones. Harry se hubiera mostrado igual, pero la presencia de Blaise era lo suficientemente confortante como para sentirse tenso. Lo que sí hizo fue hacer una mueca de resignación ante otra ruptura en la parcial tranquilidad entre sus amigos.

— ¡Won-Won!

Después del ridículo llamado, Ron se encontró en el suelo con una efusiva Lavander en sus brazos. Fue tan rápida que hasta Harry tuvo el breve pensamiento de que si era así de rápida en el suelo, tal vez los sería en el aire. Se horrorizó de sí mismo al instante siguiente. Ya tenía suficiente con los problemas que inadvertidamente causaba la chica en el resto del tiempo fuera del Quidditch.

Hermione hubiera reído, Harry se lo veía en la cara, esa atípica malicia de burlarse del infortunio de Ron. Pero un beso, que nada de virtuoso tenía, plantado en la ahora nada protestante boca de Ron le hicieron tragarse dicha risa.

Harry no hizo nada para detener a su amiga cuando se alejó rumbo a la Torre de Gryffindor, ni mucho menos detuvo a Lavander de acosar a Ron.

— Son tan obvios —suspiró Harry—. Y dramáticos.

— Deberías decirles lo que sienten por el otro —comentó Blaise, inusualmente indagador

— No tengo por qué hacerlo —refunfuñó Harry, empezando a caminar en la misma dirección. Y notando que Blaise no estaba dispuesto a despedirse aún, lo jalo junto con él. No hubo mucho esfuerzo porque su pareja no le había soltado—. ¿No deberían percatarse ellos mismos lo que sienten? Se supone que así debe ser.

— Se evitarían estos problemas —le reiteró Blaise.

— No valdría tanto la pena —retrucó Harry.

— Sería lo lógico.

Harry le miró de reojo, sonriendo con algo de humor.

— No había nada de lógico cuando decidí estar contigo —apuntó, revoltosamente.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado, su rostro invariable, pero al simple movimiento fue suficiente para convocar una sonrisa triunfante en su pareja.

— Ciertamente.

— Entonces concuerdas conmigo en que deberían averiguarlo por si mismos —indagó Harry, más que divertido. Sabiendo ya la respuesta, pero queriendo escucharlo de sus labios

Sin embargo, su diversión fue sustituida por deleitable impresión cuando Blaise se detuvo para unir sus labios candorosamente. Para el momento en que fue liberado, Harry ya no recordaba muy bien en lo había estado esperando.

Horas más tardes, cuando Blaise finalmente se había retirado a su dormitorio, Harry concluyó que no iba ganar muchas discusiones si su pareja se empeñaba a robarle la razón de esa forma. No era nada justo.

Cuando se trataba de Blaise, no poseía mucha fuerza de voluntad en contra de sus gráciles acciones. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que sus conversaciones con sus amigos poseían más entereza. Un poco más de confianza en sí mismo.

Bien, solo esperaba que ese comportamiento pudiera resistir las inquisiciones del director. Ya se lo imaginaba. Sin nadie cercano al director que hubiese supervisado sus vacaciones, estaba seguro de que no se quedaría con la incertidumbre.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Disculpen la tardanza. He estado un poco distraída porque solo me quedan dos semanas más de vacaciones, y mañana me reinscribo... Cielos, me quedan tres semestres y termino la Universidad. Bueno, fuera de eso, éste es el capítulo en donde dejo de lado el punto central del momento: Harry, Blaise y su relación, porque estoy segura que ya está más que claro. Y ahora me voy en la trama, esto no quiere decir que los deje del todo, es solo que desde el capítulo 10 no habrá tantos momentos asolas, ya que pienso introducir pronto los hechos del 7mo libro. Ahí sí que no hay escusas para lo que he podido hacer con ellos en anteriores capítulos.

Espero que haya podio dar entender _mi _punto de vista sobre Harry y la forma en que se ha desarrollado su estancia en Hogwarts. No es mi intensión mostrar a sus amigos como ignorantes o insensibles. Solo trato de mantenerlos en carácter y a la vez sin cambiar el hecho que Harry lo estima mucho.

Bien, sin más los dejo por el momento. Comenten y díganme qué piensan hasta ahora.

¡Ciao!

**Alycen**

PD: Faltas y/o errores ortográficos que se encuentren son enteramente mi culpa. Besos y abrazos a Ros-chan que deja un tiempecito de lado para checar mi escritura (Elladora solo es una pequeña distracción, Ros-chan, pero tal vez cumpla tu deseo de verla en acción XD).


	10. Capítulo 10 Imposible

Notas del capítulo:

Disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, ¿dos años? Sin decir mis otras historias... Así que, así es mi vida social. Buenas noticias: Terminé la Universidad, con título y todo, la primera de mi familia por ambos lados desde, uhmm, siempre. Ingeniero y aún no me lo creo. Esto quiere decir que tengo mucho tiempo para escribir, mientras espero respuestas a mis solicitudes de trabajo. Tengo entendido que nuevas empresas van a abrir hasta agosto.

No hay malas noticias, se que se puede considerar que las hay ya que mis otras historias están en reconstrucción, lo que me tomará más tiempo. No sé qué tanto, así que disculpen por eso.

El siguiente capítulo no tardara mucho para subirse, estoy trabajando nuevas escenas (la acción que les prometí) que discutí con mi beta-reader. De acuerdo a ciertas personas tengo un nuevo nivel de perfeccionismo desde que terminé mi residencia profesional, lo que noté cuando revisé este capítulo como ocho veces y una más cuando mi beta-reader lo checó...

**Un plus:**Estoy trabajando en un crossover Harry Potter/Naruto; no pienso publicarlo hasta terminar la primera historia, ya que es una serie completa. Detalles están en mi livejournal, link en mi perfil.

Por el momento, es todo. ¡Gracias por su atención!

**AR**

**Capítulo 10: Imposible.**

— Deberías verlo de esta manera, el director te está pidiendo exclusivamente a ti que realices esto —razonó Hermione, agregando rápidamente antes de que hubiesen reclamos—: ¿Realmente crees que te lo pide solo porque quiere o porque no sabe lo que hace? Estamos hablando de Albus Dumbledore. Es lógico pensar que lo hace por una muy buena razón.

Sentado sobre su cama, las piernas cruzadas frente a él y sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, Harry miró sin parpadear a su amiga. Ponderando debidamente el punto de vista que le ofreció. Pensando con algo de diversión que a estas alturas, sin Blaise como parte de su vida, ya estaría indignado con ella.

Era interesante saber lo que solo unos instantes de contemplación podían hacer. Y ciertamente no era algo que él no hubiese pensado ya. Incluso Blaise concordaba con lo mismo; era, como Hermione lo decía, algo lógico. Hasta cierto punto.

— O tal vez, realmente no sabe cómo obtener esa memoria —aportó Ron, escogiendo la opción más sencilla a su parecer y sacándole de sus pensamientos.

— Podría ser —concedió Hermione, algo reluctante—. De todos modos, es bueno que el director te pida ayuda, Harry.

— Blaise piensa que es solo para mantenerme distraído —comentó Harry, devolviendo la escéptica mirada de su amiga con una sonrisa débil—. Creo que tiene razón.

— Lo hace sonar como un complot —musitó Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Ni es un complot ni es una distracción; Dumbledore no es de esos magos—protestó Hermione, tomándose un momento de silencio que a Harry no tranquilizó—, realmente creo que el director ha respondido bien a lo que querías, Harry, ¿o no era lo que estabas buscando desde un principio?

— Por favor —bufó Harry, lanzándole una mirada incrédula—, ahora me vas a decir que soy un malcriado —rio un poco y antes de que su amiga se indignara más, se apresuró a explicarle—: Lo único que quería era que me dijera todo lo que me había estado escondiendo. Él es un poderoso mago, tienes que aceptar que es inaudito el que me pida ayudarle.

— Entonces, ¿vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Hermione, algo derrotada.

Harry miró hacia el pequeño reloj que estaba en al lado de su cama, calculando cuánto tiempo tenia libre antes de su siguiente clase.

— Todo depende de Slughorn —afirmó Harry, sonriendo con tranquilidad—. ¡Bueno! Si les parece bien, les dejo. Tengo algo que hacer —dijo, agarrando sus libros y saltando de la cama para cruzar la puerta antes de que alguno de sus amigos le preguntara a dónde iba.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y saltó los últimos escalones de las habitaciones, asustando a algunos alumnos de curso inferior que habían estado sendos ahí.

Ni siquiera se disculpó, y se fue de pasó cuando Neville iba entrando a la Torre, ofreciéndole, sin saber, una salida rápida. Sí se dio cuenta de que el chico había abierto la boca para decirle algo y que su mano se había estirado en su dirección como buscando detenerle, cualquiera que fuera el caso, no se detuvo e hizo una nota mental de disculparse más tarde.

La mera consternación duró poco, ya que pensaba con anticipo en el momento que se topara con Blaise; la usual calidez que le llenaba a la sola idea de estar a su lado le hacían sentir rebosante de energía. Usualmente uno pensaría que estar todo el tiempo al lado de alguien se volvería una molestia tarde o temprano, y más típicamente pronto, pues una persona como Harry, acostumbrado a permanecer en su niñez por su cuenta, fácilmente podía bloquear las presencias de sus amigos cuando estos se ponían algo insoportables. Más que molesto eral algo incomodo; no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando ellos discutían, y por lo mismo no se entrometía.

Por este motivo les consideraba como reales amigos que Dudley no podía alejar con amenazas. Por otro lado, sin importar que tan maravillosos sean, tenerlos a su lado por implausibles lapsos de tiempo mermaban sus nervios.

Harry concluía que una relación romántica entre sus amigos sería catastrófica, sin importar qué locos estuvieran uno del otro, y difería del resto cuando decían que podrían ser perfectos juntos. ¿Qué clase de vida sería el discutir constantemente y terminando de lastimar los sentimientos del otro?

Definitivamente sus amigos terminarían matándose.

La sola presencia de Blaise, por otro lado, era aliviadoramente silenciosa. El silencio era una de las formas en que solía escapar de sus torturantes veranos; fuera del tedioso mundo de sus familiares.

El solo pensar en él le hacía sonreír, y sabía que se vería raro, si las miradas que le lanzaban algunos alumnos en los pasillos le decían algo al respecto. Prestarles igual atención ya no le importaba, y era más fácil pretender que no los notaba cuando cruzaba casualmente las puertas del Comedor. Fue igual de natural el mirar inmediatamente a la mesa de Slytherin. Cruzándose con la atenta mirada de Blaise. Sintió como sus labios se extendieron de golpe, alargando su sonrisa.

— Buenos días —murmuró en cuanto llegó a su lado, ignorando colectivamente a los Slytherin que le rodeaban.

Como la espalda de su pareja enfrentaba a la pared del lado derecho del Gran Comedor, no había muchos que le pudieran ver entrar. Predeterminadamente Blaise se sentó cerca de la entrada, dejando un espacio que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevió a tomar.

Harry solo tenía ojos para Blaise cuando se sentó a su lado, su cuerpo girado en su dirección, con propósito de ver directamente su perfil sin tener que voltear su cabeza.

Tan pronto como se acomodó y soltó sus cosas debajo de su asiento, una firme mano tomó su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente a un lado y hacia arriba para que un suave beso fuera depositado en sus labios. Fue corto, pero la sensación fue perdurable. Ninguno había cerrado sus ojos, y se tomaron un considerable tiempo para apartar la vista del otro.

Harry casi salta en su asiento cuando una empalagosamente falsa voz les interrumpió:

— ¡Mira eso! Que asquerosamente _encantador_.

— Trata de comportarte, Parkinson, difícilmente se puede creer que eres una Sangre Pura —murmuró Nott, lanzándole una mirada aburrida. Estaba sentado justo al otro lado de Blaise, algo que sorprendió a Harry. Pensaba que con lo mal que había ido la última reunión en que se vieron fue suficiente advertencia por parte de su pareja para mantenerle alejado. Harry admitía sentir algo de irritación al verle. Todavía recordaba la razón de su visita, y no podía disipar el pequeño vacio en su estomago que le provocaba el recuerdo. Pensaba que tomaría algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera ver a Nott y no resentirle.

Sonrió con algo de duda cuando Nott le saludo reservadamente, con una torcida sonrisa de lado a favor de airar mucho más a Parkinson. Harry posó su atención en Blaise, cuando este se movió para taparle la vista del otro Slytherin.

— Ignóralo —ordenó Blaise, ojos oscuros demandando su completa atención.

Harry pudo detectar una leve mordacidad en su expresión, la forma en que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia él, más grande y sobrecogedor. Sobre todo el cómo ese brazo, casualmente descansando sobre la mesa ante la vista del resto, en realidad se esgrimía con cierta defensa en contra de Nott.

— Como desees —murmuró Harry, sonriendo con algo de diversión, y acercándose más para que su cintura fuera rodeada por un fuerte brazo por debajo de la túnica entre abierta.

Fácilmente detectando la diversión de su pareja, Blaise se relajó infinitesimalmente. Aprovechó que su otro brazo estaba cerca de la comida para arrastrar un plato que ya había estado preparado.

— Es un poco tarde —indicó Blaise, sus oscuros ojos mirando atentamente como Harry se comía un gran bocado de su rutinario desayuno matutino.

— Estaba discutiendo algo con mis amigos —explicó Harry, comprendiendo la pregunta detrás de su comentario—, necesitaba saber lo que pensaban acerca de la proposición de Dumbledore.

Blaise pausó un momento en sus acciones, y miró con algo más de agudeza la tranquila expresión de su pareja, para luego posar sus ojos brevemente en la entrada del comedor.

— ¡...cilmente mi culpa que no hablemos mucho últimamente! —escuchó Harry justo a su lado, reconociendo la voz de Ron, típicamente discutiendo con Hermione.

Blaise había seguido el recorrido de ambos chicos con sus ojos.

— No digo que sea tu culpa. Real- ¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, notando su posición al pasar a su lado.

Algunos pasos delante de ella, Ron se detuvo y al mirar en la misma dirección hizo una leve mueca.

— Estoy desayunando —respondió Harry, con algo de cautela y como probando su punto, se llevó un pedazo de omelet a la boca.

— Ya veo eso —carraspeó Hermione, dio una mirada rápida al Blaise—. ¿Nos vemos en clase?

— Por supuesto —confirmó Harry, con una sonrisa encarecidamente franca.

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos en recelo y viendo esto, Ron intervino.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó Ron, logrando llamar su atención—, ¡Al rato, Harry! —Dijo, palmeándole un hombro—, Zabini.

Blaise simplemente asintió con su cabeza, posando su aguda mirada en la chica cuando ésta abrió su boca para decir algo. Y cuando ella vio esto, se quedó callada, asintió con su cabeza y con eso, ambos Gryffindor se alejaron.

— Incomodo —murmuró Nott en voz baja, bajando la mirada a su plato y levantando ambas cejas en algo de diversión.

— Siembre una fuente de diversión, esos Gryffindor —irrumpió Parkinson mordazmente, disipando el breve tenso silencio que se había posado.

— Vivimos para eso —devolvió Harry tranquilamente, dándole una sonrisa solo para ver como la chica se crispaba más en molestia.

— Slughorn tendrá un tiempo libre después de clases, mañana.

Harry parpadeó, tomado por sorpresa, girando para ver a Blaise. Miró por largos segundos la impasible expresión, y solo cuando un mechón de su cabello fue alejado de su frente con delicadeza se enfocó del todo en la realidad.

— Gracias —murmuró Harry, besándole suavemente.

Blaise correspondió prontamente, hundiendo una mano en los suaves cabellos de su pareja para unirlos aún más cerca. Mordió delicadamente el labio de Harry, logrando que su boca se abriera lo suficiente para introducir su lengua y ahondar el beso. Se sintió una eternidad cuando se separaron, e incluso cuando Blaise unía sus labios en un último casto beso, Harry no se apartó, si no que reposó su cabeza en el firme hombro.

— No deberías de estar haciendo eso en público.

Harry se tensó, intentando moverse para poder ver quién dijo eso, pero la mano que aún acariciaba sus cabellos le detuvo, instándole a permanecer en esa posición. Harry lo hizo, entendiendo que era a Blaise a quién se dirigía, y decidió en concentrarse en la relajante caricia.

— Me interesa poco lo que pienses, Malfoy —marcó Blaise, sin girarse a verle, pues su mirada se había mantenido fija en la serena expresión de Harry. Solo porque podía, poso su nariz en la mejilla sonrojada de Harry, y respiró en el fresco aroma, seguramente había tomado un baño antes de bajar a desayunar.

Adolescentes normales encontrarían tal gesto vergonzoso. Mucho más si era un chico. Harry estaba agradecido de no ser un chico normal, así que solo inclinó su cabeza para permitirle más acceso.

— Deberías, ¿quién puede decirte que no te beneficiarias de mis consejos? —murmuró Malfoy.

Harry giró un poco su cabeza, no queriendo separarse del todo, y algo irritado por los comentarios, se sorprendió de ver que Malfoy le regresaba la mirada. No lucía tan altanero como usualmente le hubiera visto en cursos pasados, pero había una seriedad abrumadora en su expresión que le preocupó un poco.

Realmente le sacaba de sus casillas saber que seguramente Dumbledore sabía algo y no hacía algo para detenerle.

— Malfoy —saludó, tan placenteramente casual que lo logró sobresaltar visiblemente—, sé que ambos poseemos un desagrado mutuo, pero tengo que preguntar, ¿tienes algunos problemas que te estén estresando?

Malfoy le miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, y estaba seguro que el repentino sonido de una persona ahogándose como si su vida dependiera de ello le confirmaba algo. Era probable que algún Hufflepuff detrás de ellos le hubiera escuchado también. Ya veía en la tarde, el rumor en boca de todo mundo, especulando disparatadas que muchas veces ni venían al caso.

— ¿Por qué habría de importarte tal cosa? —expelió Malfoy, finalmente encontrando algo de decoro al notar como el resto de los Slytherin sentados a su alrededor les miraban lo más discretamente posible.

Harry apretó los labios en una expresión de tranquila desaprobación, e interiormente se mordía las ganas de insultarle.

— Simplemente estoy siendo educado —le dijo, y pensando que tal vez comenzando una tentativa tregua podría averiguar algún detalle sobre sus sospechosos movimientos.

Honestamente no esperaba que funcionara, pero si eso al menos distraía a Malfoy de su interés en su pareja, mejor. No era un estúpido, de todos los Slytherin, era Blaise el único que lo ignoraba tanto pública como privadamente, y a Malfoy nunca le pareció que le hicieran tal cosa.

Harry mismo sufría de las consecuencias desde aquella desastrosa presentación en el primer año.

La expresión de escepticismo en Malfoy era más palpable a cada segundo, y como Harry no decía nada más, el Slytherin pareció resignarse al revelamiento de que el Salvador del Mundo Mágico estaba siendo civilizado sin ser obligado en el esfuerzo por el director o, Merlín lo prohíba, Severus Snape.

— Realmente no creo que sea de tu incumbencia —rechinó Malfoy entre dientes, mirando todo menos la templada perspectiva de su "enemigo"—, tus sucios amigos pueden llegar a pensar que te estás volviendo loco... Por mi parte, créeme que lo acabas de comprobar, Potter.

— Cualquier otra persona lo llamaría ser cortés —reiteró Harry, sin contener la pequeña sonrisa que torció de lado sus labios, inclinó su cabeza un poco al sentir largos dedos pasar por un lado de su oreja y dio un placentero suspiro sin darle importancia al sonido de disgusto de Parkinson. Blaise podría hacer lo que quisiera con él con tal obtener esa placentera sensación. Ayudaba también que el solo hecho de dejarse hacer provocaba esas reacciones en los Slytherin.

— Realmente no sé lo qué vez en él —impugnó Parkinson en dirección a Blaise, y como evitando mirar la más vil de las criaturas hizo un gesto con sus dedos hacia Harry—. ¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo al... _estar a su lado_?

— Honestamente no sé en qué te puede afectar esto —comentó Harry energéticamente, casi perdiendo los estribos. Era una de las cosas que odiaba que discutieran—. ¿Qué pensarías si le digo lo mismo a Malfoy de ti?

— No sé a qué demonios te refieres, Potter —gruñó Malfoy, girándose exageradamente en su asiento para comenzar una plática de un solo sentido con Goyle.

— ¡¿Me estás llamando sangre sucia? —profirió Parkinson.

Harry sacudió su cabeza con algo de incredulidad, distraídamente reposando su frente en la mejilla de Blaise, quién silenciosamente rozaba sus labios en sus cabellos. Harry respondió por reflejo ante la su relajada pose del mismo. Hasta el momento se sentía orgulloso de saber que podía lidiar con los Slytherin sin que su pareja interviniese. Y podía ver reflejado ese orgullo en los ojos marrones de Blaise; lo que consideraba un éxito.

— No quiero ni saber la forma en que llegaste a esa conclusión —respondió finalmente Harry después de unos minutos de esconder su sonrisa—. A lo que me refería es que no debería de ser importante con quién salga alguien, mucho menos debería ser de la incumbencia de otros.

Parkinson pareció desinflarse en su asiento, entrecerrando sus ojos para mirarle largamente, pareció dudar de la credibilidad de sus palabras. Harry mantuvo su inocente tranquilidad a pesar de que ya no se aguantaba las ganas de ordenarle que se alejara de Blaise.

Admitía totalmente que era posesivo.

— ¿Qué podrías saber tú de tales cosas? —Habló ella, levantando la nariz airosamente—, apuesto que Blaise aquí es el único que se ha atrevido a salir contigo... Lo que es ridículo.

— Entonces, ¿necesito salir con varias personas para saber de lo que estoy hablando? —inquirió Harry, mitad divertido mitad perturbado. Desechó el recuerdo de la desastrosa cita con Cho Chang como si fuera un bizarro sueño.

— No digas tonterías —resopló delicadamente Parkinson—; solo requieres de salir con las personas adecuadas, como algunos desafortunados sangre sucia o mestizos de estatus social deplorable para obtener los breves vestigios de una decente experiencia. Luego una apropiada Unión. Uniones predispuestas al nacimiento, son un hecho. Tienes a tu Elegido, y puedes jugar con cualquiera si se requiere antes de una Ceremonia. En mi caso, no lo necesito, ¿no, Draco?

Malfoy pareció no prestarle atención alguna, siguiendo con su inane conversación con Goyle, sin embargo, Harry pudo notar como sus hombros se tensaban por un momento. Y realmente no entendió ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Parkinson, lo que le ponían de mal humor. Lo que no duraba mucho, ya que Blaise parecía aprovechar para depositar pequeños besos en la parte más cercana a sus labios hasta que Harry mismo sentía su cuerpo derretirse.

— ¿Hablas de citas? Es lo normal... No es diferente a lo que cualquiera hace, antes de... bueno, comprometerse —comentó al fin Harry y se dio por ignorado cuando la chica se giró en su asiento para dar la debida atención que Goyle fallaba en ofrecer a Malfoy. De hecho, sopesando la conversación nuevamente, a Harry le pareció sospechosamente familiar a un matrimonio arreglado.

Aunque algo le decía que "Uniones" y "Ceremonia" sonaban más significativos de lo que pensaba.

Una tenue caricia al lado de su oído, cálidos labios depositando un dúctil beso, le sacó de sus pensamientos.

La breve sonrisa que Harry pudo detectar le decían lo entretenido que encontraba su pareja el intercambio.

— Parkinson no vale la tentativa de una conversación tan profunda como la que le has presentado —murmuró Blaise en su oído, tan quedamente que solo Harry podía verificar que habló.

— Tenía que intentarlo —respondió Harry igual de dócil—; la verdad si veo algo de primitivo que aún se utilicen matrimonios arreglados para una relación.

— Un matrimonio _Muggle_difiere considerablemente a una Unión entre Magos, mi amor —respondió Blaise, con una intensidad exorbitante.

Harry encontró eso efectivamente sorprendente, un fuerte sonrojo expandiéndose por su rostro ante el apelativo. Estaba seguro que nunca se iba a acostumbrar a eso; ese repentino golpe cálido en su vientre y la forma en que le robaba el aliento cuando lo escuchaba.

— Oh —respiró Harry, resistiéndose las ganas de comérselo a besos—, ¿y cuál es la diferencia?

— Una Unión entre magos es única e indisoluble —intervino Nott, lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de Parkinson y romper abruptamente el momento. Harry mentalmente lo maldijo, y estaba seguro que Blaise también al sentir como se tensaba ligeramente a su lado.

— Tales tradiciones son antiguas, Uniones que perduran y son solo recordadas por un Sangre Pura —aportó ella, sorpresivamente solemne. Y por ese instante Harry creyó ver la real Parkinson debajo de la arrogancia y supremacía. Pero el instante fue breve y ella hizo una mueca de desdén en su dirección antes de regresar su obsesivo esmero a Malfoy.

Hubo una pausa que Harry consideró incomoda, por parte de Nott, e irritada por parte de Blaise.

— Aún así no es muy diferente a un matrimonio Muggle —comentó Harry al fin, aún perplejo.

— Es una tradición trascendental —murmuró Blaise suavemente en su oído, haciéndole temblar—, cuando un Mago se une a otro, es eterno... En vida, en muerte y, en ocasiones extraordinarias, en la siguiente vida.

La sorpresa fue tal en Harry que apenas escuchó lo que agregó Nott:

— Destinados a estar juntos por siempre, ¿creo que los Muggles lo llaman almas gemelas?

— ¿Almas gemelas? —repitió Harry en voz baja, sintiendo un leve escalofrío y una extraño entusiasmo.

— Almas gemelas —asintió Nott, posando un dedo sobre sus labios con seguridad—, como Blaise lo dice, aseguran lealtad inquebrantable —pausó, con algo de delicadeza ante la honesta curiosidad de Harry y la peligrosamente seria de Blaise. Seguía rozando su dedo sobre su labio en un gesto que ahora le parecía a Harry algo nervioso—...humm, sí, ofrece una lealtad en ocasiones no del todo por sentimientos, pero si siempre lo es por magia. Lealtad al nombre, la familia.

— Quieres decir que pueden casarse, ¿sin enamorarse? —comentó Harry con lentitud. Realmente no sonaba diferente a un matrimonio arreglado—. Eso induce, ah, no sé... ¿y si se enamoran de otro?

— No, no. ¡Engañar es absurdo! —intervino Parkinson, claramente les había estado escuchando aunque quería aparentar lo contrario—. Deplorable forma de explicarlo, Nott —insultó, regresando su exasperada mirada al Gryffindor—. Mira, Potter, estas comparando algo sagrado con algo endeble. ¡Merlín, esta escuela necesita unas materias más...! Así es esto: La Unión entre dos Magos es definitiva. El tal... matrimonio que tanto mencionas es entre los sucios Muggles. No satisfechos de juntarse con uno, van luego a buscar a otro. ¿Tienen un nombre para eso, no?

— Siguen siendo seres humanos —alegó Harry, mirándole con irritación—. Y se llama divorcio cuando no funciona.

— Mide tus palabras, Parkinson —advirtió Blaise. Ojos marrones oscureciéndose en tal irritación que hasta Goyle, algo denso en mentalidad, se preparó para irse ante el inminente peligro.

— Bien, el punto es este —se interpuso Nott, acostumbrado o desinteresado en el ambiente—. Los Sangre Pura lo ven, desde hace siglos, como la tradición de enlazar dos familias por medio de los Herederos de cada Casa —escuchó un nada disimulado resoplo, miró a Parkinson y entonó los ojos—, veamos, un ejemplo, si Neville Longbottom y yo nos Enlazáramos —pausó, ya que hubo una fuerte conmoción a unos metros de ellos, la cual ignoró después de unos segundos—, siendo ambos Herederos de nuestras respectivas familias, hipotéticamente sin sentimientos por parte de ninguno, eventualmente el Lazo Mágico nos uniría a tal grado que el solo hecho de considerar engañar al otro sería absurdo. A su vez ese grado de Unión permitiría que conociéramos todo del otro. Es solo natural que se forme una relación basada en sentimientos.

Y viendo la cara de inconformidad del Gryffindor, Parkinson resopló con fastidio.

— No es un signo de esclavitud, Potter —airó Parkinson—. Tampoco te obliga a hacer algo que no quieras.

— No dije que fuera eso —defendió Harry, no tan fuerte como hubiera querido, pensando que la explicación aún le sonaba débil.

— Un Enlace se puede tomar en cualquier momento —reveló Blaise, tomando en su mano la barbilla de Harry para girar su rostro y conectar miradas. Su voz se había suavizado considerablemente, tanto que Harry pudo detectar como varias impresionadas miradas se posaban en ambos—. Es una decisión que se toma entre dos Casas; entre los dos interesados.

Harry le miró fijamente, entendiendo que su pareja le estaba ofreciendo algo importante, y aunque no deducía del todo la magnitud asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

— Suena complicado —decidió Harry suavemente, jugando con su corbata.

Nott rió ligeramente. Los anchos hombros de Blaise se relajaron un poco, y Harry comprendió que su respuesta había sido la correcta. A lo que Harry procedió a posar un fuerte beso en los serviciales de su pareja, lo que ayudo aún más a relajarlo.

— Para alguien que no está acostumbrado a nuestras tradiciones, lo es —asintió Nott y tomando la breve sonrisa de Harry como incentivo, agregó—: Sé que esto va a sonar raro y fuera de lugar, pero, ¿sabes si Longbottom está interesado en alguien?

— ¿Interesando en alguien...? —preguntó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Románticamente interesado —reafirmó Nott, sonriendo—. Tengo entendido que siendo un Gryffindor, se requiere un acercamiento sentimental profundo. Longbottom posee varias cualidades atrayentes como su integridad e ímpetu honorable. Como un interés personal; deseo cortejarlo.

Le tomó unos segundos interpretar la fervorosa explicación, Harry sabía que si él fuera un Slytherin no hubiera sido necesaria. De otra persona, Harry hubiera apreciado la extensiva explicación, de Nott... era algo insoportable. Nunca negaba nada cuando Hermione le decía que era algo irracional cuando alguien le caía mal. Lo cual era raro, porque la mayoría cambiaba de opinión sobre su persona como si tuvieran un desorden de personalidad. Y las personas que realmente le caían mal a Harry... bueno, o lo querían muerto, le odiaban por errores de sus padres o en el caso de Nott, le hacían inapropiadas proposiciones a su pareja.

— ¿Estas bromeando? —demandó Harry. Más enojado consigo mismo al pensar que tal vez estaba sacando de proporciones mayores el comportamiento de Nott que por la integridad de Neville. Lo cuál era lo último que quería admitir en esos momentos.

— En lo absoluto —aseguró apaciblemente Nott, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción—. Por lo que he visto eres unos de sus amigos más cercanos. Como un favor personal, del cual puedes exigir algo en un futuro, podrías hacerle saber anticipadamente sobre mis intenciones.

Harry desvió su mirada hacia Blaise. Y entendiendo el gesto, su pareja asintió con su cabeza.

— Somos buenos amigos, y compartimos habitaciones —suspiró Harry, reluctante a favor de Neville y esperanzado de saber que Nott estaría más ocupado como para acercarse a su pareja, porque admitía de nuevo: era posesivo—. No sé si alguien le gusta, te recomiendo que le preguntes directamente.

— Esa es mi idea —admitía Nott—, solo deseaba ver si había la posibilidad. Y que él lo supiera con tiempo.

— Hasta donde estoy enterado hay la posibilidad —confesó Harry, rumiando para sí mismo lo que le iba a decir a su amigo.

De algo estaba seguro, Nott no le pedía algo descomunal. Por otro lado, Neville no era un indefenso niño.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ante el sonido de varios cubiertos siendo depositados en sus platos y murmullos que aumentaron en volumen. Viendo sus alrededores se dio cuenta que varios Slytherin se paraban, comenzando a recoger sus cosas para ir a las primeras clases del día.

— ¿Necesitar ir hablar con tus amigos? —le habló Blaine.

— No. No ahora —admitió Harry—, ¿puedo ir contigo? Sé que es temprano —dijo, mirando en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, notando con algo de diversión como se diferenciaba de los Slytherin, quienes siempre estaban temprano en clases. Hermione estaba levantada, tratando de convencer a Ron de dejar de comer. Era una batalla perdida día con día, sin embargo su amiga no admitía derrota ante lo que Harry sabía era una guerra de un solo sentido.

Por experiencia propia sabia que eso le tomaría de diez a quince minutos; una de las razones por las cuales siempre llegaban tarde.

Blaise se limitó a tomar su mano, grandes y cálidos dedos envolviendo los suyos para dirigirle a clase, no sin antes darle una significativa mirada que Harry fácilmente entendió que su petición era innecesaria. No necesita vocalizar lo que quería; algo que Harry aún no se acostumbraba.

— De esto es lo que estoy hablando —habló de pronto la voz de Parkinson a su lado. Sonaba tan exasperada como curiosa. Lo que tal vez ayudo a que el temperamento de Harry no saliera a flote.

— ¿Qué es? —dijo Harry, indulgente. Blaise, caminando sin prisas a su otro lado no dijo nada; aunque su mirada marrón se posó brevemente en pesadamente sobre la chica.

— Tú. Zabini. Juntos —murmuró ella, señalando con un gesto vago a ambos.

— Esto ya no es una ideología purista, ¿no? —apuntó Harry, después de unos minutos en los que comprendió que la chica no les iba a dejar en paz.

Parkinson hizo algo que impresionó tanto a Harry que casi se tropieza. La chica resopló delicadamente y rió, fuerte. Blaise no pareció sorprendido, soltando la mano de Harry para posarla en su espalda baja y asegurarse que no se cayera.

— Ustedes, Gryffindor, muy graciosos —dijo ella al fin, logrando controlarse—. Hablo de una relación, una relación propia. Muggles piensan que es arcaico. Mira, Potter, cuando digo que es imposible que ustedes formen una relación es porque veo que tu comportamiento y reacción son prácticamente Muggle-

— Fui criado por Muggles —se defendió Harry, no tan molesto como pensó que estaría al notar la falta de desdén en su voz.

— Se nota. Como te decía, antes de ser ridículamente interrumpida, porque, vamos, eso fue rudo, te diré que si Blaise y tú se llegaran a Unir, siendo los herederos de sus familias hay cierta expectativa de ustedes. Como eso —señaló ella de pronto.

Harry siguió la dirección de su dedo y sintió como su corazón daba un salto. Era el pendiente que le había dado Blaise, el zafiro destelló por un segundo ante un haz de luz e instintivamente lo escondió debajo de su camisa.

— Es un regalo —musitó Harry, mirando el contorno de Blaise. Su mano apretaba la tela de su camisa sobre su preciado regalo, sintiendo un repentino nudo de inseguridad.

Blaise en respuesta acarició su mejilla con sus nudillos, su intensa mirada comprensiva. Harry soltó un suspiró, apenas dándose cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Claramente recordaba la promesa y le hacía sentir profundamente aliviado que no le había molestado el que la chica o hubiera descubierto.

— Sí, un regalo —irrumpió Parkinson, sorpresivamente delicada—. Es uno de muchas tradiciones. No necesariamente proporcionado en el tiempo adecuado, pero es-

— Parkinson —cortó Blaise. Rodeando posesivamente con un brazo a Harry.

La chica pausó, casi perdiendo sus pasos por un segundo, ante la cargada mirada dio un sonoro suspiro.

— Como sea; lo averiguaras por ti mismo —dijo ella, no pudiendo evitarlo y se apresuró a seguir a Malfoy más adelante.

Harry la miró ir, muy intrigado.

— ¿Puedes explicarme, Blaise?

Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado, mirándole con sus ojos marrones, la luz que se colaba por las ventanas formaban sombras sobre su perfil, robándole el aliento.

— Lo haré —dijo Blaise, voz más profunda, prometedora.

Deteniéndose a un lado del aula de clase, y sin prestarle atención al resto de los Slytherin que les miraban al pasar, Blaise posó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry, empujándole suavemente hasta acorralarlo en la pared del corredor. Colocando sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Harry se inclinó para unir sus labios lentamente, gentil. Harry, sintiendo una calidez formándose en su estomago, abrió sus labios en invitación, seguido prontamente de la sensual lengua de su pareja. Casi deja caer sus libros para rodearle con sus brazos, sin embargo aún le quedaba razonamiento suficiente como para recordar dónde estaban. Y con dificultad se separó, no sin antes morder el labio inferior de Blaise revoltosamente.

— Mmm- lo siento —suspiró Harry, recordando el motivo de su previa preocupación—, Parkinson vio el pendiente.

— Cierto —murmuró Blaise, juntando sus frente para mirarle fijamente a los ojos—. Será lo suficiente para mantenerla alejada.

Harry le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, y sus labios entreabiertos en sorpresa. Lo cual aprovechó Blaise para depositar un feroz y húmedo beso que le dejaron deseando mucho más.

— Uhmm... _Blaaaaaise_—se quejó Harry después de lo que considero ser una rotunda negación de su dulce favorito—. Eres malvado. ¿Esto es parte de lo que me vas a explicar?

— Más tarde —prometió de nuevo Blaise, haciéndoles entrar al aula y brevemente dejando vislumbrar una sensual sonrisa que hubiera hecho desmayar a muchos.

Harry rió, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando sus amigos le preguntaron el motivo.

— Mi novio es malvado —dijo simplemente, con una gran sonrisa.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Neville? —dijo de vuelta Harry, la mitad de su cuerpo recostado en su cama y la otra balanceada precariamente fuera de ella. Estaba buscando uno de sus calcetines.

Tenían el hábito de perderse cuando los necesitaba más, como en esos momentos que quería ir a hablar con su extraordinariamente irresistible pareja.

— Uhmm... H-Harry, tu sales con Zabini, ¿no?

— ¡Ajá! —exclamó Harry, levantándose de golpe, blandiendo el encontrado calcetín como su fuera una bandera.

Neville le dio una nerviosa sonrisa y sus grandes ojos oscuros evitaban los suyos, lo que logró disolver la diversión de Harry.

— N-No q-quiero ser un entrometido —murmuró Neville, sonrojándose.

— Eres mi amigo, no eres entrometido. Y sí; estoy saliendo con Blaise —respondió Harry, reservado—. Y va enserio. Muy enserio; como, _pienso-en-un-futuro-juntos_enserio.

— S-sí, se p-puede ver.  
Harry decidió ignorar lo que envolvía ese comentario, no quería empezar a ser paranoico. De nuevo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo? —inquirió Harry, haciendo un gesto a su lado—. Vamos, siéntate; dime lo que pasa.

Neville se sentó a su lado, como si esperara que algún animal rabioso le fuera atacar y había tantos sentimientos conflictivos cruzando por su rostro que Harry sintió una incontenible simpatía por su amigo. Era en ese tipo de momentos en los que sabía rotundamente que Neville hubiera sido una mala elección de la profecía.

Sentía demasiado antes de poder hacer algo al respecto. Mientras que Harry mismo actuaba y después hacía una tormenta con sus sentimientos. Era mejor así, al menos su temperamento era remediable, por otro lado, eliminar la empatía de Neville era casi improbable.

Comparando escenarios en su cabeza, Harry apenas pudo detectar como Neville colocaba una nerviosa mano sobre la suya.

Harry se congeló a medio recuerdo, mirando impasiblemente como la más grande mano de Neville casi envolvía la suya totalmente. Suprimió el deseo de apretar la sábana debajo de su mano y sintiendo un nudo en el estomago, levantó su vista.

— ¿S-Sabes si los Slytherin traman algo? —preguntó Neville, mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente—. Porque, humm, Nott siempre m-me está mirando... Como, bueno, realmente mirando... ¿Le hice a-algo? Porque últimamente no sé si hice algo para ofenderle- Me mira m-mucho... ¿Sabes?, ni sé cómo me mira... Es t-tan, uhmm, intenso y raro... Y esta mañana d-dijo algo, ¡ughh! M-Me golpeé contra la esquina de la mesa cuando lo escuché, fue... No lo sé, ¿me estaría jugando una b-broma?

Hubo un momento que Harry dejó de respirar, y lo supo porque cuando su amigo termino de hablar (voz baja y esperanzada), Harry casi se ahoga cuando su risa surgió como un tren descarrilado de su vientre y tuvo un accidente trágico contra sus cuerdas vocales.

El resultado fue un cruce entre un clamor y un sollozo. Neville casi se desbarata en preocupación tratando de buscar algo para ayudarle.

— ¡N-Neville! Neville, e-estoy bien —rió Harry, rodeando su estomago con un brazo y luchando para respirar. Mentalmente se agredía así mismo por pensar por un instante que Neville sentía algo por él, porque, vamos: dos adolescentes agarrados de la mano—. Enserio, estoy bien. Solo me sorprendiste. Bien, ¿los Slytherin? Están muy preocupados con sus rutinas de belleza como para gastar energía y molestarte. ¿Nott? Uhm, él, bueno... Es un poco complicado.

— ¿Hice algo para ofenderle? Lo s-sabía, d-demasiado b-bueno p... —murmuró por lo bajo Neville hasta que sus palabras eran inaudibles, sus expresivos ojos escondidos tras su flequillo. Su postura encorvándose en decepción y por un loco momento Harry pensó que Neville le había agarrado la mano no para insinuar que le gustaba, sino para hablarle en confidencia como cuando Hermione le hacía recordar que, bien, su amiga era una chica. Una chica hablando de chicos como Víctor Krum y Ron.

Neville le estaba hablando en confidencia sobre Nott... Bueno, los Slytherin también, pero, no recordaba un tiempo en cual a Neville le _decepcionara_que los Slytherin le estuvieran planeando una broma.

Y hablando de esto, recordó la petición de Nott. Tomando un suspiro profundo, Harry caviló lo que iba a decir a continuación.

— Veamos —comenzó, dando unas palmaditas sobre las manos de Neville, las cuales se retorcían una sobre la otra en claro sigo de miseria—. Entonces... ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijo Nott temprano?

— T-Todo —dijo instantáneamente Neville.

— Bien, muy bien, porque es cierto. Todo lo que dijo.

— ¿T-Todo? —parloteó Neville, grandes ojos oscuros abriéndose en asombro.

— Todo —dijo Harry, sin poder evitar sonreír ante lo adorable que lucía su amigo.

— ¡E-Es imposible! D-De seguro estaba m-mintiendo.

— No; Blaise me lo hubiera dicho —aseguró Harry—. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Realmente quiere, ah, ¿cortejarte? ¿Es la palabra correcta?

— Cortejarme... —murmuró Neville, incrédulo. Sus manos levantándose hacia su cuello como para aflojar su corbata.

— Sí; eso dijo. Cortejarte —repitió Harry delicadamente, y ante el asentamiento de cabeza, dedujo que su amigo estaba recordando la conversación.

— R-Realmente quiere c-cortejarme... Y te pidió permiso.

— Sí, veras, acerca de eso, aún no entiendo por qué —murmuró Harry, más para sí mismo.

— ¡Oh!

Harry le dio otras palmaditas y rió cuando su amigo le seguía mirando. De seguro esperando que le dijera que estaba bromeando.

— Suena improbable, ¿no? ¿Quién diría que un Slytherin podría hacer eso?

— Zabini —dijo al instante Neville un poco ahogado, recuperándose un poco de la impresión, y con una renovado misticismo agregó—: Y Theodore Nott. Creo que me va a dar un infarto... ¿Harry, q-qué debo hacer?

Y ante los ojos suplicantes, Harry maldijo a Nott, recordando de nuevo que le caía mal y que ésta era una razón más para agregarlo a su lista Negra. Debajo de Voldemort con sus complejo de Hitler y por encima de Dolores Umbridge con su pluma chupa sangre.

— No lo sé, Neville —suspiró, poniéndose su olvidado calcetín—. Lo que yo hice fue hacer lo que sentía bien... Estar con Blaise se sintió- uhm, se siente muy bien.

— Lo que se siente bien —musitó Neville, ignorando recatadamente lo que implicaba y el visible sonrojo su amigo—. Gracias, Harry, c-creo... creo que le daré una oportunidad. V-Veré lo que pasa.

Harry asintió ausentemente cuando su amigo se levantó para salir de la habitación; seguía pensando que, tan fácil como fue la conversación, no valdría la pena si Nott llegara a hacer algo deplorable con su amigo. Pero confiaba en su pareja. Sí Blaise no intervino cuando Nott hizo la petición era porque una buena razón.

Nott le hizo ver que estaba interesado "sentimentalmente" en Neville. Lo que significaba que para ser un Slytherin y "conocido" de Malfoy, podía llegar a ser una persona decente.

Aún así, a Harry le caía mal.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

**Notas finales:**

Con respecto a Nott, Harry es resentido porque Theo' es simbólicamente la representación de las rivales que Harry no llegó a enfrentar (las hermanas Greengrass). El recuerdo es fresco y mi Harry es algo rencoroso.

La Ceremonia, Uniones y Elegido es un concepto que apenas estoy trabajando. Ya tengo una idea sobre las palabras del ritual final.

Neville y Theo'... bien, nunca figuraron en el concepto inicial, pero mientras escribía a Harry y su punto de vista con respecto a Theo', me golpeó la idea. Aún no sé de dónde nació en sí; estoy buscando culpables en mis notas.

Gracias por leer. ¡Comentarios son bienvenidos!

**AR**


	11. Capítulo 11 Separados

Notas del capítulo:

**Advertencias:**Escena de sexo explicito. Violencia, un poco de sangre, muertes entre los malos y los buenos.

¡Muchas gracias a Ros Potter, mí querida beta-reader! E infinitas gracias a aquellos que comentaron de la historia y mi graduación y que no les pude responder porque no tenían un contacto.

Sin más, muchas gracias por leer y ¡disfruten!

**Capítulo 11: Separados.**

Esa tarde hablaron; Blaise le explicó lo más detallado posible su comportamiento y el significado del collar. Le dijo que era una ofrenda que acertaba sus intenciones de formar una relación formal. Como un compromiso, tanteó Harry, _"Es una promesa"_, le había dicho Blaise, ojos marrones observando su reacción.

Harry, sonriendo comprensivamente en respuesta, estaba recostado encima de Blaise, sus piernas entrelazadas, su cabeza y una de sus manos responsadas en el pecho de Blaise, cuyos brazos le rodeaban gentilmente.

Un Elegido, le explicó con prontitud Blaise, representaba al Heredero de un Familia, que solamente podía ser escogido por otro Heredero, el Pretendiente. Una Ceremonia era el ritual que Unía a ambos herederos, y por ende a ambas Casas. Usualmente el Elegido tomaba el nombre del otro, ya que solía ser siempre el mayor de ambos. O si lo deseaba, un nombre compuesto; esto le dio a entender a Harry que si alguien era un Elegido no significaba que fuera el de menor poder en la relación, era solamente para que el Pretendiente demostrara que era una buena elección.

Una Unión era pura en la promesa de una eternidad. Lo mismo que predicaba un matrimonio; pero, en la declaración firme de Blaise, completamente Mágica y real.

Harry, con el corazón latiendo desmesuradamente, pensó que el significado le sonaba completamente novelesco. Lo que probablemente le convertía emocionalmente en una chica. Lo que no era, por supuesto. Hasta este punto que lo sintiera así no le asustaba en lo absoluto. Debía estar aterrorizado, pero no lo estaba. Había nerviosismo, algo de incertidumbre, ya que Voldemort siempre estaba en fondo de sus pensamientos, su futuro. Sin embargo, comprendía sobre de todos los "peros" que era muy probable que muriese en cualquier momento, porque no era un Mago del calibre de Dumbledore y la pura suerte idiota que se cargaba solo podía salvarle hasta cierto punto.

Así que, ¿eternidad con un maravilloso hombre que conoció hace algunos meses incluso después de morir? Además lo puede hacer cuando quiera. Sabía que Blaise no le iba a presionar.

Tenía muchas dudas y creía que era demasiado pronto como para hacer algo tan importante. Sería fácil decirle; que no estaba listo, lo que predeciblemente hubiera hecho, si no fuera porque quería escuchar más.

— ¿Cómo inicia? —preguntó Harry, grabando en sus recuerdos la gentil expresión de Blaise; tan apuesto que dolía y le aceleraba el corazón. Y era suyo. Le robaba mucho poder contenerse las ganas de parase frente a todo el colegio y gritar un posesivo "_¡Já!_ Blaise Zabini es _mío._"

Blaise le trajo de vuelta a la realidad al tocar su nariz; Harry se sonrojo levemente y, sabiéndose el centro de su completa atención, su pareja continuó explicándole.

— La tradición, comparada endeblemente con un matrimonio, es un Enlace. Inicia tradicionalmente informándote de mis intenciones —pausó, delineando con un dedo el fuerte sonrojo que se había formado en las mejillas de Harry, lo que hizo que el deseo en Blaise se encendiera. Pero se contuvo—. Después, en acorde a mi petición de cortejarte, es mí deber notificar a la Cabeza de tu familia.

— No creo que haya alguien a quién notificar —agregó Harry, sonriendo débilmente.

— No exactamente, amor —corrigió Blaise, sintiendo un golpe en el pecho ante la tristeza en el adorado rostro, tranquilizado al momento siguiente cuando su apelativo le hizo sonreír—. Sin tu padre presente, tú eres el representante de la familia Potter.

Harry lo recapacitó por unos momentos, recordando que su custodia legal la tenía los Dursley, y que el único que podía haber sido su otro guardián (su respiración atajándose ante el recuerdo) acaba de morir. No se permitió agonizar en la remembranza de uno de los peores días de su vida, porque la mano de Blaise se había posado en su mejilla, buscando finamente su atención.

Blaise se mantenía en un contemplativo silencio, y Harry entendió que le estaba esperando.

— De mi no tendrás protestas —bromeó Harry suavemente, y recordando de pronto, le miró con sorpresa—: Tú también eres el responsable de tu familia, ¿no?

— Correcto —suplió Blaise, rodeando con una mano su cuello para atraer su rostro y depositar un suave beso en sus labios—. Me agrada saber que no hay protestas.

— Ninguna —murmuró Harry contra sus labios, sonriendo—. Y deja de distraerme, todavía no terminas de decirme lo demás.

— Eso es difícil de hacer —confesó Blaise seriamente, haciéndole reír y después de unos minutos de disfrutar su logro, continuó—: Obteniendo la aprobación de la Cabeza de la familia —se interrumpió, ya que Harry murmuró divertidamente _"Totalmente aceptada"_—, lo que le sucede es una ofrenda; símbolo que presenta al Elegido ante el resto de la sociedad.

— El collar —dijo Harry, levantándose un poco para sacar la preciada joya debajo de su camisa y lidiando por no distraerse cuando sintió los fuertes músculos moverse bajo su mano al apoyar su peso. Fácilmente sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, una acometida que Harry sabía que nunca podría evitar.

— El collar —repitió Blaise, sus ojos marrones brillando recreadamente ante la timidez de su pareja—. Significa que nadie más puede hacer saber sus intenciones; no a menos que deseen desafiar mi proposición.

Pasando saliva por su seca garganta, Harry le miró directamente a los ojos.

— Quieres decir —comenzó lentamente, rogándose a sí mismo no asfixiarse ante el nudo de sentimientos en su garganta—, comparándolo con un matrimonio, es como un anillo de compromiso.

— Una promesa —repitió Blaise, después de cavilar paralelamente el significado, en ningún momento desviando su mirada, no pretendiendo soslayar la leve incertidumbre formándose en su interior. No escondería su vulnerabilidad ante su pareja—. Deseaba no abrumarte con esta tradición. Puedes tomar su significado como lo desees. Mi deseo de permanecer a tu lado no requiere nada más que eso.

Harry observó detenidamente el pendiente, tan conocido que parecía una parte de sí mismo, el zafiro brillaba tenuemente cuando lo movía en ciertas direcciones y, percibiendo la intensa mirada de su pareja, levantó su vista para sonreírle dulcemente.

Hasta el momento, no escuchó algo que no le gustara. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo.

— Así que estamos comprometidos —enunció, tan fácilmente serio en contra del júbilo exaltando su alma, más que aliviar lo que sentía deseaba hacer saber a su pareja lo asertiva que era su decisión —. Por cierto, amor, espero ver pronto un anillo en mi dedo, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo te prometí no andar mostrando el collar que es solo nuestro.

Blaise reflexionó en sus palabras por largos segundos; detallando la franqueza en los ojos verdes.

— ¿Estas consciente de lo que estoy proponiendo? —inquirió Blaise, insólitamente introvertido.

Cuando los ojos verdes se escondieron bajo sus parpados, largas pestañas velando su luz, Blaise sintió algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado.

Miedo.

Un profundo estado que comparaba con el terror que recordaba haber experimentado cuando era un niño, no muchos meses pasados desde la muerte de su padre. Cruelmente siendo también los últimos días del segundo esposo de su madre y que dejó, aún años después, el eco de un sabor agridulce de impotencia en Blaise.

Odiaba sentirse así.

Porque Anthony Zabini, aunque brevemente, no había criado a un cobarde y mucho menos a un inútil. Sin embargo, Harry Potter lograba derrumbar sus creencias tan dulcemente fácil; la apatía y el disgusto con el que veía el mundo eran sus únicas defensas y su silencio era la respuesta ante todo.

Siempre se decía así mismo que no había alguien al cual tenía que explicarse. Era una de las cosas que le había enseñado su padre, era natural tomar tal enseñanza como la base de su vida. Tomó solo un encuentro directo con Harry, un cruce de miradas en un compartimiento lleno de extraños, para hacerle saber lo equivocado que estaba.

Sintiendo como la cálida mano de Harry tomaba la suya, Blaise trataba de recordar si su padre le había enseñado enfrentar algo tan puramente valiente y honesto.

— Detén eso —regañó Harry, besando su mano y después su pecho, que Blaise sintió prácticamente sobre su palpitante corazón—, puedo ver que estas pensando demasiado, y nada bueno, puede que no sepa qué es, pero no me gusta cómo te hace sentir. Y hablo en serio, acerca de tu proposición; no me molesta, en realidad me agrada. Mi respuesta es un sí. Rotundo... ¿No crees que sea muy pronto? —musitó ávidamente, incierto, que duró poco ante la familiar determinación—: No pienso que la edad que tenemos sea un problema.

Blaise respiró agudamente por su nariz, no queriendo sofocarse si abría su boca. El nudo de terror en su estomago se deshizo casi de inmediato y sintió con más claridad sus alrededores. Casi deja ir un lamento de puro alivio poco característico.

— Te amo —declaró Blaise, incontenible, voz ronca, ojos oscuros—. Haré esto apropiadamente. Como lo mereces. Y deseo que lleves mi nombre; pronto.

— Tan pronto como sea posible. ¡Yo también te amo! —Añadió Harry, bajando la vista en euforia para esconder su rostro y soltando una risa que sintió Blaise en su pecho—. ¿Esto es real? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Nos vamos a casar! Oh... espera, ¡nos vamos a Enlazar!

Blaise tuvo que esconder su propio rostro en los cabellos de su pareja, apretando fuertemente los ojos porque sentía que le ardían. Nada más le faltaba llorar. ¿¡Qué tan Hufflepuff podía actuar en solo unos minutos!

Era un poco absurdo, se decía Blaise, guardándose el deseo de gruñir ante su negatividad, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué un chico como Harry abría de entender tan fácilmente lo que Blaise le proponía?

Blaise le estaba dando su corazón entre una patética explicación de un antiguo ritual. Y ni siquiera mencionó la frase apropiada, sin embargo, sabía que había sido aceptado porque lo sentía en su interior. Una tranquilidad que alejaba a la bestia en su interior y que apaciguaba la turbulencia de su Magia. Algo que solo podía pasar si la frase era propiamente dicha entre ambos.

_Aunque no debía de estar tan sorprendido_, se recordaba Blaise. Su Harry le sorprendía continuamente, diariamente, misericordiosamente buenas sorpresas.

Y pretendía mantener eso incluso si su vida dependía de eso. Besando tiernamente su frente, sobre la discorde cicatriz, Blaise se juró así mismo que mataría a todo aquel que se atreviera a amenazar su futuro.

**(0oOo0)**

— Luces distraído —comentó Hermione, al día siguiente.

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Y como su amiga lo decía, estaba distraído. Pensaba en lo que pasó la tarde anterior, y sentía los nervios burbujeando en su estomago. No tenía las fuerzas de decirle a sus amigos; aún. Así que se concentró en lo que iba a hacer con respecto a lo que le pidió Dumbledore.

— Aún no sé cómo obtener la memoria de Slughorn —respondió Harry, evitando sus ojos.

— Deberás hablar con él al término de la clase —sugirió ella, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía—. Mientras Ron y yo tomamos las lecciones de Aparición, tú ya la tomaste así que no hay problema.

— La enésima vez es la suertuda, ¿no? —musitó Harry, secamente. Se desplomó pesadamente en su cama y le dio la espalda, no queriendo empezar una discusión.

— Si hablas de suerte, ¿por qué no usas la poción que te dio? —propuso Ron, quién estaba recontando los regalos que le habían dado en su cumpleaños días atrás.

— ¡Esa es una gran idea! —exclamó Hermione—, no puedo creer que no se me ocurriera.

Harry parpadeó en confusión, girándose para ver sus entusiasmadas expresiones.

— No sé si es una buena idea, pensaba usarla para algo más importante.

— ¿Y qué cosa es más importante que lo que pidió Dumbledore? —refutó Hermione, perpleja.

— Estoy seguro que hay varias —respondió Harry, sin convicción—. Uhm... ¡Está bien! No me miren así, lo haré esta tarde.

— Con la poción toda va salir bien —le dijo Ron, sonriéndole.

— Famosas últimas palabras —masculló Harry, consternado.

Y Harry no le creyó hasta que ambos de sus amigos se retiraban a sus lecciones de aparición, dejándole solo. En el momento que tomó la poción todos sus nervios, su estrés y preocupaciones desaparecieron de inmediato. Casi no recordaba el recorrido que le llevó a la cabaña de Hagrid, dónde Blaise le dijo que había escuchado que iba a estar; y algo en su interior le decía que tal vez ni siquiera hubiera necesitado que le dijeran. Su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí mismo. Cuando el encuentro yacía terminado, no reparó mucho en la miseria de su medio-borracho profesor y sabía que en su mayoría era por la poción.

De regreso al castillo, no fue al despacho del Director, aún con los vestigios de la poción en sus sentidos se dirigió directamente a La Guarida, donde sabía que Blaise le esperaba.

Tan pronto lo vio sentado en el sillón, leyendo absortamente, Harry se apresuró a quitarle el libro y sentarse en su regazo.

No pensó en lo que había hecho, en la memoria que tanto estrés le había causado, en la presión que Dumbledore ponía en sus hombros. Solo podía pensar en sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Blaise sobre el suyo.

Lo besó hasta que su pareja tomó el control, dominando sus sentidos con su familiar sabor, forzando un camino en su boca y sorbiendo casi violentamente su lengua y sus labios. Permanecieron abrazados fuertemente, probando el uno del otro, hasta que Blaise interrumpió el beso, sus ojos oscuros dilatados, parpados entrecerrados en ligera aprensión.

— Sabes diferente —expuso, introduciendo su lengua en un beso corto pero vehemente, queriendo comprobarlo de nuevo—. ¿Harry?

— Suerte liquida —arrulló Harry, riendo un poco y dejando ir un gemido al final. Parpadeó, un poco más sobrio ya que apreciaba sus pensamientos más claros que cuando bebió la poción—. La tomé hace unas horas...Ughhh, ¡sigue besándome!

Su demanda fue respondida de inmediato, su boca siendo tomada por fervorosos labios. Una necesidad ardiente surgió de su interior y no tardó mucho en despojarse de su túnica, seguida de la corbata y la camisa, y cuando yacía solo en sus pantalones, Blaise le rodeo con sus brazos, sus grandes manos asiéndose debajo de sus piernas para levantarle, sin dejar de besarle, le recostó a lo largo del sillón, se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, haciendo presa de Harry con besos y mordidas por cada porción de piel que encontraba hasta formar un camino de marcas que ardían y proferían dulces gemidos de su amante.

— Eres hermoso —murmuró sensualmente Blaise contra sus labios.

— Oooh... Tienes mucha ropa encima —protestó Harry, débilmente logrando quitarle la túnica y casi reventando los botones de la camisa de su pareja en su búsqueda de sentir el firme pecho bajo sus manos.

— _Abrez_—remarcó Blaise, usando su varita para prepararle, introduciendo gentilmente un dedo en la estrecha entrada de Harry y sintiendo satisfactoriamente la humedad, más fácil que la primera vez, ya que le había tomado contra la pared del baño horas atrás.

— Mmmm... ¡Ah, _Blaise!_—gimió, abriendo obedientemente sus piernas, arqueando su espalda cuando sintió otro dedo estrechando sus paredes. Con temblorosas manos, y su necesidad pulsando, desabrochó sus pantalones, alejando lo suficiente las prendas hasta dejar expuesto el duro miembro de su pareja.

— Estas tan estrecho, amor —susurró Blaise al lado de su oído, provocándole un temblor que recorrió su desnudo cuerpo—. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió con su cabeza de inmediato, y le rodeó con sus largas piernas la cintura, ofreciendo impacientemente su cuerpo y su corazón. Encerró con sus brazos los fuertes hombros y tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando sintió el duro miembro penetrando su entrada.

Blaise besó su frente dulcemente, y después de unos segundos en lo que sintió su control deshilándose con el solo hecho de estar unidos, tan caliente y estrecho, movió sus caderas hasta casi separarlos y embistió fuertemente. Tomó a Harry fuerte contra el sillón, apenas reaccionando cuando su pareja le mordió el hombro para ahogar sus gemidos.

Lo besó fuerte, respiración entrecortada por el placer, labios húmedos e inflamados, abriéndose bajo los suyos para ser acariciados con el mismo fervor en que sus arremetidas penetraban el sensible cuerpo de su amante. Las embestidas se fueron haciendo más cortas y más profundas, conquistando algunas lágrimas de placer, rodando por las encendidas mejillas de Harry y, con una fuerte penetración que tocó su centro por infinita vez, le hizo reventar sobre su vientre y provocar oleadas de goce que contraían su entrada alrededor del enardecido miembro de Blaise hasta hacerle estallar. Con el sonido de su laborosa respiración, Harry gimió sensitivamente cuando sintió la caliente esencia de su pareja llenarle, e ininteligiblemente pensó que era una de las sensaciones más maravillosas en su vida.

Con el halo de placer asentándose en su mente, Blaise separó sus cuerpos suavemente y se desplomó a un costado, tomando en sus brazos el dócil cuerpo de su pareja.

— Uhmmmm —exclamó Harry en un placentero respiro—. Se supone que debí de haber ido con Dumbledore primero.

— Lo harás ahora —dijo Blaise, besándole.

— Sabes que no fue la poción, ¿verdad? —dijo de la nada Harry, mirándole a los ojos con osadía. No era un mojigato, aunque que usualmente no comenzaba la mayoría de sus encuentros

— Misma clase; sé los efectos —apuntó Blaise. Y Harry casi se golpea la frente.

— Lo siento —se disculpó, reconociendo que tener sexo con Blaise le dejaban con pocas neuronas.

— No te disculpes —le recordó Blaise, usando su varita para limpiarles. Y dejando que Harry le abotonara la camisa. Tan encendido le había dejado su Harry que ni tiempo le había dado para quitarse la ropa—. Puedes buscarme cuando quieras. Dónde sea.

— Travieso —bromeó Harry, tomando el miembro de Blaise en su mano para acomodar su ropa, y sin contenerse lo hizo lentamente. Sabiendo que estaría tan sensible como él.

— Tramposo —siseó Blaise, después de que el botón de su pantalón fue ajustado, mientras era tocado había deslizando sus oscurecidos ojos por el cuerpo de Harry, satisfecho y posesivo al ver como sus marcas cubrían la blanca piel.

Harry tembló en sus brazos, y si bien lo atribuía a la intensa mirada que parecía devorarle todo, también lo era porque le estaba empezando a dar frio. Y Blaise lo notó, ya que había hecho otro movimiento con su varita y al momento siguiente Harry estaba cubierto por su uniforme.

— Necesito entregar la memoria —admitió Harry en voz alta, reluctante. Se levantó en piernas tambaleantes, y se mordió el labio cuando Blaise se paró, camisa medio abierta y cabellos revoltosos debido a sus manos en los momentos de pasión. _Cabello sedoso_, se recordó—. Sexy.

Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado, ojos marrones mirándole de pies a cabeza, haciéndole sonrojar.

— Sublime —premió Blaise, claramente elogiándole, y entonces sus ojos captaron la botella en su mano. Su expresión se oscureció—. La memoria.

Harry siguió su vista, alzando la botella como queriendo ver las memorias si la acercaba más; estaba aprensivo de lo que iba a encontrar.

— Dumbledore hará que le veamos juntos —le explicó en voz baja—. Regresaré tan pronto como sea posible —prometió, besándole rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación antes de que se arrepintiera.

**(0oOo0)**

Al término de la sesión, Harry sí se arrepintió de haber conseguido la memoria. Era terrorífico saber que Voldemort había dividió su alma en tantas partes. Y después de escuchar toda su explicación, Blaise llegó a la misma conclusión que Harry. De los Horcuxes que estaba seguro el Director que se crearon, el diario ya no existe, el anillo que le había dejado la mano dañada tampoco. Quedaba asumir que la copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón de Slytherin y la serpiente, mascota de Voldemort, están aun intactos y que aun puede haber otro Horcrux que perteneció a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.

Entonces, después de un pesado silencio, Blaise le preguntó por qué hacía todo esto. Por qué dejaba que el Director le arrastrara en todo esto. _"No es tu obligación"_, le había dicho.

Pero Harry sabia que sí lo era; y se lo dijo, le explicó la profecía. Detalle por detalle, y aunque el Director le dijo que no tenía que hacerle caso (algo en lo que concordó Blaise), Harry sabía que había pasado por mucho como para abandonar su posición.

Por primera vez, Blaise había estado horrorizado, e ignorando las protestas de Harry, le reiteró, posesivo y protector, que no permitiría que Voldemort le hiciera daño, y si Harry tenía que matar a Lord Oscuro con su propia mano, incluso si ignoraba la profecía, Blaise estaría a su lado.

A Harry no le agradó eso; lo último que quería era colocarlo cerca de Voldemort. Era el problema de Harry, y eso fue lo que le dijo, es más, lo discutieron por tanto tiempo que Harry estuvo seguro que iban a terminar peleados. Al final, llegaron a un compromiso, si Harry iba a hacer algo peligroso, informaría a alguien de confianza al menos. Si Blaise lograba estar a su lado en el momento, Harry no lo iba a reñir.

Harry le hizo jurar que aplicaba también a Blaise, para lo cual él refuto diligentemente que iba a ser algo difícil, habiendo sido criado por un Auror retirado (algo que sorprendió a Harry, Sebastián recreaba muy bien su papel de mayordomo) y aprendiendo a evitar las artimañas de Elladora desde que era más joven (que incluían visitas constantes de Aurores por las muertes sospechosas de sus esposos).

Ninguno de los dos había estado contento con la situación, pero al menos no se quedaron con la preocupación de que estuvieran solos llegado el momento.

Eso fue lo menos complicado que habían pasado; Harry había sido demasiado ingenuo cuando pensó que su relativa tranquilidad duraría.

Semanas después, encontró a Trelawney murmurando incongruencias después de que Harry había sido convocado por el Director. Cuando la vio, juraba que la Profesora contrabandeaba sustancias ilícitas, porque ella se rehusó a comentar sobre ello. Había intentado entrar al Cuarto de los Menesteres. Lo cual, para ser justos le hubiera preocupado viniendo de ella, si no fuera por la explicación de la Profesora. Solo se había detenido a ayudarle, pero las murmuraciones de la Profesora de que no podía entrar porque alguien más estaba armando fiesta le pararon en seco.

El punto aquí es que Harry es paranoico, y algo le decía que era Malfoy. Eso y que si bien había seguido el consejo de Blaise (dejando de seguir a Malfoy como un obsesivo acosador), eso no significaba que, en días particularmente estresantes, sacara el Mapa de su padre y buscara impacientemente el nombre del Slytherin. Ver el nombre Draco Malfoy, junto a los de sus guardaespaldas, flotando en varias ocasiones en ese pasillo le provocaban nauseas, y el nivel de su paranoia se disparaba en niveles exorbitantes.

No le decía a Blaise de esto; y sintiéndose culpable de eso, tampoco hacía caso a su necesidad de ir a confrontar a Malfoy.

Así que, estando frente a Trelawney, sus alarmas haciendo bulla en su cerebro y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, Harry se quedó a ver lo que le decía. La Profesora repetía que era una vidente real ya que había manifestado la profecía que le ganó su trabajo y, sin que ella lo supiera, marcado la vida que ahora tenía Harry.

Era algo que ya lo sabía Harry, ya que Dumbledore le había mostrado la memoria.

Lo que le puso pálido y detuvo su respiración era que Severus Snape supo de la profecía ese mismo día, y que era el espía (el tonto joven que Dumbledore le platicó) que informó a Voldemort de la profecía. El bastardo que había prácticamente matado a sus padres.

Snape era un seguidor de Voldemort, y Dumbledore lo sabía. Lo usaba para sus propósitos, incluso sabiendo lo que el bastardo había hecho.

Ese día marcaría el inicio de lo que sería el fin de sus años de educación en Hogwarts.

Podía sentir el peso de los sucesos que le siguieron esa tarde donde extrajo de Slughorn la memoria que, según Dumbledore, era la clave.

El éxito y el júbilo del Director ante la tarea que le asignó. Su apática aceptación de que tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort, no porque la profecía lo indicaba, sino, como lo dijo el Director, por elección propia. El regreso de Katie, mejorada y sin recuerdos. La enfurecida presencia de Snape acosándole con sospecha debido a sus logros en Pociones. La persistente batalla de Hermione, y en sus palabras "Del mal llamado Príncipe Mestizo"; que según el último ataque de ella fue que el Príncipe no era un chico, sino una chica, con apellido Prince.

Harry dejó de pensar que ese año sería mejor que los otros. Que las acciones de Malfoy eran vigiladas controladamente por el Director. Y sobre todo, que Dumbledore sabiamente le llevaba por el camino correcto. Sentía que una cuerda le ahorcaba poco a poco; cada vez que el Director le mostraba un recuerdo más, el deber de destruir cuatro de los seis Horocrux que Voldemort creó en su búsqueda de la inmortalidad.

Estaba tan extraviado en sus recuerdos que apenas se dio cuenta que le había ordenado irrespetuosamente a la Profesora quedarse en ese pasillo. Le pareció una eternidad cuando llegó al despacho del Director, y no recordó haber dicho la contraseña, ya que al percatarse de sus alrededores ya estaba en el despacho.

Dumbledore le estaba preguntando algo.

— _¿Qué?_—exclamó, sabiendo que había sido descortés—. ¿Ir... con usted?

— Solo si lo deseas, Harry —murmuró Dumbledore, sin girarse a verle.

Harry se percató que tenía una túnica en sus brazos. Entonces, recordó los planes que le había dicho el viejo mago.

— Ha encontrado uno, ¿no es así? Un Horocrux—respiró Harry, brevemente deslizando su furia en su voz. Algo de odio asiéndose paso en su pecho, y la exaltación le hacía temblar.

— Hay una posibilidad —admitió Dumbledore—. Tengo fuertes sospechas, puede haber- Algo está mal, estas enojado... ¿por qué?

— ¡Snape está mal! —rió Harry, amargura tiñendo su voz—. ¡Acabo de enterarme que es el responsable de dirigir a Voldemort hacía mis padres!

Puso una distancia entre ambos, girándose para no ver cómo la revelación cruzaba por la cara del Director. Porque eso significaba que todo era cierto, y que no era otra de los absurdos mensajes de su Profesora.

— Harry, necesito... —dijo Dumbledore, tan tranquilo como podía—, necesito que entiendas algo. El Profesor Snape no sabía lo que hacía cuando escuchó la mitad de la profecía, ni que tus padres eran el blanco. El resentimiento que cargaba le nublaba el juicio. Cometió un error.

Levantando las manos en el aire, Harry los apretó en puños hasta tomar varios respiros, y pensó en Blaise, la tranquilidad que exudaba siempre. Algo que era más eficiente que una rabieta.

— Muy gracioso —respondió Harry, girándose para verle a la cara—, es gracioso que cada vez que Snape odia a alguien, tienden a morir, ¿no?

— Él siente remordimiento, un profundo remordimiento que lo llevan a estar a nuestro lado-

— Usted no sabe eso —le reprochó Harry, rechinando los dientes y sintiendo como temblaba en furia—. Es seguro que Voldemort lo considere de su lado; estaría muerto si fuera lo contrario. ¿Aún así confía que le está ayudando? ¿Confía que esté de nuestro lado?

El Director se tomó un tiempo en contestar, lo que solo aseveraba la animosidad en Harry.

—Sí, puedo decir con seguridad que confío en él —le dijo al fin.

Harry no se lo podía creer, _¡Está loco!_, gritó interiormente y, recordando lo que le dijo Trelawney, inquirió:

— ¿Y Malfoy? ¿Me va a decir que confía en él?

— No creo que debas preocuparte por eso.

Y Harry, estudiando la serenidad en el Director, entendió que no importando lo que dijera, lo que expresara o que tanto odiara la situación, nada iba a cambiar.

— Bien —dijo, estoico.

— Muy bien, entonces...

Y escuchó, inconmovible, lo que tenía que hacer, o más bien, lo que el Director le dijo que _no_tenía que hacer para dejarle ir con él. Tan pronto terminó de hablar, bajó rápidamente del despacho y se precipitó por la entrada de Gryffindor.

Asustada por la expresión de su amigo, Hermione le suplicó decirle lo que pasaba.

— ¡Dumbledore me mandó llamar! —le explicó sin aliento, evitando mirarles a los ojos—, no tengo tiempo de explicar todo así que escuchen: Hermione, toma la suerte líquida, la van a necesitar. ¡Acabo de enterarme que Malfoy terminó lo que sea que estaba haciendo! Y sé que es malo-

— Pero, Harry-

— ¡No, Hermione, _escucha!_ —cortó Harry, subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio e ignorando a Neville, quién se levantó algo asustado de su cama—. Necesito la capa —murmuró para sí mismo, aventando las cosas de su baúl, aliviado de encontrarla y girándose a ver sus amigos quienes le siguieron, visiblemente asustados—. _Escucha_: Malfoy hizo algo, algo terrible, lo sé. Y ni Dumbledore ni yo estaremos aquí-

— ¿A dónde van? —interrumpió Ron, alarmado a más no poder y como preparándose para acompañarle.

Harry no se lo permitiría.

— ¡Cierren la boca y escuchen nada más! —gruñó, ignorando la presencia de Neville y sabiendo que probablemente era el que más le obedecía—: Malfoy y Snape traman algo, y pasará hoy; lo sé- ¡No, no me mires así, Hermione! _Lo sé_, y necesito que confíen en mí. Les dejo la Felix Felicis, úsenla si es necesario.

Ron atrapó por reflejo la poción, envuelta en un calcetín.

— ¡Harry, no...! Ron, devuélvesela —ordenó Hermione, confundida por la falta de información, pero más espantada por la certeza en las palabras de Harry.

— Voy a estar con Dumbledore, si pasa algo él sabrá que hacer —le aseguró Harry, apresurándose a bajar las escaleras del dormitorio, y cuando su amiga le alcanzó en el retrato de la Dama Gorda le empujo firmemente el Mapa del Merodeador—. Usa esto, diles a los chicos del ED.

No les dio más tiempo de protestar, y antes de cruzar el retrato, se detuvo de golpe, y sintiendo que le iba a explotar el pecho les dijo:

— Hermione, Ron —musitó, y sus amigos contuvieron el aliento ante lo frágil que sonaba—: Díganle a Blaise todo y que volveré lo más pronto posible.

— ¡Harry!

Sin titubear Harry salió de la Torre.

**(0oOo0)**

Era tarde y Blaise estaba solo en la habitación que juguetonamente su pareja había denominado La Guarida.

Harry no solía llegar tarde. Si había algo que tuviera que hacer, siempre le avisaba antes.

Blaise estaba parado cerca de la ventana, mirando con una nueva impaciencia como el cielo se tornaba oscuro. Apretando un puño dentro de su bolsillo, sintió como las esquinas de la caja se enterraban en la palma de su mano. Tratando de recordar si algo o alguien le dieron a entender que Harry no estaría con él esa tarde, llegó a la conclusión que no lo había. Un resplandor a su lado le hizo voltear la cabeza rápidamente, y por el cristal ligeramente empañado en polvo, observó gélido como el resplandor verde formaba una figura muy conocida; una calavera por la cual salía una serpiente de su boca, simulando siniestramente una larga lengua deslizándose por las nubes que ahora se empañaban del verde ácido que solo podía comparar con la Maldición Asesina.

La Marca Tenebrosa.

Solo había una cosa que le importaba en ese instante:

_¡Harry!_

Giró para apresurarse fuera de la habitación, y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Marchó apresuradamente por los tenues pasillos, pensando que en el momento que viera a Harry se sentiría estúpido por haberle dejado ir esa mañana; porque haber ignorado su agitación al verle ir era injustificable.

Una explosión que retumbó por las paredes del pasillo le hizo detenerse, e imágenes de Harry peleando, arriesgando su vida inundaron sus pensamientos, y al instante siguiente se dijo así mismo que tenía que aclarar su mente. De nada serviría perder la razón antes de enfrentarse con Mortífagos. Girando su cabeza para escuchar mejor, caminó lentamente hasta tocar la esquina del pasillo. Sin asomar la cabeza, escuchó. Estaba seguro- _Esa voz_, pensó, _¿Profesora McGonagall?_

Lo era; estaba lazando hechizos. _Hechizos de defensa_, se dijo, sacando su varita de inmediato, e ignorando el rápido palpitar que escuchaba en su oído, sangre acelerándose hacia su cerebro.

Algo se sentía muy mal, y lo había percibido desde que Harry le había dejado esa mañana.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Rodó de inmediato y se alejó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado. Se escondió detrás de una armadura, logrando dar un vistazo rápido que le hizo percibir la aparición de su atacante.

Estaba cubierto por una túnica negra y sucia, era un hombre, de un rostro cenizo y ojos negros. Estaba sonriendo obscenamente. Venía en dirección del pasillo donde escuchó a la Profesora McGonagall, y bajo la luz de las antorchas, Blaise se dio cuenta de la marca quemada que dejó el Expelliarmus sobre la pared al otro lado de donde había estado parado. No le había visto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces, Amycus? —gritó una voz aguda.

— ¡Creí haber escuchado algo! —gritó de regreso el hombre, que ahora conocía como Amycus.

Blaise le detalló entre las sombras, sabiendo que estaban a su favor y que la magia a su alrededor bullía por ser usada, respondía a su comando al velar su presencia. Se obligó a recordar, sabía que había escuchado-

_¡Carrow!_, maldijo Blaise en su interior. _Los gemelos Carrow_. Lo que hacía a la otra voz la hermana; Alecto. Reputados por sus sangrientos métodos de tortura.

Mortífagos fieles que gustaban torturar sin importar género ni edad. Blaise levantó su varita, y con la impasibilidad agudizando sus sentidos, se deslizó de las sombras y en un arco elegante lanzó su primer malefició:

— _¡Impedimenta! _

El Mortífago tuvo tiempo de lanzarse a un lado, para su suerte fuera de la vista de Blaise. El cual no le dio la oportunidad de recobrarse; lanzándose rápidamente para girar la esquina, Blaise arqueó su cuerpo a un lado, y levantó silenciosamente un escudo ante el siguiente maleficio. El primero, que reconoció como un maleficio que destrozaría sus huesos, chocó detrás de él, el segundo, un Crucio, rozó su escudo.

— ¡Crucio, Crucio! —gruñó Blaise, logrando golpear al hombre en su costado y su pierna, haciéndole desplomar fuertemente. Los gritos de dolor del Mortífago atrajeron la atención de su hermana, quién apareció en la esquina más adelante, desplazándose ante la prisa de responder los llamados de su hermano.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _—vociferó ella, apenas les vislumbró, cayendo de rodillas al segundo siguiente por le vehemencia de sus acciones.

Blaise se hincó ágilmente en un rodilla y extendió su equilibrio en su otra pierna, estirada lo más baja posible; logrando evitar el maleficio, que rozó el aire por encima de su cabeza y se estrelló contra el techo alto debido a la torpeza de la mujer. Se apresuró a rodar hacía adelante, ya que sabía que el techo no resistiría el asalto, y al momento siguiente una nube de polvo le rodeó.

Escuchó como el Mortífago jadeaba de dolor a su lado, y después el frenético traspillar de sus piernas y bazos al tratar de levantarse.

— _¡Impedimenta! ¡Incarcerous! _—murmuró en voz baja, satisfecho de escuchar el golpe de los hechizos contra su cuerpo.

— ¡Deja a mi hermano, pequeña alimaña sucia! _¡Crucio! _—rugió Alecto al final del pasillo.

Blaise alzó el más fuerte de sus escudos y apretó sus dientes cuando sintió el maléfico chocar contra él; lo suficientemente fuerte para sentir las repercusiones en su rígido cuerpo. Sirvió su propósito cuando no fue inundado por dolor.

Sabiendo que el polvo se disipaba rápidamente, Blaise levanto su varita para apagar las llamas de las antorchas y dejarlos en una tenue oscuridad. Se escondió detrás de uno de los escombros más grandes. El pasillo era largo y estaba a la mitad de él, no tenía tiempo de regresar por donde vino.

Viéndose cubierta en sombras, la mujer dejó de maldecirle, tratando de encontrar su posición. Blaise esperaba que hiciera una estupidez como encender un Lumus, pero sabía que si era un Mortífago no haría tal cosa. La mujer parecía estar de acuerdo con él, porque podía escuchar su respiración acelerada pero no la podía ver, así que solo les quedaba esperar hasta que el otro se impacientara.

Sin relajarse en lo absoluto, Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado, tratando de escuchar el resto de la batalla. No podía reconocer a la Profesora McGonagall, pero sí las explosiones de ciertos hechizos contra las paredes del colegio. Y recordando su posición, no se permitió pensar en otra cosa más que los hermanos Carrow.

Y en ese momento, escuchando los jadeos de la hermana, posó su vista en el hermano.

Había bloqueado en un inicio los lamentos de dolor del hombre, por lo que no se había percatado del nuevo silencio, y apenas notó el charco oscuro que rodeaba parte de la cabeza del hombre, la otra parte, la mitad de su cuerpo, de hecho, estaba cubierto por un gran pedazo del techo desplomado, había un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca abierta y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Blaise impasiblemente posó su vista en su pecho.

No estaba moviéndose. Sabía que estaba muerto. Sus hechizos habían evitado los desesperados intentos del hombre para liberarse de los escombros. Y bajo el poder inmovilizador del Impedimenta, el hombre se había ahogado en su sangre, antes desangrarse.

_Uno menos, una más a seguirle_, se dijo, sintiendo la bestia en su interior retorcerse insaciablemente.

— ¡Carrow! —llamó, voz inmutable y clara, la mujer no respondió, pero eso no le detuvo—. ¡Tú hermano está muerto!

Hubo un silencio largo, y escuchó como Alecto se reía, desquiciada. Blaise, estoico y silencioso ahora, hubiera preferido que la mujer fuera emocionalmente normal para atacarle en un arranque. Hubiera sido más fácil eliminarla de ese modo.

— ¡Mentiras! ¡Eres una alimaña mentirosa! ¡Oh, como voy a disfrutar el despellejar la piel de tu sucio cuerpo!

Blaise luchó por no entornar sus ojos. No sabiendo si se sentía tranquilizado de saber que la mujer no le reconocía. O en todo caso, consideraba a todo mundo como un Sangre Sucia. Eso solo consolidaba lo que sabía, _Imbéciles puristas. _

— ¡Amycus, Electo, muévanse!

Ante el repentino llamado, Blaise se tensó, dejando de escuchar los jadeos de la mujer.

— ¡Amycus necesita mi ayuda! —gritó la mujer de pronto.

— ¡DEJALO Y MUEVETE! —Gruñó la voz, fácilmente Blaise pudo detectar su sed de sangre y la bestia en su interior supo reconocer un contrincante—. ¡Lo encontramos, Dumbledore está en la Torre!

Hubo un largo momento en donde creyó que la mujer había desaparecido, y después escuchó como bramó furiosamente:

— ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!

Blaise se preparó, sin embargo, escuchó como los pasos apresurados de la mujer se alejaban en vez de acercarse. Y cuando dejó de escucharle, Blaise se puso de pie.

Se tomó unos instantes y cuando estuvo seguro que la presencia de la mujer había desaparecido, se apresuró a seguirle. Escuchó nuevamente a la Profesora McGonagall, gritando algo sobre una barrera.

Dando vuelta en una esquina, pudo reconocer la entrada de Torre de Astronomía al final del pasillo, se detuvo lo suficiente cerca para estudiar a lo que se enfrentaba el resto de la facultad; un hombre rubio y corpulento lanzaba hechizos desde la entrada de la Torre, escondiendo su cuerpo tras el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Zabini!

Blaise se giró de inmediato, la varita levantada y sus labios abriéndose en un hechizo, que detuvo a tiempo cuando identifico a la chica Weasley. Su expresión era esperanzada, mirando sobre su hombro, y cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba él, la chica pareció decepcionarse.

Entrecerrando sus ojos, Blaise comprendió a quién buscaba. La ansiedad que se había obligado a ignorar ahora le apremiaba a encontrar a Harry con más urgencia.

— ¿A quién tienes ahí, Ginny? ¡Los alumnos no deberían estar fuera de sus camas!

— Uhmm... Es el novio de Harry —respondió ella, para la sorpresa de todos—. Tonks, este es Blaise Zabini.

Blaise consideró la expresión de Weasley, más endurecida que orgullosa. La otra mujer, quién le había observado de pies cabeza con la boca abierta parecía dudar de sus palabras. Su aura de abatimiento y la edad que aparentaba le parecían desconcertantes y mucho más cuando, varios metros más adelante, aún cuando respondía a los ataques del Mortífago abarrancado, reconoció a Remus Lupin vigilándoles intensamente. Su pose era reconocible, podía identificar el instinto de protección dirigido fuertemente hacia la mujer.

Eso, y el cuerpo de la mujer se inclinaba nerviosamente en dirección de Lupin.

No tuvo tiempo de contestar, ya que el Mortífago había aumentando su repertorio de hechizos, más mortales en cada intento y se volteó un momento respondiendo un llamado detrás de él. Giró su rostro en dirección de ellos por un santiamén, y Blaise comprendió su objetivo cuando sus ojos se posaron en la espalda de la mujer. El Mortífago alzó su varita, lanzado varios maleficios que chocaron contra los escudos que lanzaron sobre ellos tanto Blaise como Lupin, y rebotaron en las paredes cercanas.

Sin previo aviso empujó a ambas mujeres fuertemente tras la esquina de donde vino. Agachado, apuntó su varita y sin titubeo alguno siseó:

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Ante las exhalaciones de horror al lado suyo, el haz de luz verde estalló de su varita, cruzando rápidamente el aire e impactando sonoramente contra el Mortífago, levantándolo en el aire hasta dejarlo caer varios metros atrás.

Hubo una pausa en el intercambio de hechizos, sofocado en un silencio sepulcral, el cual fue rotó cuando varias figuras se precipitaban por las escaleras de la Torre.

Identificó con facilidad a Draco, su cabello rubio brillando bajo la luz de las antorchas, su rostro pálido y demacrado, un nuevo horror impregnado en su postura que nunca había visto Blaise. Estaba siendo jalado por Snape; quién furioso, se abría paso por los hechizos que comenzaron intercambiar Mortífagos que habían salido frente a ellos y los profesores del colegio.

Alecto, quien lucía enajenada sin su hermano gemelo era acorralada por la Profesora McGonagall y Lupin quién ahora poseía una nueva brutalidad peleaba contra un corpulento hombre que estaba cubierto por sangre.

Y entonces lo escuchó, girando su cabeza bruscamente, sus ojos marrones detectaron como un cuerpo se desplomaba en la base de la Torre y sintió su corazón en la garganta al reconocer la figura de su Harry aparecer en el umbral, varita en mano.

Solo fueron segundos en que se quedó estático y fueron en los que su pareja no se detuvo, le vio levantarse rápidamente y correr en dirección de Snape. Blaise, que había esperado encontrarle desde un principio, pudo ver de reojo como el hombre cubierto de sangre dejaba a Lupin y se abalanzaba contra Harry, grandes colmillos inhumanos cerrándose sobre su garganta.

La vista de Blaise se nubló de rojo.

— _¡CRUCIO! _—siseó, al mismo tiempo que Harry gritaba un Petrificus Totalus. El Mortífago aulló de dolor antes de caer congelado a un lado.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera correr a su lado un hechizo le detuvo, reventando la pared a su lado, proyectando escombros por todos lados.

Sintió su cabeza explotar en dolor, y por un momento todo se volvió oscuro. Interpretó que habían pasado una eternidad cuando recobró el sentido, su respiración era esporádica y sus ojos no podían enfocar del todo. Reconoció el suelo frío del pasillo y escombros que se enterraban bajo su mejilla.

Logró aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para hacer un recuento de sus heridas. Sus oídos zumbaban, sentía el lado izquierdo de su cabeza empapado. Sabía que estaba sangrando y, de pronto recordando, se forzó hacer funcionar sus brazos. Desconectó el dolor que recorría su cabeza y se concentró en los gritos alrededor suyo. La batalla aún continuaba lo que le decía que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que perdió la noción.

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad, tambaleándose por unos momentos. Levantó su vista de la mancha de sangre donde había estado e impacientemente ignorando el dolor, buscó frenéticamente a su pareja.

Solo alcanzó a escuchar a la chica Weasley gritar el nombre de Harry, y empezó a correr en esa dirección. Podía escuchar la voz de Alecto lanzando hechizos, y con la bestia en su interior gruñendo con la sola idea de que eran dirigidos hacia Harry, aumentó la velocidad.

Saltó ágilmente sobre una armadura desplomada, y contrariamente casi se desploma cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, sacudió su cabeza (el dolor casi blanqueado su vista), forzándose a correr de nuevo y cambió de dirección cuando vio como dos impresionados Hufflepuff apuntaban a las escaleras de mármol frente a ellos. Saltó los últimos escalones y siguió su persecución, pasando por baldosas ensangrentadas, por primera vez en su vida implorando a cualquier deidad existente que la sangre no fuera de Harry. Ignoró a los estudiantes que habían gritado al verle, y sabía que su expresión era escalofriante, lo suficiente como hacer explotar en llanto a una de las chicas que estaba acorralada en la pared.

Saltó por las puertas del recibidor y permitió que su magia le envolviera en la oscuridad a las afueras del colegio. Su cabeza punzaba en oleadas de dolor al ritmo de su corazón y tenía que apretar los dientes para que el mundo no diera vueltas. Era muy probable que tuviera una contusión, pero no tenía tiempo de remediarlo; Harry le necesitaba.

Iba a continuar corriendo cuando escuchó la voz de Harry lanzar un Impedimenta. Tomó un respiro de aire congelado, y giró en dirección del hechizo. El grito en sorpresa de Alecto fue satisfactorio, pero supo que no había sido derrotada porque la mujer maldecía por lo bajo y podía escuchar como luchaba por levantarse.

Sintiendo como ese respiro le congelaba el pecho, Blaise maldijo ferozmente en su interior al ver como Harry se levantaba, varios metros delante, expresión determinada y dura, sangre escurriéndose de su nariz, pasando por los dulces labios y manchando su ropa.

Su pecho enardeciéndose en odio, Blaise comprendía que no era grave, pero _alguien_había lastimado a su Harry. Sabía que más adelante estaba la cabaña del medio gigante, quién protegería a Harry con su vida si era necesario. Y con esto, Blaise le dio la espalda, escuchando como Harry se alejaba.

Alecto había estado a sus espaldas, y sabía que ella era la responsable de haber derramado la sangre del amor de su vida. Blaise se iba deshacerse de ella.

La mujer pareció escuchar sus pasos, porque se tiró a un lado de la colina por la cual se había precipitado cuando Harry le mandó el hechizo. Blaise no perdió tiempo en lanzar un Reducto que levantó la tierra frente a ella, obligándola a salir.

— _¡CRUCIO! _—gritó Alecto, sus ojos agrandándose al reconocerle—. ¡Mi hermano! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano, pequeña alimaña?

Blaise levanto su varita, creando un arco de luz que bloqueó el hechizo.

— _Muerto _—siseó Blaise, voz ronca en complacencia.

— ¡MIENTES! _¡AVA...! _

— _¡Crucio! _—gruñó Blaise, tumbándola de espaldas, observó impasiblemente como ella se retorcía en el suelo.

Algo se removía en su interior a cada segundo que derramaba su concentración en el maleficio. Y entonces, una fuerte explosión a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse.

Las sombras se alargaron ante la fuente de luz que le siguió la explosión, y Blaise se esforzó por comprender lo que pasaba; sin embargo no se atrevió a apartar la vista de la Mortífago. La mujer se movió temblorosamente en dirección a su varita que había soltado por el dolor.

Reaccionado rápidamente, Blaise detuvo el avance de su mano con un pie, y cuando ella levanto sus ojos llenos de odio, se permitió una breve, torcida, sonrisa y al instante siguiente le quebró la muñeca.

Alecto gritó, y sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente cuando se percató de la sonrisa siniestra que lentamente estiraba los labios de Blaise. Reconociendo la sed de sangre que usualmente veía en sus compañeros, Alecto empezó a rogar piedad.

Blaise inmovible ante las lágrimas y sordo ante los llantos de terror, pensó _Esta es la mujer que hizo sangrar a Harry_, golpeó a un lado la mano temblorosa que había estirado la mujer, disgustado, y apenas en un gélido susurro:

— _Avada Kedavra. _

Ni siquiera la vio caer ante el maleficio; y con Harry siempre en sus pensamientos, se apresuró a encontrarlo.

**(0oOo0)**

Un dolor ardiente le recorría todo su cuerpo, ante la magnitud se doblaba sobre la hierba. A lo lejos pudo escuchar como alguien gritaba. Creía que iba a morir, y en esos momentos solo quería a Blaise a su lado.

— ¡No! —gritó Snape—. ¡Tenemos órdenes! ¡El chico le pertenece al Lord!

Harry hubiera reído, encontrando irónico que hace unos minutos Snape se preparaba para darle el golpe final. Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar aún, Harry se recordó que debería de aprender a no hacer enojar a un Mortífago y sobre todo si ese era Snape. Y como pisoteando su orgullo, no podía creer que había estado siguiendo los consejos de in joven Snape por medio del libro que había estado defendiendo.

Y ahora estaba a punto de escapar.

_Dumbledore hubiera hecho un mejor trabajo en atraparle_, pensó, sintiendo un ardor en el vientre. No quería terminar llorando frente a Snape; el bastardo asesino, y deseaba con todo su ser encontrar al cobarde de Malfoy para retorcer su pálido cuello.

El odio comenzaba a carcomer sus sentidos, y antes de que pudiera levantar su varita para lanzar un Sectusempra a Snape, algo extraño pasó. El hombre al cual estaba seguro había derribado bajo la Torre, el hombre del rostro brutal, el que al parecer le había lanzado un hechizo hace un segundo, le volteó con un pie sobre su estomago, y antes de que Snape dijera otra cosa, alzó su varita.

Con un repentino pánico, Harry apenas escuchó sus palabras antes de que el hechizo le golpeara en el pecho y perdiera la voluntad en su cuerpo.

— Potter, alguien quiere conocerte. Sé un buen chico y no hagas nada, ¿bien?

Sus pensamientos parecían dispersos, no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando, veía flotar en su mente los ojos hambrientos del Mortífago y antes de que su mundo desapareciera en un remolino negro, escuchó la desgarradora voz de Blaise llamándole.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Notas finales:

El género acción siempre me ha eludido, y para no hacer esto repetitivo, traté de hacerlo desde un punto de vista que no fuera el del libro.

No es que odie el matrimonio, o algo por el estilo. Solo me imagino la forma de pensar de un Sangre Pura y sus tradiciones, y es fácil ver que el comportamiento de los Muggles no le llega a sus alturas. Recuerden, Blaise sigue siendo un Sangre Pura. Asi que, imprecisamente les he presentado mi versión de un Enlace.

¡Bueno! Muchísimas gracias por leer y no saben cuánto me emociona ver sus comentarios, así que con el riesgo de sonar insaciable, les digo que si es al menos un "Me gusta, síguele" no importa, ustedes díganme, me inspiran. _Enserio_.

Hasta la próxima,

**AR.**

**PS: ¿Qué les parece la imagen? En tamaño completo está en mi livejournal o en mi cuenta de facebook, links en mi perfil. Las imagenes de Harry y Blaise no son mías, sus dueñas son de japon y no pude comunicarme con ellas. Las encontré en internet y las monte segun mi vision de ellos. Pero el fondo y los detalles si son mios.  
**


	12. Capítulo 12 Guíame

**Capítulo 12: Guíame. **

Había fuertes gritos y los aullidos de un animal, había humo y grandes sombras bailando ante grandes llamas. Había tanto ruido, y Blaise no podía apartar la vista del punto donde había visto desaparecer a Harry. Su pecho se movía en pesados jadeos, con el eco que había dejado el nombre de Harry en sus oídos. Era la única vez que había hecho tal pérdida de control por alguien.

Él no gritaba por nadie, no sentía esa desesperación paralizante por nadie. No se quedaba parado mirando a la nada.

_Se llevaron a Harry. _

Eso era lo único que repercutía continuamente en su turbada mente. Instintivamente detectando movimiento movió su varita, apuntando a Snape y entonces se detuvo, porque el mago, un bastardo con prejuicio y un reconocible asesino, no lucía triunfante en esos momentos.

Estaba estático; sus ojos oscuros abiertos en sorpresa y miedo. Y como notando apenas su presencia, el hombre se giró en dirección de Blaise.

— El Lord no ordeno esto.

Desapareció antes de que Blaise pudiera reaccionar. No comprendió sus palabras; el rostro del Mortífago que había tomado a Harry se mantenía impregnado en su mente, mientras que sus recuerdos luchaban por ponerle un nombre.

Gruñó furiosamente, pasando una mano por el lado de su rostro que estaba lastimado. Apretó los dientes para ignorar el dolor y se giró rápidamente en dirección al castillo.

— ¡Hey, tú! ¿Eres el Blaise de Harry?

Blaise no se detuvo, forzando al que reconocía como el medio gigante, Hagrid, a seguirle, apenas contuvo sus instintos de levantar su varita para lanzar una maldición. Estaba cubierto en cenizas y humedad. El animal a su lado chillaba quedamente. Blaise no sabía si considerarle un perro o no.

— Profesor —dijo Blaise, átono. Su rostro congelado en una inmovible tranquilidad, pero si veía bien sus ojos, estos mostrarían lo contrario.

— ¡Por Merlín! Esos malditos casi queman a Fang... ¿Dónde está Harry? Creí haberle escuchado pasar.

— Se lo han llevado —siseó, furioso consigo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Se lo han...! Es una broma, ¿verdad? —cuestionó el medio gigante, mirándole con sospecha.

Blaise no se quedó a explicarle, se apresuró a cruzar las puertas del recibidor, pasando al lado de alumnos en ropas de dormir, confundidos y vigilando sus alrededores, como si fueran a encontrar Mortífagos.

Se obligó a recordar los últimos minutos en lo que había visto aparecer a Harry, dirigiéndose a la base de la Torre de Astronomía, siguiendo la aglomeración de gente que rodeaban con rostros lánguidos la figura de alguien en el pasto.

Empujando al lado a algunos alumnos, Blaise razonaba que el motivo por el cual Harry no había acudido a su reunión tenía que estar ahí. Todo había empezado por eso; lo sabía. Había apartado la vista cuando Harry se despidió esa mañana, creyendo ingenuamente que iba a ser un día como cualquier otro, que le vería esa tarde como acordaron.

Pero Mortífagos atacaron el colegio, habían aparecido con un propósito, y si las palabras que escuchó de la Bestia que había atacado a Harry son ciertas, su objetivo había sido Dumbledore; que lo encontraron en la Torre. Donde Harry había aparecido, derribando Mortífagos y persiguiendo a Snape. Snape, porque Blaise reconocía la furia en Harry, tan única y singularmente dirigida al Mago que le había hecho la vida imposible desde que había llegado a Hogwarts. El hombre que Dumbledore se empecinaba a proteger.

_Dumbledore_, gruñó ferozmente en su interior. El viejo mago siempre era el centro de los problemas en su pareja.

Cuando varios alumnos se voltearon a verle, Blaise cubierto en polvo y sangre, ojos oscuros brillando peligrosamente y varita levantada, el circulo se abrió como si les hubiera lanzado una maldición. Y en la mente de muchos, se recordaba, debían de pensar que siendo un Slytherin y un Sangre Pura entonces tenía relación con los Mortífagos.

— ¿Qué es lo que miran? —irrumpió la voz de Hagrid, logrando que varios se voltearan a otro lado, rostros conmocionados. Lucía enojado a su favor y Blaise entendió que era muy probable que Harry tuviera mucho que ver. Con pasos seguros se inclinó sobre la figura mientras el medio gigante seguía hablando—: Blaise... Blaise, ¿no se han llevado a Harry? No creo- ¿Quién es ese?

Blaise no se dignó a reiterarle sus palabras, con una imperturbabilidad cerniéndose en su interior, estudió a Albus Dumbledore; con su cuerpo descansando sobre la hierba, su expresión tranquila y tal vez otro hubiera pensado que lucía dormido, sino fuera por el ángulo inusual en que estaban sus piernas y brazos. Levantó su calculadora mirada hacía lo alto de la Torre, notando el alfeizar donde solían tomar notas sobre las estrellas en clase.

Bajando su vista, barrió con sus agudos ojos cada detalle. Los ojos del viejo mago estaban cerrados apaciblemente; no había marcas visibles relacionadas a algún hechizo en su cuerpo. Solo su mano derecha estaba arrugada y negra, algo que no era nuevo. Harry le había dicho que fue por un Horcrux.

Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, una ola desesperación le recorrió de pies a cabeza y se sintió estremecido ante la fuerza de ello. Solo fue un segundo, y al momento siguiente erigió de regreso la armadura de frialdad e indiferencia. Con la explicación de Harry aún en su mente, Blaise recorrió el resto del cuerpo inerte, había sangre, obviamente la caída fue fuerte, pero sin los signos de un hechizo punzante (más sucio, personal) lo que podía significar que la caída lo mató, lo que era poco probable, asumiendo que la misión de los Mortífagos dependía enteramente del tiempo y para la efectividad de su éxito el modo debía de ser por el Avada Kedavra.

La multitud a sus espaldas murmuraba temerosamente y expectantes. Blaise pensó en decirles que su "querido" Director estaba muerto, solo para poder ver vengativamente la angustia y desesperación en sus patéticos rostros, algo que se rehusaba experimentar Blaise.

Pero algo le llamó la atención; brillando bajo la tenue luz de la luna y el verde de la Marca Tenebrosa apenas disipándose, encontró un medallón. Era lo suficientemente grande para ser una guardapelo, antiguo y a simple vista costoso. Estaba medio abierto. Con la punta de su varita, tocó el medallón y murmuró un hechizo revelador.

El medallón brilló por unos segundos. Lo que le informó que cualquier hechizo o encantamiento en el que había estado estaba disipándose. Relajándose imperceptiblemente, Blaise lo levantó. Notando que parte de la cadena salía del bolsillo del Director, sin darle importancia al viejo mago y los aullidos de dolor de Hagrid al percatarse de su muerte, tomó en los detalles del medallón. Entonces las pláticas de Harry llenaron sus pensamientos; las reuniones que insistía Dumbledore, los recuerdos del Lord Oscuro y las teorías del viejo mago. Los Horocruxes que Harry se había dispuesto a encontrar junto al viejo.

La copa de Hufflepuff, el medallón de Slytherin, la mascota de Voldemort, y el aún desconocido objeto que puede ser de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.

_El medallón de Slytherin. _

Girándolo con sus largos dedos, Blaise sintió una pesadez llenar su pecho. Sabía cuál era el medallón de Slytherin. Elladora, en unos de sus momentos apacibles, le explicó el por qué de su larga lista de esposos. Los hombres que escogía, los amaba... pero amaba más el dinero, el poder y los obsequios. Dinero que usaba para llenarse de joyas y riquezas invaluables. De entre todas sus preciadas reliquias, Elladora siempre lamentó no encontrar las únicas que estaban relacionadas con los grandes Fundadores de Hogwarts.

Así que la joya que más anhelaba, segunda ante la tiara de Ravenclaw, era el mellón de Slytherin. Identificada fácilmente por la serpenteante "S", hecha de brillantes piedras verdes incrustadas, cubierta en ámbar.

Este medallón no era de Slytherin. Notando la esquina de un pedazo de pergamino que sobresalía del medio abierto medallón, tiró de él para sacar una pequeña nota.

Podría compartir la satisfacción con el sujeto que cambió los medallones, y también podría admirar su valor. Esta sería su reacción, pero no cuando la búsqueda la realizó Dumbledore, arrastrando a Harry con él. Quería pensar que Harry no estaba enterado de esto, y también quería que el viejo Director hubiera sabido de esto antes de morir.

Sin embargo, no se daba el lujo de llegar a una conclusión. Sus ojos se posaron largamente en las iniciales R. A. B., lo que no significaba nada para Blaise. Se preguntaba si Harry le había ocultado esto. Al instante siguiente desechó el pensamiento. Había hecho una promesa y si Blaise no lo sabía, entonces los amigos de su pareja tenían que saber algo.

Se levantó lentamente, colocando en su bolsillo el medallón y la nota, e ignorando los aullidos de Hagrid (el animal a sus pies haciendo resonancia), se encaminó entre la multitud hasta que se topó con la chica Weasley, sus ojos estaban húmedos y le miraban con reproche.

— Ron y Hermione están buscando a Harry —dijo ella, pasando sus delicados dedos por debajo de sus ojos azules, al parecer no queriendo llorar enfrente de él. Blaise le miraba impasiblemente, sintiendo una punzada en su pecho a la mención de su pareja—: Están en la enfermería... ¿D-Dónde está Harry?

Blaise no le dijo nada, y no espero a la chica para dirigirse a la enfermería. Empujando las puertas, lo primero que notó fue a Longbottom en una camilla, y Nott sentado a su lado. Nott estaba en pantalones, sin camisa, ya que una gran venda recorría su torso y otra venda más estaba enrollada sobre su cabeza y su ojo derecho. Él le asintió con la cabeza, y Blaise no le respondió de vuelta.

Estaba ocupado observando a los presentes, cada una de las personas en esa habitación, conmocionadas y de pronto esperanzadas, solo le hacían recordar una y otra vez a Harry. Pensaba lo que Harry podría estas pasando en esos momentos; en lo que Voldemort le estaba haciendo.

Con una voluntad que no creyó haber obtenido, tomó ese sufrimiento y se exigió a meditar las diferentes formas en que iba a matar al bastardo que le arrebató a Harry. Pero primero tenía que saber _dónde demonios _lo habían llevado. Y aquellos que tenían más información eran la gente en esa habitación.

Reconoció a Lupin, a su lado los amigos de Harry. Cuando estos se dieron cuenta de su presencia, la chica se lanzó de su asiento y casi choca contra su pecho.

— ¡Blaise! ¡Harry! ¿Dónde está Harry?

— Debería de haber vuelto ya; pensamos que estaría contigo —añadió Weasley, algo incomodo—, ustedes nunca se separan, enserio, es como si-

— Bueno, para esos son novios, ¿no? —masculló la chica Weasley, mirando con molestia a su hermano, pero no tan secretamente de reojo a Blaise.

— ¿Son novios? —inquirió Lupin, contemplativo.

— Tampoco me lo creí —le dijo la mujer que reconoció como Tonks (estaba sonriendo, Blaise la odio en esos momentos), y se giró a verle—, ¿estás seguro que no estaba contigo?

— ¿¡Acaso me vez con él! ¡Se lo han llevado! —estalló él.

Con una creciente frustración, Blaise giró a un lado, encontrando una silla la pateó tan fuerte que ésta chocó contra la pared y se hizo pedazos. La mano que sujetaba su varita tembló, la mención de su pareja llenaba su vista: el bastardo Mortífago con Harry en sus brazos, inmóvil, la sangre en sus labios, jugando cruelmente con sus emociones.

Granger dio un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos castaños abriéndose grandemente y cubriendo horrorizada su boca. Weasley, a su lado, levantó sus manos, nervioso.

— ¡Hey, tranquilo! —sosegó, y apenas procesando lo dicho, su cara se blanqueó—: ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con que se lo han llevado? ¿Quién?

Lupin, escuchando esto, se tensó y sus ojos dorados brillaron peligrosamente, lo que le hizo recordar a Blaise que era un licántropo. Lo que poco le servía en ese momento, y sin mirar a nadie (no queriendo perder el control _de nuevo_), apretó los dientes.

— Dime lo que te ha dicho Harry —demandó a Granger.

— D-Dijo que Dumbledore y él no estarían en el colegio —explicó, retorciendo sus manos nerviosamente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas—. Decía que no tenía tiempo y q-que... ¡Oh, Dios! Él nos dijo que Malfoy estaba planeando algo, y ¡Snape! Dumbledore...

— Está muerto. Snape lo mató —siseó Blaise, comprendiendo la desesperación de Harry ahora. Conocía a Malfoy, era un cobarde y recordaba las sospechas de su pareja cuando mencionaba Snape. Sus palabras cubrieron la enfermería en un silencio cargado, sin darles oportunidad de entender esto, tomó el brazo de la chica, halándola hasta que casi sus narices tocaban y con una voz que prometía dolor dijo—: _Dime que le hizo hacer a Harry. _

Weasley casi se le lanza encima, pero Lupin le detuvo y colocando una mano ansiosa sobre la de Blaise, por encima del tembloroso brazo de la chica, logró hacer que la soltara. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, a menos que fuera Harry, y si su brutal mirada oscura decía algo, Lupin pareció entenderlo, pues le soltó de inmediato.

— Hermione —apremió Lupin suavemente. Su rostro devastado ante las noticias, sin embargo el pensamiento de Harry le agravaba más.

— ¿Ha muerto? Eso... ¿Cómo ha muerto? —preguntó Tonks, perdiendo la poca luz que aún quedaba en sus ojos.

— Snape —gruñó Weasley, sin dudar de las palabras del Slytherin—. Tenía que ser el grasiento.

— _Granger _—siseó Blaise, logrando acallar a todos.

— Y-Ya sabes qué buscaban —comenzó a explicar de nuevo ella, tomando la intensa mirada de Blaise como una afirmación y sabiendo que el resto de los presentes se perdería ante sus palabras—, bien, s-solo nos queda asumir que fueron en busca de _uno_—pausó, limpiando las lagrimas que empapaban sus mejillas, con tanta culpa que dejaba a Blaise lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no sacar forzosamente la información de ella—. No podíamos ir con él; Dumbledore solo le permitía ir a él —musitó, como queriendo justificarse—. H-Harry dijo que teníamos que protegernos, porque Malfoy había logrado terminar su m-misión... ¡Incluso nos dejó la suerte líquida!

— Sin ella hubieran muerto muchos —musito la chica Weasley. Y ante la palabra "muerto", le había mirado con desconfianza.

Blaise le regresó la mirada, inalterable. No iba a justificar sus acciones.

— Harry pensaba que estaba haciendo algo en la Sala de los Menesteres —agregó quedamente Weasley, ya que Granger se había ahogado en un sollozo—, ¡Y yo me quejaba del Quidditch cada vez mencionaba el tema! Pero hoy... Hoy dijo que Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas estaban celebrando.

Ante esto último, Blaise le miró penetrantemente. Recordando que Draco había desaparecido con Snape, acompañado solo de Mortífagos.

— Sus nombres —demandó, gruñendo en expectativa.

— Crabbe y Goyle —murmuró una voz débil.

Blaise volteó su vista en dirección de Nott, quién se cernía sobre Longbottom con un aire protector y aliviado.

— Crabbe y Goyle —repitió, un ligero siseo en su voz. Inclinó su cabeza y clavó su vista en Longbottom.

Ante la innombrable pregunta, Longbottom se sentó con la ayuda de Nott.

— A v-veces, tarde en la noche, Harry s-sacaba su mapa y yo le escuchaba murmurar sus n-nombres.

Blaise cerró sus ojos, endureciendo su voz y abriéndolos de nuevo, habló a Nott:

— Dime dónde están.

— La Sala Común —murmuró Nott, cansado y visiblemente desaprobador—: Celebrando; la discreción parece evitarles como su notable falta de inteligencia.

Sin decir nada, Blaise se acercó hacia la salida. Weasley y Granger, acompañados de Lupin, le siguieron. Estaba seguro que Lupin le estaba juzgando, y Blaise le hubiera dejado en claro qué poco le importaba, pero para Harry el licántropo era alguien significativo.

Lupin seguía dándole miradas espectadoras. Blaise no tenía tiempo de detener a ninguno, y con un renovado rencor, pensaba en los maleficios que usaría sobre Crabbe y Goyle.

— No creo que te dejen torturar la información de ellos —le dijo Nott en voz baja, surgiendo a su lado.

— No me van a detener —prometió Blaise, deslizando una mirada sobre su costado vendado. Aún sin camisa, pero con la túnica de Slytherin cubriéndole parcialmente. Le hacía recordar su herida, sin embargo, a este punto, el dolor solo era una punzada leve.

— Yaxley encontró inadecuada mi sorpresiva alianza con Neville —le explicó Nott, detectando su mirada y discretamente echando una vista al lado de su rostro. Práctico, no mencionó la herida—. Y me hizo esto cuando le dije que era mi Elegido —señaló a su ojo derecho, sus labios formando una línea firme—. Cien por ciento de visibilidad perdida, según el _delicado_diagnostico de Madame Pomfrey. Es permanente. Aunque yo me reservo la esperanza de recuperación hasta ver a un experto. Me rehúso a lucir como un bruto desfigurado. Lo cual no me molestaría si pasa ya que Nev' dijo que luciría mas apuesto con un parche.

Blaise, entre la tormenta de sentimientos encontrados, reconoció la envidia al comprender la relación de Nott y Longbottom. Al menos ambos estaban juntos. Tomaría la perdida de ambos ojos si eso significaba tener a Harry en sus brazos.

Y entonces, repasando las palabras de Nott, se detuvo de golpe, agarrándolo del hombro para arrinconarlo contra la pared fuertemente.

— Yaxley —siseó bajamente, ignorando los ansiosos Gryffindor que se habían moldeado a su alrededor y, detectando su peligroso humor, Lupin no le contuvo esta vez—. El Mortífago que derribó Harry en la Torre.

Nott sacudió su cabeza, rodeando con un brazo su costado.

— No sé acerca de si Harry lo derribó o no —gimió, sus ojos violeta oscurecidos en dolor, y sumiso, sabiendo que no debía defenderse—, pero sé que era Yaxley. Lo que es algo gracioso porque es tan desagradable a la vista, pero siempre era insistente a participar en las fiestas que se hacían cuando Lord Zabini vivía. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yaxley, el imbécil, se obsesionó con tu madre. ¿Nada? ¿Ni un recuerdo? Bueno, no me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, para ese entonces Cara' te había sacado de la mansión...

Nott se detuvo, pasmado de ver como Blaise palidecía gradualmente ante sus palabras. Es uno de los momentos en que se sentiría agraciado de ver como la impasible expresión se rompía. Eso fue antes de que Harry Potter se introdujera radialmente en la vida del Blaise Zabini.

Repasando sus propias palabras en su mente, Nott hizo una mueca al encontrar el motivo.

— No deberíamos estar perdiendo tiempo —irrumpió la voz de Weasley. Logrando fragmentar el rígido silencio.

— Cállate, Ron, esto puede ser importante —le dijo Granger. Sus inteligentes ojos observando las poco características reacciones en el Slytherin y sus palabras. Que eran más de las que le había escuchado hablar en un solo día.

— ¿Zabini? —inquirió Lupin suavemente—. ¿Es Yaxley el que-?

— _Voy a matarla. _

Ante la amenaza, los Gryffindor miraron atónitos cómo se alejaba a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa? —demandó Weasley.

— No creo que deba decirte —masculló Nott, sin convicción.

**(0oOo0)**

— _¡CRUCIO! _

— ¡Detente! ¡Profesor, deténgalo! ¡Eso es inhumano!

Los alumnos de Slytherin estaban inusualmente callados, reservadamente observando a su compañero Zabini torturar a uno de los suyos, Goyle. Quien se convulsionaba en el frio suelo de las mazmorras. Crabbe inmovilizado por los hechizos de Blaise, observaba sin poder evitarlo como su compañero era torturado sin pausa.

Era irónico para muchos en ese momento ver a dos Gryffindor, los _amigos _del Chico-Que-Vivió, tratar de defender a un Slytherin. Lupin había intervenido al principio, pero un Reducto había explotado peligrosamente cerca de sus pies. Sin contar la posibilidad de ser destrozado, sintió su sangre congelarse ante la oscura mirada del Slytherin. Weasley siguió su ejemplo después de esto, silenciosamente protegiendo a Granger.

Lupin había enfrentado muchos Mortífagos y magos oscuros a lo largo de su vida, y ni el trauma de Fenrir Greyback le había paralizado de miedo.

— ¡Zabini...! —suplicó Lupin, voz alta, frunciendo el entrecejo ante los gimoteos de miedo de Crabbe y los gritos de Goyle—. Blaise, solo... lo necesitamos vivo, ¿bien? ¡Eres demasiado joven para terminar en Azkaban! ¡Piensa en tu futuro! ¡Piensa...! _¡Harry! _¡Piensa en Harry!

El Slytherin se detuvo, ignorando como el rostro de Goyle se relajaba hasta el punto de babear y sus ojos rodaban detrás de su cabeza.

El rostro de Blaise estaba endurecido pero sus ojos brillaban siniestramente.

— _Esto es por él_—siseó, voz arrastrando oscuramente las palabras—. No te atrevas a cuestionarlo.

— No querría que hiciera esto por él —le indicó Lupin, cauteloso. A lo fue respondido por silencio.

— Creo que debe irse, Señor Lupin —aconsejó Nott, interpretando el silencio de Blaise por lo que era: una advertencia, y no por lo que Lupin tal vez consideraba como un intento para pensar en lo que le dijo. Y viendo la duda en el hombre, prometió—: No los matará; no le sirven muertos. Véalo como defensa propia, ¿bien? Goyle sacó su varita primero, y Crabbe solo le siguió, ¿correcto chicos? —Dijo, mirando sus alrededores, recibiendo inmediatas afirmaciones, miedo o respeto hacia Blaise—. ¿Lo ve? Puede que seamos unos fríos indiferentes, pero con los nuestros somos leales —pausó, mirando a Goyle—: Aunque sean a niveles idiotices. Otra cosa, Blaise no está usando maldiciones imperdonables... Ese primero fue reflejo, un desliz.

Lo cual era cierto, Blaise ya no usaba imperdonables. Lo que sea que estaba usando, era efectivo, pero ninguno de los presentes podía decir qué era. Nott notaba incluso que la sabelotodo de Granger no podía identificar lo que hacía. No podían escuchar los hechizos porque Blaise no pronunciaba alguno. Solo podían ver la varita de Blaise apuntando a Goyle, y éste balbuceaba, entre convulsiones, palabras ininteligibles.

Lupin, evitando la implorante mirada de la Granger, suspiró pesadamente. Nott entendía que iba en contra de su ética ver a un alumno lastimar a otro, pero había algo en su cansada expresión. Algo como resignación, que se había puesto sobre él desde que Blaise declaró que Dumbledore había muerto.

— Bien. Creo que puedo conferir esto —asintió Lupin, austero—: Tengan en cuenta que lo que hacen va en contra de la ley. Sin embargo, si esto posibilita la recuperación de Harry... Solo sean cuidadosos. Por el momento me comunicaré con el Ministerio.

Y con estas últimas palabras dejó la Sala Común.

— ¡A Harry no le va a gustar esto! —vociferó Granger, horrorizada.

— A Harry no le gustaban los Slytherin —agregó Weasley, sardónico. Pero también evitaba ver en dirección de lo que sabía iba contra las creencias de sus padres. Pasó saliva para marcar—: No puedes saber lo que le gusta ahora. Además... Además un Mortífago haría algo peor, Hermione.

— ¿Entonces tenemos que rebajarnos a su nivel ahora? —Exigió ella, incrédula—. ¿Iremos lanzado maldiciones imperdonables como si fueran dulces?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No tuerces mis palabras.

La chica le lanzó una mirada furiosa y se giró en dirección de Nott.

— ¡Tú eres su compañero! ¡Haz algo!

— Es un Mortífago —apuntó Nott, con desdén. Los quejidos de Goyle se iban convirtiendo en jadeos cortos—. Difícilmente un compañero, ¿qué Sangre Pura prestigioso se une a un grupo terrorista? Hay mejores formas de hacer prevalecer la línea.

— ¡Acaso nadie va a hacer algo! —gritó ella, mirando suplicante a los Slytherin que se habían quedado para observar.

La mayoría eran de séptimo curso, y a ante su petición, ellos se removieron incómodos en sus lugares. Decidieron mandar a los más jóvenes a sus habitaciones en el momento que Blaise había entrado a la Sala. Crabbe y Goyle habían estado en medio del recuento de lo que había pasado. Visiblemente regodeándose ante los más jóvenes e ignorando los siseos de Parkinson para que guardaran silencio. Más preocupada por Malfoy que por ellos. El resto solo veían los sucesos sin deseos de intervenir. Que la mayoría de los Mortífagos hayan sido Slytherin no significaba que la Casa en sí lo fuera. Y los que soñaban con serlo, bueno, Zabini era un peligroso contrincante.

— ¿Por qué no haces algo tú? —espetó Parkinson, evitando mirar a Blaise, quien se había cernido sobre Crabbe blandiendo su varita amenazadoramente, Goyle estaba desmayado, su cuerpo temblando involuntariamente. Y notando la recelosa mirada que lanzó Granger a Blaise, rió desdeñosa—: ¡Eso! Por la misma razón; eres tan hipócrita en tus prácticas piadosas. ¿De qué les sirve ser tan honorables sino pueden salvar a su amigo?

— No van a poder ganar esta guerra con esos pensamientos —contribuyó Nott, apoyándose del brazo de uno de los sillones, buscando aligerar tensión en su costado—. Blaise está logrando hacer en minutos lo que ustedes harían en horas, posiblemente días, si sus morales atajan cualquier avance. Sin contar el papeleo legal y procesos que tienen que pasar para usar un suero de la verdad, el cual, vamos, por ley no pueden usar en un alumno.

— ¿Sabes qué? Hermione, los Mortífagos hacen cosas peores —murmuró Weasley, cruzándose de brazos cuando la chica le miró con disgusto. Esto sorprendió a ambos Slytherin—: No me mires así. Muere más gente de nuestro lado que la de ellos.

— ¡Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes! —Señaló Granger, haciendo reír a Parkinson, lo que la Gryffindor ignoró—: ¡Ron, no puedes pensar así!

— ¿Por qué? —demandó él, asiendo un ademan con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué tenemos que ser los sacrificados? Sí dejamos a un Mortífago vivo, aunque lo tengamos en custodia, ¿qué le detendría de escapar y regresar con refuerzos para matarnos?

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! —exclamó Parkinson, placentera y compartiendo una mirada de sorpresa con Nott. Algunos de sus compañeros de Slytherin murmuraban con aquiescencia—: A eso le llamó pensar lógicamente, en vez de dejar que sus... sentimentalismos se interpongan.

— ¡Eso es lo que harían ustedes! —Desdeñó la Gryffindor—. ¡Ron! Tú no podrías lanzar una maldición asesina.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡No crees que tenga la capacidad!

— ¡Por supuesto que no la tienes!

Eso era decepcionante; pensaron ambos Slytherin. La discusión había dejado de ser profunda, y pasó a ser un juego de egos.

Nott se tomó un momento para grabar la escena, la chica con ojos llorosos, miedo haciendo que su voz se quebrara pero su postura estaba erguida con altivez. El típico orgullo que la caracterizaba. Ahora, Weasley por otro lado, más que orgulloso, lucía herido y obstinado, no tomando las palabras temerosas de la chica como preocupación, sino como un golpe a sus habilidades. Estaban preocupados por su amigo, y eso intervenía en sus razonamientos. Eso era algo peligroso en tiempos como esos.

— ¿Vez lo que veo? —Soltó Parkinson, interrumpiendo su observación—: No creo que Weasley comprenda la magnitud de lo que Granger implica. O lo que quise decir hace un momento. Creo que he caído en su idiotez, lo que me pasa por subestimar su inteligencia.

— No es eso —le dijo Nott, sacudiendo la cabeza en diversión—: Weasley piensa que es lo suficiente fuerte como para pelear con un Mortífago.

— ¡Lo que no es! —irrumpió Granger, sin dejar de ver al otro—. ¡No puedes decir de pronto que vas a matar gente, Ron!

— ¡No son gente, Hermione! ¡Son Mortífagos!

Granger le apuntó con un dedo acusatorio, y Nott podía ver la frustración bullir bajo la tensión de su cuerpo. Y cuando los Slytherin pensaron que ella iba a decir algo redundante, la chica solo levantó los brazos al cielo y gruñó largamente como diciendo "¡Me rindo!". Entonces, le dio la espalda para ver el progreso del Blaise. Weasley hizo su propia versión, con mas ademanes y calumnias por lo bajo, puerilmente dándole la espalda para observar con terquedad la chimenea de Slytherin, lo cual, era a su manera, gracioso.

Hubo un silencio en que los Slytherin se vieron los unos a los otros, donde la mayoría decidió tragarse la oportunidad de burlarse de ellos, considerando los movimientos de Blaise a un lado suyo. Parkinson no fue decente, y todavía se reía fuertemente al otro lado de la Sala, buscando algo de decoro, lo cual obviamente falló.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? —increpó Nott, después de lo que considero tiempo suficiente para componerse—. No puedo determinar si ustedes son amigos o enemigos. Eso es deprimente, viniendo de dos tercios del Trío Dorado.

— Inútiles. Un entorpecimiento.

Granger saltó del susto, lo cual era ridículo, se dijo Nott, porque ella debió de haber visto eso. Weasley giró tan rápido que casi se cae. Nott, reprimiendo su propio salto, terminó tensándose y, por ende, lastimando su costado.

— Blaise —reprochó Nott, sobando su costado—. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que necesitas una campana?

— Eres inútil —le dijo Blaise, y se hubiera sentido ofendido, sino fuera porque reconoció la mirada significativa que le lanzó a su ojo y luego a su costado.

— Entendible —asintió Nott—. ¿Qué has averiguado?

— No estaba en sus planes —concedió Blaise, después de verle largamente—: Infiltrar, buscar y matar.

— ¿Solo a Dumbledore? —dedujo Nott, más a favor de los confundidos Gryffindor que para él—: ¿Entonces por qué llevarse a Potter?

— Espera, ¿de qué hablas? —demandó Granger, sonando entre esperanzada e incrédula. Lo cual parecía ser su estado de default, pensaba Nott—. ¿V-Voldemort no ordenó que se llevaran a Harry?

— Eso es lo que dijo Blaise —dijo Nott, impresionado que la chica pudiera deducir la conversación a esa nivel.

— Pero es un Mortífago, ¿no? Este tipo que se lo llevó, ah...

— Yaxley —ayudó Nott, viendo que si no lo hacia Blaise iba resumir a maldecirles—. Y sí, es un Mortífago... Aunque eso no significa necesariamente que actúe a favor de Voldemort. Su lealtad... _recae_mayormente en otra persona.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos? —saltó Weasley, comprendiendo lo suficiente como para saber que su amigo no estaba con Voldemort.

Nott le miró entretenido.

— No Weasley; ustedes no harán nada —le dijo, conciliador, y percibiendo el aire calculador en Blaise, inquirió—: Sabes que el único que puede llegar a Potter es Cara', ¿no?

Ignoraron el "¿cómo que no haremos nada?" de Weasley y el "¡Harry es nuestro amigo!", de Granger.

— Es útil.

— Por supuesto.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¿Tienes que hacer esto? ¿Eres real? No puedo creer que seas parte del cuerpo de Aurores. Juro por Circe que debería despedirte.

— Como si pudiera conseguir un remplazo, Shack'.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Shack'! Suena sucio viniendo de ti.

— Lo que usted diga, Inspector.

— ¡Merlín, Caradoc...! ¡Ah, olvídalo! Equipo, tienen el día libre, también mañana. El escuadrón de Lufkin les cubrirá. ¡Terminen reportes y descansen! Tengo que ir... a un llamado.

Hubo un momento de silencio y, después de unos segundos en los que Kingsley Shacklebolt se alejaba murmurando por lo bajo, su escuadrón asignado estalló en risas.

— Siempre haces esto y nunca deja de ser gracioso —habló Dugald McPhail, ojos azules enfocados en su reflejo en una taza de metal, pasando sus elegantes dedos por su cabello rubio. Lucía desanimado—. Esto es horrible; mi cabello es ondulado, ¿no saben que corto se ve horrendo? Esto es opresión, les digo.

Por reflejo unánime el resto de sus compañeros entornaron sus ojos.

— Caradoc nunca dejará de molestar al Inspector —continuó Ottaline Gambol, la única mujer de su grupo—. Aunque, si pasa, esta oficina volverá a ser tan aburrida que tendremos que trabajar en reportes para distraernos.

— Por supuesto, Merlín prohíba que ejerzamos parte de nuestra profesión —deslizó sarcásticamente Faris Spavin, el único que no se había reído—. Si sigues faltándole el respecto al Inspector te despedirá, Dearbor.

— ¡Oh, Faris, cariño! No sabía que te importara —galanteó Caradoc, buscando conectar miradas con los ojos glasz que se escondían bajo lentes cuadrados—. Mi corazón late por ti, lo juro. ¿Sal conmigo?

— No. Nunca en esta vida ni en la otra —espetó Spavin, acomodándose innecesariamente el collarín de su túnica y embolsando su insignia de Auror.

Una simple "A" rodeada por un circulo dorado, engravado con la frase "Servir, Conciliar, Proteger", el símbolo estaba conectado a una doble cadena a su pantalón, como si fuera un reloj de bolsillo. Para la vista del resto de sus compañeros, Spavin era el más subordinado de todos. Era alto, delgado y de estructura aristócrata, cargaba el "corte militar" tan bien que era una de las razones por las que Caradoc toleraba la regla.

— Algún día dirás que sí —refutó Caradoc revoltosamente—. Te llevaré a una cena en donde sabrás lo encantador que soy, luego te llevaré a mi mansión, dónde veras que puedo ofrecerte todas la comodidades que quieras. El jacuzzi está para morirse. Me amaras desesperadamente al final del día.

— Me gustaría ver eso —apuntó Gambol, riendo—. ¿No lo crees, Lorcan?

Lorcan McLair se giró apresuradamente a verle, su taza de café completamente desapareciendo en su enorme mano, proporcional a su cuerpo, apenas cabía en el pequeño espacio que era la cocina. Era alto, corpulento, lleno de músculos en vez de grasa (a diferencia de varios de sus compañeros en otros escuadrones). Sus ojos azules se habían abierto grandemente y su sonrojo era lo suficiente visible como para que Caradoc lo detectara al otro lado de la grande oficina.

Sería adorable, en otro hombre, pero no en Lorcan ya que era el Auror más entrenado en las artes en defensa física, su cuerpo y rostro poseían una expresión feroz que era natural. La Magia no era su fuerte en hechizos, pero era capaz de agilizar su cuerpo con ella. Gambol era su contraparte, pequeña, de ojos grandes y apariencia dulce, era ágil e inventiva con la varita. Era la que más feliz había estado por la nueva norma; nunca le gustó llevar el cabello largo impuesto por su madre.

Relucía muy bien con el cambio, y Lorcan enmudecía al verla.

Gambol era en personalidad un hombre en el cuerpo de una mujer; Lorcan era emocionalmente un adolescente en el cuerpo de un gigante.

Caradoc y Dugald tenían una apuesta sobre quién de los dos se daría cuenta primero de que estaban enamorados. Caradoc iba ganando, la última vez que hubo una misión en donde un Muggle había coqueteado con una despistada Gambol llamándole "Muñeca", Lorcan le había roto la nariz. Lorcan casi dice una completa oración frente a ella... Era progreso.

Por regulación del Ministerio y en un esfuerzo por estrechar relaciones con el Mundo Muggle, recientes investigaciones concluían que el recelo entre los guardianes de los gobiernos, tanto Muggle como Mágico, eran afectados por apariencia y falta de trabajo en equipo. La investigación fue propuesta por Fudge (algo malo a más no poder) pero era manejada por Amelia Bones, Jefa famosa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, (trajo calidad competente a los resultados).

Era difícil tomar enserio al Mundo Mágico cuando su gente se empecinaba a vestirse como lunáticos.

Ellos eran el ejemplo a seguir. Después de todo, los Aurores eran un punto intermedio de entre Detectives, el Servicio Secreto y la Milicia, según fueron las opiniones profesionales del personal del Primer Ministro. Lo que hacían a Caradoc cuestionar la existencia de los Innombrables.

Así que, al final los hombres aún podían usar sus túnicas (parecidas a las gabardinas) pero en vez de rojas las cambiaron a negro y dejaron atrás los aristocráticos cabellos largos. Se interponían visualmente y eran invitaciones a usar en contra de ellos. Lo que fue probado por un oficial Muggle cuando confundió a un Auror como cómplice de uno de los sospechosos que estaban buscando, _"Ve a ese vago, con el cabello largo como una chica. ¿Cómo no se le puede confundir?"_.

Lo que no era justo, porque el Auror era un novato (aunque si lucía como un menor), ya pasaba de los veinte, además de que había estado a punto de atrapar un Mago que le pareció genial usar la poción Multijugos para hacerse pasar por un joven y así poder "ligar chicas". Por coincidencia, el viejo Mago había utilizado los cabellos de un chico Muggle que había robado una tienda departamental cercana.

Era una día en que el Primer Ministro cenaba con el Ministro de Magia en el restaurant que servía platillos cuyos nombres Fudge no podía pronunciar. Frente a la ventana más larga que había visto, ofreciendo un decente panorama al incidente. El Servicio Secreto ya no lucía tan secreto cuando el Auror novato había hechizado al policía Muggle, haciéndolo atravesar la ventana, derribando la mesa de los Líderes, asustando de muerte a ambos, y provocando el mayor de los accidentes vistos por Muggles desde que Harry Potter y Ron Weasley condujeron un auto Muggle modificado en medio de Londres.

Fue una cadena de concurrencias terminadas mal. Lo que disparó todo el cambio, a todo caso.

El Escuadrón a cargo del chico había sido el de Caradoc. Y ante la asustada presencia del Primer Ministro, Fudge declaró la Iniciativa Seguridad Pública, y el Escuadrón Caradoc eran los "afortunados" elegidos para probarla.

Cornelius Fudge era una bomba de relaciones exteriores esperando a explotar en sus caras.

El corte de cabello, la ropa. No eran tan grandes. Pero, personalmente Caradoc lo odiaba, ya que su alergia a las normas se disparaba por cualquier cosa.

— ¡No creo que deban estar aquí, chicos!

Caradoc se levantó de su asiento, intercambiando miradas con sus compañeros cuando escuchó la voz de la recepcionista. No tuvo tiempo de dar un paso cuando un conocido rostro llenó su vista.

Alto, con una madurez que engañaba a muchos sobre su edad y una expresión tan seria que nunca hubieras pensado que alguna vez fue un adorable niño. Su presencia sola ponía a muchos en alerta.

— ¡Blaise! Que placentera sorpresa- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso es sangre en tu rostro? —exclamó, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que sus compañeros guardaran su varitas. Un Auror rara vez dejaba de estar a la expectativa de un ataque—: ¿Theodore, qué-? ¡Tú también! ¿A quién voy a matar? ¡Quiero saber quién les hizo esto!

— ¡Nott! No me gusta mi nombre —le recordó el Slytherin, sonriendo, lo que no logro apaciguar la asesina aura del mayor—. Doc', necesitamos tu ayuda.

— Caradoc o Cara', pequeño —tronó, se estaba guardando las ganas de abrazar a ambos a la vez que su voz se endurecía en furia—. Si me dices Doc' me haces pensar en un carnicero.

— ¿Qué tiene-?

— ¿No se supone que deben estar en Hogwarts? —Demandó Gambol, cortando la incrédula pregunta de Nott y cruzándose de brazos severamente cuando tomó en su encorvado perfil—. Chico, ¿debes de estar fuera de la enfermería?

— La enfermera del colegio ya lo arregló.

— ¿Dearbor? —Intervino Spavin, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Tienes reportes atrasados que hacer. Y estos chicos deben estar en Hogwarts. ¿Chicos, han estado participando en algo ilegal? ¿Y sus profesores?

Caradoc no le vía. Inusualmente serio ante sus compañeros, detallaba la estoica expresión de Blaise; le mataba ver la sangre en su rostro, así que sacó su varita y comenzó a curarle. Lucía más grave de lo que era, heridas en la cabeza sangraban más de lo común. Y decía mucho de Blaise el que no protestara que se colara sobre él con su varita. Blaise no toleraba a _nadie _en su espacio personal y menos con una varita.

Nott, a su lado, se reacomodaba su uniforme. Que poco servía ya que la venda en su cabeza decía mucho. Un pase rápido de la varita de Gambol confirmaba las palabras del chico. Caradoc asintió en gratitud a su compañera.

— Blaise —murmuró Caradoc, girándose para verle, su postura tornándose profesional, su entrenamiento como Auror le demandaba interrogarle, pero su apego al chico suavizaba su expresión.

— Hogwarts fue atacado —explicó Nott, sabiendo que Blaise no iba a hablar. Nunca necesitaron palabras entre ellos—: Ya deberían de estar enterados, quiero pensar, pero, como sea. La batalla acabó hace casi una hora —pausó, notando las alarmadas expresiones de los Aurores. Lo que para Nott, no le parecía raro bajo el gobierno del actual Ministro incompetente—. Dumbledore fue asesinado por Mortífagos. Hay heridos, pero nadie más murió; solo unos cuantos Mortífagos.

— Maldita sea —expelió Dugald, olvidando su narcisista revisión—. Te dije que Fudge era un idiota, el Jefe Scrimgeour no debería de ser tan indulgente. ¿Cuál es el plan, Capitán?

— Necesitamos ir ya —agregó Gambol. Lorcan se posó detrás de ella, asintiendo con su cabeza.

— No es necesario —explicó Nott, tocando con un dedo la venda sobre su ojo, su voz plana—: Por alguna razón creemos que Dumbledore sabía sobre esto, lo mantuvo en secreto, y no hay nada más que hacer en Hogwarts. Hay algo más importante que necesitamos, Cara'... Esto no puede saberlo el Ministro.

— Va en contra del reglamento —advirtió Spavin, pero sus ojos no se habían apartado del rostro de Caradoc. Quien pausó en la inspección de Blaise para sonreírle débilmente, y con una voz más suave, Spavin le dijo—: No obstante el Inspector se enteró de esto hace unos minutos y puso a un Escuadrón Esqueleto a cargo. No es aceptable.

— ¡Y nos dio el día! ¿Qué demonios? —Maldijo Dugald—. Yo digo motín y ustedes dicen:

— ¡Y una mierda que si! —respondió Gambol, haciendo sonrojar a Lorcan por su vocabulario y recibiendo una mirada exasperada de Spavin.

— Necesito una explicación, hermanito.

Blaise le miró intensamente, mientras el resto de los Aurores se ahogaban ante el apelativo y veían a su Líder de Escuadrón con una nueva luz. Nott se removió incomodo cuando los Aurores le miraron también, lo que él respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Blaise era una persona discreta, y Caradoc respetaba eso. Algo que cambiaba si dicho hermano menor aparecía de pronto en la Sede de Aurores.

— Se llevaron algo que me pertenece —siseó Blaise, sus anchos hombros tensándose y sus ojos oscuros brillando amenazadoramente.

Caradoc veía una gran potencial en él, y se lo hubiera dicho en ese momento, pero las palabras de su hermano le desequilibraron tanto que le tomó tiempo recuperarse. Hasta donde sabía, Blaise no requería ayuda para recuperar algo material, y las únicas _personas_ que ameritaban tal reacción eran _tres_... ¡Tres!

— ¿Sebastián y Silvia? Estaba seguro que nadie puede entrar a la mansión sin tu permiso —empezó a decir Caradoc, escenarios formándose en su mente.

Se tensó cuando una firme mano se cerró sobre su muñeca. Levantó la vista para hacerla colisionar con los oscurecidos ojos marrones de Blaise, detectando una desesperación y furia incontenible que había visto solo una vez.

— Mi Elegido.

Caradoc parpadeó, confuso, y luego resopló ahogadamente en sorpresa. No sabía que había dejado de respirar.

— ¡Maldita sea! —juró, arriesgándose a tomar en sus manos el rostro de su hermano para verle directamente a los ojos, y sintió un tirón en su pecho cuando no fue rechazado. Aún más preocupado si era posible exigió—: _¿Quién? _

— Harry Potter —murmuró Blaise, devoción y angustia inundando su voz.

Caradoc se le cubrió de forma que el resto no viera esa vulnerabilidad. No les pertenecía y sabía que él era testigo porque Blaise confiaba en nadie más que tres personas.

Ahora eran cuatro. Y el más importante. Caradoc odiaba haberse distanciado tanto de su hermano. Debía de saber de la existencia de Harry Potter como el Elegido de su pequeño hermano desde un inicio y no de _ésta_forma.

— Blaise no puede hacer esto solo. Y yo le estorbaría —irrumpió Nott, atrayendo la mirada de todos los Aurores, quienes apenas se recuperaban de saber que su Capitán tenía una hermano menor, y que su Elegido era Harry Potter—. Estamos seguros que tienen a Potter en el único lugar que no puede tener acceso... No sin _tu ayuda_, Caradoc.

Caradoc le miró sin comprender, y sintiendo como la mano de Blaise le apretaba al punto de cortarle la circulación, se forzó a dejar de lado sus sentimientos.

— Elladora —siseó Blaise—. El Acuerdo de nuestro padre.

Caradoc cerró sus ojos, sintiendo un hueco formarse en su estomago. Fue un breve desliz de apatía, y luego recordó que era el líder de un escuadrón de Aurores.

— Faris, sé que no soy tu persona favorita —comenzó a decir, sin apartar la vista de Blaise, quién le miraba ya más controlado—, pero necesito tu ayuda. Necesito que consigas una orden de la Jefa Bones y sigas mi Rastro.

— Ve pensando en la explicación que le daremos al Jefe Scrimgeour —respondió Spavin, abandonando la oficina con una última mirada significativa hacia Caradoc.

— Iremos contigo, Cara' —increpó Dugald, codeando a Lorcan en un costado—. No puedes decir que no. Gambol te lanzará su hechizo característico.

— Y no queremos eso, ¿no? —agregó Gambol, sonriendo ferozmente.

Caradoc sonrió de regreso.

— Por supuesto que no. Eso lo reservaremos para _alguien _más.

**(0oOo0)**

— Despierte, Lord Potter.

Podía sentir los rayos de sol en su cara, recostado sobre una cama que no era la suya y un olor dulce cosquilleando su nariz. Movimiento a su lado le sobresaltó al mundo real. Trató de levantarse, pero sus brazos no respondieron. Giró con un creciente pánico su cabeza y vislumbró, apenas con su vista borrosa (no tenía sus lentes puestos), los contornos de unas cadenas y unos brazaletes que rodeaban sus muñecas. Mordían fríamente su piel. Trató de tirar con fuerza y solo terminó lastimándose. Con el repicar de las cadenas retumbando por su pesada cabeza, asumió que ni quebrándose la muñeca podría zafarse. No sabía qué tanto tiempo había pasado desde que perdió el conocimiento.

— ¿Dónde...? —tosió, su garganta seca, haciendo que su cuerpo adolorido se cueveara ante el reflejo.

— Me disculpo por la forma en que le he traído a mi hogar.

Harry giró su cabeza de inmediato, tratando de reconocer las borrosas fracciones que delineaban al cuerpo de la mujer. Porque si bien no vislúmbrame mucho, ciego como era sin lentes, la voz era definitivamente femenina. Tersa y elegante. Que le hizo sonar una tonaba familiar. Estaba seguro haber escuchado eso en otra persona.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Demandó, voz ronca pero determinada—. ¿A dónde me ha traído? ¡Si cree que le voy a dar información a Voldemort-!

La suave risa de la mujer acalló sus palabras, y Harry pudo ver mejor sus fracciones cuando ella se acercó. Por lo poco que podía detectar, era hermosa, de piel oscura y vestimenta elegante. La apariencia y postura le hacían recordar a las mujeres que Tía Petunia gustaba de insultar cuando veía una película de la época Victoriana. No se sentía orgulloso de saberlo. Y se profesaba un idiota al pensar en esto sabiendo que era un prisionero.

— Lord Potter, no necesita temerme —le aseguró la mujer—. Mis interacciones con el Lord Oscuro son... inexistentes. Por otro lado, me agradaría hablar seriamente con usted, como una petición personal.

— ¿Y no pensó en una invitación? —soltó Harry, sacudiendo sus encadenadas muñecas. Sin mirarle, trataba de ver sus alrededores. Para poder descubrir su posición—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

— Me disculpo de nuevo, pero he escuchado de su... temperamento, y las cadenas son para mí protección —confesó ella, su tono dulce. Que engañaría a cualquiera, pero no a Harry quién estaba confuso, en pánico y solo podía recordar los ojos azules del Directo al caer por la Torre. La mujer aún hablaba y Harry se concentró en escucharle—:...pena la forma en que mi asociado le ha traído, pero hay pocas oportunidades como estas.

Harry tragó saliva, y empezó a repasar sus recuerdos. Tratando de identificar al que le había llevado ahí. No recordaba muy bien lo que le había pasado. Había dolor, angustia y odio. Pero todo lo relacionaba con Snape, y Malfoy. Dumbledore. Sintió un nudo en su garganta y se tuvo que morder su labio para suprimir su sollozo.

— ¿Quién me trajo ante usted? —demandó en su lugar, aliviado de saber que su voz no tembló. Estaba al corriente que otro Mortífago le había atacado por la espalda. Recordaba la extraña urgencia de Snape—. ¡Sabe que alguien vendrá por mí! Ya han de estar buscándome.

— Por supuesto —concedió ella, complaciente—. Por eso mismo necesitamos hablar rápido —dijo, se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, entrelazando sus elegantes dedos en su regazo—. Lord Potter, tengo entendido que usted es un poderoso Mago, con una de las mayores fortunas del Mundo Mágico y su sangre es lo suficientemente pura como para ignorar otros... defectos.

Harry resopló. Las palabras de la mujer le hacían pensar en Lucius Malfoy y la experiencia era suficiente como para no querer lidiar con eso nuevamente.

— No sé lo que quiere, Señora —le endosó, apretando sus dientes en renovada furia—, pero no creo que sus palabras justifiquen lo que ha hecho. Necesito estar en Hogwarts. Usted no sabe lo que ha pasado... O tal vez sí, viendo que me ha secuestrado.

— Sí, por supuesto. Lamento eso —se disculpó ella, falsa ante los oídos de Harry, lo que ambos sabían, y no le detuvo de decir—: Pero debe escuchar, a lo que he querido llegar es que, a pesar de sus grandiosas cualidades, no puedo permitir que una persona como usted se una a mí querido hijo. Entienda que su estatus ante la sociedad está muy ligada a un frente que apoya a... la procreación con Muggles, Magos hijos de Muggles y Mestizos. Nuestro linaje no puede ser asociado con tal ideología, ¿entiende?

— ¿¡Quién es usted!

— Lady Elladora Zabini, querido —respondió ella prontamente, ignorando recatadamente como Harry palidecía—, disculpa que no me haya presentado antes, pero temía que dejaría de escucharme si lo hubiera sabido desde un inicio.

Harry se tomó un tiempo en responder, entumecido emocionalmente ante el súbito entendimiento. No podía concebir el hecho de que la madre de Blaise le había secuestrado. Y ahora parecía amenazarle. ¿De qué otro modo podía identificar sus acciones?

— ¿Quiere que termine con Blaise? —Expelió Harry, apenas en un susurro—. ¿Solo porque defiendo a mis amigos? ¡Usted está loca si cree que voy hacerlo! Yo amo a su hijo y su hijo me ama a mí.

— El amor es un hermoso lazo —admitió Lady Zabini, pausando un segundo para estirar sus manos. Harry alejó su rostro, y cuando detectó el brillo de los cristales de sus anteojos, dejó que largos dedos los colocaran en su rostro—. Ahí está. Mucho mejor, ¿no lo cree?

El mundo se tornó claro cuando los ojos verdes se ajustaron a los lentes, y entonces, Harry pudo ver claramente la majestuosa hermosura que era Elladora Zabini. Con un nuevo amargo dolor, podía ver las facciones que compartía con su hijo. La suavidad de su sus facciones, su nariz, la tenue línea en la comisura de sus labios; sin embargo, con una breve victoria, reconocía que el matiz de sus ojos era diferente. El tono de piel era un rico color chocolate, no tan oscuro ni tan claro; justo como Blaise. En una perspectiva completa podía ver a su pareja en ella, lo que le hacía sentir peor. Pero, si Harry se concentraba en mirarle a los ojos, podía soportarlo. Sus ojos castaños eran fríos, analíticos. Ni un poco familiares a los oscuros marrones que le miraban con devoción.

_Puedo hacer esto_, se dijo, _Blaise ya debe de estar buscándome_. Después de todo, habían tenido una reunión pendiente. Blaise se preocupada por cosas pequeñas, y con una nueva culpa, Harry sabía que su desaparición le iba afectar mucho. Suspiró profundo, y miró a Lady Zabini a los ojos.

— No haré lo que me dice —juró—. A Blaise no le gustará saber que ha hecho esto.

Y por primera vez desde que despertó, Harry observó como ella perdía la refinada entereza en ella. Antes de que pudiera aplaudir esto, la Señora Zabini pareció recobrarse.

— Bien, mi hijo a veces no sabe lo que le conviene. Esto es una delicada situación, Lord Potter, ¿va a cumplir con mi petición?

— ¿Me está amenazando? —refutó Harry, reconociendo el brillo en sus ojos. Lo había visto en varios Magos a lo largo de su estancia en el colegio. Snape, Quirrell, Voldemort para nombrar algunos—. Moriré primero antes de lastimar a su hijo.

Ella le miró prolongadamente, sus labios presionados en una fina línea y, después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad, asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

— Veo que no importa lo que diga, usted no hará caso a mis palabras. No me sorprende; he escuchado mucho de su determinación. Tan imprudente.

— Amo a su hijo —repitió Harry, sus verdes ojos brillando honestamente—. Blaise me ha elegido; sé que corre peligro a mi lado. Se lo he dicho varias veces, pero, Lady Zabini, debe saber que no importa lo que yo le diga, Blaise ha jurado estar a mi lado. Me ama.

— Entiendo eso —dijo Lady Zabini, lentamente—. Pero tiene que saber, Lord Potter, el amor no es suficiente para formar un estable enlace. Sus asociaciones terminaran dañando la reputación de mi hijo.

— Usted no puede saber eso, no puede pensar más el reputación de Blaise que en lo que siente —musitó Harry, sin mucha convicción, más que nada por la expresión de ella y las breves descripciones que Blaise le había contado de la unión de sus padres. Se mordió su labio, y agregó con más entereza—: La relación entre nosotros... Blaise y yo somos diferentes.

— ¿A quién? —Demandó Lady Zabini, entrecerrando sus ojos—. ¿Acaso trata de comprar algo, Lord Potter?

— Amo a su hijo —respondió Harry en lugar de lo que ella pedía—. No hare lo que me dice.

— ¡Bien! Pues, como le dije a mis queridos esposos, el linaje de mi familia lo es todo —declaró ella, haciendo que un escalofrío se recorriera sobre Harry. Quien ya no veía la velada amabilidad, sino la fría mujer que le advirtió su pareja—. Lord Potter, lamento decirle que no verá a mi hijo jamás. Creo que otro se beneficiará de su presencia.

— ¿Piensa entregarme a Voldemort? —desafió Harry, interiormente temeroso.

— Oh, no, no. Como le dije, no tengo vínculos con el Lord Oscuro —explicó, comenzando a levantarse—. Un... asociado mío se agraciará con su presencia. Tal vez usted pueda concebir el heredero que busca, por desgracia yo no puedo ofrecer esa posibilidad —pausó, una desagradable expresión cruzando por su bella faz, y notando la confusión en Harry, explicó—: ¿De seguro sabe que usted como un poderoso Mago, puede concebir un bebé? Me desagrada saber que no le enseñan esto en Hogwarts. Bien, pues, ésta persona le conoció antes, creo yo. ¿Yaxley, querido? Puedes pasar —llamó en dirección de la puerta, y luego se giró a verle como si fuera normal lo que decía—. Me ama, ¿lo sabe? Pero como le dije, no puedo darle un heredero. Creo que usted puede lograr un excelente trabajo. Yaxley no es tan quisquilloso con sus... selecciones.

Hubo un minuto en el que Harry contuvo la respiración, horrorizado ante lo que se le era dicho, y entonces hubo una fuerte explosión. La puerta se salió de sus cimientos, derribada por un cuerpo sucio que Harry reconoció como el Mortífago que derribó en la Torre de Astronomía.

Lady Zabini permaneció inmóvil, y Harry vagamente reconoció esa impasibilidad propia de Blaise.

— _¡Accio varita!_¡Manos arriba, Lady Zabini!

Ante la súbita orden, Harry vio como un alto Mago envuelto en una túnica negra, capucha arriba ocultando su rostro y varita elevada, entraba lentamente a la habitación. Atrapó ágilmente dos varitas que salieron volando de la mesa al otro lado de la habitación. Harry reconoció la suya al lado de la que asumía era de Lady Zabini.

Tomó en las acciones del Mago. No podía ver su rostro, y apuntaba su brazo al nivel de su ojo, su codo alineado a un lado de su cabeza en un ángulo que le hacían recordar a Harry a la pose de un arquero.

Cuando Lady Zabini hizo lo pedido, levantando su cabeza con presunción, el Mago se movió alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Yaxley.

— ¡Zona asegurada! ¡Dugald, la pequeña luz está aquí!

— ¡Entendido, Señor! —respondió alguien, cerca de la puerta.

— Creo que usted debe tener una orden firmada para hacer esto —dijo Lady Zabini, rehusándose a lucir temerosa.

— Oh, Señora, nos subestima. Somos Aurores respetables —respondió un segundo Mago. _Auror_, se dijo Harry, profundamente aliviado. Era un poco más bajo que el otro, y su voz sonaba divertida, pero su pose decía lo contrario. Con un susurro que Harry no alcanzó a distinguir, una soga brillante salió de su varita y se enredó sobre las delicadas muñecas de la mujer—. Ahí tenemos. No queremos que pase algo malo, ¿no?

— Lady Zabini —le reprocho ella—. No señora.

— Bien, Lady Zabini, tendrá que venir con nosotros—siseó el primer Auror, que le hizo pensar a Harry que estaba perdiendo la razón porque por un segundo creyó que era la voz de su pareja—. ¡Gambol! Necesito que liberes al pequeño. Si recuerdo bien, ahora eres la única que puede romper el hechizo en esas cadenas.

Un tercer Auror, aún más bajo que los otros dos, se apresuró a entrar, entonces, sintió que su respiración se detenía.

Blaise había entrado detrás del Auror, sus ojos marrones encontrando los suyos y la vista de Harry se hizo borrosa casi al instante.

— _¡Blaise!_

Harry quiso levantarse, pero al sentir el tirón en sus manos, casi grita en frustración. Entonces sintió que era cubierto por fuertes brazos, y el aroma familiar de Blaise le envolvió.

— Shhh, mi amor, aquí estoy —susurró en su oído, pasando sus pulgares debajo de los ojos verdes y con eso Harry se dio cuenta que varias lagrimas se habían escapado. Apenas distinguió como apartaba su vista a su costado, para llamar con voz dura—: ¡Caradoc!

— ¡Gambol, esas cadenas, ahora!

Sintió como se movían a un lado suyo y magia cargada se formaba sobre su cabeza, pero Harry no le dio importancia. Solo podía pensar en Blaise, y como sus fuertes brazos le rodeaban, la calidez de su cuello al esconder su rostro húmedo y las promesas susurradas en su oído que no comprendía, pero que amaba de todos modos.

Pensó de pronto en todo lo que había pasado. El Horcrux, en Malfoy y su misión, en Dumbledore cayendo, en el odio de Snape al lanzar la maldición asesina. En su odio a Snape, en el cuerpo que tropezó en su persecución, la confusión de no saber lo que le pasaba y el llamado de Blaise. _¡Blaise!_, repetía como un mantra en su mente.

Blaise que estaba a su lado nuevamente. Deseaba permanecer en sus brazos un instante más. Nunca suficiente. Iba a ser débil ahí mismo, una última vez, porque sabía que cuando fuera liberado de las cadenas, la realidad le iba a golpear de nuevo y cuando esto pasara Harry necesitaría toda la fortaleza necesaria, porque Albus Dumbledore no estaba ya para poder guiarle.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Notas finales:

Sé que desde su punto de vista el escuadrón de Aurores y su propia escena será algo confuso. Honestamente no había pensado introducirlos tan detalladamente, solamente al hermano de Blaise, quién figuraba desde un inicio en mis planes. En busca de un nombre (canon, porque no soy buena inventando), encontré un listado de aquellos que fueron Ministerios de Magia, y sí, los nombres del escuadrón fueron Ministros en el mundo de Rolling. Los he presentado porque serán significativos más adelante. Así que sus nombres no son míos, lo que me pertenece de ellos son sus descripciones y caracteres.

El por qué Blaise no ha matado a su madre (como de seguro muchos esperaron): tiene que ver con su padre. A su vez, ¿de dónde viene Caradoc Dearbor? Esto se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Gracias por leer! No sean tímidos: comenten.

Que tengan un buen día. Nuevo imagen de Shadow of the Day, o mas bien, a la serie que pertenece, link en mi perfil.

**AR.**

**IMPORTANTE: **Si reciben alertas de actualizaciones que no sean de este capítulo, es porque estoy editando los demás capítulos, en busca de faltas ortográficas o pequeñas partes que no me agradan. Esto para que vaya a la par de lo más actualizado. No es necesario que los vuelvan a leer, gracias.


	13. Capítulo 13 Decisiones

**Capítulo 13: Decisiones. **

— ¿Está muerto?

— No exactamente —respondió Gambol, inclinándose para tener una vista mejor de la cabeza de Yaxley. No se observaba un daño visible, y el diagnostico que dio con su varita le informaba sobre una lesión leve—. El Capitán le hizo sentir la impresión de que le volaría la cabeza, cuando en realidad solo le provocaba una leve contusión. Sintió que murió, probablemente, pero solo fue una ilusión. Yo estoy segura que me sentiría una mierda después de eso... ¿Quieren interrogarlo de una vez? No creo que tengamos la oportunidad cuando sepan que hemos actuado sin una orden directa.

— No creo que debamos despertarle —comentó Dugald, arrugando la nariz al quitar el polvo en la esquina de su túnica y sonriendo al escucharle maldecir—. Creo que si el Capitán lo ve despierto ahora sí lo mata.

— Faris se veía enojado —agregó Lorcan, su voz tan baja que apenas le escucharon sus compañeros, y con muy poca convicción continuó—: El chico no debería estar aquí.

— No "chico", grandote, es el hermano del Capitán —le recordó Gambol, algo de asombro en su voz, dando unas palmaditas sobre su musculoso brazo. Lorcan enrojeció y miró a sus botas, encogiéndose tímidamente en su lugar; ella no lo notó—. No creo que le guste que lo llames así. Estoy segura que sabe más tácticas de defensa y ofensa que nuestros novatos.

— Es un Lord —agregó Caradoc, usando la punta de su bota para hacer a un lado la cara del Mortífago y poder ver mejor su expresión. Facciones apenas identificables como un Sangre Pura, desgastados por la presión de ser un seguidor de un Lord Oscuro. Resopló por lo bajo y levantó la vista—. Lord Zabini-Peravo; tiene el carácter de uno y la fortaleza de su padre.

— ¿Tú padre? —Cuestionó Gambol, sus ojos castaños brillando cautelosos y más confiada al recibir un asentamiento de cabeza por respuesta—. Entonces Lady-

Caradoc gruñó, una expresión feroz cruzando por su rostro por un segundo, y buscando distraerse se cercioró que Yaxley estuviera conferido a sus hechizos aún. Observando una vez más la habitación en busca de trampas. No las había, y de reojo se aseveró que Lady Zabini permanecía alejada de su hermano. Cerca de la puerta para poder lanzarla fuera con un hechizo sin necesidad de tocarla. Era un Auror, pero era un hermano mayor primero. Y si podía realizar esa simple concesión entonces dejaría que Spavin mismo le acusara de romper los derechos de la Bruja.

— Medios hermanos —admitió finalmente—. Encuentro reconfortante saber que no comparto lazos con Lady Zabini.

Caradoc no comprendía el rostro calmado que Lady Zabini le dio al girarse a verle, su postura templada solo le ponían ansioso de retirarla de la habitación. Algo que no se arriesgaba a hacer sin comprobar que el chico Potter estuviera a salvo. Lady Zabini podría lucir indefensa, pero las palabras de su padre estaban incrustadas reverentemente en su interior.

Irrumpir en la mansión fue más fácil de lo que hubiera esperado; no se requirió permiso ya que la presencia de Yaxley indicaba dejar una abertura en las barreras que pudieron aprovechar. El acuerdo que Lord Anthony había impuesto sobre la familia era una póliza de seguro que había creado a favor de sus hijos. Elladora había sido lo suficientemente astuta de favorecerse por la devoción que su padre poseía sobre sus hijos y Lord Anthony supo ver esto sobre su ciego amor a ella.

En ese entonces, Blaise solo era un bebé de solo días de nacido y Caradoc tenía diez años. Caradoc no llegó a odiarla, ni tampoco a quererla.

Elladora nunca había mostrado ser diferente de la refinada Bruja de linaje puro que siempre presentó. Indiferente ante muestras de cariño que no fueran de Lord Anthony. Quién era un Mago neutral a decisión personal pese a las tentaciones que presentaba su posición como Embajador (cuando aún existía), velaba por los intereses del gobierno cuando el Ministro así lo requería pero se distanciaba de poseer una opinión fuera de sus funciones. Como Embajador entre el Mundo Mágico y el Mundo Muggle, su posición era delicada y requería de mucha discreción. Lo que hacían de su familia importante solo en linaje y no en sus acciones.

Caradoc, era visto como un respetable huésped de la familia, el cual no posee conexión a la familia Zabini o Peravo legítimamente, era un secreto el hecho de haber nacido con la sangre de Lord Anthony, por petición de la madre de Caradoc, Phoebe Black. No hubo amor perdido entre ellos, y su nacimiento fue una petición concedida por su padre.

Contrario a la opinión pública, Caradoc no es un hijo bastardo. Su nombre viene de una adopción. Oficialmente Lord Anthony y Phoebe (sin título por ser la menor de tres hermanos) formaron un acuerdo temporal; no por amor, si no como un favor a la familia Black. Phoebe estaba a destinada a morir por una maldición que se había lanzado sobre su familia y Eduardus, el mayor de ellos y mejor amigo de Anthony, había sido el instigador en uno de sus actos imprudentes. Caradoc no sabe qué fue lo que hizo, pero la que pagó por ello fue su madre. Eduardus fue exiliado de su familia sin saber de su último paradero. Los pocos recuerdos que tiene de su padre le decían que no llegó a amarla, pero la estimaba lo suficiente como para respetar su petición de darle un hijo. Murió días después de su nacimiento, en los que Lord Anthony respetó en dejarles solos.

En ese entonces su padre apenas comenzaba a tomar control de sus funciones como Embajador y no tenía el tiempo para un hijo, y los Black no deseaban criar al recuerdo de uno de los errores que cometió un miembro de su familia. Caradoc fue criado por los sirvientes, Sebastián aún era un Auror retirado antes de tiempo por una herida grave recibida en una de sus misiones. Había sido el guardián que necesitaba el Embajador y el padre legalmente registrado de Caradoc. Aunque nunca le llamó padre a Sebastián, algo que Lord Anthony posesivamente no permitió, pese a su indiferencia en el resto de su crianza.

No resentía a su padre (podía llamarle así cuando no fueran observados por desconocidos); las interacciones entre ellos fueron incomodas, más que nada desde que Elladora apareció. Caradoc no pasó por negligencia ni emocional ni física gracias a Sebastián y Silvia. Sobre todo cuando Lord Anthony llegó a ser una figura paternal perfecta por los primero años de la vida de su pequeño hermano y los últimos de su padre. Caradoc entendía su posición, como el hijo de un Zabini, sin los derechos de un Heredero (ni el nombre) y agradeció que la despechada petición de Elladora de separarle de Blaise no fuera aceptada por su padre.

Si hubo algo que unió estrechamente a Lord Anthony y Caradoc fue su amor mutuo por Blaise.

— Es difícil entender que tu padre se haya Unido con ella —comentó Gambol, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿No es a ella la que investigas por la muerte de siete magos?

— No puedo encontrar suficiente evidencia —admitió en voz baja, observando detenidamente cómo su hermano confortaba a su Elegido. Estaba completamente maravillado de ver la postura de protección que le envolvía—. Y no puedes escoger a quién amar. Aunque debo decir que Lady Zabini llegó a ser una persona diferente.

— ¿Qué tan diferente? —inquirió Dugald, incrédulo.

— No era una asesina —admitió, algo consternado, pero seguro de sus actos—. La forma en que murió Lord Zabini... Mi padre —se corrigió, recordando a quién pertenecía el titulo familiar ahora, y que se le fue permitido revelar la relación a su muerte, miró con desconsuelo a su hermano—, hizo algo en muchos. Cambió a Lady Zabini por lo peor.

_Más en Blaise_, pensó sin poder evitar sentir un resentimiento irracional hacia la memoria de su padre. _Blaise piensa que le convirtió en algo mejor._

— Haz crecido muy bien, Dearborn.

Caradoc levantó la vista de golpe, endureciendo su expresión hasta estar seguro de que Lady Zabini no tomara sus reacciones en su contra.

— Le aconsejo no dirigir tal familiaridad hacia mí, Lady Zabini —le dijo, removiendo su capucha, entendiendo con irritación que era inútil ahora. Blaise inadvertidamente había dicho su nombre primero, pero esperaba que la mujer no recordara su existencia—, no le servirá de mucho. Sabe lo que ha hecho, y sabe que esto le dará un boleto seguro a Azkaban.

— Difícilmente veo tal cosa —negó ella, impasible al verse rodeada de Aurores y la posesiva continencia de su hijo quién aún no le ha dirigido la palabra—. Yaxley me ha comentado sobre una posible forma para conversar con Lord Potter. Solo dejé saber mi interés en ello. Si la culpa ha de caer en alguien hemos de concluir que es de él, ¿no lo crees? Además, esto arriesgaría tu investigación. Cariño, ¿crees que no sé de tu interés innecesario? No creo que tu padre haya querido que me lastimaras de esta forma.

— No lo creo. No se lo repetiré una tercera vez: deje la familiaridad a un lado —comandó, tomando unos pasos para acercarse. Decidiendo que prefería encerrarla por secuestro que dejarla ir con la mínima oportunidad de continuar una investigación estancada—. Soy un Auror, autorizado por Madame Bones para continuar con su arresto. Ha tomado a un menor de edad de Hogwarts, sin el consentimiento de un guardián o el del Director. Se le ha acusado de secuestro y a puesto en peligro la integridad mental y física de Harry Potter. Su familiaridad con Yaxley, registrado como un Mortífago, solo agravia su posición.

El silencio que acompañó a sus palabras le pareció más intenso de lo ordinario, porque pudo detectar los casi silenciosos pasos de Blaise al acercarse a ellos. Caradoc tragó saliva y sin perder la compostura, asintió en dirección a su hermano, tomando unos pasos atrás para darle paso.

— ¿Por qué?

Lady Zabini no pareció escuchar las palabras siseadas de su hijo, solo detallaba su expresión, sus ojos pasando de una facción a otra. Caradoc no pensó que era una forma de desafiar la pregunta de su hijo. Blaise era displicente, inmaculado en expresión y tono. Y creía ver lo que la Bruja veía: Blaise era la imagen perfecta de su padre.

— Tú eres el orgullo de Anthony —declaró Lady Zabini, sonriendo al inclinarse más cerca—, eres _mi_orgullo. ¿Recuerdas esa noche, Blaise? Anthony explicaba los planes sobre tu futuro. Tomarías tus títulos, tomarías el abandonado asiento del Embajador, manejarías a dos mundos en las sombras. Algo que Anthony rechazó hacer, desafortunadamente. Luego encontrarías a una bella Bruja —pausó, respirando con sagacidad, y asintió para agregar con indulgencia—: o un Mago poderoso. Quién cargaría la línea pura de un Zabini. Tan maravilloso como es Lord Potter, no es el adecuado —indicó, sin mirar en dirección del chico, Caradoc notó que estaba inmóvil, y se dio cuenta que estaba dormido.

Inducido por magia. Era fácil de diferenciar cuando estaba al tanto que en tales instancias, conciliar el sueño por cuenta propia sería una imposibilidad biológica. Donde la magia de un Mago se agitaba en alerta en un lugar donde no se sentía seguro.

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, sin apartar la vista de la tensa espalda de su hermano, le indicó a uno de sus Aurores en dirección del inconsciente chico. Lorcan respondió a su orden, cerniéndose en protección sobre la pequeña figura.

Dugald, sin ser indicado, se posicionó fuera de la habitación, resguardando la entrada. Gambol, a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y observó con aprobación el intimidante silencio, que ambos reconocían al preludio de algo peor.

Con sorpresa, notó a Lady Zabini enrojecer en lo que apenas se creía era indignación. Y supo en ese momento que Blaise había estado hablando, y lanzando una mirada a su compañera, la cual fue respondida por una de desconcierto, entendió que estaban fuera de un hechizo silenciador.

Ninguno le había visto mover la varita ni le habían escuchado hablar. Sabían que para sexto curso apenas estarían aprendiendo esa habilidad. Y la última vez que supo del entrenamiento de Blaise, Sebastián le había asegurado que le enseñaría aquello que estuviera en su capacidad. Caradoc había tenido diecinueve años cuando Sebastián le impartió su conocimiento. Odiaba pensar que su hermano pequeño se hubiera forzado a aprender a más temprana edad.

— Es capaz de... ¿matarla? —cuestionó Gambol, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero sin moverse para irrumpir. Lady Zabini, con las manos atadas, hacía ademanes furiosos y su rostro iba perdiendo su rectitud. El muchacho; no, Lord Zabini, lucía más tenso a cada momento si era posible—. Pienso que tiene la habilidad, si es tu hermano y fue entrenado también por Auror Dearbor.

— Sí, tiene la capacidad, y lo haría. Sebastián siempre enseñó sin reparos de edad; si puedes entenderlo, puedes hacerlo. No creo que algunos Mortífagos se hayan escapado de Hogwarts con vida —admitió Caradoc con severidad, sabiendo que no sería traicionado ante sus superiores por su escuadrón—. No si su Elegido estuvo en medio de todo. Pero no puede; no a ella.

Gambol frunció su entrecejo, pasando su mirada de un Zabini a otro.

— Es su madre —dedujo, algo de comprensión cruzando su rostro—. Incluso por todo lo que-

— No —tajó Caradoc, tan abrupto que le sobresalto. Y con una voz más suave, le confesó—: Lord Zabini confirió un Juramento Inquebrantable al nombre de la familia. Blaise era un bebé en ese entonces.

— ¡A su linaje! —exclamó Gambol, atónita—. Eso es ilegal.

— Eso no le detuvo —increpó, su expresión oscureciéndose—. Lady Zabini no puede hacerle daño a Blaise. Y viceversa.

— Físicamente —añadió Gambol, gruñendo desagradablemente—. ¡Mierda! No puedo imaginar lo que le hizo al secuestrar a su Elegido.

Caradoc guardó su comentario en silencio. Puede imaginar lo que le hizo, pero sabía que no era su lugar profundizar en algo que era solo de ellos. Deslizó sus ojos azules sobre la pequeña figura de Harry Potter. Su delgada silueta parecía desaparecer entre las mullidas almohadas, un brazo descansando sobre su estomago y el otro sobre su pecho, donde su mano rodeaba posesivamente algo sobre su cuello. Entrecerrando sus ojos, Caradoc apenas distinguía el brillo de un collar. Levantando un poco su vista, tomó en la pálida expresión, un poco cubierta de sangre y supo que fue una lesión en la nariz que había sido reparada, seguramente por Blaise. Largas pestañas negras enmarcaban los ojos cerrados, bajo lentes redondos. Recordando haber conectado miradas por unos segundos, sabía que escondían ojos verdes que en otra ocasión hubiera admitido a su hermano eran hermosos.

Sacudió su cabeza en asombro, este pequeño Mago había salvado al Mundo Mágico al librarse del Lord Oscuro cuando era un bebé, y si los rumores eran ciertos (muchos que el Ministro incompetente no podía denegar congruentemente) desde su aparición a los once años y los años que le siguieron. Sin necesidad de que se le sea pedido, sin que alguien le haya dicho que ese era su trabajo. Sin pedir algo a cambio más que crean en sus palabras. Estaba seguro, porque, ¿Qué clase de adolescente pide esto?

Hubiera seguido ponderado la imposibilidad, pero puso la noción a un lado, porque ahora podía escuchar las palabras de Lady Zabini, y le escuchaba sollozar entre furiosas demandas.

— ¡No es suficiente! —reclamó ella, largas lágrimas deslizándose sobre su enrojecido rostro, enajenada—. Arruinará todo. ¡Arruinará todo lo que Anthony planeó! ¡Debes verlo! ¡Deja que Yaxley lo tenga!

Blaise tenía su varita apuntando a ella, a su corazón. Su mano temblaba, algo en su interior golpeaba contra su pecho, su respiración era tan corta que parecía no tomar suficiente aire y su cuerpo estaba tan tenso que estaba seguro que no se había movido en un largo tiempo.

Yaxley... un Mortífago... Harry, _su Harry concebir un bebé de un Mortífago. _

— ¡Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! —demandó Blaise esto en voz alta, más por incredulidad que saberse afectado, pensando que había escuchado mal, por estar tanto tiempo alejado de su pareja. Porque Elladora se había atrevido a decirle eso a Harry. Blaise había escuchado furioso esto último la primera vez y le había carcomido al tener a Harry en sus brazos, no saber qué más le había dicho antes de esto. Y en ese momento, ella se lo volvía a repetir a Blaise en su cara. La idea de un sucio Mortífago tocando lo que era suyo le enardecía en odio, el hecho que Elladora, _su madre_, sugiriera esto le enloquecía.

_¡Y Harry escuchó esto! _

Cuando sabía que ni siquiera estaba enterado de que un Mago podía tener un bebé; Harry sabía tan poco de su propio mundo como para que su madre haya arruinado algo tan bello como era el discutir una familia con su pareja.

Sentía tanto odio que no podía pronunciar la maldición asesina, la cual clamaba por deslizarse de su garganta, y por un momento pensó que había enmudecido por la extensión del sentimiento. Sin embargo, vagamente consiente, recordaba que el culpable era el acuerdo de su padre. Podía pensar en las diferentes formas en que la quería ver sufrir, incontables, oscuras formas que solo hacían a la bestia hambrienta, pero nada significaba ya que la voluntad de hacerlo se disipaba forzosamente de sus manos, de sus labios, de sus cuerdas vocales. ¡Ni siquiera podía levantar un puño contra ella!

— Creo que es suficiente, Lady Zabini —intervino Caradoc, y Blaise no le odio porque reconocía su presencia—. Tiempo de irnos.

Ella le miró con pánico, y notando el movimiento del resto de los Aurores que se preparaban para irse, se giró rápidamente hacia Lorcan, o más bien compendió muy tarde, hacia Harry.

El tiempo se detuvo cuan ella levantó sus manos atadas y rasgó al aire con un frío siseo:

— _¡Caeli Relicto!_

Con el Juramento Inquebrantable congelando sus brutales pensamientos, Blaise sintió un vacio abrirse en su estomago, y extendió su mano para detener inútilmente con su mano el maleficio.

Por instinto, el corpulento Auror usó su cuerpo para absorber los efectos, pero el maleficio le atravesó indefensamente y envolvió violentamente en azul el cuerpo que protegía. Harry abrió sus brillantes ojos verdes de golpe, su boca se abrió y exhaló en un hondo respiro sofocado. Sus manos volaron a su cuello, desesperado.

Entonces el tiempo pareció resumir su paso, Aurores volaron en acción y Caradoc levantó su varita y profirió furiosamente:

— _¡Ventus Ensis! _

Sangre explotó del pecho de Lady Zabini, grandes cortes invisibles marcaron su elegante vestido, donde sus brazos no pudieron protegerle. Un corte era tan largo que iba desde su cuello hasta una de sus caderas. Ella calló de espaldas, escarbando con sus largas uñas su cuello, abriendo y cerrando desesperadamente su boca.

Blaise estaba al lado de Harry en segundos, apartando bruscamente a la mujer Auror que maldecía entre cada movimiento de su varita al no poder remover el maleficio sobre el cuerpo que se retorcía en las sabanas.

No pensaba, ni sentía en el momento que recostó a Harry sobre su regazo, sosteniendo su cabeza para detener sus desesperados movimientos. Suplicando con sus ojos marrones para atraer su atención y poder tranquilizarle, ya que entre más se movía, y luchaba por exhalar, su garganta formaba pequeños silbidos que se hacían cortos y sus labios se volvían azules. Harry le miró, aferrando fuertemente entre sus manos la túnica de Blaise, terror y dolor nublando los verdes ojos. Sus labios formaban desesperadamente palabras ininteligibles.

Blaise movió su varita en complejos cortes para lanzar el contra-hechizo y ante su visible asombro, cuando creyó que el tiempo se le había acabado y los ojos de Harry se habían cerrado, la enfermiza luz azul que le había envuelto se disipó poco a poco y Harry exhaló tan profundo que se ahogo y empezó a toser. Varias veces, su garganta tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y su pecho se movía en respuesta. La cabeza de Harry giró un poco, hundiéndola en el firme pecho. Blaise no perdió tiempo en envolverle en sus brazos.

Escondió su rostro en los cabellos negros y respiró profundamente.

— Lo siento. Lo siento —susurró Blaise, angustia deslizándose entre la culpa y la furia—. Lo siento. Lo-

— Bas... _Basta_—articuló apenas Harry, voz áspera y respiración laboriosa. Blaise aún podía sentir el latir furioso de su corazón, pensaba que era su propio corazón latiendo aterrorizado con el de Harry. A lo que él buscó apaciguar al acariciar la ajetreada espalda con su mano en pequeños círculos—. N-No... es... tu c-culpa. ¿B-Bien?

Blaise no dijo nada, pero asintió de forma que lo sintiera, a lo que Harry dio un suspiro tranquilizado. Blaise fulminó con ojos oscuros a los dos Aurores que habían visto todo de cerca. Ellos respetuosamente se alejaron cuando se dieron cuenta que el peligro había pasado.

Juzgando que nadie le iba a apartar de su Harry, se permitió pensar en lo que había pasado. Sabía que los efectos del maleficio eran cortar la respiración de su víctima hasta que su corazón dejara de latir, contrario a teorías de que si se dejaba trabajar el maleficio hasta que el cuerpo automáticamente le hiciera perder el conocimiento, para resumir luego inconscientemente la respiración. Ninguna de las victimas instruidas a hacer esto había sobrevivido. Se pensaba que era un maleficio dirigido a las funciones cerebrales y no se avanzaba de esto. Era incorrecto. Caeli Relicto era una maldición antigua, vetada por la razón de que no había contra-hechizo reconocido. Además que no existía muertes registradas en siglos. No era un maleficio popular. Era un método lento y poca satisfacción traía al agresor.

Sabía el contra-hechizo porque Elladora se atrevió a usarlo en Caradoc cuando Blaise tenía siete años, frente a él. Sebastián le salvó la vida y le enseñó a ambos esto. Entre la culpa, porque Elladora le había soslayado la información de ésta y más maldiciones, y el temor de perder a aquel que consideraba a su hijo. Podría decirse que fue la última vez que Blaise justificaba las acciones de Elladora como una madre angustiada por la pérdida de su esposo. Dejó de verla como una madre cuando ella solo había sonreído indulgentemente ante la incomprensión y terror que había expresado Blaise al ver a su hermano mayor casi morir.

Y como sintiendo sus oscuros pensamientos, Harry se removió en sus brazos hasta poder sentarse en su regazo y rodearle los hombros en un fuerte apretón. Sintió las respiraciones más tranquilas de su pareja en su cuello, y un pequeño beso fue depositado debajo de su oído.

— T-Te amo —murmuró Harry, gentilmente como queriendo recordarle, haciendo que Blaise cerrara los ojos—. ¿En... E-Entiendes? _Te amo._

— Siempre —prometió Blaise, y le hubiera besado, pero no quería separar sus cuerpos ni por un momento—. Te amo.

Harry asintió silenciosamente, respirando en el aroma de su pareja. Sabiendo que había tranquilizado a Blaise por el momento, y que en cuando regresaran a Hogwarts continuarían con la conversación. La culpa era algo que ambos compartían en el aspecto que era difícil hacer convencer al otro de lo contrario.

Se tensó cuando sintió la sombra de alguien cubrirle y levantó sus ojos para hacerlos conectar con ojos azules que le recordaron agudamente a los del Director.

— Creo que esto te pertenece, pequeño.

Harry parpadeó en confusión, y sonrió largamente cuando su varita apareció frente a él. Extendió su mano para tomarla, pero dudó, percatándose de que Blaise no se había movido. Aún le sostenía y no se había girado ante la presencia del Auror. Lo que sorprendió en sobre manera a Harry.

— G-Gracias —dijo Harry, tomando la varita, advertido de que, por una extraña razón, Blaise confiaba en esa persona, y sin saber cómo llamarle musitó—: Señor.

Esto le ganó una sonrisa radiante, la cual Harry regresó modestamente, aún distraído por la falta de reacción de su pareja. _No se parecen mucho_, se dijo así mismo, el recuerdo de haberle confundido con Blaise le causaba cierta vergüenza.

— Auror Caradoc Dearborn —se presentó el Mago, sobresaltándole de sus pensamientos. Extendió una mano, y si notó su exaltación, no pareció dar signo de ello—. Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón, Primer Nivel.

Harry aún en los brazos de Blaise, un poco apenado, estrechó la mano más grande, comparando, y pensando que prefería la calidez de Blaise.

— H-Harry Potter... G-Gracias por ayudar y traer a Blaise, por protegerle —dijo, aliviado de que su voz dejara de temblar tanto, y absorto imaginándose que era muy probable que Blaise hubiera pedido ayuda. Porque nunca antes había intervenido el Ministerio para ayudarle. _Nunca. _

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató de que era observado detenidamente.

Con una cálida oleada de protección, Caradoc ahora entendía por qué su hermano se enamoró de Harry Potter. Blaise a diferencia de su padre, y muchos Sangre Pura, no escogió a su Elegido por conveniencia.

Eso aliviaba el miedo que le había embargado desde que su padre había muerto. De la apatía en que sumió su existencia Blaise. Que no encontraría a alguien que hiciera surgir de nuevo la apasionada personalidad de su hermano. Uno pensaría que después de todo lo que le había pasado, de que la madre de la persona que amaba le había secuestrado y amenazado, el chico culparía a Blaise. Pero lo primero que hacía Harry Potter era disuadir a Blaise Zabini de ese pensamiento. Tan fácil que casi le hacen llorar de envidia.

Movimiento fuera de la habitación le distrajo, y recordando su posición, guiñó un ojo al chico, antes dejarles solos.

No dirigió una mirada sobre el cuerpo inerte de Lady Zabini, que había cubierto con una sábana. Estaba algo exaltado de saber que su hechizo había funcionado. Cuando entró al entrenamiento para ser Auror apenas había salido de Hogwarts, casi un año después del intento de asesinato de Elladora, que no fue culpada de nada por la inmunidad de la desamparada Elegida del recién fallecido Embajador Mágico de Inglaterra. Además, como hijo ilegitimo no poseía poder sobre ella.

En teoría, estar fuera de los parámetros del acuerdo, ya lo había pensando, muy entrado en su entrenamiento cuando se le permitió estudiar el comportamiento intrincado de la Magia con respecto a la Sangre y la Magia entrelazada al Nombre.

Era solo algo que consideró una vez, siempre con la seguridad de Blaise en sus pensamientos, que si llegaba a ser necesario, Caradoc mismo arriesgaría su carrera para eliminar del mundo de la presencia tóxica de Elladora.

— Al parecer ella me ha dado la oportunidad —murmuró por lo bajo, sacudiendo su cabeza cuando Dugald le miró con confusión—. ¿No ha despertado?

— No; le diste duro, Capitán—respondió, indicando con un dedo a Lorcan e imitando levantar al Mortífago sobre su hombro, lo cual hizo Lorcan sin dificultad—. ¡Mejor no arriesgar que el Mortífago despierte y rompa un Levicorpus! Si Lady Zabini lanzó una maldición de esa magnitud sin varita, hemos de suponer que Yaxley le enseñó; no recuerdo haber visto esto cuando estaba en Hogwarts, no sin varita. El Jefe no necesita más leña con la cual quemarnos.

— Tratará esto igual de grave sin importar lo que se hicimos —consideró Spavin, entrando a la habitación y tomando críticamente en lo que veía. Sus expresivos ojos permanecieron fijos en el cuerpo de Lady Zabini y luego suspiró cansadamente—: Sigues haciendo mi trabajo demasiado duro, Capitán.

Caradoc asintió algo tieso su cabeza. Dugald había decidido entablar una conversación con Gambol y Lorcan antes de recibir el sermón de Spavin de lleno.

— Mis sinceras disculpas —dijo, cauteloso—. Era necesario.

— Yo sé eso, Capitán, solo era una observación. Es tú trabajo —reprendió Spavin, pausando al notar la cautelosa mirada verde de Harry Potter. Asintió respetuosamente cuando el chico susurró algo en el oído de Lord Zabini que le hizo girar a verle también—. ¿Listos para regresar al Colegio? Por lo que pude discernir en el poco tiempo que estuve ahí, sus profesores están preocupados por verles y desean... informar al alumnado de los sucesos hasta saber que están a salvo.

Blaise se separó de su Elegido, con dificultad notó Caradoc, quién entendía el instinto de mantenerle a su lado después de lo que pasó. Y Lord Potter pareció entender su necesidad porque permitía ser rodeado posesivamente por un brazo, cuando le ayudó a levantarle, y aún algo débil, aunque algo avergonzado de saberse observado, apoyaba su cuerpo en el de Blaise.

— Necesitamos salir para tomar el Traslador, en tres minutos —indicó Gambol, girando sobre sus dedos un tubo largo de metal, roto limpiamente en sus puntas. Caradoc no se molestó a cuestionar su procedencia.

— Ahora que el acuerdo está roto —explicó Caradoc, deteniendo a su escuadrón e intercambiando una significativa mirada con Blaise—, las barreras de la mansión no impedirán que lo usemos aquí.

— Aún mejor —aplaudió Dugald—. Por cierto, ¡voto para que el Capitán sea el que le explique esto al Jefe!

— Yo lo secundo —exclamó rápidamente Gambol, dejando que los menores tocaran el tubo primero, que estaba por activarse en unos segundos, y deduciendo la mano elevada de Lorcan, agregó—: ¡Lorcan está en acuerdo!

Caradoc, aún recordando, sin comprender la facilidad en que había muerto Lady Zabini, sonrió débilmente.

— Asumo que tú estás en acuerdo, Faris —bromeó Caradoc, siendo el último en tocar el Traslador.

La sonrisa de Faris no le sorprendió más que su promesa:

— No te preocupes, Dearborn, te ayudaré esta vez.

**(0oOo0)**

Fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts, Harry no se atrevía a levantar la vista. No deseaba ver la Torre, no quería saber si la Marca Tenebrosa ya había desaparecido. Lo que podía detectar era que la noche se estaba convirtiendo en mañana. Lo que le decía que no había desaparecido mucho tiempo.

El pensamiento no le alivió, aunque sabía que era lo mejor. Ajustó un poco su mano entrelazada con la de Blaise. Y asintiendo con su cabeza, ante la pregunta brillando en los ojos marrones, le dio a entender que estaba listo. El Auror, _Dearborn_, se recordó, les sonrió brevemente antes de darse la vuelta para encaminarlos al Colegio, seguido del Auror Spavin, cuyo nombre se había grabado por su singularidad y porque nunca había visto tal color de ojos. No sabía si eran azules o verdes.

Sonrió débilmente cuando la mujer Auror, cuyo nombre no recordaba, se puso a su lado y el Auror que parecía sonreír hasta en las peores situaciones se colocó al lado de Blaise. Giró su cabeza para comprobar que el más grande de los Aurores les seguía a unos pasos atrás. Empezaron a caminar, un poco lento, considerando la urgencia que detectaba en todos.

— Lord Potter, Lord Zabini.

Ante el llamado, Harry giró su cabeza para ver a la mujer Auror, sin detenerse, la cual le miraba detenidamente. Cuando se dio cuenta que tenía su atención, ella levantó en una mano una esfera lo suficientemente grande como para hacerle recordar, con algo de pánico, a la profecía.

— Una grabadora —le explicó la Auror, detectando su inquietud—: Un placer el conocerle, por cierto, aunque hubiese deseado que en mejores condiciones. Mi nombre es Ottaline Gambol. Auror Gambol —se detuvo, observando su rostro por un largo tiempo—: Si requiere ayuda, tenemos especialistas con los que puede hablar... Traumas como-

— ¡No! —Cortó Harry, suavizando su voz ante la sorpresa de la Auror—. Solo necesito descansar, creo... Es importante que le diga a la Subdirectora lo que ha pasado- Uhm, gracias por la sugerencia.

— Entiendo —aceptó ella, dándole una última mirada, y luego irguiéndose más con lo que ahora reconocía Harry como la actitud profesional de su carrera—: Sé que ha pasado por mucho en tan solo poco tiempo, pero necesitamos que nos recuente lo sucedido aquí en Hogwarts. Es nuestro trabajo investigar en el nombre del Ministerio de los sucesos y su información podría ser de vital importancia

Harry buscó de inmediato la mirada de Blaise, preocupado por las últimas indicaciones del Director, creyendo que tal vez estaba comprometido a cumplirlas ahora más que nada. Blaise le miró por un momento, e inclinó levemente su cabeza en dirección del Auror Dearborn.

— Al Jefe Scrimgeour le gusta estar enterado de que su gente es protegida —comentó el Auror, como detectando su mirada. No se giró a verles, y Harry se preguntaba si esa entereza era necesaria para convertirse en un Auror. Por otro lado, sus palabras no eran muy convincentes ante los oídos de Harry, y como interpretando su silencio, él agregó—: Sabemos de las diferencias entre Dumbledore y el Jefe, Ministro —pausó, escogiendo sus palabras con cautela—. ¿No sé si sabe que fue el Director, Jefe de los Aurores antes? Bueno, la costumbre es grande, y aún es considerado el Jefe. No se preocupe, solo necesitamos saber lo suficiente; entendemos que son tiempos difíciles, que hay personas en las que no se puede confiar —suspiró, su silueta lucía conflictiva hasta que pareció decidirse y girándose por un momento para mirar detenidamente a su pareja—. El reporte final lo autorizo yo, todo lo que diga, aunque suene innecesario.

Aunque escuchó esto, Harry aún no estaba convencido. Sintió la respiración de Blaise en su oído:

— Solo di lo que pasó —murmuró, depositando un beso en su cuello—. No necesitas decir _cómo_paso.

Harry tembló levemente, y asintió con su cabeza.

— Severus Snape mató a Dumbledore —dijo Harry, voz estremecida, sintiendo la fortaleza de su pareja cuando su mano recibió un apretón, a lo que él respondió al apoyarse más sobre el firme costado. Los Aurores mantuvieron un respetuoso silencio, hasta que Harry recobró su voz—: Hubo un ataque, algo que fue planeado por meses —declaró Harry, concentrándose en ordenar sus pensamiento y tomando de referencia el pulgar que acariciaba su mano en vez de morder su labio compulsivamente. Pensó si era buena idea decirles sobre Malfoy, pero el recuerdo de los ojos grises, llenos de terror propio y el peligro que corría su familia le hacían dudar—. Los Mortífagos encontraron una forma de entrar —informó, dejando de hablar cuando sintió que Blaise detenía su caricia, Harry dio un apretón a su mano y solo continuó hasta que la caricia resumió—: Y-Yo estaba con Dumbledore... inmovilizado por uno de sus hechizos, no quería que saliera lastimado. Entonces apareció Snape, lo mató con la maldición asesina.

Después de esto, Harry se quedó callado. Sintiendo una mezcla de ansiedad y nauseas al saber que tenía que regresar al lado de Dumbledore. El Horcrux aún estaba en su bolsillo.

La Auror Gambol no le preguntó más. Guardó la esfera en uno de sus bolsillos, y continuaron su camino en silencio. Lo que le pareció raro, figuraba que ellos iban a interrogar a los profesores.

Se sintió agradecido de tener a Blaise a su lado, porque no sabía que iba a pasar en cuanto sus amigos le vieran. Cuando recorrieron los pasillos solitarios, Harry no sabía si era su imaginación o no, pero el aire se sentía saturado. Había un silencio abrumador que no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarle. A la mitad del camino se había encontrado al velador, Filch, quién no se atrevía a mascullar sus usuales maldiciones frente a los Aurores, y juró verlo saltar cuando Filch miró a Blaise.

A lo que Harry le detalló fijamente. La expresión de Blaise estaba inmutable, controlado hasta al punto que le hizo recordar la primera vez que intercambiaron palabras, aquella vez en el compartimiento del Tren. Se le hacia una eternidad desde aquel instante, le hacían pensar que todo era un sueño.

Pero no iba a pensar en eso ahora, cuando ya habían llegado frente a la enfermería. No se volteó a ver cuando Filch cuando se iba, pero sí compartió una profunda mirada con su pareja.

Se sorprendió de ver que todos estaban despierto, a excepción de Neville, quién estaba dormido, y le sobresaltó detectar a Nott a su lado. El Slytherin no estaba dormido, y les vio entrar con una expresión alarmada que se transformó rápidamente en alivio.

Sus amigos estaban sentados en el piso, juntos, Hermione murmurando con sus manos sobre sus ojos, y su cabeza inclinada sobre sus rodillas. Ron le rodeaba los hombros y solo asentía con su cabeza aunque no le veía ella. Sintió una sorpresa agradable al notar a Remus, hablando quedamente con Madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Harry?

Ante el llamado, Harry no tuvo tiempo de sobresaltarse ya que el Auror Dearborn se cruzó en su vista y detuvo a Ginny, quién había estado recostada al lado de la cama de Neville, y se paró de inmediato para acercarse. Vio sus brazos siendo sostenidos por el Auror, y comprendió que la chica había querido abrazarle. Se removió algo incomodo, y evitó su mirada cuando ella le llamó de nuevo.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —cuestionó Remus, acercándose con su varita en mano.

— Auror Dearborn. Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón. Estos son mis compañeros. Aurores Gambol y Lorcan —señaló a la mujer, luego al corpulento Mago—, Auror McPhail —apuntó en dirección del hombre que Harry reconocía como Dugald, lo que le decía que era su nombre y no su apellido como había pensado—. Y mi segundo en comando, Spavin.

— ¿Sin nombres? —preguntó Remus, cauteloso.

— Demasiado personal —explicó el Capitán, sonriendo agudamente, y como si hubiera encontrado algo en sus ojos, concedió—: Caradoc Dearborn. Tal vez conoció a Sebastián Dearborn.

— ¡Sí! Algunos años delante de nosotros en Hogwarts —exclamó Remus, sin poder contener su asombro—: Hufflepuff. Un Auror inigualable. Escuché que fue considerado como Jefe de Aurores. Siento saber sobre lo de su herida.

— Bueno, las cosas pasan por una razón —comentó el Auror, y recordando a lo que venía, le dijo—: Creo que estos son sus alumnos.

Y con eso se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Harry y Blaise dieran unos pasos adelante. Harry apenas se había detenido cuando escuchó a Hermione gritar su nombre y luego fue rodeado en un abrazo aplastante.

— Oh, _Harry_.

Hermione no dijo más, pero cuando se separó estaba sonriendo, y Harry sintió culpa al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Notó que su amigo vacilaba entre ir a su lado o permanecer en su lugar. Apenas discernía la figura de alguien recostado a su costado, sintió su estomago dar un vuelco al ver el grotesco estado de su rostro. No lo reconocía, pero el hecho que fuera pelirrojo le asustaba. Entonces recordó quién pudo haber hecho esas marcas. Fenrir Greyback, sus uñas y dientes cubiertos de sangre. Sus palabras de que le gustaba la sangre de los jóvenes, y que le hacían pensar que aquel cuerpo que había estado en el fondo de las escaleras de la Torre pudo haber sido la persona en esa cama.

— Malfoy dijo que había pisado un cuerpo —dijo Harry de pronto, apenas en un susurro.

— Caminó sobre Bill —confirmó Ginny, manteniendo una recelosa distancia y sin apartar su mirada del Líder de los Aurores, quién estaba intercambiando información con Remus—. Pero está bien. Solo... Solo está un poco lastimado... Aunque...

— No se verá igual que antes —agregó Ron sombríamente, llegando a su lado después de intercambiar algunas palabras con su padre, el cual había despertado—. No se sabe los efectos que tendrá... Greyback es un Hombre-Lobo pero no fue Luna Llena así que, bueno, estamos esperando.

— Había más gente —indicó, pensativo, recordando y algo aliviado de no sentir la ansiedad que le había abrumado hace horas—. Vi a varios en el suelo, ¿alguien...?

— Neville, el Profesor Flitwick —respondió Hermione, y viendo su expresión, agregó—: Están bien. ¡Oh, cierto! También Nott —le confirió, algo de honesta alegría en su voz—. Nos ayudó mucho. Había un Mortífago, Thorfinn Rowle, incendiaba la casa de Hagrid. Nott lo derrotó —pausó, como dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y dio una mirada rápida hacia donde sabía que estaba el Slytherin—. No nos dijo cómo, pero creo que Neville sabe. Creo que Nott uso un hechizo de magia oscura.

— Estaba gravemente herido; necesitaba ser eficiente y rápido —aclaró Blaise, respondiendo ante la confusión de Harry, pero sin apartar sus ojos de ella. La chica tembló y apartó su vista. Harry no supo si enojada o intimidada.

— ¿Entonces Bill está bien? —preguntó Harry, queriendo disipar la tensa atmosfera y genuinamente preocupado—: ¿No pueden curarle con un encantamiento?

— Madame Pomfrey dice que no hay uno —lamentó Hermione—. Ha probado de todo, y lo único que puede hacer es untarle una pasta que ayudará a cerrar a la larga las heridas. Pero estará bien, Remus dice que es poco probable que se convierta en Hombre-Lobo, y que puede que haya posibles repercusiones. La m-maldición es muy fuerte en cualquier aspecto.

— D-Dumbledore pudo haber hecho algo al respecto —agregó Ron, su rosto pálido ganó algo de color cuando miró en su dirección de pronto—: Harry, tu estuviste con él, ¿no? ¿C-Cómo murió?

Remus pareció escuchar esto, porque se acercó con un rostro ansioso, al parecer la información que le dio el Auror Dearborn no fue suficiente.

Tomó un gran respiro, y sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Blaise, la calidez de su presencia ayudaba a abatir desolación, Harry comenzó a relatar lo que había pasado.

**(0oOo0)**

Estaba sentado sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería. Su vista estaba clavada sobre el medallón que brillaba sobre la delgada sábana que cubría sus piernas. La almohada a sus espaldas apenas ayudaba como barrera contra la fría pared. Ya había pensado angustiosamente sobre lo inútil que se sentía saber que era falso. Que el Director había muerto por un Horcrux falso. Era inverosímil haber pasado por esa horrible experiencia y saber al final que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles... No, no inútiles. No del todo. Había una pista. R. A. B. era apenas una pista, pero era mejor que nada. Aunque esto era una preocupación monumental, no era la principal en esos momentos. Así que le dio quedamente el medallón a su pareja a guardar en su bolsillo nuevamente.

Blaise estaba sentado a su lado, su espalda completamente recta, una de sus manos sostenía la suya, más grande y cálida. Llevaban algo de tiempo en silencio, y Harry no podía evitar sentirse nervioso. Sabía lo que pasaba, y dejar para otro momento la conversación sería más complicado.

Podría alegar que estaba cansado, a lo que Madame Pomfrey saldría expertamente de las sombras para correr a su pareja y demandar que le dejara descansar. Pero tampoco se podía escudar de eso.

— No me dijiste que te habían lastimado —reprochó Harry en un murmullo que apenas se dejaba escuchar entre ellos. No es que lo necesitaran, Harry mismo había erigido una barrera silenciosa. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por no notarlo hasta que había visto sangre en su mano que no era suya, cuando había tocado la mejilla de Blaise mientras se besaban hace unos minutos—. ¿Me hubieras dicho sino me doy cuenta?

— Por supuesto —murmuró Blaise, voz firme, pero gentil—: Estaba demasiado preocupado por ti.

— ¿En contra de tu bienestar? —demandó Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo. Era una de las razones por las cuales había considerado rechazarle la primera vez. Aunque se había sentido imperioso al considerar que Blaise le llegara a apreciar tanto—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el Auror Dearborn no te hubiera curado?

— No volverá a pasar. Lo siento —prometió Blaise, liberando su mano para tomar su barbilla y hacer que levantara la cabeza, Harry pudo ver la frustración en los ojos marrones cuando le dijo—: Fuiste detrás de Snape; solo.

Harry quiso morderse el labio, y apartar la vista, pero no convenció al Sombrero Seleccionador de que era un Gryffindor por nada. Además, le picaba el que Blaise volteara la conversación a él.

— No tuve tiempo de pedir ayuda —explicó, sus ojos desenfocándose ligeramente en remembranza. Le tomó mucho de sí mismo el no asociar el familiar odio con sus recuerdos—: Era una oportunidad que no podía dejar ir. Además... —pausó, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir era un argumento débil—: Además le dije a mis amigos lo que iba a hacer.

— Insinuaste lo que ibas a hacer —corrigió Blaise, entrecerrando sus ojos—. Granger poco explicó de lo que Dumbledore te hizo hacer.

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron, y levantó su mano para apartar la mano de Blaise de su barbilla, pero no la dejó ir, entrelazando sus dedos con los más largos, pensaba en cómo responder eso sin sentirse irracionalmente defensivo.

— Te había dicho que decidí hacer esto voluntariamente —dijo posteriormente, apretando sus dientes para que su voz no temblara. Lo último que quería era pelear con él—. Dumbledore necesitaba mi ayuda... Ya te expliqué lo que pasó.

— Te hizo torturarle.

— ¡No! —saltó Harry, un temblor involuntario le recorrió al recordar. Casi podía oler el agua salada y la humedad de la cueva de nuevo—. Dumbledore no esperaba la poción. Hizo lo que creyó correcto.

— Pudo haber hecho que la tomaras tú —apuntó Blaise, ojos marrones intensificándose ante el pensamiento.

— Lo sugerí —admitió Harry, algo de culpa deslizándose por su voz, y esto solo fortaleció la expresión de Blaise en algo más inflexible, así que le dijo—: Me disculpo por esto, prometí que haría lo posible para evitar ser lastimado. Pero, Blaise, es _mi_decisión terminar con esto, y no podré hacerlo si temo ser lastimado a cada minuto.

Blaise le miró prolongadamente, y luego asintió con su cabeza.

— No estarás solo de nuevo.

— Blaise, no creo que sea una buena idea —murmuró Harry, apartando sus ojos y tensándose. La imagen de abandonarle era dolorosa, pero se sentía agonizar de solo pensar en que podía verle morir en cualquier momento—. Esto es muy peligroso, y... c-creo que será mejor que lo haga s-solo... Dumbledore creía que era mejor así. Destruir los Horcruxes es riesgo suficiente. N-No quiero que salgas lastimado —se detuvo, dudando, y sintiéndose como un bastardo al decir—: No cuando eres negligente con tu seguridad al pensar en la mía.

No levantó la vista a pesar de que algo en su interior le rogaba desmentir sus palabras. Su pecho se sentía muy chico, su mano, que aún era sostenida, se sentía fría ahora.

— ¿Has terminado?

Harry levantó su cabeza de golpe, no sabiendo si sorprendido por reconocer la adoración en la voz de Blaise o incrédulo al pensar que estaba alucinando.

— No voy a tomar tus palabras en cuenta a sabiendas que es tu tendencia Gryffindor buscando una forma de protegerme —confirió Blaise, sus ojos marrones brillando con seriedad y con una gracia en sus gestos que Harry sentía envidia de lo fácil que rebatía sus palabras sin hacerle sentir un tonto—: Ahora, necesito que me digas algo, hipotéticamente aceptando lo que me has dicho, ¿con esto no estarías cumpliendo con lo que Elladora ha pedido?

— No estás siendo justo —susurró Harry, indignado, pero también avergonzado de que su pareja pensara eso. Furioso en parte de saber que la mujer le repitió esto, porque Harry no recordaba haberlo hecho—. No era a lo que me refería.

Blaise apartó la vista, y pareció luchar con un pensamiento recurrente, porque Harry ya había detectado esa mirada varias veces desde que habían llegado al Colegio.

— Considerando por todo lo que has pasado —empezó a decir Blaise, su voz profundizándose en una furia controlada que no era dirigida a él—. Ella no debió amenazarte de esa forma.

— No alcanzó a hacerme algo —confortó Harry, recordando las elocuentes palabras de la mujer. Todavía se sentía horrorizado, y algo de culpable (sabía que era ilógico) de saber que su relación era la causante de su muerte—. E-Ella pensaba mucho en tu futuro, en cómo yo lo estaba dañando, no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo.

Blaise nunca habló de su madre como tal, y no sabía qué daño le había causado su muerte. Era difícil detectar esto en su pareja cuando se empecinaba a ser tan _perfecto_. Lo que sabía era injusto, porque era parte de Blaise, y Harry amaba todo en él.

Se sobresaltó cuando dos grades manos se posaron en sus hombros, y el apuesto rostro de Blaise se acercó hasta que su narices rozaban.

— Lo que ella dijo es suficiente crimen. Amenazó con violentar algo que solo nos pertenece a nosotros dos. ¿Le has concedido perdón por esto? No justifiques su memoria, mi amor, solo porque ella ha declarado que es mi madre.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró en agitación, las palabras de Blaise le hicieron recordar lo último que le dirigió Lady Zabini. Algo que había desairado porque pensó que la mujer estaba algo desquiciada. Puesto que, era imposible que un hombre tenga un bebé, ¿no? Pero la atormentada mirada de Blaise le decía lo contrario.

— Uhm, no he pensado en eso —admitió en voz baja, su mente saltaba en incredulidad y aún no sabía lo que sentía sobre la posibilidad—. Aún no entiendo todo lo que me dijo. Y sí, tuve miedo cuando dijo que... que me pudiera pasar _eso_. Disgustado que un Mortífago m-me tocara de esa forma. Pero, no hubo mucho tiempo para que me afectara.

— No debiste pasar por eso en primer lugar. Yaxley debe sufrir por lo que hizo. No sabes en lo que pensaba hacerle en cuanto te vi.

La expresión de Blaise cambió, sus labios formaban una línea que le decía que estaba apretando los dientes en un esfuerzo de controlarse, sus ojos marrones oscurecidos y ni la luz de las antorchas podían permitir dilucidar el brillo de sus irises.

— Puedo darme una idea... No hubo tiempo de que me afectara a mí —reiteró Harry, determinado de mostrarle que era cierto. Pensaba que le afectaba más a Blaise, venganza que no era necesaria, y quería cambiar esto. Igualmente, no fue el único que peleó en la Torre—. Hermione me dijo que usaste el Avada' durante el ataque.

— No te molesta —reveló Blaise, relajándose al tomar en su expresión, y Harry nunca creyó que iba a mentirle. Blaise le había dicho de su entrenamiento, algo que le desagradaba, porque no era justo que un niño sienta temor de su propia madre, por eso su siguiente declaración no le afectó tanto como lo hubiera hecho antes—: Maté a varios Mortífagos.

Su ideal era proteger a los que quería, la venganza nunca fue su objetivo. Enfrentarse a Voldemort le hacía entender que nobleza y misericordia solo traería daño colateral. Dumbledore hizo esto al mantenerle oculta tanta información.

— No es la forma en que los enfrento —admitió Harry al fin, lo comparó con la primera derrota, la única que consideraba como la "muerte" de Voldemort de su parte, y se preguntaba si eso contaba. Sacudió su cabeza y se dijo que era absurdo. Había hecho algo peor en su quinto año—. He usado el Cruciatus en Bellatrix Lestrange y mis motivos no eran más puros que los tuyos. Los Mortífagos no se tocarán el corazón solo porque se enfrentan a niños; lo hemos visto.

Blaise le estudió en silencio, y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, que Harry podía interpretar, con experiencia, como de aprobación. Harry se sintió sonrojar. No podía evitarlo y era algo que culpaba de cierta forma a los Dursley.

— Hubiera hecho cosas peores que un Avada' —aseveró Blaise, perdiendo su breve satisfacción, su voz ronca en una emoción que Harry solo había escuchado cuando tocaban el tema de su familia—. Lastimarle diez veces más solo por atreverse a pensar que podía _tocarte_. Puede que tenga la oportunidad de hacerle pagar; Yaxley aún vive.

Harry tembló, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, pero no se permitió hacer esto por mucho tiempo. Miró directamente a los expectantes ojos marrones, queriendo transmitir su deseo de entenderle y no juzgarle. Podía comprender el rencor de Blaise; si alguien le hubiera hecho lo mismo a su pareja, Harry no reaccionaría calmadamente al enfrentarse al Mortífago. Tal vez la suerte le sonrió a Yaxley, porque si Blaise no se inmutó ante la muerte de su madre, la captura del Mortífago solo prolongaba un peor destino. Le hacían pensar en el odio sembrado por Bellatrix, la _prima_de Sirius, y no quería que Blaise se sintiera responsable solo porque estaba relacionado con Lady Zabini.

Blaise le dio este momento para pensar en tranquilidad, lo sabía porque aún no le dejaba de estudiar. Si el tema estuviera terminado entonces Blaise le hubiera indicado esto, tan fácil como sería darle un beso, indicarle que durmiera.

Harry reflexionó, lentamente sus pensamientos regresaron al problema de los Horcrux. Secretos que Blaise sabía casi totalmente, pero que no podía asociar por su cuenta sin los recuerdos de Harry. No le gustaba ser esa persona que dejaba que sus seres queridos fueran lastimados porque no era lo suficientemente fuerte, pero tampoco quería ser un arrogante el cual se jactaba de tener todas las soluciones. Hermione y Ron eran prueba de ello.

Su convicción se iba apagando a medida que comparaba las acciones de sus amigos con lo que pensaba hacer, con las reacciones que tendrían, no muy diferentes a las de su pareja. Su plan era ir solo; era indiscutible su resolución, pero eso no significaba que iba a pasar. Más que nada porque Dumbledore le dio a entender que era prioritario mantener el secreto de los Horcruxes, sin embargo, frustrado como se sentía, tampoco le dijo directamente que lo hiciera solo. Pensó en esto cuando miró a Blaise, su lógica le decía que parte de lo que iba a hacer sería nublado, de cierto modo, por la preocupación. Y cuando Blaise inclinó su cabeza, no en la común confusión o contemplación, sino pacientemente esperándole, entendía que no era su _sola_decisión la que influenciaría las acciones de Blaise.

_Mejor tenerle a mi lado_, se afirmó, _que enterarme que está combatiendo Mortífagos por su cuenta._

Porque sabía que Blaise no permanecería en Hogwarts esperando su regreso. No estaba en su naturaleza ser pasivo cuando tampoco era la naturaleza de Harry imponer sus decisiones sobre otros solo porque no le agradaba algo. Quitando un mechón de su cabello de sus ojos, Harry indistintamente trazó su cicatriz, y entonces habló:

— Bien —suspiró, algo satisfecho de ver que los tensos hombros se relajaban lentamente—: Pero hay reglas. Hay ciertas cosas que no puedo hacer cuando pienso, de cierta forma, que tengo la razón. Para eso están mis amigos —pausó, entrecerrando sus ojos en una significativa mirada—. Eres el único que ha demandado de mi lo que muchos no se atreven, y solo por eso estoy agradecido. Pero también tienes que entender que no importa cuánta gente me ayude, me proteja, habrá momentos en que yo, y solo yo podré enfrentarme a ciertas situaciones. Y no, no sé cuáles son —le aseguró, porque Blaise le había visto con suspicacia—; no sé a lo que nos enfrentaremos. Esa es otra cosa; puede que sepa lo que hago, pero es solo la proyección del resto hacia mí. Y pasa cuando los demás dudan de lo que les pido porque contradice algo que planee antes. Así que, si digo, en medio de un ataque o una situación peligrosa, que me ayudes al no estar a mi lado, cuando antes te digo lo contrario, tienes que confiar que lo digo porque es necesario y no por mis sentimientos personales, ¿bien?

Blaise parpadeó, su silencio alargándose lo suficiente como para ponerle nervioso. Algo de pánico llenó a Harry de pronto, contradictoriamente al alivio que hubiera sentido si de pronto le dice que lo pensó mejor. Que le iba a dejar, pero Blaise habló, suave, seguro:

— Entendido.

Harry tragó saliva y exhaló aire que había dejado de respirar, y con una renovada vehemencia se lanzó a sus brazos. Blaise le estrujó fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

— Por un momento pensé que ibas a salir corriendo de aquí —bromeó Harry débilmente a su oído—. ¡Enserio! No debería sentirme aliviado que me ayudes con esto.

— No es algo malo el que me preocupe por ti —murmuró Blaise en respuesta, como regañándole y cauteloso—: No es algo malo pedir ayuda.

Harry murmuró en acuerdo, pero entendía lo que envolvía ese comentario. Era un tema delicado que no tocaban tan frecuentemente como le hubiera gustado a Blaise, la forma en que fue criado por los Dursley; si es que se le puede llamar criar a lo que le hicieron.

— Estoy aprendiendo —dijo Harry, algo frustrado—: Hay veces que es asfixiante, como cuando la Señora Weasley me trata como un bebé.

— ¿Soy asfixiante?

— No —admitió Harry, después de pensarlo bien. No tenían mucho tiempo juntos, si lo comparaba con sus amigos, que no estaban _juntos_pero era lo más cercano con lo que se podía identificar. Además casi habían tenido su segunda pelea hace unos minutos—: Tienes una extraña habilidad de girar la conversación a un punto neutral. Todavía falta que tengamos una apropiada primera pelea.

— No quiero pelear contigo —le refutó Blaise, tomando su cara en sus manos para besarle—. Solo te lastimaría.

— Bien, gracias por eso —murmuró Harry, sonriendo ampliamente por primera vez desde que habían empezado a hablar, y con esto se sintió relajarse, a lo que le vino el súbito cansancio que había dejado de lado y no quería dormir hasta saberse seguro de algo—: ¿Estamos bien?

— Estamos bien —repitió Blaise, captando su cansancio y recostándole con una mirada que le decía que no peleara. Harry le hizo caso, y cuando estuvo seguro que estaba cómodo, le dijo—: No harás esto solo.

— Bien —rindió Harry, lo suficientemente feliz para aceptar eso, pero no para sonreír, y confirió—: No pienso regresar a Hogwarts.

— Ya tienes un plan —admiró Blaise, acercándose lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.

— Tengo un plan —suspiró Harry, mirando las irises marrones distraídamente, sus parpados sintiéndose pesados de pronto—. Lo hablaremos más tarde; con Ron y Hermione.

No recordaba si Blaise le había respondido, solo la sensación en sus labios de que le había besado.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Notas finales:

Creo que no hay nada extremadamente importante que explicar esta vez. Tal vez que aquí termina el sexto libro y empieza el séptimo. ¡Más acción! Mi punto menos fuerte, aunque espero que sea lo suficientemente interesante sin que tengan que volver a leer algo que ya vieron en la película o leído en el libro.

¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios son bienvenidos. Agradezco los comentarios que me dan, y disculpen que no he respondido a aquellos que dejaron un contacto, y aquellos que no les puedo responder directamente, muchas gracias. Ustedes son mi inspiración.

**Gracias a Ros** por revisar el capítulo, y si hay algún error por ahí es porque a mí se me ocurrió agregar algo a último momento. Así que disculpen.

Que tengan un buen día.

**AR.**


	14. Capítulo 14 Alterar

**Advertencia:** Muertes. Violencia. Capítulo largo...  
Gracias a Ros por revisar el capítulo, si encuentran errores es porque yo agregué algo, así que disculpen. **Tiene un día de retraso por eventos desafortunados que me pasaron; disculpen.**

**Capítulo 14: Alterar**

En lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban hacia el Lago Negro, brazos cruzados, vestimenta en completo negra que sus sirvientes le enviaron, y capucha custodiando su rostro, Blaise estudiaba inmutable la perspectiva. El Colegio en completo, Magos y Brujas provenientes de diferentes partes del Mundo Mágico, estaban aglomerados en miles de sillas blancas, y en el centro del lago había una mesa de mármol, donde el cuerpo de Albus Dumbledore descansaba bajo la calidez del sol.

No había una persona entre ellos que no estuviera cubierto de negro, rostros abatidos, llenos de lágrimas.

— Hablé con el Jefe Scrimgeour, o más bien, el me acorraló.

Considerando el momento, el lugar y el humor en el aire, cualquiera se sentiría ofendido de interrumpir tal ceremonia con una conversación que no glorificara al fallecido. No en Blaise, quién dio una breve mirada de contemplación a su hermano, luego regresó solícitamente su atención hacia abajo.

Con el nuevo uniforme puesto, Caradoc al parecer no tenía necesidad de pretender una posición imparcial al evento, en la que acompañaba al Ministro, y como su trabajo lo requería, no era necesario presentar la imagen que muchos delegados se forzaban a exteriorizar.

Blaise no apartó su vista de Harry, quien estaba rodeado de sus amigos, Lupin y el resto de los profesores se mantenían más cerca que el resto de los alumnos. Protegiendo, de cierta manera, a los tres Gryffindor de la delegación de oficiales del Ministerio, entre ellos el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour. Uno de los Magos que menos quería ver Blaise cerca de su prometido.

_Prometido_, musitó en su mente y con sus labios, sin levantar la voz. Había algo extremadamente satisfactorio en reclamarse como el prometido de Harry. Y una de las razones por la que estaba irritado, sabiendo esto, era no estar a su lado en ese momento.

No estaba entre ellos, más que nada por no menoscabar un acto que muchos genuinamente lamentaban. Blaise respetaba lo que llegó a personificar Dumbledore, pero eso no significaba que su muerte le afectara de alguna manera. Y su autocontrol tenía un límite muy delicado cuando veía a su Gryffindor llorar.

— No hay información que pueda darte —respondió Blaise, después de un silencio que ambos compartían apaciblemente. Admitía, con una ligereza familiar, haber extrañado momentos en que no tenía que dilucidar los pensamientos de otro.

Caradoc rió brevemente, y Blaise sabía que aún sonreía cuando le habló:

— Nada de eso, Blaise —reprendió, afecto pintando su voz, y Blaise sintió, por sobre la túnica, una mano tan grande como la suya colocarse gentilmente en su nuca—. Al contrario, le he dado suficiente información y comentarios que pueden o no ser algo dramatizados referente a tu pequeño Elegido. Por supuesto, me atrevo a decir que aún te conozco, hermanito, y decirle al Jefe sobre la naturaleza de su relación no es de consecuencias proporcionales, ¿no?

— Cierto... Hablas demasiado —registró Blaise, más por reflejo que por fastidio. No creía que era la culpa lo que permitía tales iniciativas de su hermano. Siempre pensó que su hermano sería el único capaz de tocarle así, y con este pensamiento, con la costumbre sutilmente impartida por su prometido, se permitió decir—: Me consterna saber que extrañaba tus balbuceos.

Caradoc se movió rápidamente para verle a la cara, y aprovechó la mano en su cuello para atraerle y verle mejor a los ojos. Blaise simplemente inclinó su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos marrones brillando en diversión. No sonrió. _No_, eso pertenecía a solo una persona.

— ¡Tú...! Haz hecho una broma —masculló Caradoc, ojos azules abiertos en asombro y una sonrisa estrechando sus labios—: Oh, por Circe, ¿dime quién te ha enseñado...? ¡No, espera, lo sé! El pequeño Harry Potter.

Era difícilmente una broma, a opinión de Blaise. Pero su hermano siempre hacia un espectáculo de sus reacciones, así que no discutió esto.

— No es tan pequeño —dio Blaise por respuesta, y con una reciente exaltación que reconocía como vergüenza, dijo—: No había agradecido tu ayuda.

— Soy tu hermano —enalteció Caradoc, como diciendo que era obvio. Algo que Blaise irónicamente impartía en Harry últimamente. Caradoc apartó su mano y se movió a su anterior posición, lo que apreció Blaise. Había un límite en donde consideraba cómoda la cercanía de su hermano y que solo a minutos se convertía en algo irritante, especialmente porque no quería que alguien más fuera testigo de esa debilidad. Que al parecer entendió su hermano al solventar su expresión en algo más reservado—: El Ministro tiene trabajando al Primer Escuadrón, investigando la muerte del Director, bajo la convicción de que estaba ocupado en algo importante... Tan importante que no estuvo inicialmente durante el ataque.

— No hay nada que te pueda decir... En especial Harry.

— Por supuesto —reconoció Caradoc, audiblemente comprensivo, aunque Blaise podía detectar su preocupación en la forma que su cuerpo se templaba en alerta—. Hasta donde pude decirle, es suficiente como para convencerlo de no acercarse a Lord Potter. Aunque, como te lo dije, sabe sobre tu relación con él. Está muy curioso de saber cómo llegó a pasar, puede que al terminar la ceremonia se te acerque para hablar.

— No es incumbencia de nadie —espetó Blaise, gruñendo interiormente ante la pretensión del Mago.

— Bien, eso lo sé, y tuve la osadía de decírselo a la cara. Conozco al Jefe desde que entré al Cuartel, así que me he ganado el derecho de decirle al Ministro lo estúpido de su intención. Insinuó fuertemente que la presencia de los Aurores alrededor de Lord Potter podría limar asperezas dejadas por anteriores Administraciones... Incluso me dio a entender, con la reciente misión —se interrumpió, su voz apagándose ante la memoria que ambos compartieron de Elladora, y carraspeando ligeramente, continuó—: Me dio a entender que Lord Potter se beneficiaría con la ayuda del Ministerio. Creo, que el Ministro asume que podrías ser una mala influencia... Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romperle la nariz, del modo Muggle.

Blaise gruñó en voz alta al procesar las acusaciones del Ministro, sintiendo la furia bullir dentro de él.

_Sería tan fácil lanzar una maldición desde esta altura. _

— No tiene argumento al cuestionar algo que no le es pertinente —retrucó en un siseo ácido, cortamente controlando sus feroces instintos de proteger algo que incluso la bestia posesivamente clamaba como suyo—: Si desea contender mi elección sobre Harry tendrá que hacerlo personalmente, Cara'.

Blaise no se giró a verle, pero estaba seguro que sus palabras poseían el suficiente convenio sin necesidad de mostrar su expresión. Era la primera vez que alguien objetaba directamente su relación. Los amigos de su Gryffindor nunca se atrevieron a expresar sobre sus opiniones personales frente a él, aunque fácilmente podía leer su molestia.

— No creo que lo haya indicado de esa forma —comentó Caradoc después de haberse tomado un tiempo de pensarlo—: Lucía más interesado en la imagen que presentaría el Ministerio con la combinación del Chico-Que-Vivió y el Cuartel de Aurores trabajando por el mismo objetivo... Esas no son mis palabras, por cierto. Al igual que muchos pensarán que la Unión entre ustedes es inconveniente.

— Yo no lastimo lo que es _mío_—resonó Blaise, voz profundizándose en un ronco juramento, levantando su cabeza, intimidante de cierta forma ante las reacciones obtenidas de aquellos que se aventuraban a mirarle en esos momentos.

— Tuyo —musitó Caradoc, contemplativo, y Blaise pudo entender su deleite cuando agregó—: ¿Ha aceptado tu promesa? ¡No me digas! Es obvio.

— No formalmente, aún.

— No es necesaria la formalidad para Prometerse.

Blaise sintió una palmada en su hombro, a lo que él giró su cabeza para captar la expectante mirada azul. _Por supuesto que quiere estar ahí cuando pase_, se dijo. No suspiró en exasperación porque sus modales no se lo permitían, y porque Harry se estaba moviendo en su dirección.

Se limitó a hacer un gesto con su mano en dirección de su hermano, y bajó las escaleras lo suficientemente rápido para que la breve brisa levantaba su túnica detrás de él pero no lo bastante como para remover su capucha, y comprendió que debía de ser una imagen impresionante, si eso detuvo a su prometido justo en la base de las escaleras. Podía ver los ojos verdes abiertos grandemente, húmedos en lagrimas que aguijonearon su estomago con la conocida necesidad de lastimar a los responsables de hacerle llorar. Sensatamente sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba muerto, y que el resto, si el destino lo hacía cruzarse en su camino, estaban por tener su merecido.

Cuando llegó finalmente a su lado, Harry le sonrió débilmente, los deliciosos labios, rojos por el abuso que inconscientemente habrá impartido con sus dientes.

— No te muerdas los labios —le recordó distraídamente Blaise, ofreciéndole un suave beso, consiente que Harry no se había dado cuenta del estado de sus labios—: ¿Todo está bien?

— Tan bien como se puede esperar —aseguró Harry, presionando sus labios en un segundo beso y solo asintiendo su cabeza ante el breve regaño, carente de la usual timidez, algo que Harry supo aligeró el humor de Blaise. Lo que le hacían preguntarse en primer lugar qué era lo que le había puesto así—: Pronto nos tenemos que ir y- ¡Oh, Auror Dearborn! No le había visto.

Harry intercambio una mirada con su pareja; y se sorprendió de ver la tranquila expresión en Blaise cuando se giró a ver al Auror.

— Gusto en verle de nuevo, Lord Potter —saludó, encogiendo ligeramente sus hombros al mirar sus alrededores. Muchos ya se estaban retirando—: Desearía que nuestros encuentros fueran en escenarios menos... desfavorables.

— Por supuesto —concedió Harry, apretando sus labios para evitar cuestionarle sobre el uso del título.

Sabía cuál era el motivo, Blaise se lo explicó. Algo que no se había usado antes porque su fama eclipsaba las costumbres de los Magos y Brujas, quienes se empecinaban a trasmitir su admiración o su desprecio en cuanto le conocían. Era una tradición que se estaba perdiendo, junto con los pensamientos puristas. Harry hubiera estado indiferente de esto, antes. Ahora, considerando seriamente una vida con Blaise, no se podía permitir estas decisiones tan ligeramente como era su hábito. Era un Lord, y estaba por cumplir la mayoría de edad, algo que resaltaría su estatus con más fuerza.

Y al parecer había más gente que estaba empezando a reconocerle como tal, era de cierta forma incomodo, pero era aún más fácil aceptar el respeto que infligía que la sobresaltada admiración de la que estaba asociado.

— Mis más sinceras condolencias —ofreció el Auror, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. Sé que Dumbledore fue una persona importante para usted.

— Gracias.

Harry apartó la vista cuando dijo esto, entrelazando su mano con la de su pareja. Y sabía que estaba cortante, pero rehusándose a llorar la memoria del Director de nuevo. Apenas se dio cuenta que Blaise se había mantenido quieto, y Harry encontró esto curioso así que levantó la vista. Le descubrió observándole con una expresión cariñosa.

— Desearía hablar más con usted, pero al parecer tengo que irme — habló el Auror, y Harry no le miró, pero asintió lentamente, lo que al parecer no le molestó su falta de atención porque siguió diciendo—: Blaise, el Ministerio no hará más preguntas, me encargaré de eso... Y viendo que tendrá unas semanas ocupadas, ¿puedo visitarte en algún momento en las vacaciones?

Harry esperaba ver la usual irritación en los ojos marrones, sin embargo, la afectiva mirada no cambió cuando Blaise posó su atención en el Auror. El Mago respondió al moverse, colocando intrépidamente una grande mano en el cuello de Blaise.

Harry casi salta para advertirle que era una mala idea. Y para su asombro, el Auror no fue inmediatamente rechazado.

— Notifica a Sebastián antes —fue la suave respuesta de Blaise.

El Auror sonrió radiante y le soltó después de unos segundos. La oleada de celos fue instantánea, que sorprendió a Harry en una súbita frialdad ante lo que veía. Sus sentimientos le decían que soltara la mano de Blaise y se cruzara de brazos para mostrar su desagrado. Pero la razón le decía que se estaba imaginando una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen?

El Auror le miró con sorpresa, que se trasfirió rápido en algo de tristeza. Harry se hubiera sentido culpable; pero no en ese momento, no cuando el hombre tocó a Blaise y le hablaba con una familiaridad que antes había creído era totalmente suya.

— Caradoc es mi hermano.

Creyó que había escuchado mal, así que le lanzó una mirada confundida a su pareja, pero el que respondió fue el Auror:

— No me sorprende que Blaise no se lo haya comentado —les dijo, removiéndose en su lugar, como queriendo estirar el mismo brazo y repetir su anterior moción, pero Harry ahora le veía, y creía que su aprensiva expresión era suficiente como para detenerle—: No es su culpa. Aunque tampoco es un secreto voluntariamente guardado.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Otro Juramento? —demandó Harry, más preocupado cuando su creativa mente se imaginaba peligrosos hechizos. ¿No había sido un Juramento el que había mantenido viva la persona que mas atormentó a Blaise?

Estaba más que seguro que iba a maldecir al siguiente que hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre su pareja.

— No, no. _No _—enfatizó el Auror, moviendo sus manos como para remarcar aún más sus palabras, Harry las miró con recelo y apretó la suya sobre la de Blaise instintivamente—: Admito es culpa de nuestro padre. La forma que impartía sus peticiones, ordenes tal vez, nos enseñaron a no pelear su palabra. No, es más bien, una costumbre. ¿Blaise le ha explicado el oficio de nuestro padre? —preguntó, mirando a ambos.

— Todo —indicó Blaise, suavemente.

— Pues al parecer no todo —resopló Harry sin poder evitarlo. Interiormente su estomago dio un vuelco ante su instinto de culpa, así que se apresuró a decir—: Estoy seguro que fue por una buena razón... El padre de Blaise fue un Embajador, ¿cierto?

_Blaise no necesita que me comporte como un bastardo_, se recordó mentalmente. Y respiró más aliviado cuando Blaise inclinó su cabeza en acuerdo, sus ojos marrones le miraban detenidamente.

— Exacto, un Embajador —repitió el Auror Dearborn, tomando en cuenta la incomodidad de Harry, le dio aún más espacio al moverse unos pasos atrás y se cruzó de brazos—. La forma más simple de decirlo es que mi madre estaba por morir y ella quería tener un hijo, o hija. Nuestro padre era un apreciado conocido y benévolamente se ofreció a ser mi padre... Sé que puede sonar arcaico, pero así fueron las cosas. Por lo mismo, mi nacimiento, tomando en cuenta la posición de Embajador, se tenía que mantener en secreto. Se me enseñó a reconocerle como mi padre, sin decirlo en presencia de otros, incluso cuando tenía el nombre de otro, y a Blaise se le enseñó a entender que era su hermano mayor sin poder reconocerlo ante la sociedad. Suena horrible, lo sé, _es_horrible, pero para nosotros es normal no reconocer el lazo que nos une enfrente de otros.

A Harry le pareció extraño, inusual. Y como el Auror lo decía, horrible. Era algo que no quería comprender del todo, porque eso significaba estar a un paso de aceptarlo. Así que para lidiar con eso simplemente haría lo posible por respetar las enseñanzas de Blaise, y exteriorizar su descontento en ciertas costumbres sin tener que lastimarle. Porque muchos le podrían decir que Blaise era un Slytherin frío, estoico, indolente, pero nadie conocía la maravillosa persona que Harry se le fue permitido tener, y nadie le iba a decir eso en su cara sin recibir una buena maldición.

Sin pensar mucho, aún distraído en posibles formas de hechizar a futuros agresores, frunció su entrecejo en su muy conocida expresión testaruda y dijo en voz clara:

— De una vez quiero que lo sepas, Blaise, nuestros hijos no van a aprender este tipo de cosas.

Aún estaba vagando en sus violentos pensamientos, así que le tomó un tiempo interpretar las sofocados sonidos del Auror y la tensa figura de Blaise a su costado.

_¿Se está riendo de mí? _, se preguntó, inclinando su cabeza para interpretar mejor los movimientos de Auror. Y sí; se estaba riendo de él. ¿Ahora era rudo con él?

Pero antes de que pudiera demandarle esto, su cara fue tomada por dos grandes manos oscuras y sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Blaise. Ahogó su jadeo en la adictiva boca de su pareja, colocando una mano en la definida mejilla para ahondar el beso. Ardientes labios que se deslizaban una y otra vez sobre los suyos, acelerando su corazón e incendiando su pecho y vientre en un torbellino de sensaciones. Apenas dejó ir un gemido suave cuando una experta lengua se abrió paso entre sus solícitos labios y conquistó su lengua en un sensual baile, devorando cada rincón de su boca.

— Nunca le dejes ir, Blaise —soslayó el Auror, interrumpiendo la momentánea dicha de Harry, con una gran sonrisa que le consternó, porque contradecía lo que había pesando—. Lord Potter es un extraordinario Mago, sin dudarlo.

Harry, sin ponerle mucha atención, atrapado aún en los efectos que le causó Blaise, usó su mano libre para esconder el instintivo gesto que hizo su lengua al relamer el delicioso sabor que dejó en sus labios.

— Recuerda esas palabras, amor —le susurró Blaise a su oído, deleitado.

Harry tembló visiblemente, aunque no supo a lo que se refería en ese momento, ya que no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle. El Auror- No, el _hermano_de Blaise se estaba despidiendo y quería intercambiar algunas palabras con él.

_Blaise tiene un hermano... Wow. _

Horas después, cuando estaba empacando sus cosas, y evitando la, de pronto, insistente atención de Ginny, se distraía recapitulando en la conversación con el Auror.

Entonces, la realización le golpeó como un rayo. Gimió en voz alta en vergüenza y sentía su cara arder. Incrédulo, en parte, de verse inconscientemente admitiendo tal cosa. Si bien siempre deseo una familia, una familia propia ya que nunca conoció a sus padres, tampoco había considerado posibilidades tan sólidas como se lo expresó a Blaise. Frente a su hermano, lo que lo hacía más vergonzoso.

Y ni siquiera sabía lo que implicaba tener un bebé. Cerrando sonoramente su baúl, Harry se quedó estático por un momento, y sintiéndose surrealista, se llevó dos manos a su vientre.

_¿De verdad puedo tener un bebé?_, permaneció en esa posición por largos minutos, dando vuelta a las palabras de Lady Zabini, ignorando comunalmente la amenaza para tomar con practicidad la nueva asombrosa información que le ofreció sin saber.

_O sí supo_, se recordó. _¿No dijo que le molestaba que no enseñaran esto en Hogwarts?_

Si lo permitía por un segundo, dejando de lado la desagradable experiencia, concordaba con ella en eso. Y solo fue por ese santiamén, porque aprobar las palabras de esa mujer solo le provocaba nauseas. Necesitaba hablar seriamente con Hermione. Era la única que le ayudaría investigar sobre el tema sin hacerle preguntas _vergonzosas_.

Oh, habrá varias preguntas, lo sabía, pero al menos admitía que podía lidiar con su amiga, que ver a Ron asfixiarse de la risa.

**(0oOo0)**

— A ver, repíteme lo que vas a hacer.

Harry suspiró por indeterminada vez en lo que llevaba del día. Sin apartar la vista de Blaise, quién estaba parado solícitamente frente a él, varios pasos delimitando una considerable distancia (según la apropiada opinión de Harry), y brindaba algo de respecto al tiempo con sus amigos. Harry sonreía ante este pensamiento cuando le repitió a Hermione:

— Necesito regresar a Prive Drive.

— Con los Dursley —acertó Ron, voz plana que contradecía la mueca de desagrado ante la mención.

— Sí, al menos por una semana —aseguró, perdiendo su breve sonrisa y suplicando con sus ojos para aplacar la intensa mirada de su pareja que se iba ensombreciendo—: Al menos una semana en que las barreras me protegerán.

— ¿Y quién te protege de los Dursley?

Harry siseó en molestia, más que nada porque las palabras de Ron solo empeoraban la irritación de Blaise. Era suficientemente difícil considerar estar separado de él por una semana como para que avivé su rencor. No quería dejar esa impresión.

— Solo una semana —repitió, fulminando a su amigo y valorando el apoyo de Hermione cuando ella acalló la protesta de Ron con un golpe en su costado—: Luego podría regresar al Valle de Godric. Algo me dice que tengo que ir ahí —pausó, arrojando una mirada significativa a Blaise, añadiendo para sosegar el ambiente—: Sería bueno visitar la tumba de mis padres... Realmente me gustaría hacer eso.

Sus amigos le miraron con simpatía, y los ojos de Blaise brillaron en compresión. Lo que ayudo a amenguar el desagrado que había creado Ron sin darse cuenta.

— Piensas buscar los Horcrux después —agregó Hermione, atrayendo su vista, y llevándose una mano a su barbilla en contemplación—: ¿Cuántos son lo que faltan?

— Cuatro —dijo Harry, apartando su vista para contemplar la tumba blanca de Dumbledore en medio del lago, y con una renovada intrepidez explicó—: Tengo que encontrar cuatro más y destruirlos. Luego el séptimo en el cuerpo de Voldemort...

— Ya sabes que iremos contigo —apuntó Ron, su cuerpo irguiéndose firmemente.

— _No._

— Si él va, nosotros vamos —indicó Hermione con la vista a Blaise.

Blaise se cruzó de brazos cuando ella dijo esto. Y Harry aplaudió mentalmente a su amiga cuando no se amedrentó por la intensa mirada marrón.

— Además tenemos que ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿acaso has olvidado la escenita que hizo Fleur para ganarse a mamá? Incluso Ginny no pudo alegar nada.

— Ella no hizo una escena —reprochó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos—: Cuando mucho expresó sus sinceros sentimientos de querer a Bill pese a sus heridas. La Señora Weasley entendió esto y me parece grosero de tu parte que hables así de Fleur.

— ¡Hace poco decías que era desagradable! —acusó Ron, reflejando la pose de la chica.

Hermione se sonrojó, pero no bajó la vista.

— Ahora sé mejor.

Sonriendo afectadamente, era la segunda vez que escuchaba sobre la boda, y Harry aún encontraba asombroso saber que este tipo de eventos ocurrían después de la reciente tragedia.

_Solo me dice que el mundo no se detiene por nadie_, suspiró pesadamente, y captó la mirada de Blaise, quién le hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que se acercara. Algo que le parecía gracioso; saber que Blaise se sentía igual de incomodo al lidiar con sus amigos.

— No irás con esos Muggles.

El cuerpo de Harry se tensó de inmediato, aunque no rechazó el brazo que rodeó su cintura.

— Creo que acabas de escuchar por qué estoy asiendo esto —razonó Harry, apoyando un brazo en su costado, sobre el fuerte brazo en su cintura, para entrelazar sus manos, la otra mano la usó para deslizar un dedo sobre la oscura mejilla—: Es algo que el Director hubiera deseado. Además necesito advertirles, mandarlos lejos. Voldemort no parece considerar el ser discreto ahora.

— Eres demasiado noble —indicó Blaise, inclinando su rostro en un ángulo mejor ante la suave caricia—: Una semana es demasiado.

— No existe tal cosa de ser demasiado noble —sonrió Harry, atrayéndole en un corto beso. Era un poco más bajo que él, pero eso no significaba que se iba a poner de puntillas cada vez que se quisiera consentir en su sabor—: Sé que es una semana se siente como mucho tiempo, pero te aseguro que no lo sentiremos pasar.

— No me mientas —amonestó Blaise, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios, e introduciendo su lengua para devorarle.

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron al instante y se sintió derretir contra el fornido cuerpo de Blaise mientras sus bocas se movían húmedamente entre sí. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, expresivos, mientras los completamente abiertos ojos marrones le inundaban apasionadamente a medida que poseía su boca, con una candente destreza que le volvía loco. Estuvo seguro que había pasado mucho tiempo enredados en su propio mundo, porque para cuando se separaron sus amigos se habían ido y solo el cálido viento pasando por las copas de los árboles hacía compañía a sus ajetreadas respiraciones.

Harry rió, su voz clara y cálida, sintiendo el rubor sus mejillas, sin importarle mucho, y arrancando una breve hermosa sonrisa en Blaise.

— Te amo... —aseguró Harry sin aliento, depositando un último beso en su mejilla—. Y no quiero mentirte, trato de verle el lado positivo, será la última vez que les vea.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio, usando la parte de atrás de su mano para acariciar la suave mejilla, y podía interpretar la maravilla en su expresión ya que Harry se veía muchas veces estudiando el contraste de su piel blanca, casi pálida con la piel oscura. Mientras esperaba su respuesta, disfrutando de su cercanía, el fuerte pecho se expandió y colapsó en un suave, profundo suspiro. Y Harry supo que había ganado.

— Son _Muggles_—desdeñó Blaise, aunque se podía detectar la derrota en su voz.

Harry sonrió sin desear contenerse.

— Son únicos en su clase, el mundo no está lleno de ellos, te lo aseguro. Además, al término de la semana la Orden del Fénix vendrá por mí, ¿puedes venir con ellos?

— Indiscutible —siseó Blaise, y Harry sabía que estaba enojado más que nada por dejarle ir que con su decisión. Eso le ponía feliz, saber que le quería tanto como para respetar su decisión aun cuando le desagradaba.

Permanecieron abrazos, la cabeza de Harry apoyada en el ancho hombro, detallando apaciblemente el bosque. Sin mirar hacia el lago, porque sabía que eso arruinaría los cortos momentos como estos.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¿Qué crees que estas asiendo, Chico?

Harry hizo un mohín de desagrado y giró su cabeza lentamente. Su expresión libre de la familiar irritación que florecía ante la sola presencia de sus familiares. Ya se había despedido de sus amigos, quienes se fueron con sus respectivas familias. Había algunos miembros de la Orden vigilándole de lejos, entre ellos Remus.

Blaise, a sus espaldas, habiendo escuchado esto, interrumpió su conversación con Nott para acercarse y rodearle con un brazo. Harry podía detectar la imperiosa presencia que irradiaba y sabía, sin necesidad de verle, que su expresión aristócrata, impasible y refinada, escondía su completo disgusto.

— ¿Y esas ropas? —espetó Tía Petunia, arrugando su nariz en desagrado, que no engañaba a Harry, ya que pudo detectar su envidia. Era la misma forma en que se comportaba cuando hablaba de su mamá.

Mirándose así mismo, zapatos de vestir nuevos, los pantalones negros con un corte recto, que irían fácilmente a juego en un traje de tres piezas, la túnica que cómodamente se podía confundir con una gabardina negra, y que Harry sabía escondían debajo una camisa de vestir a juego, en un gris oscuro expresando su estado por lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

Sus amigos, impresionados y satisfechos, le habían dicho que lucía muy bien. Hasta que Hermione, haciéndole sonrojar, le dijo que relucía lo apuesto que era y Ron, algo celoso, le dijo que se parecía a Malfoy. Lo que hubiera insultado gravemente la autoestima de Harry, pero Blaise no había apartado su ardorosa vista de él desde que le vio salir del compartimiento en el Tren. Resoluto en que no iba a usar los andrajos en que "los sucios Muggles" le habían impuesto a vestir.

— ¿Quién es ese? —demandó Tío Vernon, atrayendo su atención. Su tía ahora le miraba con más desprecio, al no haber recibido respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Y cuando sus ojos tomaron en la impresionante figura a sus espadas, había abierto su boca y se había erguido de forma que Harry le reconocía cuando trataba de impresionar nuevas visitas.

— Blaise Zabini —les dijo Harry fríamente, entrecerrando sus ojos a su Tía cuando ella no apartaba su vista del rostro de Blaise, a lo que posesivamente declaró—: Mi prometido.

Su Tía se sacudió fuertemente ante eso, horrorizada. Duddley, a su lado, se removió incomodo, pero estaba inusualmente silencioso.

Y antes que su Tío pudiera decir algo, morado en una furia que Harry reconocía y que le hizo dar un paso atrás instintivamente, Blaise le estrechó contra su cuerpo, protector y cálido, en contraste con su oscura expresión y sus filosas palabras:

— Insúltalo, sucio _Muggle_, y te hundiré —siseó, sacando su varita para apuntarle con ella, perfectamente alineada a su cabeza, la punta brillando azarosamente—: Tócalo, _lastímalo_, y te mataré; a ti y toda tu familia. _Nadie lastima lo que es mío_... ¿Entendido, _Muggle_?

Sus Tíos, incluso Duddley, asintieron varias veces con su cabeza, enmudecidos y aterrorizados.

Tío Vernon había palidecido en el momento que vio la varita, y su Tía se había tambaleado peligrosamente a un lado cuando escuchó la profunda, sedosa voz susurrar las amenazases.

Era la primera vez que Blaise hablaba tanto frente a desconocidos. En tan corto tiempo. Y su porte, junto a sus palabras llenaban a Harry de ardor, sin aliento y algo mareado, que le impulsó para atraer el rostro de Blaise para besarle profundamente, ignorando las exclamaciones de disgusto de sus familiares.

— Eso fue asombroso y sexy —le susurró, apenas apartando sus labios. Queriendo seguir besándole, pero sabía que se le acaba el tiempo y que no podían permanecer mucho en la plataforma. No sabían si los Mortífagos atacarían en ese momento o más adelante y no podían arriesgarse a averiguarlo.

— Te tomaría ahora mismo para que vieran que eres mío —prometió Blaise, persuasivamente a su oído.

Harry gimió por lo bajo, y sacando fuerzas que no sabía que tenía, le besó una última vez antes de separarse.

— Recuerda esas palabras cuando vengas por mi —le dijo, sonriendo juguetonamente cuando los ojos marrones se abrieron en sorpresa, y Harry sabía que había recordado la conversación después del funeral.

El rostro de Blaise preció iluminarse ante el recuerdo, algo que enterneció a Harry. No quería irse, sin embargo, se obligó a darle un fuerte abrazo y se alejó para acercarse a sus Tíos antes de que cambiara de opinión.

La fuerte voz de Blaise, determinada, casi le detuvo:

— Iré por ti personalmente.

Harry sabía que era con la intención de que sus familiares lo reconocieran como una advertencia. Sin girarse, levantó su brazo en una despedida y se mordió el labio para ahogar el nudo en su garganta, y prometió:

— ¡Una semana!

Harry no le escuchó, pero intuía que había repetido sus palabras, como sabía que no había apartado su vista. Podía sentir los ojos marrones clavándose intensamente en su espalda incluso cuando giraba en una esquina en dirección de lo que creía sería la semana más larga de su vida.

**(0oOo0)**

— ¿Acaso ha enloquecido? ¿Por qué querría ésta casa? ¡Ya tengo una mansión que Sirius me dio! —gruñó Harry, ignorando la punzada que sintió en su pecho, y con algo más de suavidad, dijo—: Además, me iré pronto yo también. A la Mansión de _mi_prometido —restregó, sintiendo algo de satisfacción infantil al ver a su Tía apartar la vista.

— Esto del Lord-quién-sea es ridículo, no me lo trago para nada —soltó Tío Vernon, caminando de un lado a otro—. ¡Solo quieres quedarte con la casa!

Harry suspiró pesadamente, y se frotó las sienes para aligerar la presión.

— Ya le expliqué que cuando yo cumpla los diecisiete las barreras caerán y serán expuestos a los seguidores de Voldemort, solo para obtener información sobre mí —indicó, cruzándose de brazos y notando la mirada extrañada de su primo al arrastras sus ojos de arriba abajo.

Harry sabía que era por la ropa, demasiado elegante para ser vestimenta de un adolescente en el Mundo Muggle, pero rozando lo adecuado para un Lord en el Mundo Mágico. Harry le lanzó una mirada irritada y su primo se apresuró a apartar la suya.

No es como si pudiera usar su anterior ropa, había sido sustituida por vestimenta que Blaise consideraba correcta.

— Imaginando que esto es cierto, ¿por qué no nos compensa tu gente? ¡Al menos deberían tener la decencia de mandarnos a sus oficiales!

— Ya escuchó lo que el Auror Kingsley y Dearborn dijeron —dijo Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza ante la mirada incrédula del su Tío—: El Ministerio de Magia no va a ayudar, piensan que ha sido infiltrado, así que la ayuda que ofrece la Orden es la que más les conviene en estos momentos.

— En ese caso queremos a Kingsley —demandó Tía Petunia. Y Harry sabía que lo querían porque le habían visto en la tele cada vez que aparecía al lado del Ministro Muggle.

— Está ocupado protegiendo al Primer Ministro —dijo Harry entre dientes, dándoles la espalda por un minuto para que no vieran su cansancio—: Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle son más que suficiente para prote-

— ¿Y qué con mi trabajo? ¿La escuela de Duddley?

Harry levantó sus manos al aire y, sintiéndose cerca de explotar, se plantó frente a su Tío y se juzgó satisfecho al ver su cuerpo enorme inclinarse hacia atrás, intimidado. A lo que se permitió dejar ir la exasperación en sus palabras:

— ¡Lo que ha estado pasando no es un accidente! Asesinatos, súbitos fenómenos en la naturaleza, desapariciones de Muggles. ¡Voldemort está haciendo todo esto! ¿Acaso no entiende? Van a venir, Mortífagos, Dementores —apuntó, girándose en dirección a su primo, quién ahora le veía horrorizado—. Más de dos, decenas, _miles_.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para convencerlos, porque permanecieron callados y habían resumido su recolección de sus maletas. Harry sacudió su cabeza una vez más y, algo distraído, pudo distinguir el reconocible sonido de alguien tocando el timbre de la puerta principal. Dudó por un momento, imaginándose la escena de sus Tíos enfrentándose a Hestia y Dedalus, y decidió que era mejor atenderles él mismo.

La conversación fluyó más rápido cuando se encargó de mediar las acciones de los Magos con sus familiares. Para el momento en que se iban incluso su primo le había sorprendido al disculparse. Lo cual le hubiera alegrado, pero a este punto tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza como para apreciarlo y las palabras de Hestia le pusieron aún más nervioso.

El plan había sido Aparecer junto con Ojo-Loco, y Hestia no había sido clara cuando le dijo que se iba a hacer algo más. Se confortaba con hablar nimiedades con Hedwig, quién escondía su cabeza debajo de su ala miserablemente. No le agradaba estar encerrada en su jaula, pero era la única forma en que Harry aseguraba que no la perdería. Su repentina soledad le llenó de incertidumbre, así que se apresuró a su habitación, asegurándose de nuevo que no había olvidado nada.

Ignoró los obituarios que el Profeta había escrito, no deseaba sentir de nuevo la furia que Rita Skeeter le producía al denigrar el amistoso artículo de Elphias Doge sobre la vida de Dumbledore.

Regresó a la sala, la jaula de Hedwig en una mano, y su baúl encogido por Hestia en su bolsillo, porque aún tenía dieciséis (le parecía ridículo no poder usar su magia cuando solo quedaban menos de tres semanas), y para cuando dio unos pasos a la sala, escuchó el estruendo de la familiar moto de Sirius aterrizando ruidosamente fuera de la casa. Su pecho se ensanchó ante la alegría de saber que era Hagrid y se apresuró a salir. Se sorprendió de ver que eran más Magos y Brujas de las que esperaba. Unos en escobas y otros en las sombrías criaturas que eran los Thestrals. Incluso estaba contento de ver a Mundungus cuando aún se acordaba que casi lo estrangula la última vez que le vio.

Mientras abrazaba a Hermione y recibía la palmada de Ron, reparó en la presencia del Auror de piel oscura, Kingsley, algo que le recordó a Blaise, distrayéndole momentáneamente, y cuando el Auror le saludó, Harry recordó la razón de su sorpresa en primer lugar.

— Kingsley, ¿no se supone que debe estar al lado del Primer Ministro?

— Por el momento eres más importante. El Ministro puede estar sin mi presencia al menos una noche.

Harry asintió lentamente, aliviado de saber que el Auror le iba a ayudar, y estaba por preguntar por el hermano de Blaise, pero cerró su boca de inmediato, recordando que su interés se vería raro. Hasta donde entendía, su relación era un secreto aún.

Se introdujeron dentro de la casa, y se aseguraron de contar a los presentes, sentados en la pequeña cocina. Bill fue el que más le llamó la atención; a pesar de las brutales heridas en su rostro, Harry entendía la lealtad de Fleur al ver la optimista sonrisa en él y los rasgos apuestos que aún poseía. Mientras varios empezaban a entablar conversaciones y repasar el plan, Tonks aprovechó, entusiasta, para mostrarle su mano. Cuando Harry enfocó su vista notó, con asombro, que tenía un anillo resplandeciendo. Entendió casi de inmediato, cuando Remus se removió ansioso, algunos pasos a su lado.

— ¡Se han Unido! —exclamó Harry, asombrado. Ella asintió, dudando visiblemente ante sus palabras, a lo que Harry se giró a Remus, y le preguntó—, ¿o se han comprometido?

— No, nos hemos casado —corrigió Remus lentamente, luciendo pensativo y luego como si se le hubiera ocurrido de pronto, le dijo—: Oh, ¿unión como un Enlace? Eso es... El padre de Tonks es nacido de Muggles —confesó, como si eso explicara todo.

Y si le hubiera dicho esto unos meses atrás, Harry no lo hubiera entendido, claro que tampoco hubiera asumido que era un Enlace. Algo que le hizo sentir divertido y algo melancólico. Así que, les dejó con sus felicitaciones antes de que Tonks se pusiera al tanto de la conversación. No sabía sus pensamientos con respecto a las tradiciones de un Sangre Pura, y no quería saber si ella se sentiría ofendida de haber confundido su entusiasmada declaración.

Pensar en un Enlace solo le hacían recordarle el vacio en su interior ante la falta de su pareja.

— ¡Suficiente parloteo! —soltó de pronto Alastor "Ojo-Loco" Moody, arrojando unos sacos sobre sus pies y mirando a Harry con una seriedad abrumadora—: Como puedes ver los planes han cambiado, Pius Thicknesse ha tomado precauciones innecesarias para cerrar cualquier forma de transporte inmediato, con pena de encarcelamiento, y hay fuertes sospechas también de que ha cambiado de bando. Además de que eres un menor de edad todavía y pueden usar el Rastreo en ti.

— ¿Qué rastreo?

— ¡El Rastreo! —le dijo con impaciencia, su ojo izquierdo moviéndose por todos lados y deteniéndose sobre Harry varias veces—: Es un hechizo que detecta la actividad mágica alrededor de chicos menores de diecisiete, esa es la forma en que el Ministerio se da cuenta de que usas tu magia. Por eso Thicknesse sabe de esto y es seguro que si alguien más realiza magia a tu alrededor los Mortífagos los sabrán en el momento.

Harry le miró con sorpresa, y algo de confusión, la última vez que había escuchado, la tía de Susan Bones, su compañera de Gryffindor, estaba a cargo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Algo le decía que la súbita aparición de este Thicknesse se debió era grave. Recordaba a Madame Bones y sabía que era un Bruja sin igual. No creía que ella hubiera dejado el puesto solo porque sí. Aunque no preguntó por esto, el punto era que el nuevo Jefe Thicknesse estaba presentando una inconveniencia mayor a la esperada y Harry necesitaba saber de inmediato lo que se iba a hacer.

— ¿Es por eso que todos ellos están aquí? —inquirió, la alegría de verles ahora se trasformaba rápidamente en aprensión.

— La única forma de sacarte de aquí es de forma que no pueda ser Rastreada —gruñó Moody, señalando a las escobas que algunos tenían dentro de la casa—: porque no se utilizan hechizos cuando se usan escobas, los Thestrals y la moto de Hagrid.

Harry sacudió su cabeza pero no dijo nada, sería fácil apuntar las fallas de ese plan y quería saber si un ex-Auror como Moody podría desestimar su preocupación con lo que tiene planeado. Lo siguiente que le dijo se refería a la protección en la casa, la explicación de que las barreras caerían en el momento que dejara de llamar a Prive Drive N° 4 como su hogar le hicieron resoplar tan fuerte que tuvo que girar su cara para que el ex-Auror no le viera.

_Como si en algún momento lo hubiera llamado hogar_, pensó, aún poniendo la debida atención al resto del plan, pero sin poder evitar rememorar sus amargos recuerdos. _La magia debe tener un retorcido significado a la palabra "hogar"... O yo la tengo._

Fue en ese momento que algunas palabras detuvieron sus recuerdos abruptamente.

— ¿Qué acaba de decir? —demandó, sintiéndose un vacio en el pecho de pronto.

— Catorce de nosotros no iremos a la casa de Tonks, donde irás tú —le repitió Moody rumiando—: Habrá siete Harry Potter moviéndose por los cielos, cada uno de ellos con un compañero hacia diferentes casas seguras.

Y mirando el frasco lleno de lo que parecía lodo, reconoció la poción Multijugos, Harry negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

— _¡No!_Absolutamente no.

— Les dije que no iba a aceptarlo —apuntó innecesariamente Hermione, y le sonrió con suavidad cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada irritada—: Ya hablamos de esto, Harry, estamos dispuestos a ayudarte sin importar lo que pase.

— No. Te aseguro que yo no cooperare para que arriesguen su vida. ¡No les daré mis cabellos!

— No es la primera vez que arriesgamos nuestras vidas —le dijo Ron, sonriendo para que viera que no le molestaba, lo que no confortó en nada a Harry—: Sería fácil obtener tus cabellos, así que no veo por qué debes pelear tanto.

George, o Fred, Harry no estaba seguro, le lanzó una mirada traviesa que solo engrandecía el pánico en él.

— Tan hermoso como eres Harry, no estamos tan alegres de ser tú —le dijo, riendo—, no queremos quedar atrapados en la pubertad de nuevo, te lo aseguro.

— Cierra la boca, Fred —dijo George, picándole un costado con su varita, pero Harry no alcanzó a preciar esto cuando le sonrió con igual picardía—: Harry no es hermoso, es apuesto. Trata de no menospreciar a nuestro querido Harry, Zabini te tragará vivo.

Ante el nombre de su pareja, el corazón de Harry se aceleró y miró con sorpresa a su amiga.

— Está en la Orden —explicó ella, tratando de sonreír, pero Harry podía ver su disconformidad.

— Yo sigo creyendo que es una mala idea —musitó Ron, no lo suficientemente bajo.

Y los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, pero Harry podía ver lo tensos que estaban. De hecho la mayoría de los presentes parecían mostrar una ligera hostilidad.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y fieramente fulminó con sus ojos verdes a todo aquel que se atrevió a mirarle con crítica, de seguro enterados de su relación. Miró con más enojo a su amiga, quién evito su mirada. Tomando en el significado de las palabras de Hermione, y las caras del resto, su ira alcanzó nuevos niveles.

— ¿Por qué demonios está Blaise en la Orden? —demandó, y el resto, pensando que estaba igual de desconfiado por sus intenciones, asintieron con su cabeza en aprobación y viendo a Remus removerse con incomodad, Harry casi gritó—: ¡Si lo lastiman porque los Mortífagos se enteraron de esto, no se los voy a perdonar...! Y tú, Hermione, sabías lo que vamos a hacer —siseó en voz baja, lo suficiente como para que solo ella le escuchara—: es suficiente con que nos acompañe, como para que algún Mortífago lo asocie a la Orden.

— Sabe los riesgos, además él escogió-

— ¿Lo hizo? —cortó, descontento de ver que se quedaba callada—: ¿o fue una condición para dejarle venir?

Esto último lo dijo en voz alta para que el resto le escuchara, y Moody se apresuró de decirle:

— No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Necesitamos tus cabellos, Potter!

— ¿No cree que muchas personas volando por los cielos atraerá mucha atención? —increpó Harry, determinado a encontrar una falla que detuviera ese plan. Se le imaginaba apresurado y confiaban mucho en que Voldemort siguiera una pista falsa como para que funcionara. Y definitivamente no les iba de dejar olvidar el motivo de su enojo.

— ¡Potter, no hay-!

— Harry tiene razón.

La mayoría saltó del susto, pocos reaccionaron debidamente y sacaron sus varitas, Hermione, Ron y Harry giraron rápidamente, por costumbre reconociendo la profunda voz. Blaise, escondido entre las sombras, túnica negra ocultando su expresión y con su impresionante altura, no apaciguó a ninguno más que a Harry, y sin concernirle las alarmadas expresiones del resto se lanzó a los brazos de su pareja. A lo cual fue prontamente rodeado por los fuertes brazos y su rostro inclinado para depositar un dominante beso.

— Bueno, esto es nuevo —murmuró Bill, el único de los Weasley presentes que lucía divertido ante la escena—: Por lo que entiendo, ¿Blaise Zabini? Es agradable conocer al más nuevo miembro de la Orden.

Harry sonrió entre el beso, y al momento de separarse le dedico una sonrisa agradecida.

— El plan tiene fallas —indicó Blaise, displicentemente aceptando la agresiva mirada del ex-Auror.

— ¡El plan es suficiente ahora! —bramó Moody, golpeando la mesa de la cocina con la palma de su mano para hacer llegar su punto con más fuerza—: Las cosas se van a poner peligrosas en cualquier momento y-

— Es por eso que va a fallar —siseó Blaise, su expresión develando ligeramente su desprecio—: Tienes a un soplón en tu grupo, Alastor Moody, y no veré a lo que es mío ser lastimado por tu incompetencia.

El silencio que se cernió a sus palabras congeló a todos, segundos después todos se empezaron a mirar con alarma, y de pronto, no sabían si creer en sus palabras.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —musitó Remus, al otro lado de la habitación y decía mucho del silencio si Harry pudo escucharlo, cuando un lado de su cabeza estaba presionado contra el pecho de su pareja—: ¿Quién...?

Blaise no contestó con palabras, pero si sacó su varita tan rápido y maniobró el cuerpo de Harry con tal facilidad que nadie pudo reaccionar ante su siseo:

— _Incarcerous_.

Las cuerdas brillantes se dispararon con velocidad por al aire y aprisionaron a Mundungus Fletcher, quién cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, profiriendo groserías tan obscenas que escandalizó a Fleur y deleitó a los gemelos.

Nadie se atrevió a ayudarle y solo Moody miraba apreciativamente la pose de Blaise, quién hace unos segundos había balanceado su cuerpo para obtener la mejor puntería entre el medio-gigante y Moody mismo que no reaccionó. Lo cual era extremadamente raro, considerando al ex-Auror el epítome de Vigilancia Constante. Ahora todo mundo le miraba, como esperando su reacción. Sorprendiendo a todos, Moody azotó su mano de nuevo sobre la mesa y rió.

— ¿Necesito pruebas, Zabini? —inquirió, su ojo izquierdo giró atrás de su cabeza, para mirar vigilantemente a Mundungus.

Blaise le observó por un momento, perceptiblemente levantó su mano, varita colgando relajadamente en ella, y apuntó al ojo izquierdo del ex-Auror.

— No creo que las necesites.

Moody rió de nuevo, estruendoso. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y solo se contuvo de elogiarle porque todos les estaban viendo aún, incrédulos. El único que se acercó con una sonrisa fue Remus.

— No estaba seguro de quererlo en esta misión; se quejaba demasiado —confesó Remus, asintiendo con su cabeza a Blaise y sonriendo con calidez a Harry—: Tus padres estarían orgullosos de saber que has escogido bien.

Harry le miró con sorpresa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la emoción que le provocaba escuchar eso de uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres.

— ¡Yo sé cuando veo a un Auror! —declaró Moody, las cicatrices en su rostro luciendo algo grotescas por su amplia sonrisa, y viendo a Harry, el orgullo que provocó en él, agregó—: ¡Dos Aurores! No creas que me olvido de ti, Potter... Sin embargo, no es suficiente, Zabini, el plan sigue aún sin un Mago en él.

Blaise gruñó notoriamente, y Harry lo sintió contra su cabeza, retumbando amenazadoramente por el firme pecho.

— Hay docenas de Mortífagos en el aire.

Al terminar de decir esto, Remus se lanzó a una de las ventanas y estudió el cielo, Bill se movió a otro lado de la casa, a las habitaciones de arriba, dedujo Harry por sus pasos. Fleur, quién valientemente había venido, se apoyó en uno de los gemelos, empezando a lucir asustada a cada minuto que pasaba.

— Blaise dice la verdad —gruñó Remus, siendo secundado por Bill cuando regresó.

La expresión de todos se tornó inquietante.

— No podemos seguir con el plan —dijo Harry, sintiendo que el pánico le iba a consumir si no les convencía de desistir. No iba a ver a sus amigos morir, mucho menos ahora que el riesgo era mayor, y viendo que el ex-Auror iba a protestar se apresuró a agregar—: ¡No va a funcionar! Tomando en cuenta que son Mortífagos, si son pocos, en el momento que detecten movimiento en el aire llamaran a los demás y no habrá nada que detenga a Voldemort.

— ¡Bien! —bramó Moody—: ¡Entonces dime qué haremos!

— Hasta el momento los Mortífagos no piensan atacar —habló Blaise, sobresaltando a Harry, porque había pensando que tenía que formular un plan ante las miradas de los demás. Varios reaccionaron con recelo, pero los que importaban, Remus y Moody, le escuchaban atentamente—: Al instante que detecten presencian en el aire, como dijo Harry, llamaran al resto. Solo cruzaremos calle abajo, con hechizos conciliadores.

— ¿Qué? —exclamó Ron, confundido—, ¿entonces iremos a pie?

— Creo que eso es lo más absurdo que escuchado —comentó Fred, codeando a su hermano gemelo para intercambiar contemplativas miradas. A Harry le pareció que hablaban de ellos, pero no se podía poner defensivo sin pruebas.

— La Squib algunas calles abajo —remarcó Blaise, impasible ante sus comentarios, pero fue interrumpido de nuevo por Ron:

— ¡Solo un Slytherin insultaría en medio de esto!

— Cierra la boca, Ron —espetó Hermione, entrecerrando sus ojos pensativamente—: ¿No tiene la Señora Figg conexión Floo?

— ¡Claro! —exclamó Remus, intercambiando miradas con Moody y luciendo aliviado de pronto—: Hubo una ocasión que la conexión se había puesto cuando James y Lily habían considerado una ruta de escape, conecta directamente al Valle de Godric, no a la casa, pero si lo suficientemente cerca de un punto de Aparición.

— ¿Está abierta? —preguntó Moody, y no lucia convencido como para guardar la poción Multijugos, lo que solo ponía ansioso a Harry.

— Se tiene que abrir —dijo Remus, y no parecía desanimado cuando agregó—: Sé los encantamientos, todos los Merodeadores lo sabíamos.

Eso empezó a animar a Harry. Y no era el único. Algo que duró poco, ya que le pareció que todo se silenció y al instante siguiente hubo una explosión, calle abajo, ya que se había escuchado lejos. Hedwig chilló dentro de su jaula y Harry se apresuró a agarrarla. Hermione la ganó el tirón, y antes de protestar le dio una mirada que le decía más que cualquier otra palabra. No necesitaba distraerse en esos momentos.

— Tu capa de invisibilidad —siseó Blaise a su oído, a lo que Harry se apresuró a obedecerle. La sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, agradecido de haberle hecho caso de usar la ropa mágica incluso cuando en un principio se había sentido extraño, y esperó.

Había precipitados movimientos por todas partes y Moody los puso en su lugar cuando escucharon otra explosión, más cercana.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Fred! —convocó, y ambos se giraron a verle—: Prepárense para ser los primero en salir, no hay tiempo de usar Multijugos para distraerles. George y Remus, le siguen, luego Bill y Fleur. ¡Potter y Zabini van en medio! Los demás les seguiremos. ¡Muévanse! ¡Es mejor que tengas abierta esa conexión Remus, o todos iremos al aire!

— ¡Entendido!

— ¡Ten cuidado, Harry! —suplicó Hermione, abrazándole rápidamente.

— Tú ten cuidado —murmuró, besando su mejilla y lanzándo una mirada que le cerró la boca a Ron—: Yo tengo a Blaise y tú tienes a Ron, así que cuídense.

Ron pareció inflarse en satisfacción al escuchar lo último y le dio una fuerte palmeada en el hombro.

— Cuida a Harry, Zabini... En eso no puedo negar que eres bueno.

Blaise no dijo nada, pero asintió con su cabeza. Y Harry supo que ese momento sería uno de los escasos en que concordarían en algo.

— Se acaba el tiempo —advirtió Bill, apretando en sus manos las más delicadas de Fleur y murmurando palabras que Harry imaginaba eran confortantes.

— ¿Qué hay de Mundungus? —preguntó George, listo al lado de Remus y con varita en mano. A pesar de la situación aún sonreía y Harry le envidaba esa capacidad.

— ¡Déjalo ahí! No podemos arriesgarnos más —gruñó Moody, lanzando un Desmaius para aturdirle y acallar sus protestas.

Los primeros en salir, como dijo Moody, fueron el Señor Weasley y Fred. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, con el corazón en la mano, se alegró de no detectar algún signo de que fueron atacados, y solo cuando Remus hizo una señal con su mano, seguido de George, les vio desaparecer.

Esperaron más tiempo y por un momento pensó que escuchaban el intercambio de hechizos, pero nadie a su alrededor parecía reaccionar así que pensó que era su imaginación jugando con él, recodándole la horrible batalla en la Torre de Astronomía. Y después de unos angustiantes minutos, sintió la tela líquida de su Capa de Invisibilidad rodearle y sintió pánico recorrerle cuando la mano de Blaise le soltó.

— Shhh, no deben detectar que estas a mi lado —confortó Blaise, colocando por un momento su grande mano en la espalda baja de Harry. La apartó cuando estaba seguro que le tranquilizó lo suficiente. Harry podía detectar su descontento solo con escuchar su voz.

— Potter, Zabini, ¿listos?

Eran los siguientes a salir, Blaise lideró el camino con Harry estrechamente cerca de él. Sintió el aire fresco de la noche golpearle en la cara, incluso con la capa puesta, y se imaginaba que su respiración era muy ruidosa. Es más, creía que todo su cuerpo era muy ruidoso, sus pasos al caminar rápidamente sobre el pasto de sus vecinos, y que las puertas de los patios interconectados estaban oxidados al punto que el ruido que hacían despertarían a los muertos.

Estaba seguro que sus sentidos estaban hipersensibles por la adrenalina, y solo la fuerte presencia de Blaise dirigiéndole silenciosamente hacia la casa de la Señora Figg le tranquilizaba hasta cierto punto.

El aire que respiraba se sentía muy frío, y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco cuando de inmediato recordó su verano en el quinto año.

— Capa fuera, _ahora_.

Harry casi saltó ante el comando, pero hizo caso, metiéndola estrepitosamente en su bolsillo. Blaise se giró a tomar su mano en cuanto la capa fue removida.

— ¿Blaise?

— _Dementores_.

Harry se tensó, temeroso y levantó la vista. Los vio, podía ver las ondulantes capas de las criaturas flotar en lo más alto del cielo. Al segundo siguiente se encontraron corriendo, y a lo lejos Harry podía escuchar las voces de Remus y el Señor Weasley profiriendo los hechizos protectores.

Harry pudo ver los dedos torcidos de un Dementor estirarse a un lado suyo, el nublado efecto tomando sus sentidos y congelando su interior al punto que se sentía pesado, sus pocos pensamientos felices siendo devorados por la presencia de las criaturas y unos pasos delante Harry vio a Blaise tropezar una vez, lo que le decía que no era inmune al efecto y que tal vez eran tan violento como lo sentía Harry.

Con el horror arrastrándose en su interior como si fuera un pedazo de hielo, Harry apretó los dientes y se obligó a pensar en recuerdos felices, sus padres bailando bajo la hojas de otoño, el día de su boda, cuando estaba en los brazos de su madre... No era suficiente, no era suficiente porque eran fotos y no recuerdos, y pensó en Blaise, la primera vez que hicieron el amor, las vacaciones en su Mansión, su promesa de estar a su lado, el collar que se tornaba frio en su cuello, en los sentimientos que lo asociaban; la protección, el cariño, el amor.

Y con eso profirió:

— _¡Expecto Patronum! _

El ciervo plateado que explotó de su varita les bañó en calor y confort. Blaise no se giró a mirarle, apretaba su mano con mucha fuerza mientras recobraba el paso, con la ayuda de la cegadora luz, y los chillidos del los Dementores alejándose. El ciervo permaneció a su lado hasta que divisaron la casa de la Señora Figg, y dudaron en seguir cuando vieron a varios Mortífagos volando sobre ella, el Señor Weasley, George y Fred lanzaban maldiciones sobre sus cabezas desde la puerta y las ventanas. Había unos Mortífagos en el suelo, algunos inmóviles y otros atacando la casa desde las sombras. No detectaba a algún Muggle, lo que le hacían preguntarse si los Mortífagos los habían eliminado.

— Abajo —ordenó Blaise, escondiéndolos detrás de unos arbustos—. Necesitamos abrirnos paso.

— Y rápido —murmuró Harry, vislumbrando en el oscuro cielo las figuras de varios Magos.

— _¡Crucio! _

Ambos se arrojaron al suelo cuando una gruesa luz roja les rozó por la cabeza y se estrelló contra el suelo detrás de ellos.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _

Harry tembló ante la frialdad en la voz de Blaise, pero no se atrevió a decir algo, escuchó el cuerpo al caer en el pavimento y no quiso saber qué emoción le evocaba, menos cuando un haz de luz verde se dirigía a ellos, así que se apresuró a rodar a un lado sabiendo que Blaise instintivamente le seguiría, y sintiendo la familiar sensación de la batalla no pensó, sino que actuó conforme a los hechizos que les lanzaban.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Un Slytherin jugando con el Bebé-Gryffindor!

Harry levantó la cabeza de golpe, reconociendo la ponzoñosa voz de Bellatrix. Flotaba en el cielo, encima de una escoba, su cabello rizado acentuando su desquiciada expresión y su aguda mirada no se apartaba de la impasible figura de Blaise. Pero lo ojos marrones le miraron intensamente, y Harry asintió con su cabeza.

Ambos levantaron velozmente sus manos y gritaron:

— _¡CRUCIO! _

La Bruja evitó el maleficio al mover la escoba y cuando ella se movió vio a otros tres Mortífagos detrás de ella. Harry no tuvo tiempo de maldecir la existencia de la Bruja así que empezó a lanzar hechizos, con Blaise a su lado, moviéndose en sincronía con él que pensó que toda su vida habían estado juntos.

— _¡Impedimenta!_—gritó Harry, logrando golpear al Mortífago de en medio, justo en el pecho, haciéndolo mantenerse en el aire como si hubiera chocado con una barrera de lleno y su compañero, a su lado trató de ayudarle pero fue detenido cuando una luz verde le golpeó en la cara.

El hechizo de Harry se rompió al mismo tiempo en que el segundo Mortífago caía, seguido de su compañero. Pensó que la sola caída le hubiera dejado mal herido como para seguir luchando, aunque el que estuviera muerto solo le tranquilizaba al saber que era uno menos que pudiera lastimar a sus amigos.

— ¡Usaste una maldición! —rió Bellatrix apareciendo de nuevo y lanzando un Crucio que Blaise bloqueó con facilidad—. ¡Dime, Bebé-Harry! ¿Es un chico malo el que has Elegido? ¡Mi Lord no se sentirá feliz de ver que ensucias tu sangre, Zabini! _¡Crucio! _

Pudo detectar la furia en los movimientos de Blaise, y reconoció el familiar brillo verde en su varita. No pudo ver el resto ya que el tercer Mortífago le lanzó un Diffindo. Saltó fuera de su camino a tiempo, sintiendo las llamas lamer el pasto cerca de sus zapatos, y sin ver el cielo, levantó su varita:

— _¡DEPULSO! _

No golpeó a su cuerpo, pero logró darle a su escoba la cual fue empujada brutalmente lejos, y Harry pudo ver caer al Mortífago precipitadamente al suelo, no le vio usar su varita así que supo que nada lo iba a detener. Harry no levantó su varita para aminorar el aterrizaje y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el golpe seco que le siguió.

No era lo suficientemente fuerte para usar al Avada' pero tampoco era tan generoso cuando sus amigos estaban peleando, arriesgando su vida. Se tragó las sensaciones que le causaba, y se sintió aliviado cuando detectó en la ventana de la Señora Figg a Remus haciéndole señales.

Giró su cabeza en varias direcciones hasta detectar a Blaise, y le vio luchando con Bellatrix varios metros alejados. El cuerpo de Blaise evitaba precariamente los maleficios de la Bruja, sin embargo ella combatía los hechizos de su pareja con igual de dificultad, muchos que no reconocía Harry. Y aún así de lejos pudo detectar sangre en el brazo de Blaise, donde la manga de la túnica y la camisa habían sido rasgadas por un largo corte. Tuvo un repentino recuerdo, de Sirius recibiendo de lleno una luz verde y cayendo por el Velo. Nunca pensó que la sensación de angustia será peor que ese día. Estaba equivocado.

Harry blandió su varita con un renovado odio y siseó:

— _¡CRUCIO!_

La maldición golpeó de lleno en la expuesta espalda de la Bruja, y ella aulló de dolor, cayendo rápidamente. Harry dejó de respirar por el asombro, imaginándose, con algo de morbo, el sonido que haría al estrellarse con el piso, y de la nada apareció otro Mortífago para atraparla, alejándose velozmente. Varios de sus compañeros le siguieron de cerca y pronto ya no se escuchaba alguna túnica negra ondeando en la oscura noche.

Harry y Blaise se miraron a los ojos por unos minutos, respiraciones agitadas y expresiones confundidas.

— ¡Harry!

Antes de que buscara la voz que le llamó, Blaise se apresuró a su lado y tomó su mano, instándole a llegar con Remus.

— ¿Estás bien? —articuló Harry, tropezándose en uno de los escombros de la calle. Siendo atrapado antes de caer por el brazo que rodeó Blaise en su cintura.

— Lo sanaremos en cuanto estés seguro —indicó Blaise, voz profunda en los vestigios que aún podía reconocer Harry como la furia contenida de saber que Bellatrix había escapado. Al parecer Harry no era único que se sentía igual. Más que nada le agradeció que no le dijera algo como "No es nada".

Era algo que Harry hubiera dicho.

— ¡Rápido! —apresuró George, quién sostenía a su hermano gemelo de la misma forma que Blaise le sostenía. La diferencia era que Fred no se movía y sangraba copiosamente de un lado de su cabeza.

— ¿Está bien?

— ¡Lo estará en cuanto terminemos con esto! —aseguró el Señor Weasley, sonriendo suavemente cuando Harry le miró con culpa—: Nada de eso, Harry, Molly y yo pensamos que eres como uno de nuestros hijos. Haría lo mismo por Ron o sus hermanos.

Cuando abrió su boca para agradecérselo, su cabeza explotó en dolor y cayó de rodillas de improviso.

— ¡VOLDEMORT!

No supo que pasó exactamente después de eso. Solo sabía que su cabeza parecía martillar horrendamente y sus oídos parecieron estallar porque no escuchaba nada más que un zumbido.

— ¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y vio el rostro de Blaise, preocupado, aun le sostenía de la misma forma, sin dejarle recostar en el suelo y notó a George a su lado, su rostro asustado y pálido miraba fuera de la casa, lo que le decía que no había perdido mucho tiempo.

Entonces lo vio, Voldemort flotando sobre la calle, humo negro le rodeaba sin un Thestral o una escoba que le sostuviera y veía, con un pánico que le robaba el aliento, cómo levantaba su varita entre sus dedos esqueléticos.

— _¡MIO!_

Ante el grito de Voldemort, su mundo dio un giro y no supo que pasó hasta que vio la espalda de Blaise, reconociendo la voz de Remus en su oído y sintió su corazón detenerse en un horror que le ahogó.

— _¡Avada...! _—le escuchó decir a ambos, la voz de Voldemort alzándose sobre la de Blaise, mientras que el dolor en su cicatriz forzaba a entrecerrar a sus ojos y sintió que estaba soñando cuando su mano se arrastró como si un magneto la llamara, vio chispas y luces rojas brillando por entre sus ojos medio abiertos.

Entre el súbito silencio, el sonido de las destellos chocando, escuchó algo tronar con fuerza y un grito lleno de furia que acompaño en unísono al dolor en su cabeza.

Entonces Voldemort bramó:

— _¡NO! _

De alguna forma, se encontró en los fuertes brazos de Blaise, su aroma le hacían reconocerlo, y su garganta luchaba por llamarle, pero los gritos a su alrededor le estaban mareado y el dolor en su cicatriz no disminuía.

— ¡Dentro de la chimenea, Blaise! ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Harry luchó por abrir los ojos, pero sus parpados no respondían y los rostros de sus amigos nadaban enfrente de sus ojos. ¡No se podían ir sin sus amigos! Pero parecía que nadie le escuchaba porque Harry no sabía si dijo esto en voz alta. Solo podía sentirse atrapado en un estado de medio ensueño, escuchando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¿¡Papá! ¿Dónde está Ron? ¿¡Dónde está el resto!

— ¡Arthur mueve a tus hijos! ¡Remus! ¡Remus, pensé que te dije que quería ESA CONEXIÓN LISTA!

— ¡YA CASI!

— ¡REMUS, SEÑOR WEASLEY!

— ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde está Ron?

— ¡No lo s-sé! ¡Lo p-perdí...! ¡Lo perdí!

— ¿Dónde está Tonks? ¿Hermione?

Entonces dejó de escuchar los gritos, solo viento pasar rápido por sus oídos, el aire quemado mezclándose con el aroma de Blaise y la sensación de volar en espiral hasta que su cabeza se iba aclarando del dolor. Uno a uno sus sentidos se recobraban. Y con eso entendió que habían hecho funcionar la conexión y que se alejaban de Prive Drive hacia al Valle de Godric.

Solo esperaba que sus amigos le siguieran de inmediato.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

Notas finales:

Esto es extremadamente largo... solo recuerdo una vez en que llegué a escribir un capítulo más largo aún, en otra historia.

Bien, el vuelo de los Siete Harry Potter no pasó, porque es una escena que no me atrevo a modificar; así que hice esto... Solo espero que les guste. ¡Hey, no los separé ni dejé a Harry inconsciente! ¡Éxito personal!

Nagini no va a aparecer aún. La súbita conexión al Valle de Godric será una corta referencia para el futuro.

¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios son amorosamente bienvenidos.

**AR.**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	15. Capítulo 15 Enlace

Notas del capítulo:

Disculpen la tardanza; estoy de niñera, mi perrita tiene nueve cachorritos que nacieron hace casi tres semanas (ahora ya saben por qué la demora) y se nos acaban de enfermar. Empiezo a entender a mi madre cuando me dice que fui una bebé difícil.

Gracias a Ros por revisar el capítulo; disculpen por los errores que encuentren, es mi impulsivo hábito de cambiar las cosas a último momento.

¡Gracias por leer!

_— T-Tienes que decirme qué d-decir, porque, esto es un E-Enlace, ¿verdad? Esto es el ritual, ¿no es así? P-Por favor, Blaise, d-dime qué decir..._

_— ¿Aceptas?_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Enlace**

Estaba listo para poner sus manos enfrente de su cuerpo, instintivamente reconociendo que ningún tipo de trasporte parecía agradarle. Y cuando la moción de ser expulsado por la chimenea no conllevó su cuerpo besando el suelo, se sorprendió tanto que se había olvidado de la sensación sobre brazos tonificados apresándole posesivamente.

— ¿Blaise?

— Estoy aquí —le murmuró en su oído, apretando su abrazo por uno momento para luego hacerle girar. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, dejando solo un fino anillo marrón; Harry quería pensar que era por la adrenalina, y no por un efecto secundario de una maldición.

Eso solo le hizo recordar la herida en Blaise. Aún con el corazón latiendo apresuradamente en su pecho, Harry tomó en manos su brazo, con algo de dificultad porque Blaise parecía rehusar a dejarle ir del todo, pero lo suficiente separados para defenderse en caso de que un Mortífago apareciera.

No tenía ánimos de decir algo, más que nada porque Harry estaba preocupado por el resto, mientras Blaise se tomaba en la tarea de observar sus alrededores con una vigilancia que delataba la tensión que sus cuerpos se negaban a abandonar. Harry, siendo lo suficientemente delicado para no agravar la herida, apartó la tela destrozada, recordándose que lo arreglaría en cuanto se asegurara que estuviera bien. Sus manos aún temblaban, y maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de sangre que había absorbido la oscura tela. Solo respiró con más facilidad al desvanecer el líquido carmesí con su varita; el corte lucía menos amenazante después de esto, aunque eso no le dio el consuelo que recibía cuando uno de sus amigos salía de la enfermería bajo la severa experiencia de Madame Pomfrey.

No sabía mucho sobre hechizos sanadores, y es muy probable que su expresión reflejó esto porque una mano se posó cuidadosamente en su mejilla, a lo que le instó a levantar la vista de inmediato.

— Lo siento —musitó Harry, mirándole a los ojos aunque la ansiedad le urgía a regresar su atención a la herida de nuevo—, solo sé un hechizo que puede ayudar, pero no estoy seguro si puede cerrar la herida del todo.

— Esto no es tu culpa. Nada de esto lo es. Nadie está obligado a hacer esto.

Harry parpadeó en confusión, el nudo en su garganta pareció desenvolverse un poco al tiempo en que su estomago dejaba de dar vuelcos. Al instante siguiente, donde sus pensamientos dimitían sobre los escenarios en que sus amigos podrían encontrarse, dejó ir un suspiro tembloroso. Tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para no haberse dado cuenta de eso. Blaise parecía detectar mejor su estado de ánimo que Harry mismo. No es como si alguien le hubiera apuntado antes sus reacciones en medio de un enfrentamiento, o después de uno, como en ese momento. Nadie le preguntaba si estaba bien, _emocionalmente._

Refinados dedos se deslizaron delicadamente por su boca, a lo que Harry posó toda su atención en su pareja, involuntariamente dejó ir un siseo de dolor, no se había dado cuenta que lo había mordido al punto de romper la piel.

Harry no se disculpó, bajando su cabeza para seguir arreglando la herida, como Blaise tampoco dijo algo al respecto, silenciosamente acariciaba su mejilla y movía su cabeza en varias direcciones. Ambos estaban consientes de que había preocupaciones mayores en esos momentos.

— _Episkey_—murmuró Harry, moviendo su varita sobre el corte. La poca sangre que había quedado desapareció, y la piel se iba cerrando lentamente bajo su aliviaba vista—: La Señora Weasley puede revisarlo mejor cuando lleguemos a su casa.

— No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo —indicó Blaise, su voz apenas un susurro en la silenciosa habitación. Sin concordar con el comentario de Harry del todo; era de entendimiento mutuo que Blaise no confiaba su salud a cualquiera.

Harry suspiró quedamente, y dejando de lado lo anterior, sintiendo una llamarada de preocupación, protestó: — Pero el resto-

— Saldrán por diferentes chimeneas —informó Blaise, tomando su mano en cuanto Harry terminó de enmendar sus ropas, y detectando su confusión, sobre el pánico en los ojos verdes, le explicó—: Una precaución que Lupin agregó en caso de que algún Mortífago rompiera la línea de defensa. No es totalmente confiable.

— B-Bien —suspiró Harry, lanzando una última mirada inquietada a la chimenea antes de dejar que le dirigiera a la salida.

Más relajado desde que llegaron, Harry estudió sus alrededores. La habitación estaba muy oscura, pero podía ver que estaban en una casa abandonada; todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, los muebles abandonados llenos de moho y, al parecer, al simple toque se desbaratarían.

Salieron de la habitación en silencio, Harry apretaba los labios para ahogar el sonido de su respiración y se tensaba cada vez que el suelo de madera crujía sobre sus pies. El corredor estaba mejor iluminado por las grandes ventanas que dejaban pasar la luz de las grandes lámparas en la calle, a lo que Harry pudo ver, por un momento, la silueta de un monumento, en lo que parecía ser el centro de la villa. Y en aquel momento, con la sangre pulsando en sus oídos, recordó dónde estaban. El Valle de Godric; el hogar de sus padres. Donde pudo haber crecido al lado de sus padres, aprendiendo desde pequeño las maravillas de la magia. Un hogar en el que pudo haber regresado cada año, cada festividad, cada verano después de Hogwarts. Pensó en su madre, horneando un pastel en cada cumpleaños, en su padre enseñándole a volar. En sus reacciones cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegara; que estuviera dirigida a su habitación, una real habitación, y no la alacena debajo de las escaleras. Pensó en el orgullo en el rostro de sus padres al enviarle a Hogwarts, más que nada usando de referencia a los padres de sus compañeros que veía cada año cuando tomaba el tren. Las bromas que los hermanos de Ron le hacían, y la Señora Weasley, a pesar de su enojo, lloraba cuando se despedía.

_Cielos, pude haber tenido hermanos_, pensó, absorto por las posibilidades, y profundamente entristecido de recordar la pérdida de esa vida a manos de Voldemort. Pero había una resonancia interior que le recordaba que no era real, un poco más cuando Blaise le estrujaba a su lado y redujo la corriente de sus pensamientos. La sola presencia de Blaise, recordar por todo lo que habían pasado, mitigaba la pesadez en su corazón sin mucho esfuerzo. Con esto en mente, buscó la razón de sus acciones, y detectó ciertas presencias en la calle, pensó que su protectora continencia era seguramente buscando para resguardarle de la vista de otros. Ni siquiera se había dado cuanta cuando cruzaron la puerta principal al aire libre.

Estaba entrada la noche así que no se podía observar mucha gente, solo uno que otro hombre regresando a sus casas después de un día de trabajo o de embriagarse, si es que la taberna al final de la calle le decía algo al respecto.

— ¿Aún deseas ver a tus padres?

Harry respiró de golpe, tomado por sorpresa ante la suave pregunta de su pareja.

_Prometido_, su mente suplió frescamente. El concepto era nuevo y, con esta novedad y sus palabras, le miró sin comprensión, a lo que Blaise le detalló por un momento, con un aire tenso, pero con una mirada gentil. Luego, en donde pareció debatir si continuaba con su pregunta o no, Blaise inclinó su cabeza a un lado.

Siguiendo la dirección en que apuntaba, Harry dejó ir una exhalación lentamente al reconocer una iglesia, sus vidrieras coloridas brillaban apenas bajo la luz de la luna y las luces de la plaza, parte de un cementerio se veía detrás. Había varias tiendas alrededor, una oficina postal y la taberna. Rodeaban un monumento que, en las sombras de la casa abandonada, no había podido identificar su forma.

Pensó que Blaise se refería al cementerio, donde tal vez descansaban sus padres, pero a medida que se iban acercando, Harry entendió que se refería al monumento. Algo en lo que había pensado era un obelisco a los caídos, era en realidad una estatua de tres personas: un hombre con el cabello revoltoso y lentes redondos, una mujer con cabello largo y un rostro hermoso, y un bebé en sus brazos. Sin cicatriz, sonriendo con la inocencia caracterizada de un niño.

No necesitaba ver la placa para saber quiénes eran.

— No pensé que habría un estatua —musitó Harry, y creyó que se sentiría abatido, pero sorpresivamente le llenó de un apacible agrado.

_Una forma para que el mundo los recuerde_.

— Te pareces más a ella.

Harry giró su cabeza para atrapar la contemplativa mirada marrón y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— El resto me dice que me parezco mas a mi padre —admitió, mirando el cementerio por unos segundos y, pensándolo mejor, se giró en sus pies para encaminarlos lejos de la iglesia. Respondiendo la duda en los movimientos de Blaise, cuando les detuvo abruptamente—: No estoy listo para ver sus t-tumbas. A-Aún no.

Blaise asintió con comprensión, dando una última barrida con sus agudos ojos la plaza para luego rodearle con sus brazos. Harry reconoció, con alarma, que iban a Aparecer.

— La idea final de Moody fue Aparecer al salir de la conexión —le explicó Blaise, e interpretando su reacción, con una voz más suave le dijo—: Granger y Weasley estarán ahí.

— Eso espero —musitó, escondiendo su rostro en el firme cuello, y segundos después se sintió girar, la sensación de ser aplastado dentro de un tubo imaginario le revolvió de nueva cuenta el estomago. Cuando la sacudida pasó, igual de rápido, pudo tomar en un respiro relajado.

Aire húmedo le llegó a su nariz y cuando su vista se acostumbró a la nueva penumbra pudo identificar pasto tal alto que le llegaba a la cabeza. Quiso dar un paso atrás para ver mejor sus alrededores pero sintió el suelo bajo sus zapatos hundirse y por reflejo alzó sus manos para apoyarlas sobre los brazos de Blaise. Los músculos bajo sus manos estaban tan tensos que podía sentir lo bien fortificados que estaban y se sorprendió de no reaccionar inadecuadamente cuando antes le hubiera saltado encima por el deseo. Lo que le decía lo afectado que estaba aún.

— Cuidado —advirtió Blaise, su voz igual de baja y apática desde que habían salido de la chimenea.

— ¿Estás bien? —susurró Harry, lleno de inquietud, lo suficiente para atraer su atención. Y como entendiendo que su actitud en vez de ayudarle solo le agitaba, Blaise juntó sus frentes y le miró a los ojos largamente.

— No deberías estar en este conflicto —espetó al fin, en un gruñido que expresaba mejor el brillo feroz en sus ojos marrones. Su grande mano frotó delicadamente la pálida frente, sobre su cicatriz, y Harry vio sangre cuando le enseñó sus dedos—: Te lastima sin necesidad de tocarte... Lo quiero muerto, a él y sus seguidores. _Maté_a varios y no es suficiente.

Podría decir que lo esperaba, pero lo que decía aclaraba mejor su actitud taciturna (más de lo normal). A su vez, no estaba del todo seguro si Blaise había visto a Voldemort antes como para obtener esa reacción. Poca gente le había visto de frente, y se puede decir que no había tiempo de reaccionar porque Voldemort los terminaba matando. Harry estaba ciertamente familiarizado con sus acciones debido a la conexión, la cual se volvía más fuerte hasta el punto de causarle daño físico. Era de esperarse que Blaise se sintiera frustrado al no poder hacer algo para solucionarlo (no había tiempo para aprender a cerrar su mente), pero más que nada, Harry comprendió a lo que se refería; pensaba en sus acciones en Prive Drive, un lado que no había visto en su pareja, su prometido; hasta ese momento.

— No soy un santo. Te lo he dicho antes —respondió Harry con honestidad, usando la manga de su suéter para limpiar su frente, queriendo mostrarle que no era algo nuevo, lo que no era bueno, pero era un comienzo—: No me agrada, pero entiendo que alguien tiene que hacerlo. Yo no puedo, al menos no a ese nivel —confesó, apartando la vista al recordaba al Mortífago que dejó caer de su escoba. Sentía culpa, pero no ansiaba ahondar en el sentimiento. Además, le inquietaba más el hecho que Blaise tuviera la facilidad para matar, así que le dijo—: Me sorprendió; verte usar las Imperdonables por primera vez. Hermione me contó un poco, pero verlo a escucharlo es muy diferente.

A Blaise le tomó tiempo responder, y Harry pensó que el tema había sido concluido, hasta que le escuchó decir: — Lo siento.

Harry levantó su cabeza de golpe, inquietado ante la falta de inflexión en la profunda voz y, con una punzada de dolor en su corazón, reconoció la tensión de su cuerpo y la inmutabilidad de su expresión como las barreras que ocultaban la devastación que sus palabras provocó. Era sencillo descubrirlo, cuando Harry mismo lo hacía todo el tiempo.

— ¡Oh, no, no, no! No, amor; mírame a los ojos —suplicó, y cuando Blaise lo hizo, Harry se sintió lo peor cuando notó el estrés en las comisuras de sus labios y la sombra en los hermosos ojos marrones, a lo que se apresuró a explicar—: N-No es- Yo las he usado, ¿bien? Y yo no las he aprendido por necesidad, no como —pausó, aún titubeante de tocar el tema, pero sabiendo que era algo que tenía que entender Blaise, además... _No iba lastimar a Blaise, no por respetar su muerte, maldita sea_—. No presumo saber las razones por las cuales has aprendido Imperdonables, pero sí entiendo que tuvieron algo que ver con tu madre... Es parte de ti, entiendo esto perfectamente, así que, por favor no pienses que desprecio este lado tuyo, Blaise, ¿entiendes? Si pudiera... Si pudiera, con tu fortaleza, ya habría eliminado a Voldemort hace mucho. Incluso ahora, a veces, tengo que hacer cosas de las cuales no estoy orgulloso, y sé que tú lo haces más que nada para protegerme.

— Lo hago para protegerte —afirmó Blaise, tan vehemente como se podía expresar; en sus manos cuando tomaron su rostro, en sus labios cuando le besó delicadamente y en sus ojos cuando pudo entender la veracidad en sus palabras—. Daría mi vida por ti.

— Me preocupa eso —rio Harry, algo cálido instalándose en su pecho, creyendo que nunca iba a dejar de asombrarse ante la gentileza que podía expresar una persona que era igual de estoica—. Deberías de preocuparte potencialmente por tu vida; no somos enamorados trágicos, ¿bien? Que no se te ocurra hacer algo absurdamente heroico, uhmm, como a mí, y te me m-mueras, ¿entiendes? Porque es tu culpa que ahora sienta que me voy a morir si tú no estás a mi lado... ¡Agrh! ¿Vez lo que haces? Me haces sonar trágico... Y, maldita sea, Blaise Zabini, ¡muchos querrían el honor de hacerme sonar como un idiota cuando trato de confortarte!

Los grandes hombros de Blaise se relajaron un poco y pudo distinguir, aún en la oscuridad, un breve atisbo de una sonrisa. Harry no se contuvo: levantó sus brazos y rió en victoria, sabiendo que lucía ridículo, pero su risa no se detuvo y fue aún más fuerte cuando Blaise le dio un leve golpe a su frente con la punta de su dedo.

— Me siento honrado —respondió Blaise, atrayéndole en un abrazo. Harry aún no podía dejar de reír. Sabía que estaba algo histérico y no sabía cómo detenerse sin terminar llorando. Por otro lado, no podía ver la expresión de su prometido, pero lo consideró deleitado al detectar el breve temblor en la voz profunda que nada tenía que ver con su previo agravio, y sintió su corazón dar un vuelco cuando le escuchó decir—: Mi vida es igual de importante, Harry, porque _tú_eres mi vida.

_Ese tipo de declaraciones me van a matar alguno de estos días, _se dijo Harry, _hace que mis rodillas tiemblen._

Y le hubiera dicho esto, solo para poder ver su expresión, porque, lo admitía, también amaba descolocar esa impasible displicencia en algo más normal, que viniendo de Blaise era sombroso; sin embargo, el relejado momento que compartieron fue roto cuando escucharon los chapoteos de pasos sobre el lodo. Lo que le hizo recordar el motivo de sus nauseas y el temblor en sus manos.

Blaise movió su varita en esa dirección, y no necesitó decirle que hiciera lo mismo, como tampoco lo escondió detrás de él, algo que Harry registró. No era una damisela en peligro y apreciaba que reconociera su capacidad de defenderse.

— ¡Harry! ¿Ese eres tú? ¡Escuché tu voz! ¡Harry!

— ¿Hagrid? —llamó Harry, sorprendido, pero no bajó la varita y se dispuso a dar un paso adelante, pero el brazo que se situó en su pecho le detuvo—. ¿Qué-?

— Puede ser una trampa —murmuró Blaise, entrecerrando sus ojos prudentemente. Harry no le escuchó decir un hechizo, pero vio la punta de su varita encenderse en un tenue Lumus.

— ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Potter? ¿Es Harry Potter? —llamó otra voz. Llena de miedo, y que le hicieron dudar si era un Mortífago.

Harry pudo ver varias siluetas detrás del pasto, iluminadas por la leve luz de sus varitas. No reconoció la segunda voz, a lo que miró a Blaise.

— Ted Tonks —susurró Blaise, pero el que lo reconociera no apremió a abandonar su aire defensivo.

— ¿Tonks? ¿Es familiar de Nymphadora? —cuestionó Harry en voz baja, reflejando la pose tensa de Blaise al no apartar su varita cuando antes lo hubiera hecho con solo saber que Hagrid estaba ahí.

— Su padre.

Antes de que pudiera mostrar su asombro por esto el pasto fue aplastado por los pasos del corpulento Hagrid, a su lado, vio a un hombre con cabello fino y cuerpo regordete que le miraba de regreso con más ansiedad que Harry podía expresar. Ahora que lo vislumbraba, podía ver que sus ojos eran familiares a los de Tonks.

— ¡Harry! Qué bueno que estás bien —exclamó Hagrid, atrayendo su atención, y casi le rodea en sus enormes brazos, sin embargo, la varita que se posó cerca de su nariz le detuvo en seco.

Sería gracioso, un Mago adolescente apuntando con su varita a un medio gigante. Si no fuera Blaise el instigador; era una imagen impresionante sin decir que su sola gélida mirada logró detener los movimientos de todos los presentes, Harry incluido.

— Di algo que solo Harry tenga el conocimiento —siseó Blaise, con un todo de voz que demandaba una respuesta inmediata y que hizo saltar al Señor Tonks.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, Zabini!? —bramó Hagrid, indignado de verse amenazado, pero Harry también podía ver la sospecha en su rostro.

— Necesitamos verificar que no eres un Mortífago —explicó Harry lentamente, y antes de que Hagrid le mirara dolido, porque usualmente siempre se malentendían, le rogó—: Por favor, Hagrid, es importante.

— ¡Bien! Mira que llamarme un Mortífago —renegó en dirección a Blaise por unos segundos, que cambió de inmediato cuando miró a Harry—: Yo fui el que consiguió un huevo de un Ridgeback Noruego en tu primer año, Harry... Lo siento por el castigo que te dieron; Norberto... Aún no puedo creer que lo mandara lejos, Charlie me dijo en su última carta que era energético y violento, yo pienso que necesita mejor-

— ¡Eso está bien, Hagrid! —cortó Harry, antes de que el Señor Tonks le diera un ataque porque la expresión de Blaise se iba haciendo más tormentosa a cada palabra innecesaria que le escucha decir—. ¿Señor Tonks?

Ante el llamado, el Mago se giró a verle, aunque lanzaba miradas de reojo a la varita de su prometido, que si bien ya no apuntaba amenazantemente a alguien, aún no la bajaba del todo.

— Me alegra ver que ha llegado a salvo —dijo el Señor Tonks, y al ver que Blaise se movía para colocarse más cerca de Harry, se apresuró a agregar—: No esperaba a Lord Zabini, pero me agrada ver que está bien.

Harry quiso preguntarle cómo se conocían, pero recordó que Hermione le dijo que Blaise estaba en la Orden también. Y eso solo hizo que su ansiedad aumentara.

— ¿Dónde está el resto? —preguntó, buscando con rápidos vistazos sus alrededores—. Había demasiados Mortífagos y Voldemort apareció al final, no sé si-

— ¿El Innombrable? —repitió el Señor Tonks y Hagrid al mismo tiempo. Hagrid se había inclinado hacia delante con horror. No entendía la expresión de Hagrid, y se preguntaba si había tomado otra ruta.

— Sí. Con demasiados Mortífagos —afirmó Harry, apretando los dientes al reconocer el error de no estar al lado de la Orden y ayudarles a regresar a salvo—, de alguna forma se enteraron de la misión.

— La protección alrededor no les permitirá entrar en un radio de cien metros —musitó el Señor Tonks, y se giró lentamente para no caer en los charcos de lodo—. Vengan, vengan; mi esposa nos espera en la casa. ¡Hagrid! ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese artilugio que llamas mota?

— Ah, no, está todo bien... y es una moto, Ted.

Harry resopló por lo bajo, y se maldijo interiormente por encontrar diversión en medio de esa crisis.

— No pienses mucho —le susurró Blaise al oído, reconociendo su súbito silencio y su rígida expresión—, guarda tu ira para posteriores enfrentamientos.

— Mis amigos dirían que me calme y evite pelear —respiró Harry, entornando sus ojos en ligera frustración.

— No se puede evitar todo en esta guerra —esclareció Blaise, y Harry concordaba silenciosamente. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, mientras se apoyaba del firme brazo que se le fue ofrecido y que le ayudaba a caminar por el pantanoso suelo, por una mejor ruta de la que Hagrid hundía con su peso o la que el Señor Tonks se resbalaba de tanto en tanto.

Viéndolos, se preguntaba por qué no usaban hechizos para facilitar su camino. Harry no podía usar magia aún, pero aunque pudiera confiaba más en los pasos de Blaise. Uno, porque comenzaba a concentrarse en no caer de boca (tratando de no pensar mucho como se le dijo) y dos, porque Harry era torpe en cualquier superficie o situación que no fuera en una escoba en el cielo.

— Debemos apresurarnos, el Traslador lo tiene 'Dromeda y está por activarse —llamó el Señor Tonks, logrando pisar suelo firme y casi corriendo hacia su casa, que lucía como una casita de campo contrario a la mansión que esperaba. Considerando que la madre de Tonks era una Black, era algo que descolocó a Harry.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y, segundos de ser observados, una refinada figura se apresuró a encontrase con el Señor Tonks. Por un momento la visión de Harry se nubló de odio, y sintió un profundo alivio de que Blaise se cruzara en su camino, tapando su vista a la pareja.

— No es Bellatrix Lestrange —murmuró Blaise, su voz lo más cercana a confortante enfrente de extraños—: Andrómeda Tonks.

Harry repitió su nombre en voz baja, y asintió su cabeza para dar a entender que podía hacerse a un lado sin que explotara en una acción, como sacar su varita y maldecir a la madre de Tonks. No podían culparle de confundirla con su desquiciada hermana. Su cabello era un tono más claro, casi café, pero su expresión y la altivez que portaba era demasiado cercana a Bellatrix como para no confundirla.

— ¿Dónde está Nymphadora? —demandó la Señora Tonks, sorprendiendo a Harry al expresar una preocupación que creyó incapaz de ver en un rostro punzantemente familiar al de su hermana—: H-Has dicho que los emboscaron, Hagrid.

Cuando su mirada oscura se posó sobre él, Harry casi por reflejo agacha su cabeza. Culpa y ansiedad formando el familiar nudo en su garganta y su estomago.

— N-No lo sabemos aún —respondió Harry quedamente, sintiéndose obligado a ser el que diera la cara, ignorando la aguda mirada de Blaise cuando su voz tembló un poco.

Ambos padres intercambiaron miradas llenas de preocupación, lo que solo fomentó la sensación en Harry.

— El Traslador —indicó Blaise a ambos adultos, e imperceptiblemente, deslizó su pulgar sobre la blanca mano entre sus dedos.

Harry aceptó el gesto, sin deseos de hablar.

— Tenían que haber llegado hace varios minutos —se limitó a decir el Señor Tonks. La incertidumbre dominaba sus movimientos, a diferencia de la más calmada expresión de su esposa. Aceptó, con premura, un peine plateado que le dio ella y directamente, con respecto y algo de inquietud, les dijo—: Es un honor conocerle; saber que parte de nuestros objetivos descansan en usted. 'Dora nos ha dicho tantas hazañas por las cuales ha sufrido y ha triunfado a pesar de... a pesar de las tragedias. S-Solo espero que todo salga bien... ¡Buen viaje! El Traslador está por activarse en tres minutos.

Harry tomó el peine plateado sin comentar más, sobrecogido ante la magnitud de la fe que tenía en él. Buscando disipar su pena, silenciosamente se colocó frente a Blaise, dándoles la espalda. Bajo la intensa mirada de su pareja, Harry le presentó el Traslador para que lo pudiera tocar.

Hagrid les miró largamente, sobre todo a Blaise, y pareció dudar de seguirles o no. Al final, cuando el Traslador comenzó a brillar un azul resplandeciente el enorme dedo de Hagrid tocó la punta del peine y, mientras Harry rogaba interiormente por sus amigos, desaparecieron en un remolino de colores.

**(0oOo0)**

— Podríamos haber considerado transporte Muggle... Estoy segura que V-Voldemort no hubiera podido hacer algo al respecto.

Harry apartó su vista del largo patio de los Weasley, donde Fred estaba lanzado algunos descarriados Gnomos por sobre la cerca, saltando en victoria cuando aterrizaban cada vez más lejos. George le ayudaba, tan pegado a su hermano que estorbaba. Ninguno de los dos hacia su usual pantomima competitiva. George, entre turnos, miraba insistentemente a su hermano, cuando pensaba que no era observado. Checando la venda en la cabeza de Fred, cuando éste se volteaba. Harry se imaginaba que Fred lo sabía, pero desestimaba con bromas su preocupación. Era un nuevo ritual, en apariencia tan recreado como sus perpetuas sonrisas, que sin embargo dejaba una impresión amarga en el resto de la familia. La Señora Weasley había informado a todos los presentes que Fred estaba bien, pero había perdido su oreja izquierda sin posibilidades de regenerarla. Por una maldición de Snape.

No deseaba pensar más en esto o en la traición que le costó la vida a Moody, así que posó su atención en las palabras de su amiga.

— Catorce magos y un medio-gigante en el metro, Hermione, eso suena loco hasta para un Mago —musitó Harry, pasándose una mano por su cansado rostro y resoplando en una apagada risa. Sí, se lo imaginaba y no estaba seguro de sentirse horrorizado o entretenido.

— Sí, creo que iba a ser muy obvio —rió ella débilmente, y después de unos minutos, donde el ambiente se tornó incomodo, Hermione suspiró—: Esto es ridículo, Harry, nunca antes habíamos encontrado difícil hablar. Como si hubiéramos peleado.

— Peleo con Ron varias veces —indicó Harry, eludiendo mirarla a los ojos, sabiendo que la culpa que empezaba a sentir se dejaría ver fácilmente. Estaba cansado de sentirse así por cada acción que realizaba—, aunque tú peleas todo el tiempo con Ron.

— Es diferente con Ron; tú y yo no frecuentamos pelear —apuntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos, no en defensa, pero sí con algo de vulnerabilidad.

— Lo siento —dijo Harry, y sintiéndose ridículamente expuesto de pie, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, con su espalda recargada en la madera que sobresalía a un lado, y con la mirada clavada en sus manos sobre su regazo, le explicó—: No es que desee pelear con ustedes... Es, uhm, ¿cómo puedo decírtelo?

— Es Blaise —agregó ella, suavemente.

Harry se giró a verle, largamente detallando su expresión. No detectaba hostilidad, solo algo de aprensión al tocar el tema, y lo entendía. Lo entendía tan bien como lo sentía incomodo. No agradaba de hablar de sus sentimientos, no era tan fácil como lo veía con algunas chicas, incluso con su amiga, tampoco creía que si hubiera sido una chica le hubiera servido de algo y aunque lo fuera, estaba seguro que su torpeza emocional (cortesía de sus familiares) impediría que se expresara bien.

Quiso lamentarse en voz alta, pero solo se limitó a suspirar. Y dudando un poco, le indicó que se sentara a un lado suyo, había suficiente espacio para ambos y creía que iba a ser más fácil hablarle de frente. Hermione miró a la puerta, cuando se aseguró que seguía cerrada, se acercó para sentarse, su espalda tan recta que le recordó a Harry la primera vez que le vio en primer año; en el tren, antes de que alguno de ellos supiera que temer por la Casa en quedarían sería la última de sus preocupaciones. Extrañaba esos días, extrañaba la inocencia que los llevó a ser tan buenos amigos.

Es por eso que se le hizo más fácil contemplar hablarle sobre Blaise. Lo importante que era para él, sobre todo en esos momentos.

— Quiero decirte algo —empezó, cauteloso con sus palabras, a diferencia de su aventurera mano que atrapó la más delicada de su amiga. Ella se sobresaltó por el gesto. Sabía que era porque a diferencia de otros, Harry no era una persona muy afectiva. Le sonrió radiantemente, y le dijo—: Blaise y yo estamos comprometidos. Tenemos tiempo ya, meses, creo... aunque me acaba de dar el anillo.

Hermione le miró con los ojos bien grandes, abriendo y cerrando su boca varias veces. Y luego, tomándolo como indició positivo (siendo optimista), Harry levantó su mano para mostrarle el anillo que descansaba en su dedo anular. Brillando con un tinte plateado ante la poca luz. Era sencillo en su belleza, delgado y de una superficie suave, marcado por un símbolo esmeralda recurrente que aún no entendía su significado. Algo que le estaba volviendo loco.

Si su amiga le preguntaba, Harry iba a gritar, porque aún no se atrevía a aproximarse a Blaise sin tirársele encima y abusar de sus privilegios como su prometido para hacerle el amor enfrente de toda la Orden del Fénix. Harry ya dijo todo lo que tenía que decir la noche anterior, y más que nada deseaban saber sobre las posibles habilidades que puede aportar Blaise. Sabía que lo único que contenía a su prometido de dejarlos con la palabra en la boca era la presencia del Auror Dearborn, el cual Harry no culpaba, pese a su anterior recelo, le agrada saber que su presencia complacía a Blaise. No; culpaba a los insistentes miembros de la Orden.

_Estúpida Orden_, maldijo por enésima vez en la mañana.

Esa mañana, cansado y aliviado de saber que sus amigos habían llegado a salvo (odiándose interiormente por no tener la capacidad de aceptar la muerte de Moody), Harry no se sorprendió de verse despertar sin la presencia de Blaise a su lado, recordando que había mucha gente que quería hablar con él; la Orden parecía haber cambiado de actitud tan pronto les vieron sanos y salvos en la casa de la Señora Weasley.

Lo que le dejó atontado en sobre manera, aún medio dormido, casi provocándole un ataque al corazón, fue ver brillar el anillo en su mano izquierda. Hizo fuerza de voluntad para no salir disparado de la cama y cazar a su pareja para demandarle el significado de dicho anillo (_aún_estaba medio dormido). Cuando la densidad del sueño le dejó, recordó la promesa de Blaise y lo único que pudo lograr hacer fue maldecir y gritar interiormente de dicha (mientras su cuerpo hacia un baile extraño sobre las sabanas). Blaise fue lo suficientemente astuto como para ponerle el anillo sin despertarle. No era raro ya que se estaba convirtiendo en un ritual personal de Blaise, despertar gradualmente a Harry, el cual inicialmente tenía el sueño ligero (aún lo tiene en presencia de otros).

— Titanio —respiró Hermione, un brillo de conocido entusiasmo haciendo presa de su expresión atónita y sacando a Harry de sus balbuceos mentales—. Un anillo céltico hecho con titanio, ¡Harry! Esto... déjame recordar, Uhmm... ¡Ajá! —exclamó fuertemente, haciéndole saltar, tomando su mano para mirar mejor el patrón de nudos esmeralda que rodeaban la banda de titanio, y después de largos minutos, en los que ella hacia sonidos que Harry reconoció como los "sonidos de contemplación profunda", le soltó la mano y le dijo, solemne—: El Titanio recibe el nombre de los Titanes, hijos de Urano y Gea de la mitología griega. Mucha gente piensa que es un nombre científico, pero admito que esto viene de la cultura antigua, muy ligada al Mundo Mágico. Este anillo en particular, uhmm, ¿te puedo decir de sus orígenes? No estoy segura del significado, pero sí de su historia.

— S-Sí, claro —concedió, después de pensarlo un poco, seguro de que cualquier cosa que le dijera no iba a arruinar la explicación de Blaise. Su amiga partía de explicaciones carentes de significado emocional. Además, creía conocer a su prometido como para decir que la corta explicación que espera ansiosamente iba a hacerle explotar el corazón.

Y se decidió a ponerle atención a su amiga porque estaba hablando:

—...figura geométrica, creo que el patrón es fuertemente cercano a algo vegetativo, como zarcillos y enredaderas. De hecho, su historia es central al arte Céltico. Se dice que la simetría de los nudos entrelazados no es usualmente cuadrada, ni rígida o formal como los anillos modernos, es más que nada orgánico, que fluye y tiene un reflejo estilizado de las curvas y las espirales formadas en la naturaleza. Un anillo de compromiso Céltico representa el ideal de, uhmm, el ideal de la primavera, la fertilidad —marcó, dándole una mirada pensativa, sobresaltando tanto a Harry que ella esperó a que dijera algo, y como no lo hizo, continuó—: También el eterno despertar de la esencia de la vida; que entre todos, forman lo que es una unión fructífera.

Harry consideró, absurdamente, saltar por la ventana, por la emoción. Pero pensaba que Ron no iba a agradecerle que rompiera el cristal, y se convenció de dejar de seguir ese hilo de pensamiento, porque solo iba a terminar con un ataque de nervios.

— Eso suena a un cuento de hadas —soltó, voz algo seca, su corazón latía apresuradamente y no quería saber lo qué iba pasar cuando viera a Blaise.

— ¿No crees que es muy apresurado? —dijo Hermione de pronto, pudo componer su expresión en algo más serio. Era contradictorio a su arrebato anterior, pero a Harry no le impresionaba tanto.

De hecho lo esperaba, y por lo mismo no le fue difícil explicarle:

— Te diría que sí, pero creo que mis sentimientos son tan grandes que no puedo imaginar una vida sin él. Si es que logramos superar esto —confesó Harry, sabiendo que ella entendería sin profundizar en sus palabras—: Además, no soy el único que piensa en un matrimonio —se interrumpió, considerando si corregir o no sus palabras, porque no sabía si su amiga tenía conocimiento alguno de una Unión; lo mencionó, pero estaba seguro que ella no sabía el real significado. Al final decidió dejarlo para otro momento—. Bill y Fleur no tienen mucho de conocerse.

— Se vieron por un año, ¿no llevan ustedes casi un año también?, pero yo creo que ellos tienen más edad para contemplar esto —le dijo Hermione, aplacando su aire de solemnidad cuando Harry frunció el entrecejo—, también Remus y Tonks... aunque creo que ellos tienen una historia más larga.

— Se casaron hace poco. No creo que estuvieran juntos antes —comentó Harry, rumiando en recuerdos de sus años anteriores. Aunque su perspectiva inicial de Remus fue la de un chico trece años y descubriendo la existencia de su padrino que era un asesino. Por otro lado, no se consideraba un experto en relaciones amorosas, así que redirigió el tema—: Ya que te digo esto, también quiero que sepas que ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos —pausó, no sabiendo si era buena idea seguir hablando sin la presencia de Ron, pero ya viendo que lo más significativo estaba dicho, persistió—: Valoro todo lo que han hecho por mí y significaría mucho que aceptaran a Blaise, incluso si no les agrada del todo- ¡No! Espera —exclamó, levantado su otra mano para detener a su amiga de decirle algo—, entiendo que hay cosas que hace Blaise que son... Uhmm, peligrosas. Lo hace por mí, y hay motivos por los que se comporta de esa forma.

— Y no puedes decirme sobre esos motivos —razonó Hermione, titubeando de expresar sus opiniones, Harry deducía que en su mayoría consideraba la misión por la que estaban por embarcarse, y estuvo en lo correcto cuando ella le dijo—: No confío en él, los siento, Harry, pero tengo que preguntar. Eres mi mejor amigo —suplicó, y ambos ignoraron la falta de mención de Ron, porque era obvio en qué categoría caía bajo los pensamientos de ella—. ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te hace ignorar... ignorar l-la fría forma en que usa Imperdonables? C-Creo que es muy peligroso, considerando lo que estamos por hacer.

_Esto está empezando a cansarme_, se dijo, mordiéndose los labios para no decir algo que nacería de su temperamento. Lo que usualmente era irracional y algo descarriado.

— Él nunca me traicionaría —aseguró, tan fuerte como si alguien le hubiera cuestionado la honestidad de sus amigos, lo que era algo grande considerando que a ellos los conocía desde hace años—. Confío todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo con ustedes, pero no cuando se trata de Blaise —rebatió Harry, soltando su mano e ignoró, sintiéndose culpable, la mirada dolida que le dio—, si Blaise decide explicarte es su decisión, y yo no le voy a presionar... Puedes confiar en mí, en que yo sé sus razones y que no son mis sentimientos los que nublan mi juicio. Lo amo; en medio de esta guerra, no me doy el lujo de juzgar sus acciones. Sobre todo cuando salvan a muchos.

— No es justificable. A parte de que hay mucho en juego aquí —musitó Hermione, voz estremecida, pero algo resignada—. Aunque puedo decir que no puede haber un Mago que te proteja como él lo hace.

— El daría su vida por mí —respondió de regreso Harry, clavando sus expresivos ojos verdes en los de ella, haciéndole entender que a pesar de lo significativo, era algo que le apesadumbraba—: Y si es posible, ustedes pueden ser lo suficientemente considerados para evitar que esto ocurra. Tal como veo las cosas no creo poder cumplir yo mismo esto.

— Sus acciones son solo suyas, más cuando suena tan determinado como tú —apuntó Hermione irónicamente. Después de unos minutos en los que se vieron, ella concedió—: Puedo asegurarte que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra capacidad, pero esto va para ti también. Tú vida no es menos importante solo porque los riesgos son mayores en ti, especialmente cuando son mayores... Y es algo que aún no comprendo, tu tendencia de estar en medio de todo.

Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la madera, soltando un lamento frustrado.

— Los problemas me siguen, no yo a ellos —refutó simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y captando el movimiento de su amiga cuando el anillo se perdió de vista debajo de su brazo. Se mantuvo callado; para no comenzar en un nuevo ciclo la conversación. Su amiga pareció comprender su actitud, porque se mantuvo solícitamente callada.

Suspiró, esta vez en molestia, estaba comenzando a ponerse ansioso de nuevo, sin tener una conversación que le distrajera. Podrían hablar de los Horocruxes, pero sin dos del resto de los conocedores no creía que fuera adecuado. Y no ayudaba que el dolor en su cabeza acrecentara su actual estado de ánimo. Consideraba preguntarle a la Señora Weasley si tenía algo para el dolor, pero aún no estaba listo para ver al resto de los residentes. Y entonces, de la nada, un dolor agudo refulgió de su cicatriz y cuando levantó su mano para cubrirla, una voz fría, furiosa, retumbó por su mente:

— _¡Otra varita! ¿Acaso tratas de desafiarme? ¡La solución al problema era otra varita! _

Un hombre viejo, en ropas desgarradas y rostro hundido por el hambre gritaba horrorizado, voz rompiéndose en agonía pura.

_— ¡N-No! ¡Se lo suplico!_

— ¡Mentiras no serán toleradas, Ollivander!

— ¡U-Una conexión... s-solo e-entre d-dos varitas! ¡P-Por favor!

— ¡MENTIRAS!

Vio la esquelética mano levantarse, una varita que no reconoció entre los largos dedos y, con la furia quemando en su interior, Voldemort veía el cuerpo retorcerse-

— _Abre los ojos_—siseó una voz demandante en su oído, rompiendo la aterradora imagen. Le tomó tiempo comprender, pero cuando lo hizo, agradecía que la visión no fue tan larga como para desplomarlo, ya que aún estaba sentado en el alfeizar. Aunque todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y su mano estrujaba la ropa en el costado de la persona que le sostenía en brazos, y no necesitó más que el sedoso comando para reconocerle—: Mírame a los ojos, Harry.

Era Blaise. Sentado en el lugar en que había estado Hermione, y no necesitaba mirar a su amiga para saber que estaba cerca, y probablemente aterrorizada de reconocer su episodio. Le preocupaba lo que le iba a decir, sabiendo que solo iba a alterarla más, sin embargo le inquietaba más la reacción de su prometido. El cual, viendo que ya estaba mejor, tiró de su cuerpo para colocarlo en su regazo.

— H-Hola —susurró Harry, y supo que su intento de relajarle fue patético cuando Blaise le miró en silencio por un largo tiempo.

El suficiente como para que Hermione se atreviera a reclamar:

— ¡Pensé que habías dicho que la conexión estaba cerrada!

— ¡Yo nunca dije tal cosa! —respondió Harry, sin girarse a mirarle, como sabiendo que si apartaba la vista de los ojos marrones iba a ser peor que su silencio.

— B-Bueno, Dumbledore querría que mantuvieras cerrada tu mente.

— Voldemort estaba torturando a Ollivander —soltó en lugar de reconocer sus palabras, logrando acallar de golpe su siguiente protesta, y notando el ligero cambio de expresión en Blaise al entrecerrar sus ojos sagazmente. Decidiendo rápidamente le explicó—: Tenemos esta teoría, cuando estábamos en cuarto año, al final del Torneo-

— Enfrentaste a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos; solo —siseó Blaise, claramente con una resurgida furia y que le hizo desear a Harry haberle tenido a su lado en aquella ocasión. Imaginaba que nadie se hubiera atrevido a llamarle tramposo.

— Fue una conspiración que no se pudo detener ni desde un principio —admitió Harry, el cual podría considerarlo no como uno de los peores, pero si uno de sus años más solitarios, pensó en Cedric, pero su recuerdo fue fugaz ante la dimensión de lo que había visto—. Pero, ese no es el punto, ¡ahora! —exclamó, ya que reconoció el desagrado en los ojos marrones por su comentario—, la teoría que formamos, que Dumbledore piensa- _pensó_, fue que mi varita y la de Voldemort no pueden enfrentarse porque se forma un efecto de resonancia que hace imposible intercambiar más de un hechizo, ¿no sé si Hermione te puede explicar mejor?

Ante esto último, Hermione miró algo intimidada a ambos, y cuando Blaise asintió su cabeza, firmemente sin apartar la vista de Harry, ella empezó a explicar:

— D-Dumbledore comentó que la varita de Harry reconoció el mismo núcleo en la varita de V-Voldemort, una pluma del mismo fénix, y muy probablemente la s-sangre de Harry que utilizó en su ritual para obtener un cuerpo. El efecto es Priori Incantatem, que muestra-

— Sé lo que es —gruñó Blaise, haciéndola saltar, y con una dureza que solo vio Harry en Prive Drive, demandó—: ¿Sangre?

— ¡No me gruñas a mí! Ni a ella, solo te está explicando —reprendió de regreso Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo y cuando Blaise logró controlar su temperamento, le explicó—: El Profeta se rehusó a publicar los detalles, pero no es un secreto que el regreso de Voldemort se debe a mi descuido en la prueba final. Tomó mi sangre, después... después d-de matar a Cedric.

— No hables así; enfrentarse a Voldemort no es un descuido —solicitó Blaise, un poco más sosegado, y Harry hubiera esperado que se disculpara, pero por otra parte su prometido no estaba ni cerca de ofrecer esas mociones a nadie más que a él—. No me agrada cuando hablas así.

— Siempre hace eso —agregó Hermione, ofreciendo una sonrisa pequeña.

— No debería —confirió Blaise, apartando su vista de Harry para verla.

— Así lo vi en ese entonces —defendió Harry débilmente y resopló en molestia cuando ambos le ignoraron. Seguramente sabían que mentía, porque, lo admitía interiormente, aún pensaba lo mismo.

— Hacemos lo posible para que no haga eso todo el tiempo —comento Hermione llanamente, un poco más confiada ahora.

— Lo necesita —aceptó Blaise, incluso asintiendo aprobatoriamente con su cabeza.

Harry, aún indignado, no sabía si la idea de que su prometido y su mejor amiga formaran una alianza tentativa sobre su estado mental era buena para su salud o no.

— ¡Muy bien! Ambos, deténganse, no me gusta que hablen de mi cuando yo estoy aquí mismo —bufó Harry, cruzándose de brazos cuando Blaise se giró a verle—, estábamos hablando de la varita de Voldemort.

— Tienes razón, disculpa Harry —dijo Hermione, no sonaba como tal pero si lo suficientemente seria como para mostrar su aire analítico—. También tienes que solucionar eso de la conexión, lo sabes, ¿no?

— No hay tiempo —negó Harry, rumiando en los sentimientos que Voldemort le forzó a sentir—, está furioso, y creo que estará ocupado buscando otra varita como para detectar mi lado de la conexión.

— ¡Harry!

— ¡No! Déjalo —pidió Harry, honestamente no creía que perder tiempo en un arte que no era para él le iba ayudar, es más, recordaba las sesiones con Snape y creía que solo iban a resultar peor. Lo que le tranquilizaba un poco era que recordaba la reacción que tuvo su varita, algo que ya habían hablado la noche anterior, y que Hermione desestimo como Magia Accidental. Algo que Harry no creía para nada—. Creo... Creo que ninguna varita le va a servir, en la visión dio a entender que uso otra, y es algo impresionante que mi varita haya roto la que tenía.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dijo:

— Ya hablamos de esto, Harry, no hay tal cosa como tu varita reaccionando por sí misma, ¡es absurdo!

— ¡Oh, por-! Bien, como digas —accedió Harry, decidiendo que era mejor mirar el rostro de Blaise, para distraerse, que empezar otra pelea.

Hubo un largo silencio, que se iba haciendo cada vez más incomodo, hasta que su amiga comentó que tenía que hablar con Ron, y después se despidió, igualmente inquieta que cuando empezó todo. Ya solos, Harry dejó caer todo su peso en los fuertes brazos que le esperaban solícitamente.

Al parecer la desaparición de Hermione fue la invitación que esperaba su prometido para hablar de nuevo: — ¿Estás bien?

— Define "estar bien" —musitó Harry, contra el cuello de Blaise, respirando, sin vergüenza alguna, en su aroma y deleitándose interiormente al reconocer eso. Y antes de que se distrajera más, admitió—: Últimamente me cansa mucho más el estar explicando mis acciones a cada paso que doy... Es frustrante.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

Harry soltó una risa breve que terminó en un gemido exasperado. Sintió un arrebato algo infantil al enterrarse más en el más grande cuerpo, cubriéndose en la túnica de Blaise, sus cálidos brazos, y encontrando confortante la oscuridad que proporcionaba.

— No creo que pueda salirme con la mía al actuar como tú, amor —bromeó Harry, deslizando una de sus manos por el bien formado torso y cuando su mano se atoró en uno de los botones de la fina camisa, recordó el motivo por el cual había permanecido en un estado de ánimo familiar al de un paseo por una montaña rusa esa mañana—. Sabes, ¿Sebastián, o Silvia, nunca te enseñaron que poner un anillo de compromiso sin que el otro se dé cuenta es rudo? Sin decir, ¿inconsiderado?

— Se me enseñó a marcar lo que es mío —respondió Blaise, y como haciendo énfasis en sus palabras inclinó su cuello para morderle ligeramente. La espalda de Harry se arqueó ante la sensación y gimió largamente cuando la mordida fue relamida y besada hasta el punto que sabía que dejaría una marca que ni una bufanda iba a cubrir fácilmente.

— E-Eso no- ¡ah! _¡Blaaaaaise! _

— _Harry_.

Cuando su cuello fue finalmente liberado, Harry aún respiraba con dificultad, sin contar con el problema en sus pantalones. Se obligó a imaginarse cosas nada atractivas.

_Umbridge en ropa de baño_, pensó, lo que ayudo pero al momento siguiente sintió deseos de vomitar. Blaise, como era usual, estaba en general inmutable, aunque se atrevía a apuntar la pasión brillar en sus ojos. Y cuando se dio cuenta que Harry estaba más tranquilo, su mirada se suavizó.

— La promesa iba a ser propiamente cumplida en Hogwarts —explicó, con un remordimiento templado y que estrujo el corazón de Harry—. Disculpa.

— ¿Antes del ataque? Blaise, no eres tú el que debe disculparse —insistió Harry, mientras su anillo era observado por ambos y sonrió cuando Blaise beso la superficie.

— Ni tu tampoco.

— Uhmm, ahora lo sé —asintió Harry, inadvertidamente recordando al Director y la fría cueva, en lo que no se permitió ahondar, ya que no deseaba arruinar el momento—. Deja que yo te ponga el tuyo, ¿no crees que sea lo más justo ahora? No lo estas usando, pero puedo apostar que lo tienes contigo.

Blaise le observó por un momento, y reconociendo su determinación, asintió con su cabeza. Le sorprendió al sentirse ser levantado por un fuerte brazo, pasando por su posterior e instalándose fuertemente debajo de sus piernas, para luego verle buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón hasta que procuró un caja de color negro. Incluso siendo asido de esa forma, incomodo en ocasiones pasadas con la facilidad que Blaise levantaba su peso (_con un brazo_), Harry se maravillaba, y a veces le avergonzaba admitir que le gustaba más cuando estabas solos en la cama. Y antes de que profundizara en sus fantasías, Blaise le volvió a instalar en sus piernas para presentarle la cajita. Era lisa, como el anillo, donde la luz aún se reflejaba en su oscuridad y justo en la tapa había un árbol rodeado por nudos, no del todo triangulares, algo curveados, que hacían un círculo perfecto en conjunto.

— El Árbol de la Vida —habló Blaise, observando su rostro. Lo que le hico enrojecer un poco. Y en respuesta su mejilla fue acariciada, para luego detallar con un largo dedo el círculo de símbolos—. Granger te ha explicado los símbolos celtas.

— Sí —respiró Harry, observando sus acciones con una nueva excitación—, me dijo que representan, ah, la primavera, la eternidad de la esencia de la vida y —pausó, pasando saliva por su, de pronto seca, garganta y sin apartar la vista de ese elegante dedo, musitó—: la fertilidad... Blaise, ¿qué estamos haciendo?

Blaise se quedó quieto, su dedo congelado en medio de la caja. Harry vio en su expresión la placidez de hace unos segundos tornarse en incertidumbre, pero no dijo nada. Esperó, entendiendo que para su prometido era igual de difícil dar a conocer sus intenciones. Y después de verle pelear consigo mismo por lagos minutos, Harry vio, por primera vez desde que le conoció, una tranquilidad pura, carente de esa línea de tensión, de ese instinto peligroso, en sus gestos y en su voz cuando pronunció:

— Te ofrezco mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi alma, porque tú me complementas. Te doy esta promesa; de hacer tu hogar, tus amigos y tu mundo el mío... Te ofrezco crear una familia. Te ofrezco mi pasado, mi futuro y mí ahora. Te ofrezco mis pensamientos, mi esperanza y mi voz. Te ofrezco eternidad, te ofrezco este anillo —susurró esto, tocando con ese mismo dedo el patrón esmeralda en el anillo de Harry. La magia que lo formaba, encontró satisfecha su ofrenda, al brillar por un momento. Luego, Blaise removió su dedo.

Hubo un silencio, tan pesado como muchos, pero no tan asfixiante, donde ambos se observaron, donde Blaise pacientemente esperaba, ternura y devoción en sus ojos y en donde Harry, con el corazón en la garganta, solo pudo articular: — T-Tienes que decirme qué d-decir, porque, esto es un E-Enlace, ¿verdad? Esto es el _ritual_, ¿no es así? P-Por favor, Blaise, d-dime qué decir...

— ¿Aceptas?

— ¡Sí! —exclamó fieramente, sin espacio a que la duda arrebatara la certeza de Blaise y tomara sus palabras de regreso con la excusa de que no estaba listo, y supo que no era todo cuando Blaise se inclinó más cerca, hablar más bajo, para instalarle a repetir el resto, lo que Harry hizo voz tan suave que solo ellos dos escuchaban—: "Te doy mi mundo, mi mano, todo el dolor y mis batallas. Te doy mi vida. Te doy este beso" —musitó Harry, tomando los labios que se le eran ofrecidos en una suave y pausada caricia, y sin apartarse mucho, continuó— "Te doy estas palabras. Te doy mi esperanza y eternidad. Te doy este anillo".

Sus manos temblaron cuando abrió la caja, sin pausar para deslizar el anillo plateado en el dedo de Blaise. Y entonces, con el anillo perfectamente acomodado, se permitió detallarlo, el brillo era el mismo que el suyo, titanio, liso y plateado, sencillo. Los patrones de color ónix eran diferentes, formaban nudos en forma de ocho, que también pudo interpretar como el signo de infinito, a diferencia del suyo, el cual los patrones eran triangulares en ciertas partes y más abiertos. Algo que Harry le pareció adecuado, perfecto.

Fue aún más perfecto cuando Blaise le miró a los ojos para decir—: Infinidad; nunca finalizado...

No necesitó que le indicara que decir, Harry, instintivamente selló—:... nunca empezado; eternidad.

Con la última palabra resonando en el aire cargado, ambos observaron sus anillos resplandecer una vez, en donde el corazón de Harry se sintió lleno de una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado, que duró incluso cuando un segundo resplandor llenó su mente en recuerdos, algunos suyos, otros donde vio a un pequeño de piel oscura, escondido en las sombras y que le robaban el aliento con solo ver las lagrimas en esos bellos ojos marrones, tan dolorosamente familiares y que no pudo rodear en sus brazos ya que un tercer resplandor nubló sus sentidos, donde su cuerpo enteró vibró, reconociendo vagamente la sensación de su magia mezclándose con otra. Y finalmente se detuvo; su respiración era lenta, contrario a lo que esperaba, mientras su pecho se expandía, buscaba las palabras con las cuales expresarse.

Blaise, con sus ojos tan grandes como nunca le había visto, le miraba con el mismo mutismo que Harry no podía romper. Y entonces, se dio cuenta que había lagrimas debajo de esos marrones, deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Harry respiró una vez, y al instante se lanzó hasta estar casi trepado sobre su cuerpo y le rodeó con sus brazos. Apoyando la cabeza de Blaise en su pecho y frotando su rostro en sus cabellos. Los fuertes brazos le rodearon sus costados, apretando tan fuerte que sintió sus costillas protestar.

Harry no dijo nada más, ni tampoco Blaise.

**CONTINUARA...**

**(0oOo0)**

* * *

Notas finales:

No contemplaba hacer el ritual de esta forma (mi idea original contenía escenas más aptas para adultos), ni mucho menos ahora (le echo la culpa a los anillos ^). Pero bueno, mi mente tiene vida propia y hace lo que quiere. Y luego me quise consolar a mí misma contemplando esto: 7mo libro (la película no cuenta), Bill y Fleur, Remus y Tonks de pronto están casados y no había muchos indicios de algo entre ellos antes, JK puede crear un matrimonio de la nada, y finalmente concluí que ¡hay una guerra y Harry se merece estar casado antes y no al final! Este cambio no afecta la trama, **se los juro**.

Alguien me preguntó del "Mío" que gritó Voldemort. Está en libro, su repentino posesivo grito es tan canon que me le quedé viendo a esa parte por largos minutos y decidí insertarlo en la historia antes de que me distrajera para hacer un Tom/Harry. ¿Tiene significado esencial? No para mí, solo que Voldemort es canon al libro.

La imagen: Hay una imagen en mi perfil de los anillos les sugieron fuertemente verla, no fui muy buena describiéndolos.

Las cosas se van a mover rápido. Tomo en consideración que me quedan cinco capítulos para describir el 7mo libro, haré todo lo posible para no dejar cabos sueltos.

El ritual, el momento, los anillos: ¿Exagerado? ¿Bueno? ¿Trillado?

Gracias, de nuevo, por leer y su paciencia. Comentarios son bienvenidos (disculpen por no contestar aún sus comentarios).

**AR**

PS: El ritual no es el final del Enlace.


End file.
